Promesas
by Lady Debar
Summary: El Ministerio de Magia, su día a día, sus pequeñas traiciones, sus tensiones, sus odios. La historia que no se explicó: personajes originales en la Guerra vista por Aurores y Mortífagos. OCs, violencia, temas adultos. SPOILERS. WIP.
1. Espera

**PROMESAS**

_She's making promises to get the things she need_

_But you only give away what you don't intend to keep_

Marni and the man, _Young girl standing_

Aquel día el Ministerio estaba hasta los topes de trabajo. Últimamente los Mortífagos parecían estar más activos que nunca. Los atentados se sucedían, incluso en la prensa muggle se hablaba de ellos. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las víctimas lo eran, no era de extrañar. La sección de Asuntos Muggle no daba abasto a tantos Obliviate como tenía que administrar.

Nadja se quitó el flequillo de la frente de un manotazo irritado. No podía aguantar aquel ritmo frenético constante, y le dolían los ojos. Se quitó las gafas y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Estaba agotada, le dolía la cabeza y la vista se le desenfocaba. No era más que una burócrata, y estaba harta de aquel trabajo inútil. Hoy no le había suministrado ni un mínimo de material útil para sus actividades. Sonrió para sí.

Albert la vió desde su mesa, tan próxima que a veces, con un espíritu tan infantil que hacía que los alumnos de primer año en Hogwarts pareciesen maduros por comparación, le lanzaba virutas de papel.

-¿Contenta, Nadja? Eres como un rayo de luz en esta oficina atestada y aburrida…

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Se supone que eres un Auror de prestigio, Albert. ¿Por qué no sales a cazar mortífagos y me dejas tranquila con mi papeleo? Seguro que si estás lejos conseguimos como mínimo hacer algo de trabajo…

Él rió, mostrando unos dientes amarillos de tabaco y café.

-Yo también te quiero, cielo… ¿Un _amaretto_?

-Mejor un _capuccino_… No tengo día para almendras.

-Muy bien, cielo… -se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar los cafés. Se movía con suavidad pese a estar cerca de los cincuenta y tener una ligera barriga. Era un excelente agente, por lo que Nadja sabía, pese a su manía de llamar "cielo" a todos sus compañeros y a sus modales infantiles. Quienes le habían visto en acción decían de él que se transformaba por completo en el campo de batalla. Al parecer era un genio táctico en la práctica. Pero claro, cosas más raras se habían visto por allí.

Sam asomó la cabeza, con el pelo negro y largo apenas tapándole los rasgos demasiado puntiagudos. Hablando de cosas raras…

-Nadja, ¿has visto a Judith?

-Hola, Sam, yo también me alegro de verte –le contestó ella-. ¿Has mirado en la cafetería? Creo que es su hora…

El hombre la contempló unos segundos. Aquellos ojos castaños, excesivamente humanos en un rostro que parecía haber sido atractivo antes de su pequeño incidente, siempre la ponían nerviosa. Samuel sonrió, intentando ser tranquilizador y consiguiendo el efecto contrario al descubrir los colmillos de depredador. Nadja se quedó lívida. Sabía que su compañero podía oler el miedo en el aire. Él alzó las manos como en disculpa.

-Iré a ver. Imagino que estará cargándose de azúcar –probó a bromear. Nadja le sonrió tensa.

-¿Cuándo te toca la siguiente dosis, Sam? –inquirió, aparentemente casual. Él inspiró profundamente.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas nada, Nadja. Bueno, perdona las molestias. Hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora –Nadja contuvo la oleada de alivio al ver cómo se alejaba el moreno. Odiaba sentirse indefensa, motivo por el que prefería trabajar en papeles que como agente de campo. Aunque admiraba vagamente a Albert, que mantenía la cabeza fría y conseguía siempre limitar las bajas por sus planificaciones in situ, la gente como Sam o como Judith le eran tan incomprensibles como si perteneciesen a otra raza. En el caso de Sam, por supuesto, esto era irónicamente cierto.

En la puerta apareció Albert de vuelta, con sus cafés respectivos y una amplia sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes, encanto. _Capuccino_ de la casa. Estás blanca como la cal, ¿pasa algo? –añadió en su habitual tono entre travieso y paternalista.

-Nada. Sam. Ya sabes, el reinsertado. Me pone la piel de gallina.

-No es culpa suya –los ojos algo apagados de Albert relucieron un segundo, entre comprensivos y preocupados.

-Ya. Por supuesto. ¿Has acabado tu informe?

----

Ethan sonrió a Judith. La mujer correspondió con una mueca torcida, irónica. El cabello rubio muy claro, cortado corto, y los ojos grises contrastaban con la piel morena de su cara de rasgos duros. Las pecas resultaban casi incongruentes en aquel rostro de nariz rota.

-¿Qué tal? –Ethan siempre iniciaba las conversaciones, al ser de carácter más amable que ella. Era un hombre guapo, de cabello negro, ojos verdes y una cicatriz en un lado de la cara. Curiosamente, esa no era su marca de agente de campo, sino la mano izquierda, tan abrasada por su uso como "escudo" que apenas le quedaba movilidad en ella. La solía llevar vendada para no molestar a sus compañeros.

-Tengo misión en una hora.

-¿Mortífagos? –preguntó el hombre.

-Ajá –Judith era extremadamente parca en palabras-. Con un poco de suerte, habrá también algún "Salem" –la sonrisa que adornaba sus rasgos ahora mismo era de todo menos agradable.

-Ya… -Ethan pestañeó un segundo, inseguro. La pasión cazadora de la joven era tan extrema y violenta que desagradaba a muchos. Aunque era muy competente, su tendencia a solucionar los conflictos de forma mortal para sus oponentes la volvía en ocasiones demasiado… eficiente. Letalmente eficiente. El trabajo de "limpieza" era para ella un asunto estrictamente personal, lo cual la volvía peligrosa. Pocos querían acompañarla en misiones por ese motivo. La mujer acarició una cartuchera, absorta. Era un tic que se mostraba cuando se quedaba pensativa-. ¿Con Sam?

-Ajá –la rubia salió de su abstracción. Los dedos se crisparon sobre la pistola un segundo y luego apartó la mano-. Espero que haya un poco de acción. Odio estar a la espera de que nos lleguen informes de los topos.

Ethan asintió, de acuerdo por una vez. Se apartó el cabello negro de los ojos verdes.

-Es lo peor. La espera. Pero bueno… Parece que ahora tenemos algo entre manos, ¿eh?

Judith se encogió de hombros, cosa que puso en movimiento los músculos de su espalda, que se deslizaron e hincharon visiblemente, al no estar cubiertos por su habitual chaqueta. Al contrario que otros magos, vestía de forma considerablemente moderna. El traje de cuero negro blindado que llevaba hubiese hecho las delicias de muchos cineastas. Eso, y su tendencia a usar armas de fuego muggle, la señalaban como lo que un mortífago habría designado como "sangre sucia". Judith no rechazaba el eclecticismo entre sus técnicas. Había estudiado artes marciales, entrenaba cada día, hacía tiro al blanco, y su frase favorita era: "por bueno que sea un mago, una bala entre las cejas estropea su estilo". No es que tuviese ocasión de poner en práctica tal dicho muy a menudo, la mayoría de escudos mágicos repelían las balas. Pero a ella le gustaban sus armas, y las había usado a menudo contra criaturas mágicas con resultados muy visibles. Romper un escudo y utilizar balas de punta hueca. Pequeños momentos de placer para ella.

Ethan se daba cuenta de que Judith estaba peligrosamente cerca de lo que podría clasificarse como sociopatía, si es que no caía de lleno en ella. Pero había una cierta cualidad en ella, un cierto desamparo, un aire de bestia acosada y herida que podía intuir y que hacía que le fuese imposible no tenerle una mezcla de compasión y simpatía.

-¡Judith! Salimos en breve, ¿dónde te habías metido? –la llamó Sam desde la puerta.

-Estoy casi lista. Dame medio minuto para reforzar los hechizos defensivos de mi blindaje y estoy –repuso Judith. Su voz se había vuelto entre dura, educada y cortante.

-Bien. Te espero en el "hangar" –Sam, lo mismo que Judith, solía utilizar ese tipo de referencias muggle que a los nacidos magos como Ethan les resultaban un tanto arcanas.

-Bien. Ahora voy –la rubia se terminó el café de un trago y lanzó con buena puntería el vaso vacío a la papelera. Salió de allí con un breve gesto de despedida hacia Ethan, un cabeceo casi imperceptible.

-¡Suerte, chicos! –les deseó el moreno.

-Deséasela a esos capullos. A ver si así salen enteros y no me crucifica el jefe –sonrió la chica. Sam alzó un momento la mano en dirección a Ethan y luego se marchó hacia el centro de despegues, mientras su compañera iba hacia la oficina a recoger su chaqueta.

Ethan se acodó en la mesa que tenía delante. Se moría de ganas de salir también. El saber que fuera se llevaban a cabo atentados y estar designado a la defensa le arañaba los nervios. Qué no hubiese dado por ir al encuentro de los mortífagos y… Tanta gente. Tanta gente indefensa porque no les permitían salir. Entendía la necesidad de proteger el Ministerio, pero para él era una tortura pensar en los inocentes que, mientras tanto, tenían que atrincherarse en sus casas. Quería salir y defender vidas. Quedarse y defender ideales abstractos no era lo suyo. Su hermano se hubiese reído. El buen Hufflepuff…

Suspiró. Tenía que aguantar. Se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de Evan. Seguro que él tenía algo con lo que entretenerle.

-----

NdA: Lo más seguro es que pocas personas se interesen por esta fic: es un cúmulo de OCs metidos en líos. Andaba yo hace unos años pensando de forma muy abstracta en lo que debía ser la guerra (cuando la guerra aún no había cobrado forma en las novelas de Rowling y era un motivo constante en algunas fics) vista desde el Ministerio de Magia, y me salieron Albert y Nadja de la nada. En roleos, surgió el personaje de Ethan, que me asignó un jugador y al que tuve que dar dimensión a base de ganas e imaginación, y por último asomaron -también en roleos pero de un universo que nada tiene que ver con Rowling y que yo he adaptado salvajemente de una idea original de Varnae- Judith y Sam, una extraña pareja de agentes de campo demasiado "hard-boiled" para ser bien vistos, demasiado sociópatas para gustar a sus compañeros, demasiado buenos en su trabajo para que les echen.

Aunque no voy a reprochar el enfoque que hizo la autora de HP de la guerra, pienso que al ser novelas para niños queda muy descubierto la parte de trabajo diario que tendrían en el Ministerio. Así que aquí tenéis esta fic, completamente salida de mi imaginación, redefinida por la última novela (creo que será bastante in-canon, incluyendo la caída del Ministerio y esas cosas), y con pocas referencias a los personajes originales. Simplemente, no me interesa plasmar la dimensión heroica de la guerra: para eso ya está la novela original. Yo me voy a centrar en la parte sucia de unos agentes muy quemados y un poco desequilibrados, sin grandes buenos ni malos. ¿O acaso creíais que sólo actuaron cuatro críos y la Orden del Fénix contra Voldemort…? Para los que creéis que tuvo que haber algo más… Aquí está esta historia.

Habrá algunos spoilers, imagino, hacia el final, pero como no voy a tratar directamente a ningún personaje famoso (excepto al Ministro y algunos trabajadores de allí), no creo que haya grandes motivos de alarma en ese sentido.


	2. Geasa

Sam dio unas suaves palmadas a la harley que montaba. Sonrió un poco para sí, imaginándose a sus vecinos si le viesen ahora: con una moto clásica como aquella, esperando a una rubia vestida de cuero. Todo un sueño húmedo adolescente. Estaba seguro que el jovencito del cuarto piso vendería su alma por algo así. Su sonrisa se tornó mueca al pensar lo adecuado que parecía hablar de tal intercambio.

Claro que, en una fantasía, la rubia tendría más curvas y menos músculos. Probablemente sería también una de esas jóvenes de labios generosos y rasgos delicados de Lolita. Y para empezar, el instinto que le despertaría su pareja no sería el asesino… Resopló.

Judith apareció en la balconada que usaban como pista de despegue. La mujer caminaba a amplias zancadas, ajustándose unos guantes mientras se acercaba. La luz de las lámparas se reflejaba en su cabello platino. Los ojos grises relampagueaban con decisión. Sam olfateó el aire: olía a miedo, tan denso que era casi un hormigueo en su piel. Judith era una de las pocas personas que conocía que podía dirigirse de aquella forma a lo que más temía en el mundo.

-¿Cuál es la misión? –le preguntó ella con educada frialdad. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba tranquila y segura de si misma en vez de aterrada hasta la médula. Sam palmeó la parte trasera de la moto, a la que la mujer se subió con agilidad y práctica.

-Alguien ha soltado a un par de Trolls en un centro comercial. Al parecer alguien quiso cobrar una deuda. La morosa en cuestión es una aficionada a las Artes Oscuras. Soltó a la procesión de zombies.

-Genial. Así que nada relevante.

-No en principio –Sam giró la cabeza y le sonrió-. Yo me ocupo de limpiar la carnaza, tú de la nigromante. ¿A quién has cabreado esta vez para que nos den esta misión de mierda, nena? Se suponía que esta semana volvíamos con los Mortífagos…

-Calla y conduce –resopló ella. En su rostro duro casi se adivinaba una sonrisa. Sam sí sonrió. Giró los manillares del vehículo y tomó potencia, lanzándose al vacío.

Otro sueño adolescente: volar con una moto. Precioso. ¿Dónde tenía la cesta con el E.T.?

-------

Evan tenía la puerta del despacho abierta, como de costumbre. Ethan llamó de todas formas, por educación.

-Adelante –la voz que le contestó sonaba más bien apática. El joven sonrió levemente, sabiendo que el agente más joven rara vez expresaba emociones. No había que tomárselo de forma personal.

-Hola, Evan, ¿muy liado? –saludó.

-Lo estaba –el chico cerró el libro y le miró a los ojos, con un aire desvaído que solía ser habitual en él-. Hasta que entraste.

Ethan rió con suavidad, sin ofenderse. Evan era tan directo y sincero que la mayoría de mundo lo consideraba hiriente. Lo cierto es que a él el joven huérfano le caía bien.

-¿Qué lees?

-Leía. "Fuentes de la magia", por el Maestro Mordred LeFay. ¿Sabías que escribió un tratado sobre las distintas formas de hacer magia? ¿Antes de que se hiciera con varita? Es impresionante lo que se podía hacer con los Geasa… Pero claro, no tendrás ni idea de lo que es un Geasa.

Ethan se encogió de hombros, aceptando su ignorancia al respecto. Evan era una rata de biblioteca. Siempre acababa comentando cosas que nadie entendía, o que hacía mucho que a nadie le importaba ya.

-Una prohibición. Los magos antiguos, los Magi, aceptaban restricciones a cambio de magia, a más importante la imposición, más control sobre su poder recibían. Lo malo es que si rompían las restricciones se quedaban sin nada, claro. Y como rompiesen todos sus votos… Bueno. Te puedes imaginar… De hecho me pregunto si los squibs no descenderán de infractores… ¿Qué opinas…? Una maldición tan fuerte que afectase a los descendientes… O una promesa tan fuerte que chupase la magia en el tiempo, como una lamprea de poder…

-Evan, ¿Mordred no era un Mago Oscuro?

-Algo por el estilo, sí. Tenía unos Geasa muy duros, y los Druidas no podían ni verle. No podía tocar madera, ni cruzar portaladas de flores, sobre todo rosas blancas. Y creo que tenía unos cuantos más, pero no especifica, claro. De hecho, ningún Magi contaba cuales eran sus Geasa. Eran puntos débiles. Pero por supuesto, había algunos comunes. No poder vulnerar la hospitalidad, no poder abandonar la tierra en el caso de los Druidas… Pillabas a Morgana fuera de su terreno, por ejemplo, y la moza era carne de cañón.

-Fascinante… -Ethan contuvo las ganas de bostezar ante tal avalancha de información anticuada e inútil.

-Ya veo que te encanta, sí. Pero a lo que iba… ¿Sabías que muchos de esos votos son parecidos a los que podría hacer un monje en la actualidad? No en todos los casos, claro. A un Druida que hacía magia sexual de poco le servía un voto de castidad. Pero…

-Vale, vale, al grano. ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

-Bueno, siempre nos habíamos preguntado cómo era posible que a Judith le funcionase el crucifijo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de talismanes son una chorrada, pero si tenemos por base que la magia es innata y se controla por voluntad… Si ella sigue los ritos cristianos como rutina, y no rompe jamás su costumbre, ¿podríamos considerar que es un Geasa aunque ella no sea consciente de ello? Eso significaría que el poder no proviene de su fe, sino de…

-Para el carro, para el carro. ¿De dónde sacas esas teorías? –exclamó el mayor, sorprendido. Ethan no podía creerse la cantidad de ideas que sacaba el mozo de leer los manuscritos más mugrientos. Con esa imaginación, más que analista tendría que haberse dedicado a escribir ficción-. ¿No crees que sacas las cosas de madre?

-Psé –resopló el joven. Evan se echó atrás el cabello rubio que le caía sobre los ojos. El chico era rubio como Judith, de ojos claros como ella, pero ahí acababan los parecidos: tenía un rostro redondo, suave, con hoyuelos en las mejillas y un gesto indolente. El trato que se daban los dos chicos, sin embargo, era parecido al que se hubiesen podido dar dos hermanos, irritado y familiar. Tanto Evan como Judith procedían del mismo orfanato-. Tu problema, Ethan, es que nunca ves más allá de lo obvio.

-Y el tuyo es que haces una montaña de un grano de arena –se rió Ethan. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban en contraste con la piel morena, en la que destacaba la cicatriz a un lado. Evan le miró, con una leve sonrisa. Era difícil que Ethan cayese mal a nadie. Odiarle no es que fuese imposible, pero exigía un carácter un tanto particular; del tipo que patea cachorros y gatitos, para ser exactos-. Pasas demasiado tiempo con la nariz metida entre los libros.

-Habló el que puede… -bufó el rubio-. ¿Te acabaste ya El Príncipe?

-Sí. ¿Qué me vas a dejar a continuación, El Arte de la Guerra?

-O el Bushido de Yamamoto Tsunetomo. Es básicamente una bronca a los samurai diciéndoles que ya no tienen los cojones cuadrados como antes. Trasnochado y anticuado. Te encantará.

-Sádico –Ethan frunció un poco la nariz.

-Lo que tú digas…

-------

-Bien.

-Bien –repitió Sam, en el mismo tono impersonal.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? –la rubia aspiró el aire nocturno.

-Aterrizamos en la azotea, yo bajo, me das diez segundos y luego vas tú. Simple.

-Te quedas toda la diversión –Judith hizo una mueca-. Cabrón.

-A sus pies, bella dama.

------

Kerala estaba tan asustada. Los trolls seguían golpeando la puerta de la sala de actos. El antiguo teatro estaba desierto, salvo por sus agresores y los zombies que había desatado para distraerles. Era demasiado joven para haber usado ese tipo de magia… Ni siquiera tenía permiso para Aparecer. La joven sollozó, pasándose una mano por las oscuras mejillas para limpiarse las lágrimas. Tenía que hacer algo, o la pillarían… Ella no era una Mortífaga, no quería ir a Azkaban por uso indebido de la magia. ¡No era culpa suya que su padre hubiese hecho pactos con Magos Oscuros para pagarle los estudios! Y ahora aquel horrible usurero le mandaba a esos monstruos… Si no le mataban esos bichos por estúpida brutalidad, inadvertidamente, lo harían los Aurores cuando la pillaran… Debía hacer algo, algo que distrajese a todos y le permitiese huir. Si tan sólo…

Miró alrededor, a los muertos. No había querido hacerlo. No había querido. Pero… Había sido necesario. Una Nigromante, aunque fuese novata, no podía operar sin víctimas. Volvió a sollozar, arrepentida, confusa y acobardada. Los zombies se le habían ido de las manos. Ahora ocupaban todo el edificio. Oyó aullar a uno de los trolls. Los zombies debían haberle pillado… Pero el otro estaba aún entero. Y pronto llegarían los agentes del Ministerio.

Se mordió el labio inferior, llorando entrecortadamente. Tomó el puñal que llevaba colgado a la cintura. Lo alzó temblando, y luego, decidida, empezó a hacerse un corte por el brazo. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar mientras extendía los amuletos ante ella. Iba a salir de ésta. Lo iba a hacer, no importaba el precio.

----

La harley se posó sobre el tejado de la azotea. Por ésta, los no-muertos se arrastraban o caminaban, según su estado. Sam saltó abajo. Judith cerró los ojos.

-Uno… Dos… Tres… -el aire se llenó de magia, de balas, de aullidos. Sam era realmente bueno en su trabajo. Judith siguió contando-. Cuatro… Cinco… Seis… -la cacofonía se fue alejando de ella-. Siete… Ocho… Nueve… Diez.

Abrió los ojos y bajó de un salto, sin prestar atención a los cuerpos despedazados que pisaba. Se lanzó hacia la puerta abierta, a las entrañas del edificio.

-----

NdA: Bueno, ahí va un segundo episodio. Evan originalmente se llamaba Eva, pero pensé que mejor no saturar esto de personajes femeninos fuertes. Como chico me gusta mucho, hay que decirlo. La explicación que da respecto a los Geasa proviene de unos roleos que dirigí, en los que los jugadores, habiéndose pulido a Voldemort después de guerras y mutilaciones, tuvieron que darse de morros con cosas como maldiciones temporales cuyos efectos aún duran, espíritus milenarios y otras lindezas. Mordred pasó a ser el villano de moda, y para darle un toque de interés me inventé la magia sin varita. La verdad es que el hombre resultó bastante inolvidable. A la hora de buscarle explicación a la magia religiosa de Judith, Evan fue ideal (puesto que es una rata de biblioteca), y el sistema de Geasa cuajó curiosamente bien. Así que ahí lo tenéis. Por cierto, los Geasa o Geas provienen de la literatura céltica, aunque allí no son exclusivos de los magos, sino propios de todo personaje heroico. El quebrar un Geasa solía conllevar, en última instancia, la muerte. Su adaptación al mundo de Rowling es mía.

Kerala, la nigromante, es otra muestra de que por aquí poco van a aparecer los personajes "malos" o "buenos" puros. No creo mucho en los personajes planos, aunque aparezcan poco, así que espero que no os sepa muy mal lo que les vaya pasando. Aquí poca diferencia va a haber entre los protagonistas y sus enemigos.


	3. Fulgor

NdA: Aquí tenéis la canción que inspiró esta fic:

http// ww w. tutton. org/ music/youngirl.mp3

Y la letra:

http// ww w. tutton. org/ marni (guion bajo) lyryoung.html

Hay que quitar espacios, por supuesto, y substituir lo del paréntesis por el guión… Pertenece a la BSO de Full Time Killer, una película que me robó el corazón.

----

El amuleto que comunicaba a los dos Aurores repiqueteaba contra el pecho de Samuel mientras avanzaba. Era más rápido que los zombies, cosa no demasiado complicada, sobre todo porque había pocos seres humanos, incluso magos, que pudiesen seguirle. Menos aquellas inútiles criaturas que arrastraban los pies y emitían ruidos incoherentes. El único peligro real era su cantidad, ya que cuando atacaban en masa era difícil escapar a sus fauces ávidas. Pero ahí era donde jugaba en su favor otra pequeña ventaja: desde su incidente, Samuel era tan atractivo como una piedra para los no-muertos. E igual de indetectable. Así que los seres vagaban sin rumbo, sin entender qué era lo que les atacaba y diezmaba.

Con la diestra lanzaba hechizos, y con la izquierda blandía la pistola. Pocos magos lo admitían, pero aquel invento muggle era muy útil, sobre todo frente a bichos como aquellos, que no daban tiempo a pensar en embrujos y que eran demasiado numerosos. Las balas de punta hueca, sugerencia de Judith, hacían maravillas en las cabezas de las criaturas, y una vez sin cabeza se derrumbaban sin fuerzas. Sam sonrió embebido en su trabajo. La vida era bella.

A través del amuleto, oyó la voz de su compañera acompañada de dos tiros:

-Sam, inútil¡te has dejado a la señora de la limpieza! –casi podía notar la sonrisa en su voz. La rubia disfrutaba tanto como él rematando zombies.

-Aquí todo en orden –contestó, disparando sin parar mientras dejaba descansar la diestra unos instantes-. Son numerosos, esto es un desastre, pero me las apaño –le voló la cabeza a un guardia de seguridad al que faltaba parte de la cadera, arrancada de un mordisco.

-Bien, sigo adelante. Creo que oigo algo…

-Ten cuidado.

-Tenlo tú –repuso la chica con impaciencia. Sam sonrió. Esa era su chica…

-------

Nadja echó un vistazo a las actas. Enarcó una ceja. Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Permisos de armas encantadas? Revisó las unidades que habían solicitado tal recurso. El Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour no se andaba con chiquitas. Al contrario que su predecesor, era de armas tomar. Sonrió levemente mientras sellaba los documentos. Bien… Aquel había sido un buen día, al final.

-------

Kerala respiró hondo mientras la sangre goteaba por sus brazos. Empezó a temblar. Aquello no iba a funcionar. No iba a funcionar. Estaba perdida…

Con desespero, trazó las líneas necesarias en el suelo.

-Por favor… por favor –susurraba enloquecida de miedo. Las lágrimas fueron regando el suelo, intermitentemente, desdibujando los límites de algunas de las señales, pero no lo suficiente para quitarles efectividad. Kerala veía borroso a través de ellas. Pero lo que fallaba no era su invocación, lo que estaba fallando… lo que estaba fallando… ¿qué era?-. ¡Por favor…! –sollozó desgarradamente. Y entonces las palabras acudieron a su mente, precisas, intensas, ardientes…-. Ven. Ven. Ven –y empezó a hablar en un idioma que no conocía. Las complejas sílabas se deslizaban por su lengua como una cantinela, como una nana… como una llamada. Sí…

------

Albert se desperezó. Ethan pasó delante de su mesa, con un pesado libro bajo el brazo. Enarcó una ceja. No acababa de entender muy bien por qué el atractivo auror se molestaba tanto en llevarse bien con Evan. Era obvio que el rubio poco o nada se interesaba por nadie que no fuese él mismo. El joven era un analista estupendo, eso había que reconocerlo, pero humanamente era un desastre. Sólo alguien con ilimitada buena fe como el moreno era capaz de aguantarle. Sonrió un poco.

Era curioso el afecto que todos le tenían a Ethan. Era difícil no tenérselo: era un buen agente, aunque no demasiado brillante. Era la clase de persona que consigue todo a base de esfuerzo. Albert recordaba a su hermano, que había sido tan distinto de él como la noche del día: Roy había estudiado en Hogwarts y había entrado en Gryffindor, y era tan esplendoroso y magnético como una supernova. Inteligente, capaz, valeroso e intuitivo, en lo único en lo que su hermano pequeño parecía haberle superado era en su atractivo físico. Ethan era todo un Adonis que volvía locas a sus compañeras. Sin embargo, su belleza no se le había subido a la cabeza, antes bien al contrario: Ethan siempre había querido ser como su inteligente y arrojado hermano, con el que al parecer siempre le habían comparado. Y no obstante, la envidia no había arrojado sombras en una relación tan estrecha como cualquier familia podría haber deseado.

Roy y Ethan se habían adorado mutuamente, quizás precisamente por lo distintos que eran. Roy se había casado, había tenido un hijo y había recibido varias menciones al valor. Ethan había conquistado mil corazones y no se había atado a nadie, pero pese a su forma de considerar las relaciones como poco más que una diversión, ninguna de sus ex-amantes parecía guardarle rencor, más bien al contrario. El joven tenía un encanto natural y una modestia que parecía allanarle el camino ahí donde la inteligencia aguda de su hermano fallaba.

Aún recordaban todos la devastación de Ethan cuando su hermano había muerto. Roy siempre le había apoyado en todo, le había animado siempre. Y la horrible muerte que había sufrido a manos de los mortífagos había sacudido a medio departamento. Ethan había palidecido, había llorado silenciosamente, y había aguantado el tipo.

Y luego se había consagrado al trabajo con más pasión que nunca. Ahora su única familia viva era su joven sobrino, estudiante de Hogwarts como él, y que al parecer era la viva imagen de su difunto hermano.

Albert miró al techo. Él era hijo único, así que poco entendía de ese tipo de relaciones, pero Ethan parecía, en su opinión, excesivamente celoso de la seguridad del chico. Algo en aquella relación parecía incluso… siniestro. Aunque puede que estuviese leyendo algo que no existía en absoluto, por supuesto…

Sonrió para sí y le lanzó a Nadja una pelota de papel.

El aburrimiento era malo, pensó.

-----

Judith saltó por encima de otros dos cuerpos. Su figura entera estaba encendida de tensión. Adoraba su trabajo. Nunca se sentía tan viva como cuando estaba matando. A través del amuleto le llegaba el arrítmico sonido de los disparos de Sam. Una sonrisa torcida le iluminaba el rostro. Pese a no ser excesivamente alta, su gesto resuelto y satisfecho resultaba vagamente aterrador. Su caminar era cauteloso, lento y preciso. Se detuvo al llegar a la esquina.

El ruido sordo de masticación se veía casi apagado por aullidos de socorro. Una voz inhumana, densa y profunda, pedía ayuda. Las frases entrecortadas, de sintaxis quebrada, daban idea de la inteligencia del ser que las enunciaba:

-¡Mi come…¡Basta¡Socorro mí! - un troll. Judith se movió veloz y silenciosa, giró la esquina y pegó dos tiros. Un hombre, quizás un oficinista, cayó al suelo sin que quedase nada de su cabeza excepto la mandíbula inferior. A sus pies quedaba el torso verdoso, enorme y despanzurrado de su víctima. Alrededor había muchos cuerpos destrozados, aplastados, machacados. Sólo el puro número había podido con aquella criatura inmensa y brutal. El ser no podía incorporarse, pero la miró desde su posición-. ¡Mujer¡Ayuda mí! No culpa mí. Guapa hembra, buena… -imploraba.

Judith le ignoró, revisando la sala. No quedaba ni uno de esos seres que se moviera. Tocó el amuleto.

-Sam, he encontrado a uno de los trolls. ¿Dónde andas?

-Abajo. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí –Judith miró al ser verdoso, se acercó a él y empezó a desinfectar las heridas de mordiscos de zombie para evitar que se contagiase. El troll se retorció y aulló.

-¡Quema…!

-Claro que quema, es agua bendita. Estate quieto –masculló ella, terminando de limpiarle. Bien… Le podrían recomponer. Le hizo tragar una poción regeneradora. En breve volvería a tener piernas y brazos-. ¿Dónde está la nigromante? –preguntó.

-Amigo mí comido zombies, ñam ñam –lloriqueó el ser cuando terminó de tragar. A Judith no le inspiró ninguna compasión-. ¡Ella culpa…! Trae algo, mí nota en huesos… no sé, no sé. Allí encerrada.

¿Traer…? Oh.

-Sam, creo que la nigromante está invocando algo. No te muevas de aquí –añadió la agente mirando al troll, que negó con la cabeza con aire sumiso. No era muy inteligente, pero le bastaba para entender que le acababan de salvar la vida. Bien…

La voz de Sam brotó del amuleto:

-Intenta detenerla. Si ves que no puedes con ello, hazle un favor a mi pobre tensión y pide refuerzos¿quieres? –Judith recibió esta petición con una risa ronca.

La rubia sonrió mientras avanzaba de nuevo por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la que parecía brotar la magia que tanto había asustado al troll. Estaba cerrada a cal y canto, pero de forma rudimentaria, sin hechizos. Arqueó una ceja. La nigromante parecía una chapucera. Y entonces, la cruz de plata que llevaba sobre el pecho empezó a iluminarse. Era un efecto que sólo ocurría cuando ella llevaba un objeto sagrado, pero del que se fiaba ciegamente. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-¡Sam, esa chalada ha invocado a un clase dos¡Voy a entrar!

-¡Joder¡Judith, tarada, llama refuerzos!

El aviso de su compañero llegó tarde. Judith acababa de abrir la puerta de una patada.

-¡B.A., deténgase ahora mismo!


	4. Ayúdame

La criatura que se alzaba sobre el círculo dibujado en sangre tenía un vago parecido con un perro, pero inmenso y descarnado, de color oscuro y tornasolado como un trozo de carne pútrida. Los tendones blanquecinos relucían a la luz, orgánicos y repulsivos, con un movimiento espasmódico que tensaba la figura por entero desde el torso a las garras, y que parecía atraer el propio aire y consumirlo sin dejar nada. Había un olor muy extraño flotando en aquel cuarto, no tanto repulsivo como metálico, químico incluso. Las paredes parecían latir al ritmo del ser mientras cobraba definición y volumen, como una imagen borrosa en la que no se puede centrar la vista de una vez, como si la propia mente se negara a aceptar la existencia de algo así, pero que va rompiendo poco a poco cada barrera de lucidez que intentas interponer en su camino al tiempo que toma realidad. A su alrededor los cadáveres se fueron tornando cenizas, como si el mundo no pudiese aceptar su existencia sin un pago a cambio. La chica que estaba a sus pies, una joven de piel oscura y brazos lacerados, estaba tomando también más cuerpo, más estatura… Estaba creciendo. Los años pasaban por su rostro y su cuerpo a toda velocidad, haciéndola madurar. Su expresión, sin embargo, era asombrada y aterrada, negándose a aceptar lo que ocurría, lo que le ocurría.

Judith alzó el crucifijo, que brillaba cegador. La criatura retrajo la escasa piel que cubría sus mandíbulas, mostrando colmillos imposibles y encías verdosas.

-¿Crees que ese ridículo adorno va a detenerme, niña…? Soy más viejo que tus creencias infantiles… -empezó a decir.

-Toma modernez –masculló la rubia disparándole certeramente a la cabeza.

La criatura ladeó la testa por la violencia del impacto y luego escupió a un lado las dos balas, intactas. Con un rugido furioso arrancó uno de los bancos del anfiteatro y lo arrojó violentamente contra la mujer. Debajo de él, Kerala cayó de rodillas. Estaba ya en todo el esplendor de la madurez, y pequeñas arrugas amenazaban los rebordes de su boca y ojos.

Judith rodó sobre sí misma para esquivar aquel proyectil, lográndolo sólo en parte. Una de sus piernas recibió de refilón el impacto del asiento de madera sólida. Gruñó, demasiado exaltada por la acción para prestar atención al dolor. Sin embargo, al intentar incorporarse, la pierna derecha cedió bajo su peso. Volvió a disparar desde su posición agazapada, esta vez al pecho del ser. El demonio aulló y retrocedió. La joven estaba ahora sólo a unos cinco metros de la criatura. Si podía acercarse un poco más…

El ser destrozó el suelo de dos garrazos certeros, reventando metros de hormigón y vigas como si fuesen la cobertura de papel de un regalo. Se lanzó a través del hueco creado, evitando la ráfaga de disparos que silbaron a su alrededor.

Judith maldijo, arrastrándose sobre su vientre a fuerza de brazos y de su pierna sana.

-¡Sam, esa cosa acaba de destrozar el suelo! ¡Atento por si…!

-¡¡Lo tengo encim… Aaaaargh!! –gritó su compañero.

La nigromante envejecía a ojos vista. Su otrora reluciente piel estaba arrugada y deslucida, su rostro cubierto de feroces e inclementes arrugas, la piel de sus pechos y vientre colgando grotescamente vacía, como un odre hueco. Los ojos blancos de cataratas la contemplaron desde aquella cara rodeada de mechones gris sucio.

-Ayu… -susurró Kerala. No quería morir así, no quería…

Judith levantó el arma y disparó una sola vez. La maga oscura se desplomó, sin cabeza, en una explosión de sangre y materia gris. La Auror siguió arrastrándose en su dirección.

----

Sam casi había terminado de limpiar por completo cuando aquella cosa atravesó el techo como si estuviese hecho de cartón. Él era rápido, más rápido que cualquier ser humano, pero incluso con su nivel de pericia y entreno le fue imposible defenderse del demonio. Disparó repetidamente mientras el ser le agarraba por la pierna alzándole del suelo. Los zombies se tornaron cenizas, como si aquel mal mayor absorbiera la magia que les animaba, borrándoles de la existencia. El propio Auror notó el tirón de aquella esencia diabólica tratando de alimentarse de él. Su máscara de humanidad cedió bajo el ataque, los efectos de la poción diluyéndose en sus venas de golpe, como un vendaval se lleva las hojas secas.

El monstruo, que debía medir al menos cuatro metros, le levantó hasta sus fauces, dispuesto a alimentarse de él, y pareció sorprendido al ver lo que estaba sosteniendo. Porque ahora que Sam no vestía su habitual apariencia, era tan horrible de ver como él mismo. Gruñó, entendiendo que nada iba a sacar de festejar en su carne. Le arrojó contra la pared sin soltar la pierna que tenía aferrada. La sujeción era tan fiera, sus garras tan cortantes, que Sam notó como el miembro cedía. Cuando la criatura tomaba impulso para volverle a estrellar, el Auror salió volando, dejando la pierna en manos del demonio. El impacto contra la pared le dejó seminconsciente.

Los pasos de aquel horror resonaron en su cráneo. Se tocó la frente ensangrentada, aturdido. Por reflejo alzó la mano de la varita… en la que ésta faltaba. ¿Dónde y en qué momento había caído…? No sabía. Intentó recordar el hechizo que servía para invocar objetos. Su mente estaba en blanco. Necesitaba unos segundos… La monstruosa pata descendió hacia él. No le iba a dar tiempo…

-----

Judith no había dejado de rezar ni un segundo, entre los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo. El cadáver de la anciana estaba tirado como una muñeca sin hilos. Por el amuleto le llegaban los sonidos de la pelea que tenía lugar en el piso de abajo. Matar a la nigromante no había detenido al demonio… ¿Y ahora qué?

Paseó la vista frenéticamente por el símbolo dibujado con sangre. Era obvio que deshacerlo ya no serviría para nada: nueva materia lo había tapado, y sin embargo la criatura seguía allí. Los fluidos de la mujer se extendían lentamente por el suelo, en una marea callada e imparable. Una de sus manos arrugadas y artríticas estaba tendida sobre el signo, y las cicatrices blancas de los cortes que se había autoinfrigido para poder invocar al ser parecían ya muy antiguas. Se preguntó cuál habría sido la edad real de la hechicera, pero luego desechó el pensamiento como irrelevante. Tenía que encontrar la manera de detener al ser, de nada valía preocuparse por otras cosas… Miró aquel cuerpo sin lástima, sin piedad, sin sentir nada en absoluto. Y entonces lo vio.

Uno de los amuletos que la nigromante llevaba al cuello parecía reptar, como para beber de la sangre que se encharcaba sobre las baldosas. Judith abrió mucho los ojos. Sacó la botella de agua bendita que llevaba al cinto y roció la cosa, y luego la atravesó con el cuchillo de cazador cuya funda reposaba en el interior de su bota. Aquello gritó como si estuviese vivo, se retorció, emitió una humareda negra de incendio…

E instantes más tarde, la pelea de abajo parecía haber cesado. Judith suspiró aliviada.

-¿Sam…? ¿Sigues ahí?

La voz de su compañero llegó hasta ella ahogada y entrecortada:

-Sí –susurró el Auror-. ¿Puedes andar?

-Puedo intentarlo … ¿Estás entero? –dijo la rubia.

-No –la voz del hombre era apenas audible.

La joven hizo lo posible por incorporarse. En ese momento el troll que había rescatado asomó su fea cara por la puerta.

-¿Guapa hembra? –preguntó, con algo que podía haber pasado por preocupación. Ella le miró, apoyándose en el banco que le había servido para erguirse.

-Quedas detenido por la Brigada de Aurores –enunció la mujer-. Ahora, cógeme en brazos -la criatura se la quedó mirando, y por un momento se preguntó si la habría entendido. Unos segundos más tarde la alzaba delicadamente hasta dejarla encaramada a su enorme cuerpo. Judith casi se desmayó de puro alivio-. Déjame los brazos libres, a lo mejor tengo que disparar –indicó. Su tono helado poco dejaba entrever de su agotamiento físico. Le solían venir bajones tras el gasto de adrenalina. La criatura asintió-. ¿Sam? Voy a por ti, ¿dónde estás?

-En la entrada –susurró la voz fantasmagórica de su compañero por el talismán comunicador. La mujer indicó al troll que la llevase allí. El ser la obedeció sin rechistar. El suave balanceo de su andar era como una mecedora. Judith se instó a no dormirse.

-Sam… -murmuró al llegar al lugar. Había desparramados tantos zombies destrozados que era complicado caminar, incluso para el enorme y pesado troll. Un rastro de sangre conducía a lo que quedaba de su compañero.

-¡Sangre y rocas! –aulló el troll aterrado-. ¿Eso amigo?

Judith miró a Sam. Los colmillos afilados como dagas eran ahora completamente visibles, el pelo negro normalmente peinado hacia atrás estaba desordenados, su piel blanca parecía relucir en la oscuridad, su inexistente nariz olfateaba el aire como tentado por su propia sangre. Los ojos del auror eran ahora plateados, enfatizando lo inhumano de sus rasgos angulosos. Judith tuvo que contener la tentación de pegarle un tiro ahí mismo.

-Cógelo y carga con él también. Hacia la azotea –le dijo Judith-. Sam, ¿limpiaste del todo?

-Sí –susurró él a través de los caninos criminalmente agudos. La rubia podía sentir el descontrol del hombre llegando, el momento en que dejaría de lado toda pretensión de humanidad.

-¿Llevas tu dosis?

-Sí –repitió Sam. Parecía incapaz de hablar más o articular frases complejas-. La moto.

-Bien…

-¿Y si muerde mí? –dijo con aprensión el troll.

-Entonces –susurró Judith con convicción-, le volaré la tapa de los sesos.

---

Una vez arriba, Samuel agradeció el aire fresco. Su olfato hiperdesarrollado era una tortura cuando se enfrentaba a zombies: su olor a putrefacción, apenas perceptible para la gente normal, era como un mazazo para sus aguzados sentidos. El troll que les llevaba a los dos los depositó sobre la moto con delicadeza.

Sam sacó una botellita con cuidado y bebió su dosis de poción. Con alivio notó cómo los colmillos se retraían, como sus encías volvían a la normalidad, sus garras retornaban a su forma original de uñas cortas. Antes de que le ocurriera aquello, se las mordía. Lo recordó divertido. Cerró los ojos.

-Hazlo, Sam –le dijo la mujer a su lado. Parecía tan agotada como él.

-No mires.

-Y una leche –respondió ella. Nunca le daba la espalda en las raras ocasiones en que hacía muestra de poderes o rasgos inhumanos. Sam sabía que ella le temía más que nunca entonces, motivo por el que se negaba, prudentemente, a quitarle el ojo de encima. Dolía un poco pensarlo, pero… Asintió. Se centró en la pierna desaparecida. Respiró hondo.

Un feo sonido orgánico surgió con la misma violencia que un tentáculo de hueso y carne de la herida. Judith tragó saliva y murmuró una plegaria, que contribuyó a marearle un poco más. Poco a poco la pierna volvió a recrearse, músculo a músculo, tendón a tendón, centímetro a centímetro de piel del color de la tiza. Flexionó el nuevo miembro, mirándolo con cautela antes de apoyar el peso en él.

Judith temblaba ahora, de miedo y repugnancia. Su rechazo a la naturaleza de Sam era más evidente que nunca. La miró.

-Buen trabajo allí dentro –dijo en voz baja.

-Gracias. Igualmente –e inesperadamente, Judith sonrió de lado-. Ese bicho estaba obsesionado con las piernas, ¿crees que sería fetichista…?

Él rió roncamente antes de responder.

-Quizás… ¿Cómo está la tuya?

-Creo que me ha roto la rodilla –la rubia hizo una mueca leve-. Pero bueno… Sobreviviré.

-¿Nos vamos? –inquirió el moreno, cuyos ojos volvían a ser tranquilizadoramente castaños, como los de un cachorro.

Ella asintió. Se giró hacia el troll y le dijo:

-Espera aquí. Vendrán a recogerte pronto la brigada de revisión. ¿Entendido?

El ser verdoso y gigantesco asintió, obediente. Judith suspiró y se aferró a la moto. Sam le dio potencia.

Poco después, cuatro o cinco escobas cruzaban el cielo. La mente de ambos jóvenes, sin embargo, ya estaba muy lejos, en el complicado informe que iban a tener que presentar…

----

NdA: Bueno… Ahí quedó la pobre Kerala. Judith no es un personaje muy agradable, estoy segura de que me daréis la razón en eso… Sin embargo, hace lo que cree que debe hacer. En el próximo episodio empezaré a enlazar con los sucesos de la última novela de HP original, así que atentos… Que lo gordo aún no se ha olido todavía.

Me lo pasé especialmente bien con la descripción del demonio, y de la angustiada e inconsciente nigromante. ¡Y es que los Aurores son a veces un tanto despiadados! Judith va a tener que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos, por supuesto, aunque teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias… Bueno, ya veréis.

En los próximos episodios empezaremos a ver también el lado más humano de estos dos salvajes, a Albert y a Ethan en acción… Y bastantes cosillas más. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo!

Por cierto, B.A. (que es lo que gritó Judith cuando entró en la sala donde estaba Kerala y el demonio) significa Brigada de Aurores, por supuesto.


	5. Caídos en combate

Nadja vio entrar a la pareja de Aurores y arqueó una ceja: Judith se apoyaba en su compañero, negándose a ser llevada por él en brazos pese a que era obvio que no podía usar una de las piernas. La administrativa se recolocó las gafas, empujándolas con el dedo. Sam estaba aún más ojeroso que al salir de misión, lo cual significaba que probablemente hubiese sufrido también heridas… Se estremeció. Los vio pasar hacia la enfermería.

Al poco vio cómo se acercaba a la puerta aquella chica… Nimphadora Tonks, ese era su nombre. Parecía inusualmente demudada, cosa rara en una joven tan animada habitualmente que parecía a punto de derribar las paredes con su entusiasmo, por no hablar de su torpeza. Contuvo una sonrisa: le alegraba que no fuese tan molesta como acostumbraba. Se preguntó qué habría sido necesario para achatar un poco su humor. La última vez había sido mal de amores, pero desde que se había casado con el hombre lobo estaba tan insufrible como un dolor de muelas.

Ethan, siempre amigable y encantador incluso con aquella zarrapastrosa joven, se acercó preocupado.

-Tonks, qué cara haces… ¿Estás bien?

-No estoy bien, Ethan, no estoy nada bien… Moody… el ex –Auror… ha…

La chica se mordió el labio inferior. Nadja prestó inusual atención. ¿Qué habría pasado…?

-Tranquila… -el joven le posó las manos en los hombros, dejándole suficiente espacio personal para no resultar intrusivo al tiempo que la reconfortaba-. Tranquila.

Nimphadora rompió a llorar.

-¡Ha muerto…! Moody ha muerto…

El silencio se hizo de golpe en todo el departamento. Muchos giraron el rostro hacia Tonks. La joven Auror sollozaba sostenida por el atractivo moreno, que susurraba cosas incoherentes y amables. A todos les recorrió un escalofrío: cuando alguien de la vieja guardia, un mito viviente como Moody, caía, les afectaba a todos. Se miraron con gesto perdido, desvaído. Nadja cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta veinte. Era el tiempo que juzgaba necesario para que los demás se serenasen. No soportaba la histeria, ni los cambios en su rutina. Las muertes siempre eran extraordinariamente disruptivas. Odiaba las muertes.

-----

-No está rota.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oye –el medimago la miró por encima de las gafas en forma de media luna que llevaba puestas-. No está rota. Sólo son los ligamentos. Tendrá que llevar una rodillera y hacer reposo. Nada más.

-¿Y no hay poción para…? –preguntó la rubia. El doctor la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Señorita Kalazev, le recuerdo que los tejidos duros tipo hueso son fácilmente enmendables, pero los blandos como carne u órganos son mucho más complejos. Tendrá que hacer reposo.

Judith contuvo las ganas de resoplar de forma infantil. Asintió con seriedad y esperó a que el doctor le pusiera la rodillera en la que estaría confinada unos días. Por suerte no sería más que una semana: si bien el mundo mágico no tenía medios para reestructurar los tejidos blandos, sí que podía acelerar su curación. No demasiado, por otra parte, o se corría el riesgo de provocar una lesión permanente… Pero así eran las cosas. Caprichos de la medicina. Se consoló pensando que los muggles tampoco tenían la panacea para estos casos.

-Cuídese mucho, no flexione la rodilla o no respondo de su curación¿me oye? Nada de trabajo de campo estos días.

Judith gruñó internamente, pensando que la confinaban con el papeleo. Odiaba el papeleo. Le aburría hasta las lágrimas. Pero al doctor le contestó con rostro impasible:

-¿Eso quiere decir que no podré arrodillarme en misa?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –repuso el hombre escandalizado, antes de percatarse de que la joven bromeaba-. Ay, Merlín… Creo que su dios entenderá la situación –repuso en el mismo tono pretendidamente severo.

-El Señor es mi pastor, nada me ha de faltar. ¿Puedo tomar más café?

El anciano la echó de allí disimulando una sonrisa bajo la barba. Judith dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una mueca torcida que expresaba su propia diversión.

---

Albert se frotó un momento la panza algo prominente antes de entrar en el despacho de Samuel. Aunque el chico, antes de su incidente, había sido uno de sus favoritos, ahora le inspiraba el mismo resquemor que al resto del departamento. Intentaba recordarse que no era culpa del chico, pero el instinto animal era muy fuerte. Respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Samuel estaba sentado tras su mesa, como siempre, con un objeto sospechosamente muggle entre las manos: era de cantos redondeados adaptados a la forma de las manos, de color negro, y había un innecesario número de palanquitas y botones con signos arcanos en él. Miraba con atención una forma plana que le iluminaba los rasgos demacrados. Albert sonrió levemente: parecía una maléfica bruja de Macbeth con las luces antinaturales de su caldero sirviendo de foco para su cara demasiado angulosa. Al menos en eso el joven era completamente normal…

Sam levantó la vista y le sonrió, a boca cerrada. Hacía tantos esfuerzos en resultar anodino e inofensivo que casi era peor que si se relajase y dejase ver lo más monstruoso de su naturaleza. Al fin y al cabo, ni toda la buena fe del mundo podía disimular las orejas puntiagudas, la nariz inexistente, la palidez de cal…

-Hey, Albert¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Judith y tú estáis suspendidos de servicio activo una semana. Por excesiva brutalidad en el trabajo. ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez…?

Sam le miró fijamente unos segundos, antes de recostarse en el asiento con un suspiro de hastío.

-Una invocación casi me come, el edificio entero de muggles era insalvable, y Judith mató a una menor para minimizar daños.

-Ah… pues parece que vuestro superior opina que había otras formas de afrontar la situación…

-Ese soplapollas de Galael –susurró Sam. Albert rió entre dientes. Todos los que conocían al tipo en cuestión estaban de acuerdo en eso. Era el clásico jefe que nadie querría tener: estirado, legalista y amargado.

-Tómatelo como unas vacaciones, Sam –le sonrió el mayor-. Piensa que vais a ir a casa cada día en cuanto acabe la jornada en vez de tener que atender a alertas continuas…

-Justo lo que me apetece, mira… Rascarme los cojones cuando todo el mundo anda en peligro por el tocabolas de Voldemort –susurró el joven. Su malhumor era tan palpable que Albert sintió el impulso de palmearle el hombro. Le contuvo la pura repugnancia física que inspiraba aquel físico incoherente, musculoso y enfermizo a un tiempo.

-Ánimo. Una semana pasa pronto.

-Sí… Y de todas formas, con Judith inmovilizada…

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? –inquirió el hombre mayor.

-La invocación le destrozó la rodilla. Con suerte será sólo la rótula rota, con mala suerte… -se encogió de hombros. Albert asintió, pensativo, rascándose la barba de dos días, dura y picajosa como las cerdas de un puercoespín-. ¿Quién nos relevará?

-Ah… Skilton y yo –sonrió de lado.

-¿Ethan¿El guapito? –se rió Sam. En tiempos, Ethan y él habían hecho competiciones para ver quién se llevaba antes a la cama a alguna chica. Habían sido muy amigos, y de hecho era de los pocos que le trataba con normalidad aún ahora, no con esfuerzo cortés como el que el propio Albert hacía o evitándole en lo posible como Nadja. Estar con él era como un bálsamo para su hipersensible autoestima.

-Ése… En fin, te dejo –Albert le saludó con la mano y salió del despacho. Una vez fuera respiró más aliviado. El problema es que el joven reinsertado continuaba siendo tan persona como siempre… Y eso realzaba aún más su inhumanidad. Tal vez si su comportamiento hubiese sido más distante, menos cálido y humorístico, menos dado a las quejas y los gruñidos, menos terrenal… Hubiese sido más fácil aceptarle.

Quizás.

Se alejó por el pasillo, cruzándose por el pasillo con Judith. La chica parecía conmocionada. Por un momento se preguntó si sería debido a la herida o a la suspensión de servicio… Luego recordó la noticia que habían recibido apenas una hora antes. Ella había estado visitando al medimago, lo habría oído hacía poco.

Al pasar por su lado le palmeó el hombro.

-¿Estás bien, chica?

-Ahá –murmuró ella. Era obvio que no estaba bien, pero Albert se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Al fin y al cabo, tampoco era como si la joven se molestase en ser agradable con ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

------

Ethan recogió su capa hechizada y sus guantes de trabajo, su talismán de comunicación, todo cuanto era necesario para el servicio de mañana. Lo dejaría en su mesa. Casi bullía de la excitación de volver a salir. Estaba tan harto de dedicarse al servicio pasivo que hubiese cantado. Una sonrisa tan espontánea como la de un niño le iluminaba el semblante moreno y atractivo, haciendo brillar los ojos verdes y mostrando los dientes muy blancos. Un par de mujeres pasaron cerca, le vieron y rieron discretamente tras las manos. Las envolvió en un guiño alegre. Las dos se sonrojaron y apresuraron el paso. Pese a ser maduras, ambas se comportaban como adolescentes cuando él estaba delante. Solía tener ese efecto en el sexo opuesto, incluso con algunos miembros del propio. Tal vez no tuviese la hechizada apostura de los mestizos de veela, pero su atractivo humano era incluso más grato para muchas personas.

-¿Preparándote? –le dijo Albert desde la puerta. El moreno sonrió al mayor, contento como un niño la víspera de Navidad.

-Sí… no quiero que mañana nos sorprenda algún caso y no esté listo el material…

-Qué responsable –comentó el otro hombre, pasándose una mano por el vientre. Por algún motivo, no parecía demasiado satisfecho, como si el humor de su compañero le pareciese inapropiado.

Ethan se preguntó a qué se debería... Luego, como un cubo de agua fría, pensó que nadie debería estar tan animado cuando alguien como Alastor Moody había muerto. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado, recordando el rato que había tenido que estar consolando a Tonks… Pero seguro que el anciano ex –auror habría entendido su entusiasmo. A él también le había apasionado su trabajo, aunque cayese en la paranoia. Nunca había abandonado del todo el servicio, como probaba el hecho de que hubiese caído… protegiendo la huída de Harry Potter. Suspiró.

Cerró su taquilla con ánimo bastante más deshinchado. Sonrió un poco a Albert, que le observaba hacer.

-Voy a ver qué tal están Judith y Sam… Me imagino que no les hará mucha gracia tener que quedarse en el Ministerio mientras otros salen…

-No te preocupes tanto por ellos. Son profesionales –señaló el mayor. ¿Había una sombra de censura en su voz? Quizás…-. Además, Judith está herida. Le irá bien relajarse un poco.

-¿Eh? No me había enterado… -Ethan, sin hacer caso de las palabras de Albert, hizo un atado con todo el material que había sacado y fue hacia las oficinas, dejando por el camino sus cosas en la mesa. Cogió el libro que le había dejado Evan también, pensando que a la vuelta se lo daría al joven analista…

Se dio cuenta tarde de que no se había despedido de Albert al salir. En fin… ya no tenía remedio, y si bien tal vez debiese disculparse por su falta de atención, primero era preguntar por la salud de Judith. Sabía muy bien lo odioso que resultaba ser apartado de la acción debido a una baja médica. Suspiró. No es que le gustase volver a la acción a costa de una compañera...

Pero así eran las cosas¿no?

----

----NdA: Sobre la lesión de Judith: una cosa que me asombra bastante del mundo de Rowling es cómo pueden curar sin un pestañeo huesos rotos (o eso dice la Señora Pomfrey en la segunda novela) y sin embargo no parecen tener ningún tipo de cirugía o pociones para lesiones de la piel, que siempre dejan cicatriz. Si los muggles tenemos pomadas, operaciones estéticas, etc.¿cómo es que los magos, más poderosos, no tienen nada en absoluto? Discutí el tema con Naga, que siempre me da buenas ideas y puntos de vista respecto a temas igualmente espinosos (hi, hon! Love yah), y me recordó que tanto las cicatrices de Bill como las de Moody eran causadas por magia… Pero hay algo que seguía sin cuadrarme: el hueso que le quitan a Harry en la segunda novela TAMBIÉN desaparece por magia, así que esa no puede ser la razón por la cual las heridas de la piel sean irregenerables.

Mi conclusión es que, sencillamente, un hueso roto no queda épico, y en cambio las cicatrices (reconozcámoslo) son sexys. Dudo mucho que la señora Rowling haya pensado una explicación coherente para estas contradicciones, como otras cuantas que rondan por sus novelas y que hacen que aquellos que queremos convertir su mundo en un sistema coherente y serio nos tengamos que resignar a tomarnos libertades con él.

Así que ahí va mi teoría: los tejidos duros son fácilmente enmendables porque tienen una estructura física fija, estable. Léase, es como arreglar un jarrón, pegarlo. En cambio, los tejidos blandos como piel u órganos, que cambian de forma, no pueden ser curados o regenerados con un hechicito o pomada, porque sería "pegarlos" en una forma definida, los endurecería y les haría perder sus propiedades de flexibilidad, porosidad, etc. ¿Qué por qué motivo no hay alguna forma de fijarlos y luego devolverles flexibilidad? Pues porque quedarían deformados en la forma inicial que se le hubiese dado.

Y sí, es una explicación algo traída por los pelos, pero me la pela. Al fin y al cabo, ya me he molestado más que Rowling en aportar coherencia a la medicina de un mundo que, obviamente, vive en la época de los ungüentos y las sanguijuelas. ¡Agur!

Un saludo a Saya Asakura, la fan única (como el anillo de Frodo). ¡Pronto (espero) más!


	6. Perspectiva: Galael

Las botas perfectamente pulidas de Galael Montcastillac resonaban por los pasillos mientras se dirigía a la salida. Su rostro helado, de belleza fría y distante como tallado en hielo, estaba muy levemente torcido en una expresión desdeñosa. Los agentes Kalazev y Frost volvían a retrasarse en la entrega de informes. Vergonzoso. Lo mismo que su comportamiento durante la acción: demasiado vistoso, demasiado notorio, demasiado exagerado. Hijos de muggle. Contuvo un resoplido poco elegante. Tenía entendido que pasaban la infancia viendo una caja llena de fotos que no eran mágicas pero se movían igualmente, basándose en algún excesivamente complejo sistema muggle. Sin duda ver historias sin tener que hacer el esfuerzo de leer les pudría el cerebro. Lo demostraba su forma de actuar, impulsiva y absurda. Pero claro… Dos hijos de muggle, una Gryffindor huérfana y un Hufflepuff aficionado a distracciones no mágicas… Sus métodos eran chapuceros, por ser suave, y su eclecticismo daba desastres que luego tenían que limpiar otros. Total, a ellos con blandir sus ruidosos juguetes muggle le bastaba. A veces se preguntaba si valía la pena tenerles allí. Pero… eran de los pocos que podían mandar a prácticamente cualquier misión sin rechistar, no importaba lo peligrosa o denigrante que pudiese parecer a otros magos. Ellos siempre se ocupaban. Sonrió con un gesto tan frío que hubiese congelado el hielo.

Y ese era su trabajo, por supuesto: encontrar a las personas idóneas para cada caso. Una tarea que le enorgullecía decir que cumplía a la perfección. Incluso las quintas ruedas como esos dos tenían sus utilidades, aunque le había costado más de un quebradero de cabeza situarles.

La mujer había parecido en un principio perfectamente capaz de trabajar con cualquiera: tenía una actitud tan fríamente profesional con el resto del mundo que era apta para cualquier equipo. El problema era que su falta de trato personal y su humor más bien sarcástico hacían que la mayoría la considerase antipática. A la larga, no acababa de congeniar con nadie. Incluso había probado a coordinarla con Evan Lilithen, una opción obvia teniendo en cuenta que ambos provenían de la misma casa de recogida de huérfanos. Pero aunque fuera de trabajo congeniaban como hermanos, la actitud de ambos no cuajaba en ninguna tarea. Lilithen era un analista y un sabelotodo, una rata de biblioteca aficionado a la magia menos activa. En una palabra, un cobarde. Y para colmo, un cobarde con aires de superioridad. Lo que en una oficina no dejaba de ser un defecto menor, en el campo de acción se volvía inaceptable.

Por el contrario, Kalazev era incapaz de juntar dos papeles. Odiaba cualquier tarea de administración, y su forma de afrontar un enigma era siempre orientada a la acción. Valiente y arrojada hasta la inconsciencia, era tan capaz de sentarse a meditar fríamente como de cortarse su propia cabeza. El resultado era que las raras veces que habían trabajado juntos se habían pasado más tiempo gritándose el uno al otro que cumpliendo con su deber.

Era encantador saber que la joven era capaz de reaccionar socialmente. Lo que no resultaba tan agradable es que su forma de hacerlo fuese pelearse constantemente con su compañero. La rubia era humanamente incompetente, por desgracia. Algo nada extraño en una joven que, a los seis años de edad, había visto a sus padres masacrados delante de sus ojos por un Salem, y que había aguardado tres días sin hablar, sin pedir ayuda, sin pedir comida ni bebida, sin ir a satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas, hasta que su padre regresó de la muerte convertido en un monstruo. La chica había tenido desde entonces una actitud fóbica hacia todo tipo de no-muertos, una fobia que se expresaba de forma extremadamente violenta. Kalazev mataba a todo aquello que temía. Curiosa actitud. Muy propia de una Gryffindor, por otro lado.

Frost, por su parte, planteaba otro tipo de problema: su historial era diametralmente opuesto al de la joven. Se trataba de un chico sobre-adaptado socialmente. Pese a sus rarezas de nacido de muggle, todo el mundo le había adorado en un principio. Él y Skilton eran los rompecorazones del departamento de aurores: uno de cabello y ojos castaños y metro ochenta, el otro de pelo relucientemente negro, ojos verdes y estatura media; ambos atractivos, sonrientes, siempre alegres, siempre dispuestos a competir amistosamente por una mujer. Ambos fieramente leales a sus amigos y aliados.

Esa lealtad era lo que había perdido a Frost, claro está. Cuando había invitado a dos compañeros a ese cuartucho al que llamaba piso a "familiarizarse con las costumbres muggles", lo cual, por lo que sabía Galael, implicaba pasarse noches en blanco jugando con extraños aparatos delante de pantallas que mostraban fotografías móviles (¿quién entendía a los muggles?), no había tenido la menor idea de que esa noche los partidarios de Voldemort iban a atacar su modesto apartamento.

Habían quebrado sus defensas sin dificultad, como si hubiesen sabido precisamente qué hacer para ello. La alarma había sonado en el Ministerio, pero para cuando habían ido al rescate ya era tarde. Skilton casi se había vuelto loco de preocupación por su mejor amigo, y había insistido en seguir la pista, pese a que pocas esperanzas quedaban de que viviese.

Según los informes, los tres trabajadores habían sufrido torturas variadas y exquisitas. Frost las había soportado como buen Auror, y no había revelado nada de cuanto sabía. No había sido así en el caso de sus amigos. Frost no se lo había reprochado: al fin y al cabo, los administrativos no recibían entrenamiento para soportar aquel trato…

Luego la mentalidad sádica de sus verdugos había quedado patente: les habían tirado a un pozo, deshechos tras el dolor sufrido, comunicándoles que una manada de veinte Salems estaban al acecho y pronto les localizarían, guiados por el olor de la sangre que brotaba de sus cuerpos. Ninguno de los tres tenía varita, ni medios de defenderse de las horribles criaturas. Sufrirían una muerte lenta, y luego se convertirían en nuevos sirvientes del Señor Oscuro, en la forma de repugnantes no-muertos… Hasta que su nueva naturaleza les consumiese por completo. Porque, al contrario de lo que propugnaban las novelas muggle (¡y cuánta ignorancia, bendito Merlín, mostraban aquellas criaturas en los asuntos más básicos!), el vampirismo no detenía el deterioro físico de la muerte, ni salvaba de la podredumbre, ni detenía el tiempo en una figura hermosa y atemporal. La mayoría de víctimas de tales ataques prefería morir por una razón simple: nadie quiere que su cuerpo sea utilizado como carcasa por un demonio menor sediento de sangre hasta que estás demasiado podrido para moverte y te derrumbas como un zombie…

Frost había aupado a sus compañeros para ahorrarles tan terrible destino a los tres, y había esperado que, una vez arriba, le ayudasen a trepar a su vez. Pero no había sido así. Aquel par de cobardes había echado a correr al ver a menos de treinta metros a aquellas pálidas y pútridas criaturas, de rasgos angulosos, lanzarse hacia ellos. Sin un pensamiento para la persona a la que abandonaban a un destino peor que la muerte, habían huído. Frost, leal e incapaz de pensar mal de sus amigos, había creído que iban a por refuerzos o por una soga. Ni siquiera vio venir a los Salems hasta que ya los tuvo encima.

Skilton y otros compañeros llegaron al rescate unas horas demasiado tarde. Frost yacía como muerto en el fondo del pozo en el que le habían abandonado, desangrado como un cerdo en el matadero. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Alguien hizo amago de cortarle la cabeza, pero Skilton se había negado a someter a tal trato a su mejor amigo. Le había llevado hasta el Ministerio, protestando que si había Maestros en Pociones capaces de curar la licantropía, ¿por qué no el vampirismo?

Frost había resucitado al tercer día, por supuesto, y su sed de sangre había sido intensa. Sus rasgos demudados mostraban su estigma sin lugar a dudas: ojos plateados, orejas puntiagudas, nariz hundida reducida al puente óseo y dos aperturas, cara demacrada, palidez luminosa…

Durante semanas el Salem en el que se había convertido había aullado su hambre, intentando liberarse de las cadenas que le mantenían prisionero en los sótanos del Ministerio. Hasta que habían encontrado, si no una cura permanente, al menos una temporal, un tratamiento que le devolvía a una apariencia de vida.

Los cambios estéticos, sin embargo, eran irreversibles: nada quedaba del atractivo joven que había sido Samuel Frost. Transformado en una piltrafa, en una burla pálida de sí mismo, sus intentos de normalidad habían sido frustrados por las reacciones recelosas de sus compañeros. Todos le temían, y con buen motivo: si dejase de tomar la poción que le humanizaba, volvería a ser el monstruo que todos sabían que era. De momento, su corazón volvía a latir, el deterioro físico se había detenido, su envejecimiento se había reestablecido. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Curiosamente, había sido Kalazev quien había resultado su compañera perfecta, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta la reacción violenta de la joven ante cualquier asomo de rasgos Salem. La primera noche en que habían salido de misiones juntos ella le había amenazado de muerte, prometiéndole que "le volaría los sesos" como le viese siquiera "morder a un elfo doméstico". Galael sabía de buena tinta que Frost temía a su compañera. Y lo contrario también era cierto. Se tenían un miedo mutuo cerval. Y sin embargo, una vez en fuera, trabajaban juntos con la precisión de unas manecillas de reloj.

Estaba muy satisfecho de su trabajo como coordinador. Nadie más que él hubiese visto la posibilidad de emparejar a aquellos dos descastados. Nadie más que él había visto el potencial de ambos. Nadie más que él habría denegado el permiso que ambos solicitaron de cambiar de compañero, viendo el error de semejante maniobra aún antes que los propios implicados.

Sí, tenía mucho de lo que enorgullecerse.

Tomó el portal que le llevaba a su mansión. Hogar, dulce hogar… Por fin podría relajarse tras todo el trabajo del día. Olvidarse de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le daban los inútiles, incapaces de disfrazar sus acciones incluso en época de crisis entre el mundo muggle y el mágico. Sentía un profundo desprecio por los no-magos, por sus estúpidas costumbres, por su fe en una tecnología dañina, por su miedo a lo sobrenatural, por sus equívocas ideas…

En la puerta, callada y tranquila como siempre, aguardaba Leah. La niña alzó sus ojos negros hacia él. Él la tomó en brazos. Cada día, en el momento preciso en la que llegaba a casa, la criatura sabía instintivamente que iba a llegar. Cómo una pequeña niña muggle autista podía tener conocimiento de algo así, Galael lo ignoraba por completo.

-Hola, Leah. ¿Cómo has pasado el día? –susurró afectuosamente.

La niña, por supuesto, nada contestó.

No había dicho ni media palabra desde que la rescataran del coche aplastado en el que había pasado más de seis horas atrapada con los cadáveres de sus padres. Estúpidos, estúpidos muggle, incapaces de salvarla antes, de salvar a la pareja que, si hubiesen sido más rápidos, tal vez hubiese sobrevivido…

Los odiaba. A todos.

Abrazó a la niña y se dispuso a darle de cenar. Leah no comía a menos que él le diese la comida en persona.

----

NdA: Necesitaba explicar un poco por encima la historia de Judith y Samuel, y por qué los hacen trabajar juntos. Galael es el clásico Slytherin noble, estirado y clasista. Sin embargo, su odio por los muggles se basa más en el desprecio de clase que en el racismo, típico de los mortífagos… Y es que, como he dicho, de todo va a haber en mi historia. Galael es el clásico superior tocanarices y odioso que nadie quiere tener, sin embargo es astuto, inteligente y tiene una intuición psicológica tremenda, que le permite coordinar a sus inferiores con gran capacidad, aunque les resulte detestable como jefe. Y ahora ya sabéis el trasfondo de los dos chicos… Perdón por no adelantar acción todavía, pero tocaba situar a la gente.


	7. War on drugs

Judith entró en el portal de su casa casi maldiciendo en voz alta la rodillera que no le permitía flexionar la pierna. La muleta se le clavaba en la axila, y estaba agotada de andar con ella todo el día. Saludó al portero jurado que levantó la mirada de su diario, le sonrió aburrido y volvió a sus resultados deportivos. En el edificio donde vivía todos suponían que era algo así como una entrenadora profesional o una detective privada, pero nadie estaba del todo seguro, y ella no había desmentido ni afirmado ninguno de los rumores que corrían sobre ella. Al fin y al cabo, pagaba su alquiler. ¿Qué más les podía interesar saber? Su vida profesional no era asunto de nadie. Además… Les hubiese dado un paro cardíaco de haber sabido con qué se ganaba el pan realmente. Sonrió de lado. Con paso irregular cojeó por el pasillo que conducía a los ascensores del fondo, revisando de forma mecánica las cámaras de vigilancia.

Antes de su incidente, de que empezasen a trabajar juntos, Sam se había reído de ella por vivir en zona "pija". El joven, que había vivido toda su vida en un reducto que apenas se podía llamar casa, manteniendo los gastos al mínimo residiendo en un barrio barato, obrero y algo marginal a cambio de ahorrar para enormes cantidades de videojuegos, cómics, películas y libros, había dejado de burlarse tras su incidente. Judith pagaba un alquiler muy elevado para un piso en el que apenas se podía decir que viviese; sin embargo, lo que la motivaba a ello no era el espacio, ni el vecindario, ni cualquiera de los beneficios habituales de vivir en una zona cara: eran las medidas de seguridad. Con su habitual paranoia, había elegido aquel piso porque tenía cámaras instaladas en todos los corredores. Eso no detendría a unos cuantos magos decididos, pero pocos sangre-limpia pensarían siquiera en esos aparatos… Y si moría, quería que quedase testimonio.

Era aquel deseo de dejar pruebas si desaparecía lo único de lo que en realidad se aprovechaba en su hogar, descuidado como pocos. Había muchísimo espacio libre, el mobiliario mínimo y práctico. Resaltaban dos paredes, una cubierta de máscaras venecianas, otra de postales. Colgadas por todas partes, invisibles a causa de un hechizo de glamour que no resistiría una revisión profesional pero era suficiente para distraer a cualquier muggle -vecino o ladrón- que entrase, había armas de todo tipo.

Aparte de todo ello, apenas había un par de librerías, puesto que cada cierto tiempo donaba sus libros a las bibliotecas públicas. Todas las obras eran clásicos, con cierta predilección por la literatura eslava: Tolstoi, Dostoyevski, Isaak Bábel, Bulgakov, Szczypiorski, Szymborska, Sienkiewicz, Hrabal… La sección de DVD era un poco más variada, desde películas como Nosferatu, Metrópolis, Das Boot o Mullholand Drive a películas más de "entretenimiento", como La Jungla de Cristal, Comando, Rambo…

Algunas novelas negras yacían en un rincón, abandonadas tras la lectura. "Adiós, muñeca" estaba abierta por la página cuarenta y siete, y tenía una huella de taza de café como señal de lectura. La pieza culpable de la marca estaba en el suelo, al lado de un pastor alemán que aguardaba, adormilado, la llegada de su dueña. El perro alzó ambas orejas, se levantó y salió a recibirla con un par de alegres ladridos.

-Ssssh, Shura, tranquilo, pequeño –la rubia dejó la muleta a un lado y rascó al animal tras las orejas, en el cuello, y maldijo su falta de movilidad al no poder sentarse en el suelo como solía hacer cuando su mascota se tumbaba panza arriba pidiendo más mimos.

La joven recogió con ciertas dificultades la taza caída y la llevó cojeando a la cocina, donde la lavó diligentemente. Shura la seguía moviendo la cola. Le sirvió la cena al perro, que procedió a devorarla con ruidoso entusiasmo. Si había un solo ser en el mundo que pudiera decirse que la adoraba, éste era su perro. Se mordió el labio inferior, planteándose un obvio problema logístico. Sonó el timbre.

Apoyándose en las paredes y renegando por haber dejado la muleta junto a la entrada fue a abrir. En la puerta estaba su vecino, Malaquías, un muchachito rubio de ojos azules y ocho primaveras. Le miró con ojo crítico de arriba abajo, antes de fijar su atención en la rodillera.

-Mamá preguntaba si hoy ibas al gimnasio con ella. Me imagino que no –comentó señalándola.

-Hola, enano.

-Hola, rubia. De mayor quiero ser como tú. Mamá dice que te pasas la vida de baja. Yo no quiero ir al cole –hizo una mueca.

Judith suspiró.

-Ni yo a trabajar mañana. Piensa que tengo que ir lo mismo. A hacer deberes –pronunció la palabra con connotaciones siniestras. Malaquías la miró con una mezcla de desaprobación e incredulidad.

-Nah. Los grandes no hacéis deberes.

-¿Gabrielle nunca se lleva trabajo a casa?

Esto dejó al chico pensando un segundo. Luego suspiró con aire de fastidio.

-No quiero hacerme mayor. Dejar el cole para trabajar y tener deberes igual… Puaf. Y no te dejan jugar a nada divertido.

-Bueno, yo sigo jugando contigo.

-Tú eres rara –puntualizó Malaquías. No parecía muy molesto por ello. Judith sonrió de forma torcida y le revolvió el pelo. El chico se dejó hacer con aire condescendiente. A sus padres ya no les permitía aquel lujo, protestando que ya era mayor para esas niñerías. Pero claro, Judith era distinta. Jugaba con él a todos sus juegos de ordenador. Sólo por eso era una adulta respetable, al menos a sus ojos.

-Malaquías, ¿después de cenar me harás un favor?

-Bueno –dijo el chico con cierto desinterés.

-Tengo que pasear a Shura, pero con la muleta y los tirones de la correa no puedo. ¿Me lo pasearías tú estos días, hasta que me recupere?

Los ojos del chico se volvieron a iluminar:

-¿Con Shura? ¡Vale! ¿Puedo ir al parque?

-Vale, pero que no haga nada fuera de sitio. Y llévate las bolsas por si acaso.

Malaquías asintió. Era obvio que la idea no le seducía, pero el jovencito tenía un curioso sentido del honor que hacía que, si su vecina le pedía algo expresamente, siempre lo hiciese. En el fondo, el chico la adoraba: no le trataba como a un niño, le hablaba con normalidad, vivía sola con un perro, hacía cosas raras y emocionantes que nadie explicaba (su madre bromeaba diciendo que parecía una espía), jugaba a ordenadores y le gustaban las películas de acción. Para ser una chica, y para colmo adulta, Judith era "guay". Además, vestía de cuero y nunca le decía que se lavara las manos. E iba con armas al trabajo. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Que le diese permiso para hablar de ella. Suspiró. Nadie era perfecto…

---

Judith se puso uno de sus discos favoritos mientras se hacía la cena. Miró el reloj: iba con retraso. Los días de la rubia Auror eran metódicos: se levantaba, daba su primera comida al perro, se aseaba, rezaba, salía a hacer footing con Gabrielle -la madre de Malaquías- y Shura, se duchaba, desayunaba e iba a trabajar. Cuando volvía, su rutina era igualmente rígida: dar la segunda y última comida del día a su mascota, pasearlo, ir al gimnasio, ducharse, hacer la cena y leer un rato en la cama, antes de dormirse. Los sábados limpiaba y hacía la compra, y por la tarde se tomaba un poco de tiempo libre con los vecinos. Gabrielle, una brillante mujer de negocios casada y con dos hijos, la había adoptado de forma tan incongruente como irrevocable. Su familia era el único lazo social real que tenía fuera del trabajo. Pasaba tardes enteras jugando con Malaquías y su hermano mientras la mujer se tomaba un respiro con su marido, o en ocasiones salía con uno de los dos al cine, al teatro o a la ópera.

Los domingos se levantaba con el mismo empuje que el resto de la semana, e igual de pronto, para llevar a cabo su rutina antes de ir a misa. No se la saltaba ninguna semana. De hecho, las iglesias eran el único lugar donde ser relajaba por completo. Era absurdo, sabía a la perfección que ninguna protección le brindaban las paredes sagradas contra ataques mágicos, pero una vez allí dentro se sentía como si todos los monstruos que rondaban fuera se desvanecieran. La paz la embargaba. Se sentía a salvo.

Tarareó un poco, prestando escasa atención a la letra de la canción que sonaba, melancólica hasta lo deprimente:

_Won't it be dull when we rid ourselves  
Of all these demons haunting us  
To keep us company  
__(¿No sería aburrido si nos librásemos _

_De todos esos demonios que nos acechan_

_Y nos hacen compañía?)_

_  
Won't it be odd to be happy like we  
Always thought we're supposed to feel  
But never seem to be_

_(¿No sería extraño ser felices, como_

_siempre pensamos que deberíamos sentirnos_

_pero nunca llegamos a ser?)  
_

Shura se había sentado bajo la mesa de la cocina, esperando con ojos hambrientos y esperanzados que se le cayese algo y quedase a su merced. En premio le dio un trozo de cebolla. El pastor alemán ladró contento. Judith le sonrió torcidamente, pensando en cuánto lo malcriaba, y siguió picando.

_Near where I live there's a viaduct  
Where people jump when they're out of luck  
Raining down on the cars and trucks below_

_(Cerca de donde vivo hay un viaducto_

_donde la gente salta cuando se les acaba la suerte,_

_lloviendo sobre los coches y camiones que pasan por debajo)._

_They've put a net there to catch their fall  
Like it'll stop anyone at all  
What they don't know is when nature calls, you go_

_(Han puesto una red para parar sus caídas_

_como si eso fuese a detener a alguien._

_Lo que no saben es que cuando la naturaleza llamas, tú vas)._

Removió la cazuela donde se estaba haciendo la boloñesa casera, cuya receta había sacado de internet. Le gustaban las comidas no demasiado complejas pero completas, sólidas. De hecho, aunque hubiese sorprendido a muchos de sus compañeros, adoraba cocinar: manejar los afilados cuchillos, oler las verduras recién cortadas, freír, notar los cambios que se operaban en los ingredientes de forma tan mágica como crear una poción.

_They say that Jesus and mental health  
Are just for those who can help themselves  
But what good is that when you live in hell on earth?_

_(Dicen que Jesús y el equilibrio mental_

_son para aquellos que se ayudan a sí mismos,_

_¿pero cómo te lo haces cuando vives en un infierno en tierra?)_

_From the very fear that makes you want to die  
Is just the same as what keeps you alive  
It's way more trouble than some suicide is worth_

_(Porque el mismo miedo que te hace querer morir_

_es el mismo que te mantiene en vida._

_Algunos suicidios son demasiado complicados)._

Llevó la pasta al comedor, recordando cómo su madre decía que siempre había que mantener las buenas costumbres, incluso cuando se estaba sola. Qué curioso, que no pudiese recordar apenas nada de ella, pero aquellas palabras se hubiesen grabado en su memoria con tanta fuerza.

Echó un vistazo al comedor. Tenía que barrer un poco antes de irse a la cama. Shura era un compañero encantador, pero lo llenaba todo de pelos. Se sirvió el plato y empezó a comer, saboreando uno de los pocos placeres que se permitía: la comida casera.

En fin… Tendría que resignarse a la tranquilidad y el silencio hoy. Se terminaría la novela, limpiaría un poco, haría pesas ya que no podía ir al gimnasio… Y mañana tendría que renunciar a su sesión habitual de footing. Gruñó.

"Dios, dame paciencia…"

La canción terminó, empezando un tema más animado. Sonrió para sí. Se tenía que tomar aquello como una especie de vacaciones. Si no, se iba a poner de mal humor, y no sacaba nada de ello.

----

NdA: un poco de la vida cotidiana de Judith, de sus gustos y manías, de sus relaciones… Y es que puedes evitar a los compañeros de trabajo, pero no la buena fe de la gente cabezota. Lo sé, lo he intentado xD

La canción es "War on drugs", de los Barenaked Ladies, un grupo que me pasó Naga y que me enamoró. El disco es "Everything to everyone", e incluye canciones tan guasonas como "another postcard" o "shopping". De alguna manera, este grupo esquizoide que escribe canciones tan deprimentes como la que cito aquí o tan divertidas como las otras dos me pareció ideal para la forma de ser de Judith. A su amigo de infancia Evan me lo veo más escuchando The Tea Party, por algún motivo… En fin. Adoro los grupos musicales extraños, lo reconozco.


	8. Promesa

Albert caminó con paso firme por el pasillo que llevaba a los diversos despachos. Su mesa estaba en la zona comunitaria, justo enfrente de la de Nadja. Un sitio mucho más interesante, puesto que le permitía observar a su aire a los compañeros que pasaban. Le gustaba analizar sus pequeños modismos y jugar a adivinar su verdadero carácter a través de los detalles delatores: la bruja seria y compuesta, cuyo traje destilaba elegancia y que siempre iba a la última, por ejemplo, era en realidad sumamente insegura y lo demostraba mordiéndose las uñas cuando no la veían. Sus dedos incluso sangraban en ocasiones. El encargado de la limpieza, de aire vacuo y ausente, gustaba de escribir poesía. Le había visto con gesto distraído, moviendo los labios y vocalizando palabras que sólo tenían en común su terminación. El tranquilo e irónico Evan era agorafóbico, algo nada aparente puesto que solía tener la puerta de su despacho abierta, pero en cuanto abandonaba el espacio familiar comenzaba a cerrar ventanas compulsivamente, o a retirarse al rincón más atestado y solitario posible. La serena y profesional Judith odiaba a su compañero, como atestiguaba el gesto nervioso de acariciar aquella arma esperpéntica que gustaba de usar. Samuel tenía instinto depredador pese a sus buenas intenciones, algo evidente si se seguía su mirada cuando hablaba con alguna mujer: en vez de deslizarse distraídamente hacia los pechos, como era habitual en otros solteros de su edad, lo hacía hacia la marcada y sensual vena del cuello. Y tantos otros…

Llamó a la puerta de Ethan.

-Adelante –dijo el moreno. Albert entró, echando un vistazo aparentemente inocuo alrededor. Aquel despacho era cálido y personal, pero profundamente masculino a un tiempo: algunas fotos de estudiante, de su hermano y su esposa con el niño, tres de su sobrino a solas en Hogwarts, en vacaciones, con sus amigos del colegio. Libros en latín y griego. El certificado que le acreditaba como Animago. Un ajedrez al fondo, para las largas guardias. Archivadores de pergaminos, con detalles de casos. Ni alcohol, ni tabaco, nada que rompiese su inmaculada imagen de soltero de oro. El auror le sonrió y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse hacia él, darle un cordial apretón de manos y ofrecerle asiento. El amistoso Ethan Skilton. El perfecto agente. Ya.

-Vamos a tener que salir, Ethan –le comunicó Albert, pasándose una mano por la ligera calva-. Tenemos un caso.

Los ojos verdes del más joven se iluminaron.

-¿De qué se trata?

Aquel exceso de celo profesional molestaba ligeramente a Albert. Si la agente Judith era demasiado propensa a matar, Skilton era tan intenso respecto a su deber que resultaba artificioso. Prefería con mucho la actitud abúlica de Nadja, que no engañaba a nadie en su educada y eficiente indiferencia. La mujer venía a trabajar para que le pagasen, sin más. Era una funcionaria aburrida, como tantas otras, y eminentemente práctica: gafas, media melena fácil de peinar, túnicas cómodas, maquillaje discreto. Le gustaba aquella chica, pese a ser tan absolutamente mediocre; quizás porque resultaba tan sencilla de interpretar precisamente por ello.

-Un rapto.

----

Judith entró con ayuda de su muleta. Qué humillante. Parecía mentira que el mundo de los magos estuviese tan avanzado en algunas cosas, y tan atrasado en otras. Detestaba aquellas pequeñas incoherencias, que hacían tan fácil tomar imágenes móviles de la gente y plasmarlas en un papel pero tan complicado sanar algo tan simple como una lesión en la rodilla. Por no hablar del hecho de que tantos magos de pura cepa llevasen gafas. Por Dios, ni siquiera eran lo bastante sofisticados para usar lentillas. Y presumían de desconocimiento del mundo muggle como si fuese una virtud…

Intentó contener su malhumor. Era demasiado sencillo dejarse llevar por él. El romper su rutina la solía colocar en ese estado de ánimo en que todo resultaba doblemente irritante, y acababa protestando internamente hasta de aquellas pequeñas cosas que de nada servían. Respiró hondo y recitó una plegaria. "Dios, dame paciencia…" Cómo detestaba las lesiones.

Una familiar mano blanca como la cal le puso un café delante. Alzó la vista para encontrarse el rostro níveo de Sam, sonriente a boca cerrada, intentando no mostrar los colmillos afilados que tanta aprensión producían.

-Gracias –murmuró, tomando la bebida y dándole un largo trago. Estaba tan dulce que hubiese producido pesadillas a un experto en diabetes: tres cucharadas de azúcar y leche condensada en vez de descremada. Samuel le conocía bien los gustos. Paladeó el denso líquido con placer.

-De nada. ¿Qué tal la pierna? –inquirió amablemente su compañero.

-Dolorida y rígida. El medimago me da unos tres días antes de que sane. Hasta entonces, nada de movimiento –se encogió de hombros-. Así que confinada al despacho.

-Tienes papeleo. ¿Querrás que te eche una mano?

Judith le observó unos segundos, detallando aquellos ojos castaños tan cálidos en el rostro desfigurado que parecía relucir levemente en la penumbra del pasillo. Contuvo un estremecimiento. Respiró hondo. Sin contestar, fue derecha a su despacho y se sentó en su silla. Le dolía la pierna.

---

Sam se quedó mirando aquella huída. Bajó la mirada y volvió a su propio cubículo, preguntándose qué rayos le pasaría a Judith. Siempre que intentaba ser más amable con ella, actuaba rehuyéndole como si tuviese la peste. En cambio, extrañamente, en campo de acción iba derecha al trabajo y era tan helada como la nariz de un oso polar, pero se compenetraban a la perfección. Cada vez que tenía una atención o trataba de comportarse como un buen compañero, ella le plantaba. Recordaba muy bien cómo había sido la primera vez que se habían reunido para empezar a plantearse misiones conjuntas. Él había estado rebotando de compañero en compañero, hasta llegar a aquella descastada de la que en ocasiones se había burlado por su actitud profesional que parecía irradiar carámbanos. Apenas se hablaban por la época anterior a su incidente. El día que se había presentado a ella, la joven le había apuntado con una pistola. No con una varita. Con una maldita pistola. A la cabeza, entre ceja y ceja. Y había quitado el seguro.

"Si te pegase un tiro, ¿serviría de algo o te levantarías de nuevo?".

Sam había sonreído pese a la impresión de tener encarada un arma, pensando lo mucho que se parecía la joven a Clint Eastwood en aquel instante.

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?".

"Oh, sí", había contestado ella. Y había bajado el arma, con una sonrisa torcida. Él no había podido evitar pincharla un poco más, intentando descubrir hasta qué punto su amenaza era seria. Necesitaba confiar en su compañera si iban a actuar juntos, saber hasta qué punto era la psicópata que todos parecían creer que era.

"Pues hazlo rápido o no vuelvas a alzar ese arma. Odio que me apunten a la cabeza".

"No seas absurdo", había resoplado ella. "No has hecho nada. Aún. Ten por seguro que en el preciso instante en que te vea atacar aunque sea a un gatito te volaré los sesos, guapito de cara". Sam se preguntó si iba a añadir un: "alégrame el día".

"¿Es eso una amenaza?".

"Oh, no", había sonreído ella. El miedo de la rubia era tan intenso que Sam empezaba a tener dificultades para respirar. "Es una promesa".

Dolorida y rígida. Sí… Judith se había referido a su pierna, pero bien podría haberse referido a sí misma.

¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

---

Ethan y Albert salieron envueltos en sus capas, montados en sus escobas. Albert miraba de vez en cuando por encima del hombro hacia el más joven. Éste parecía animado y preocupado a la vez.

Estaba claro que aquello tenía algunos tintes poco agradables políticamente hablando. El rapto de un niño de Sangre Limpia, al parecer a manos de algún media sangre o similar, volvía la guerra contra Voldemort algo incómoda: cuando los de buena cuna pueden acusar a los que están en contra del Señor Oscuro de crímenes, todo se vuelve inestable. Era por ello que debían resolver el caso de inmediato, solventar aquella situación cuanto antes. Si llegaba a los periódicos, los partidarios de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado iban a tener munición de sobra contra el Ministerio. Y no es que la situación estuviese precisamente boyante. Algunos ataques contra el lugar habían sido tan…

Hacía dos años había habido aquella entrada en la sala de las Profecías. Y ahora parecía que, cuando todo debería haber sido seguro, cuando el Ministerio a manos del nuevo Ministro hubiese tenido que ser una verdadera fortaleza, los mortífagos parecían seguir considerando aquel lugar cualquier cosa menos inexpugnable.

Todo era tan extraño…

Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo centrarse en el caso. Era obvio que Skilton ya lo estaba haciendo. Un chico eficaz, a fin de cuentas.

---

-¿Judith?

La joven alzó la mirada de los expedientes que estaba revisando y ordenando desganadamente.

-¿Sí? –inquirió cautelosamente. Su puerta estaba entrecerrada, lo mismo que la de Samuel. Se podían oír con facilidad, pero no se veían las caras. Tanto mejor, se dijo, mientras seguía archivando.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? -Judith se dijo que aquellos rodeos eran absurdos. Obviamente podía: de hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo. El moreno parecía opinar lo mismo, porque añadió:-. ¿Tan mal lo hago?

Judith dejó los papeles y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Contemplaba la superficie de madera que tenía en frente como si pudiese abrir un agujero en ella sólo con la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo la joven.

-Intento ser amable, poner de mi parte… Confiar en mí mismo. He leído libros de autoayuda, ¿sabes? Dicen que tienes que volver a hacerlo cuando tienes una mala experiencia. Normalmente se refieren a pequeños fiascos, no a lo que… me ocurrió a mí. Por supuesto. Pero lo intento. Lo intento, pero por mucho que haga tú…

-Eres un vampiro –le cortó ella-. Trabajas bien, no tengo problemas contigo, eres bueno en lo tuyo, eficiente. Pero eres un vampiro.

-Entiendo…

-No –la joven respiró hondo-. No, no lo entiendes. No sabes nada de mí.

-Judith, te haya ocurrido lo que te haya ocurrido, no puede ser peor que lo que me pasó a mí.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –ella rió con cierta sequedad.

-Judith –la voz de él era suave-. No es sólo que no me soportes… Es obvio que si pudieses me matarías. ¿Cuántos formularios pidiendo cambio de compañero has rellenado en el último año?

-Ninguno –suspiró la joven.

-Oh –Sam, de su lado del pasillo, miraba ahora también en dirección a su compañera-. Yo cientos. Quizás miles. Sé que me detestas. Sin embargo… Gracias. En todas las misiones en las que hemos estado juntos, jamás me has atacado. Pese a lo que digas. Nunca. Ni una vez –Judith tomó aire. Sam la oía respirar desde la distancia. Sabía que estaba incómoda-. ¿Tanto te molesta que te dé las gracias?

-Ya te lo dije una vez. Si te pasas de la raya, ni aunque sea con un gato, te mato. Pero no lo has hecho. Nunca. Ni una vez –parafraseó ella-. Si lo hicieses… -se detuvo, mirando hacia la puerta-. No soy una asesina –susurró apenas-. ¿Realmente crees que te mataría sólo porque me das asco?

-Más bien por miedo –repuso él.

-Cómo. Has. Dicho –silabeó ella entre dientes apretados. Se levantó-. ¡No te tengo miedo!

-¡Judith, tu pierna! –había oído el roce de la silla, sabía lo que había ocurrido aunque no la viese-. ¡Te vas a hacer daño! -Samuel miró atónito hacia la puerta, preguntándose qué bicho le habría picado a la joven. La oyó dejarse caer de nuevo en su asiento. Frunció levemente el ceño-. Judith…

-Cuando era una niña, un vampiro entró en casa. Rompió el cuello a mi madre y vampirizó a mi padre. Yo tenía seis años.

Sam guardó silencio un segundo. De su lado, Judith retorcía distraídamente el borde de un pergamino, hasta que el triángulo retorcido y manoseado se le quedó entre los dedos. Lo miró, sin entender. Luego lo desmigajó por completo. Sam miraba al techo. El moreno volvió a hablar:

-¿Dices que rompió el cuello a tu madre? Qué extraño –comentó sorprendido. Profesionalmente, la escena del crimen le pareció anormal-. Los Salem suelen preferir la sangre de las mujeres. Tiene un gusto… Especial. ¿Viste cómo la mataban o la encontraste así? Porque no cuadra con el comportamiento de…

-¿Vas a trabajar o qué? No hemos venido aquí a hablar de mis traumas –le interrumpió ella. Su voz era apenas un susurro quebrado.

-Lo siento –se sobresaltó él. Se volvieron a callar durante unos segundos, largos, interminables-. Judith… ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente –su voz cascada, de niña herida, decía lo contrario de sus palabras. Samuel se sintió como un elefante en una tienda de porcelana. Tuvo tentaciones de golpearse la frente contra la pared, pero lo que hizo fue levantarse y cruzar el pasillo, entrando el despacho de su compañera. Judith miraba su propia mano, en la que tenía algunas virutas de pergamino. Alzó la mirada hacia él, con sorpresa. Su rostro lucía una avalancha de emociones como pocas veces le había visto exhibir. Se sentó delante de ella, mesa por medio.

-Estoy aquí –le dijo en voz baja-. No sé si sirve de mucho, pero estoy aquí. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? No sé… tómate el día libre. Yo me ocupo del papeleo. Vete a casa, ve a dormir, lo que quieras.

Ella le miraba como si hablase otro idioma. Cuando habló, fue entre dientes apretados:

-No estoy impedida. Puedo trabajar perfectamente.

-No he dicho que no puedas –dijo él pacientemente-. Pero a nadie le sienta mal tomarse un día.

-Gilipollas –susurró ella, empezando a temblar como un flan.

-Sé tocar el saxo. ¿Cuenta eso como atenuante?

Judith le arrojó un pisapapeles como un rayo. Sam podría haberlo esquivado dados sus reflejos, pero no se apartó. El impacto le abrió la ceja. Daba un efecto extraño, con la herida bien a la vista pero sin sangrar. La joven sintió una oleada de nauseas ante esa nueva muestra de la naturaleza no-muerta del hombre tan visible, tan evidente.

-Puedes tirarme la oficina entera a la cabeza –continuó Sam, con gesto terco-. Pero no estás bien. Así que te pienso hacer el trabajo, y tú te vas a ir a casa.

-Pero se puede… -masculló ella, furiosa, asqueada, asustada-. ¡Se puede saber qué coño quieres de mí!

-¡Nada! –le gritó él, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Simplemente veo a alguien que no se encuentra bien, joder!

-¡Como tantas en el mundo! ¿Qué coño eres, un auror o una hermanita de la caridad?

-¡Hay que ser muy cabrón para joderla como he hecho antes y no intentar ayudar un mínimo! ¿Qué ves de raro en mi comportamiento? –la miró furioso. Ella no se había levantado en esta ocasión, pero parecía irradiar rabia.

-¡Mira, vampiro…!

-Sam –atajó él en esta ocasión. Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Agh…! Mira, eres un buen compañero, trabajamos bien, no tengo queja alguna de tu comportamiento en campo, pero no somos amigos, ¡sólo compañeros! ¿Podrías explicarme por qué rayos no paras de hacerme bromas? ¡No me vas a caer simpático!

-¡Se le llama sentido del humor y me costó mucho recuperarlo, rubia!

-¡Sé lo que es el sentido del humor, yo también tengo uno! ¡Se llama Fred! –repuso Judith gritando. En el pasillo, algunos de los encargados de llevar informes se pararon curiosos a intentar captar quién ganaba en aquella competición de gritos.

-¡¡Pues a ver cuándo me lo presentas!! –bufó el hombre. Luego, de un manotazo, le arrebató la mitad de los pergaminos y se los llevó a su despacho como alma que lleva el diablo. Judith resopló furiosa y se dedicó a lo que quedaba.

Los curiosos se dispersaron, comentando la pelea de la semana, tan habitual entre ambos agentes. Era mejor que pensar en algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido estos días…

---

NdA: pensaba dedicar más tiempo a Albert e Ethan, pero el capítulo se me alargó con la discusión de los dos mozos. Adoro a Sam y Judith, son muy fáciles de escribir y tienen una relación rarísima, profesional y explosiva a partes iguales. En el próximo capítulo, más Galael, y el caso que va a ocupar al guaperas del Ministerio y a uno de sus cerebros excelsos… Y si hay espacio para todo, también alguna cucharadita de Evan y su forma de ver la vida. ¡Au revoire! Gracias a Naga, Arkhane y a Lucy, la lectora fiel, por los comentarios. ¿De qué personaje haríais fan-club? xD


	9. Monstruos

_Quince años antes…_

-¿Judith? ¿Te marchas…? –un pequeño niño rubio, nervioso como un gato cerca del agua, miró a la chica mayor. Evan no tenía más que nueve años, y ver a su hermana, porque así la consideraba, marcharse fue un duro golpe para el mundo del huérfano.

-Voy a ir a una escuela. De magos –la niña era parca en palabras. Era algo que no cambiaría en los años siguientes. El brillo que había en sus ojos dejaba clara una obsesión que le había guiado siempre, desde que perdiera a sus padres. Evan no había sabido cómo hasta mucho después, pero sí sabía que lo que le había ocurrido había sido lo bastante horrible como para sellar los labios de la niña. Él no recordaba a sus padres. Era demasiado pequeño para conocerlos cuando le habían abandonado en aquel lugar.

-Magos… Entonces… hay magia ahí fuera… -Evan inclinó la cabeza, abrazando al peluche deslucido que había recibido de manos de su amiga. Se lo habían entregado como regalo de beneficencia hacía dos años, y ella lo había desechado rápidamente a favor del más pequeño. El cabello rubio le tapaba la expresión, pero se sentía muy próximo al llanto. Tenía miedo. No quería que ella se marchara. ¿Pero cómo ponerlo en palabras? Judith era dura. No iba a tener concesiones si estallaba en lágrimas.

-Hay algo más que magia, Evan –la rubia le miró, y por un segundo, pese a ser la misma niña de once años recién cumplidos que llevaba tratando desde hacía cinco, le dio miedo-. Ahí fuera hay monstruos –susurró.

---

_El presente_

Ethan aparcó la escoba a un lado, junto a la de Albert. Miraron alrededor, preguntándose cómo era posible que aquel rapto hubiese tenido lugar: la seguridad en la mansión de los Greythorne era óptima. Las verjas estaban hechizadas para no permitir el paso de nadie que no fuese los elfos domésticos o la propia familia, a menos que se les diese permiso expreso.

No tenía ningún sentido.

-¿Qué opinas? –le dijo Albert en aquel momento. El hombre contemplaba con aire vacuo los jardines. Ethan sabía que el mayor solía poner esa expresión cuando estaba pensando algo o sopesando teorías.

-Nadie puede haber entrado –repuso Ethan, hablando lento. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas-. O bien alguien les hizo entrar, creyendo que eran otras personas o con alguna misión, o bien el niño salió.

-O bien podemos tener un tercer caso… ¿no crees? Un mago nacido de muggle raptando a un Sangrelimpia…

Ethan meditó las palabras de Albert. Alzó la mirada y la fijó en el otro auror, con ojos desorbitados. No podía estar sugiriendo…

-¿Un rehén? –susurró. Albert sonrió torcidamente. Sí, era una posibilidad… Que los magos raptores hubiesen cogido al niño estando ya dentro, quizás introducidos en contra de su voluntad, y hubiesen huido llevándose al pequeño de la familia…

Para luego denunciarlo al Ministerio, como método publicitario. Había gente que rascaba beneficios incluso de su propia desgracia. Meneó la cabeza, horrorizado. Esperaba que no fuese el caso.

---

Evan se dirigía al despacho de Judith, pensando que era la hora de la comida y estaría bien salir con ella a comer algo a aquel italiano que tanto les gustaba a ambos. Si bien la oscuridad de los pasillos y el hecho de que no tuviesen ventanas que diesen al exterior le tranquilizaba, eran demasiado amplios para su gusto. Tenía la tentación de andar de puntillas por ellos.

La gente que se cruzaba le saludaba con educación, pero sin entusiasmo. Comprensible. A pocos les caía bien. Ser simpático no era algo que buscase abiertamente, aunque no le disgustaban las personas en sí… Simplemente no sabía mostrar el tipo de atención constante que veía en algunos, como Ethan. Le gustaba Ethan. No era un prodigio de inteligencia, pero era amable, complejo, considerado, detallista… Y protector.

Sí. Eso era algo que siempre le había agradado. Suponía que era su espíritu práctico de cobarde rematado: de pequeño, en el orfanato, siempre se había pegado a Judith para que le protegiese de los otros niños. Ella era seria, difícil e inaccesible, pero cuando se escondía a su espalda daba la cara por él. La primera vez que lo había hecho, entre varios niños le habían dado una paliza. Puede que fuese mayor, pero era una chica. Y después la habían emprendido contra Evan.

Una semana más tarde todos aquellos chicos que habían golpeado a ambos rehuían a la rubia. De alguna manera se las había apañado para irlos encontrando a solas, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Evan no sabía lo que había ocurrido en detalle, pero en todo caso la rubia les había aterrorizado.

Evan había aprendido pronto a buscarla cuando le perseguían los demás. A ella, o un rincón donde no le encontrasen. Se solía colar en el sótano, o debajo de una cama, o en cualquier lugar pequeño, estrecho y oscuro. Siempre se sentía seguro en esa clase de sitios…

Llegó a la puerta de la chica y llamó. No se molestó en esperar la respuesta antes de asomar la cabeza.

-Hola, tú.

-Hola, Evan –repuso ella. Parecía estar leyendo en vez de trabajar. Evan arqueó una ceja.

-Te veo sepultada en informes. ¿Ya entregaste el que le debías a Montcastillac? El tipo anda por ahí quejándose de que nunca cumples…

-Que le den, hace horas que le envié el informe –repuso ella. Dejó la novela y se estiró. Sobre el pecho relampagueó un segundo una cruz de plata labrada, la única herencia que la muchacha tenía de sus padres-. Debería buscarse una vida y dejar de jodernos a los demás…

-Mira quién habla. ¿Cómo va esa tensión sexual irresoluble entre tú y Sam?

-¿Disculpa? –la joven le miró con esa educada frialdad que tanto molestaba a muchos de sus conocidos-. Creo que no te he entendido –entonó de forma que dejaba bien a las claras que no sólo no tenía intención de hacerlo, sino que esperaba una disculpa por aquella inconveniencia. Evan sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Vale, déjame replantear la frase… ¿eres consciente de que cada vez que le miras se te van las bragas calle abajo batiendo palmas…?

Judith se le quedó mirando, con un rubor francamente curioso dado su rostro de rasgos abruptos subiéndole por momentos, y la boca abierta como un pez. Del otro lado del pasillo, procedente del despacho de Samuel, se oyó:

-¡Te he oído, listillo! ¡A ver si te voy a correr a hostias!

-¿Vamos a comer? ¡Yo invito! –exclamó el rubio con alegre descaro. Judith meneó la cabeza. Evan sabía que no le pegaba porque era más débil que ella. La noble Gryffindor… Su hermanita mayor.

Aún recordaba perfectamente lo horrible que había sido el día que ella se había ido del orfanato para integrarse en el mundo escolar de Hogwarts. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas poderla seguir, ir tras ella, encontrar de nuevo a su protectora. La carta de ingreso en la escuela había sido la mejor noticia que le había llegado en su vida. Evan había llorado de alivio, pensando que, de nuevo, volvería a no estar solo.

---

La señora Greythorne era elegante y hermosa, como toda mujer de buena familia debería ser. Algo estrábica, lloraba discretamente secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo perfumado y bordado con sus iniciales, H.G. Albert se preguntó si su nombre sería Hellen, Hanna o Hazel. O Hestia. Sería un nombre apropiado para una dama tan…

-Hayleigh, querida, tranquilízate –dijo el hombre de ademanes helados que acababa de posar una mano sobre su hombro. A-há. Hayleigh Greythorne. Rimbombante, sin duda-. Los señores del Ministerio encontrarán a nuestro pequeño Grosvernor –Albert tuvo que contener una mueca. ¿Qué clase de padre odiaba tanto a su hijo como para ponerle ese nombre? ¿Le llamarían familiarmente Gross (grosero, gordo)…?

-Señores Greythorne –comenzó a decir amablemente Ethan-, como entenderán hemos venido en cuanto nos han dado la alerta. Su caso sin duda es delicado –el encopetado mago noble asintió ante las palabras del moreno, impaciente. La mujer, sin embargo, parecía haber olvidado su llanto para fijar la vista en el auror. Sus ojos enrojecidos, de mirada dispar, se fijaron en su rostro apuesto, en su gesto preocupado y amable, en su elegante figura. Albert contuvo la irritación. Conocía perfectamente aquella reacción: Ethan la causaba en toda mujer que se cruzase, desde las ancianas más decrépitas hasta las niñitas. Era como si su encanto las hiciese sentir hermosas de golpe. La mujer se irguió, con los labios entreabiertos, embebida en el hombre, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado. Los perfectos tirabuzones que agraciaban su rostro a los lados como delicadas cortinas bailaron y refulgieron. Skilton le sonrió, como si estuviesen solos en el cuarto, y la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo. Su marido ni se percató de ello.

-Bien, bien, eso está muy bien. ¿Pero por qué no han salido a buscar a mi heredero? –la forma en que planteaba su pregunta parecía dar más relevancia a la función del pequeño respecto a su persona que al niño en sí.

-Verán, primero deberíamos hacerles unas preguntas. Para saber quiénes fueron los últimos en ver al pequeño, y en qué circunstancias, y por qué motivo creen que fueron media sangre los que lo raptaron. No podemos desdeñar ningún detalle, por pequeño que sea. Cualquier cosa podría ser una pista –la mirada de Ethan se centraba casi en exclusiva en la mujer, que parecía incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Hayleigh Greythorne se llevó una mano al pecho, como conteniendo un nuevo suspiro.

-Vimos a Grosvernor esta mañana, durante el desayuno, por supuesto –contestó ella con voz trémula. Albert sospechaba, con cierto cinismo, que la emoción no era causada tanto por el niño como por el adulto que tenía delante-. Somos muy estrictos con el niño, hoy día en seguida toman malos hábitos… Así que desde pequeños les hacemos comer con los adultos. Mi pequeño es muy educado…

-¿Toman? ¿Hay alguien más en la casa aparte de ustedes dos? –inquirió el hombre con amabilidad.

-Bueno, está mi hija mayor –cortó impaciente el marido-. Rosamund. Pero no tiene gran relevancia –con un gesto dejó claro que, para él, lo importante era su heredero, no una niña.

-Rosamund. ¿Qué edad tiene ella?

-No veo qué interés puede tener eso… -masculló el noble, siendo atajado por su mujer:

-Once. Este año empezará a ir a Hogwarts. Ya tenemos su carta –dijo con una sonrisa que parecía decir "cómo no", satisfecha de producir otra bruja para el mundo. Ethan le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Once? Nunca hubiese supuesto que usted pudiese tener una chica de esa edad…

La mujer sonrió, encantada con el coqueteo. Su marido frunció levemente el ceño, como sintiendo que algo no encajaba, pero luego volvió a comenzar su perorata:

-No veo qué importancia…

-Verá, señor Greythorn –habló Albert ahora-, quizás su hija pasó un rato extra con el niño. Quizás el pequeño Grosvernor –consiguió pronunciar el nombre sin que se notase ni un ápice lo horrible que le parecía- estuvo con ella hasta que fue raptado. Como ya ha dicho mi compañero, no podemos desechar ni una sola pista, si queremos localizar al niño. ¿Entiende, verdad?

El hombre asintió, algo tieso. Albert sonrió, decidiendo dejar a su esposa en manos de Ethan. Seguro que le sacaría toda la información posible, aunque dudaba que la mujer supiese gran cosa. Era obvio que tenía el cerebro de una coliflor cocida.

-Bien… -volvió a hablar el más maduro de los dos aurores-. Cuénteme, ¿notó algo particular esta mañana en el comportamiento del niño…?

---

NdA: bueno, de aquí a una semana no voy a poder seguir, así que ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido el nuevo episodio. ¡Un saludo!


	10. Incongruencias

Rosamund tenía once años recién cumplidos, y era tan bonita como su madre. Sus ojos azules tenían la más leve desviación, que sugería que con los años también acabaría siendo estrábica como ella. Pero la cautela con la que contempló a los dos adultos no tenía nada de la lánguida falta de inteligencia de Hayleigh Greythorne. Al parecer había heredado la fría astucia de su padre, pero sin un patrimonio al que aplicarla. Albert se dijo que era probable que desde pequeña hubiese sabido que el niño le arrebataría incluso la casa en la que había crecido. La niña se sentaba recta, al borde del asiento, con los hombros echados hacia atrás y la cabeza erguida. Las manos reposaban serenamente sobre la falda color perla de su túnica. Su cabello estaba pulcramente recogido en dos trenzas. El rostro caprichoso, en forma de corazón, tenía una boca de labios finos, una nariz delicada y respingona y los ojos algo sesgados, de cejas casi invisibles en la piel marmórea.

De mayor probablemente se la considerase una belleza exótica. De momento sólo era una chiquilla alerta, de la que Albert dudaba que se pudiese extraer información útil. Demasiado desconfiada.

-Hola, señorita Greythorne –Ethan le sonrió. Increíblemente, la chica pareció relajarse una milésima, pero luego volvió a ponerse rígida, como si se hubiese pillado a sí misma en falta. Albert aplaudió mentalmente su actitud-. Tus padres ya te han informado de quienes somos, ¿verdad? Venimos del Ministerio, estamos buscando a tu hermano. Yo soy Ethan Skilton y mi compañero es Albert Gytha.

-Yo no sé nada –replicó la niña. Había sido demasiado rápida en contestar, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Era obvio que escondía algo.

-No estamos culpándote de nada –dijo el joven en tono razonable-, simplemente queremos saber si recuerdas algo en particular que hiciera tu hermano antes de desaparecer.

-No –la joven estaba hosca y poco comunicativa, pero en sus ojos azules brillaba algo parecido a una leve fascinación. La joven retorció una de sus trenzas rubias entre las puntas de los dedos, mirando a Ethan entre las pestañas-. Nada, no hizo nada anormal.

-Desayunasteis todos juntos en el comedor, a las ocho –indicó el moreno, con una sonrisa que hubiese hecho que cualquier mujer se abriese la camisa un par de botones y se retocase el peinado-. Luego cada uno se retiró por su cuenta. ¿Qué tal te llevas con tu hermano?

-Estoy segura de no haberle entendido –respondió la chica velozmente. Dándose cuenta de que jugaba con su pelo, volvió a dejar caer la mano en el regazo, inánime. Miró a Ethan abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bueno, Rosamund… ¿puedo llamarte Rosamund? –preguntó el auror con el mismo tono que había empleado con su madre. La joven asintió, como incapaz de negarse. Seguramente así era, se dijo Albert. Mujeres… Incluso las niñas actuaban de la misma forma-. Gracias… Yo he tenido hermanos, y sé que a veces, por mucho que los quieras, surgen pequeños problemas… Los padres nunca entienden del todo lo que hay entre nosotros –la niña asintió, absorta, dándole la razón de forma inconsciente-. Pero eso no significa nada. Los hermanos sabemos mejor que nadie lo que hacemos unos y otros. Los padres rara vez se enteran de nada. Siempre están ocupados intentando educarnos, y pocas veces se molestan en entendernos –la sonrisa del joven auror se estaba volviendo ligeramente pícara, cómplice. La chica soltó una risilla que delataba su verdadera edad y luego se volvió a erguir.

-Es usted muy simpático, señor Skilton –declaró formalmente Rosamund-, y me encantaría discutir el tema con usted a fondo, en otras circunstancias –Albert se preguntó de dónde habría sacado aquellos modales de reina-. Pero se equivoca al preguntarme… uhm –pareció perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y miró algo suplicante al hombre más maduro. Albert le dedicó una mueca torcida. De alguna manera, esto pareció tranquilizar a la niña que volvió a mirar a Ethan con mayor firmeza-. No sé nada. Nada –repitió con tozudez. ¿Estaba asustada…?

Skilton se rió con amabilidad. La niña le miró, sorprendida por aquel gesto tan abierto en un adulto, y luego se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sonriendo. Sus ojos empezaban a brillar, con algo que parecía humor y algo más… No. Albert sacudió la cabeza. Rosamund no podía estar coqueteando con Ethan… ¿verdad?

-No me creo que una chica despierta como tú no sepa nada de nada, y me vas a disculpar, Rosamund –le sonrió Ethan. De alguna forma aquellas palabras sonaron más a broma compartida que a acusación. La joven pareció considerarlo así también, porque su sonrisa se ensanchó. Tenía unos bonitos hoyuelos en las mejillas-. ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Tú me cuentas qué hiciste con tu hermano esta mañana y yo te concedo un deseo, como en los cuentos. Premio a tu sinceridad.

La chica desorbitó la mirada, que luego se volvió calculadora. Albert pensó con frialdad que aquella niña, de mayor, iba a ser una auténtica serpiente. Pero por ahora, sólo tenía once años, y estaba cediendo al encanto de Ethan…

-No me puedes conceder lo que más quiero. Nadie puede –murmuró la chica-. Mis padres no me quieren. ¿Cómo puedes solucionar eso, auror? –torció el gesto, perdiendo aquel atisbo travieso y amable que por un segundo había vuelto su cara casi hermosa-. Nadie puede. Hagamos otro trato: tú encuentras a mi hermano y yo me caso contigo.

Albert miró a su compañero, con aire de sorpresa. Pero Ethan no se tomó el asunto a broma, sino que lo sopesó con seriedad.

-Me parece que saldrías perdiendo con el trato, princesa…

-¡Oooh, no puedo creerlo…! Tú también crees que no soy lo bastante buena, ¿verdad? –exclamó la niña perdiendo la compostura de golpe-. ¡Todo el mundo lo dice, mi única fortuna es mi cara, y algún día me voy a tener que casar con un viejo barrigón y calvo como ése…! –señaló a Albert-. Y me pasaré el resto de mis días aburrida, asqueada y teniendo que cuidar de un anciano. ¿Por qué no me han raptado a mí? ¡Seguro que padre y madre ni se molestarían en llamar a los aurores por mí…! Les odio, les odio, ¡les odio! –Rosamund rompió a llorar histéricamente. Ethan la abrazó. La niña se quedó helada por un segundo, poco acostumbrada al contacto, pero luego se siguió desahogando, como si se le rompiese el alma-. ¡Nadie me quiere, y ahora que Veny se ha ido no me queda nada!

-Sssh. Encontraremos a tu hermano… -le acarició el cabello, tranquilizador. Albert miró al techo, esperando que el arranque de histeria pasara-. No te preocupes, Rosamund… le encontraremos. No llores, preciosa… No es verdad lo que te dicen, cualquier chico se casaría contigo encantado, pero yo soy demasiado mayor para ti… piensa que en nada también sacaré barriga y me quedaré calvo como Albert –le sonrió a su compañero con aire de disculpa. El otro resopló, divertido-. Anda… sólo háblame... estamos aquí para ayudar. Todo el mundo dice que a tu hermano le han raptado unos media sangre, pero tú sabes la verdad, ¿no es así…?

-¡No sé quién le ha raptado, no lo sé…! Nos peleamos, le grité que no quería verle más… ¡Estaba tan enfadada! Me había roto mi muñeca favorita, y entonces él se fue al parque, y ya no sé qué… -Rosamund parecía incapaz de dejar de llorar, pero las palabras brotaron como una cascada de sus labios. El moreno la acunó entre sus brazos-. ¡Quiero morirme! Si padre lo descubre creerá que lo hice a posta, pero no es así, yo no quería, yo no…

-Le encontraremos –le susurró el hombre-. No llores, princesa… No llores, Rosamund. Todo va a salir bien.

A Albert le encantaría tener esa seguridad. Se preguntó con cinismo si también le acunaría a él si llorase porque el caso era difícil. Lo dudaba mucho, la verdad.

---

Judith entró en su despacho después de una agradable comida con su hermano adoptivo. Casi arrojó las muletas contra la pared, irritada por la necesidad de utilizarlas. Contuvo aquel rasgo infantil y se dirigió a su mesa, tras la cual pensaba derrumbarse y quizás incluso dormir una ilegal y discreta siesta si no le había crecido nuevo papeleo mientras no miraba. Cosa dudosa, conociendo al capullo de Galael. Hizo una mueca.

Una pila de pergaminos reposaba sobre su escritorio, sorpresa. Alzó la vista al cielo y luego ésta se posó sobre el primero de los documentos: era una nota de la propia mano del jefe en persona, pidiendo que acudiera a sus dependencias de inmediato. La joven se la quedó mirando, preguntándose qué tripa se la habría roto ahora al tipo.

---

Ethan y Albert caminaban por la extensa propiedad de los Greythorne, detallando el paisaje. Curiosamente, pese a la notoriedad y cantidad de acres de tierra que quedaban a la vista, el descuido del jardín era notable. Las malas hierbas crecían por doquier, los rosales se habían mustiado, los árboles necesitaban una poda urgente antes de convertir aquel lugar en una auténtica selva. Albert contemplaba aquel abandono con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cómo una familia que cuidaba tanto sus defensas y sus apariencias podía dejar de lado aquellos detalles.

-¿Te has fijado en la niña? –comentó Ethan, meditabundo también.

-Seguro que no tanto como tú –respondió Albert en tono divertido. Skilton parpadeó, descolocado por un segundo, y luego sonrió, sin duda considerando que el otro bromeaba. El mayor contuvo un suspiro-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sus modales. Era muy fría al principio, toda una pequeña princesa -Albert asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Aquello era evidente-. Pero hay algo… algo que no me cuadra. Tú tienes mejor ojo para los detalles –el mayor asintió de nuevo. Pensó distraídamente en la niña, en sus trenzas prietas, en su nariz respingona, en su pose rígida. Todo su ser hablaba de nobleza, de apariencia, de…

-Su túnica –murmuró Albert abriendo mucho los ojos. Ethan le miró sin comprender-. Era de color perla. Y demasiado simple, aunque hecha a medida… ¿Qué clase de niña se viste de ese tono? Conozco ese color… Es desteñido. Llevaba un vestido de luto. Un vestido viejo.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro.

-Creo que tenemos que investigar el estado de las finanzas de los Greythorne –comentó el mayor. Ethan asintió.

-¿Hablas con alguien o lo hago yo?

-Yo quiero visitar algo más las premisas. Ve y convence a tu amiguito Lilithen de que te ayude con esto… Es realmente bueno analizando este tipo de datos –elogió casi de forma involuntaria. Sonrió torcido.

Ethan asintió:

-Saldré de la propiedad y Apareceré en el Ministerio. En una hora como mucho estaré de vuelta.

-Bien.

-Albert… Ten cuidado –los ojos verdes del auror relucieron de preocupación. El otro enarcó una ceja, preguntándose si la muerte de Moody le haría creer al joven que ahora todos los de la antigua guardia iban a caer a su vez. Su amabilidad era todo un gesto de atención, pero la verdad… resultaba vagamente insultante. Hizo una mueca que con buena voluntad, y no dudaba de que eso le sobraba a Skilton, podía pasar por sonrisa.

-No voy a arrojarme aguerridamente encima de nadie, tranquilo. Sólo quiero buscar rastros. Je.

El treintañero sacudió la melena negra, sin dejar de expresar inquietud, antes de tomar la escoba y dirigirse al exterior. Era obvio que le molestaba dejar solo a su compañero.

Como si Albert necesitara una niñera… Bufó fastidiado.

---

Galael alzó la vista al ver entrar a Kalazev en su despacho. La llamada a la puerta había sido cortés, seca y casi militar, como solía ser todo cuanto la agente hacía. El hombre dejó sobre la mesa el pergamino que había estado leyendo, un recuento de los eventos acontecidos el día anterior durante la misión.

-Por favor, Kalazev, tome asiento. ¿Cómo está su pierna?

La mujer avanzó hasta uno de las mullidas sillas forradas en brocado de plata y se dejó caer en ella, con movimientos cuidadosos.

-Mejor, señor. Gracias.

-Me alegra saberlo –comentó el hombre con el mismo tono con el que podría haber enunciado que el sol salía por occidente-. Bien, parece que tenemos un pequeño problema con su reporte.

La mujer contuvo su irritación con admirable maestría. Su superior debía reconocerle eso: para ser una persona tan impulsiva, en ocasiones sus emociones eran tan ilegibles para la mayoría como si hubiese pertenecido a más noble alcurnia. No para él, sin embargo.

-¿Señor?

-Aquí comenta que la criatura a la que se enfrentaron Frost y usted era una aparición de clase dos. Una de las criaturas más peligrosas existentes en el mundo mágico, como bien sabe. Los limpiadores que acudieron después y que tuvieron que serenar a considerables familiares de víctimas, aplicando obliviate y buscando una forma racional –torció el gesto ligerísimamente al pronunciar aquellas palabras, como si probase algo desagradable con la punta de la lengua- de que se explicasen lo ocurrido, como una… ¿fuga de gas? –Kalazev asintió, y el hombre continuó, satisfecho de haberse acordado de aquel término muggle- han corroborado la existencia de esa criatura en nuestro plano, demostrada por la atmósfera de metales pesados y substancias venenosas que había en el auditorio, como usted dijo. Ningún ser humano hubiese resistido exponerse a ese ambiente durante más de unos segundos sin sufrir graves consecuencias respiratorias –le miró con el aire severo de un maestro que pilla a un alumno mintiendo. La mujer abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Me está acusando de falsear mi informe? –musitó ella. Estaba lívida de ira. Galael alzó ambas cejas-. Como digo en mi reporte, disparé por primera vez a algo más de diez metros de la criatura, tal vez doce, pero luego rodé hacia ella. ¿Cómo cree que apuñalé el amuleto si no?

Galael se quedó pensativo ante sus palabras, admitiendo para sí que la mujer estaba en lo cierto. No podría haber rociado el talismán de agua bendita si hubiese estado a mucha distancia, ni haberlo apuñalado con tanta fuerza como demostraban las fotos que le habían adjuntado, en el ángulo preciso para corroborar la historia de la mujer. La miró especulativamente, preguntándose qué le escondía la agente Kalazev.

-¿Ejecutó algún hechizo o se bebió alguna poción para retener el aliento antes de entrar en el auditorio? -Ella sacudió la cabeza. Aún parecía afectada por la acusación. Orgullosa Gryffindor hija de muggles. Contuvo un resoplido despectivo-. Bien… Estoy seguro de que antes o después despejaremos el misterio de este asunto. Vuelva a sus tareas, Kalazev.

Judith se cuadró pese a la pierna derecha herida al levantarse, saludó y salió cojeando del despacho.

-Soplapollas –le oyó susurrar, casi fuera del alcance de su oído.

Bien, bien, bien… ¿Qué secreto ocultaría la rubia agente…?

---

NdA: ¡Y un capítulo más! Espero que os guste la pequeña Rosamund. No va a aparecer mucho más (si lo hace en absoluto), pero me hizo gracia añadir a este personaje, también procedente de roleo. Por supuesto, estaba en la casa Slytherin. Originalmente era medio Veela, para explicar que no tuviese defectos evidentes (es algo que añadí en mi juego de Rol, las familias de Sangre Limpia tenían todas afecciones físicas o psicológicas debido a la endogamia), pero dado que aquí va a aparecer otro personaje de bastante más peso con esa característica (no, no será una MarySue, confiad en mí) le añadí un ligero estrabismo heredado de su mamá y la solventé de forma bastante sumaria. Me gusta cómo ha quedado, es bastante más frágil de cómo acabó siendo la criaturita. Pero claro, también tiene una función bastante distinta en esta historia… originalmente estaba creada para dar problemas y ser una femme fatale quinceañera bastante desagradable de personalidad.

A mí me gusta mi Rose. Sigue pareciéndome increíblemente mona en su equívoca percepción del mundo xD


	11. Búsquedas

Ethan caminaba con la gracia de un bailarín, esquivando a funcionarios atareados y veloces agentes. No había querido añadir más a la conversación, percatándose de que Albert se estaba ofendiendo por su inquietud, pero en realidad estaba preocupado como pocas veces. El oficio de auror no era nada seguro, ir en solitario aumentaba los riesgos, y para colmo los tiempos que atravesaban no eran los mejores precisamente. ¿Cómo hacerle entender que no pretendía insultarle sino que antes bien le tenía un inmenso respeto, pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había ahí fuera que podía resultar mortal? Como había leído una vez, no recordaba dónde, "no importa lo bueno que seas, cualquier imbécil con una varita puede tener su día de suerte".

Intentó sacarse el temor de encima y ser positivo: no servía de nada preocuparse inútilmente. Además, mientras Albert permaneciese en la propiedad de los Greythorne no correría ningún peligro. Esperaba. Suspiró.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Evan, como siempre, antes de entrar. El rubio alzó la mirada de un enorme tratado que andaba leyendo, algo titulado "Vida Encantada". El auror frunció ligeramente el ceño. Sonaba a novela rosa...

-¿Ya acabaste con los tratados de Mordred LeFay, Evan?

El más joven le miró con cierta sequedad, molesto por la interrupción en la lectura, pero luego meneó la cabeza. Era Ethan, no se iba a enfadar con él. No tenía capacidad para ello.

-¿Tú no estabas con un caso¿Qué haces viniendo a interrumpir mi solaz?

Ethan se rió ligeramente, mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos. Evan no pudo evitar sonreír levemente en respuesta: el buen humor del hombre era contagioso. Parecía que siempre tuviese algo bueno que pensar de todo, siempre algo que sacar, siempre una idea positiva. Y lo mejor era que su actitud no era falsa.

-Perdona que te moleste, oh Emperador de la sapiencia -respondió alegremente Ethan, con una reverencia trasnochada que bien hubiese podido dedicar al mismísimo Rey Arturo. Evan miró al techo, con impaciencia-. Necesito tu ayuda.

Evan dejó de lado su novela, irguiéndose bruscamente.

-¿De qué se trata? -de golpe, el chico que siempre parecía estar encorvado y apático parecía electrizado. Le encantaba cuando tenía que investigar. Sabía perfectamente que era un cobarde, y que a nadie le caía bien, pero su trabajo como analista era uno de sus escasos orgullos. Era realmente bueno en ello, y poder apoyar a los equipos de gente como Ethan, como Samuel, como Judith, los que se dejaban la piel, a menudo literalmente, en el campo de batalla, era de las pocas cosas que le hacía sentir realmente bien.

-Necesito que me investigues a una familia. Los Greythorne. ¿Te suenan?

-Para nada -el rubio se apartó el flequillo de la cara de un manotazo, pensativo-. Dame tres minutos. ¿Me esperas aquí o en tu despacho? -añadió levantándose-. Voy al archivo y en seguida estoy contigo.

-Como prefieras...

-Entonces en tu despacho. El brandy es mejor allí -sonrió socarrón. Ethan enarcó una ceja en respuesta.

-Estoy de servicio.

-Peor para ti.

---

Albert contempló las leves pisadas que recorrían la hierba, arrodillado junto a ellas. Eran ligeras y pequeñas: muchas de las plantas estaban chafadas en vez de rotas, lo cual indicaba que era una persona de poco peso, y la separación entre unas y otras y la forma en que se marcaba más la punta del pie que el talón sugería que el niño había estado corriendo. Se sonrió. Eso descartaba por completo su primera hipótesis, que ya había sido puesta en duda por las palabras de Rosamund, de que los Greythorne hubiesen podido ser mortífagos torturando a media sangre, éstos se hubiesen escapado y cogido a un rehén. Ahí tenía la prueba que buscaba. El niño había huido de la casa por su propio pie. Eso corroboraba la versión de la cría rubia.

Se incorporó y estiró la espalda. Había estado dando la vuelta a la casa en busca de aquellas huellas, diciéndose que el encantamiento que cuidaba el césped parecía un tanto raído. En muchas grandes familias se usaba para que el verdor no se viese afectado en reuniones sociales, cuando la gente se paseaba por los jardines en grupos numerosos. A Albert le había llamado la atención que algunos de los rosales y caléndulas estuviesen ligeramente marchitos, con hojas amarillentas, como si no se los hubiese podado, abonado y cuidado debidamente, o como si los hechizos que garantizaban su frescor estuviesen decayendo, de forma silenciosa pero evidente a un ojo entrenado.

En su hogar natal, su abuela había cuidado en persona la mayoría de las plantas, y Albert conocía prácticamente cada una de las variedades de plantas aromáticas, decorativas y comestibles que existían. La anciana gustaba de buscar hechizos para ellas, de aprender nuevas formas de mimar su jardín. Con una pasión por la floresta que si se hubiese dirigido a un ser humano hubiese sido considerada tan incendiaria como los amores de Romeo y Julieta, la mujer había enseñado a todos sus nietos a plantar semillas, a cuidar plantas, a podar arbustos. Les había mostrado las diferencias entre plantas venenosas, plantas mágicas agresivas, plantas inermes, malas hierbas y vegetales sabrosos. Albert había olvidado muchas de las cosas que le enseñara la mujer, pero la atención al detalle que le caracterizaba le hacía percibir aquellos fallos evidentes en el cuidado más básico. Aquellos vastos acres de tierra rezumaban discreta dejadez, leve abandono, sutil decadencia.

Debía hacer años que ningún jardinero mimaba con sus cuidados aquel lugar, lo cual podía indicar indiferencia por parte de la familia o…

Albert miró a su alrededor.

Los pasos del pequeño Grosvernor conducían hacia la verja de salida trasera.

---

Una botella y un vaso de brandy con hielo reposaban en la mesa junto a la reglamentaria taza de té aromático con leche que tomaba por único estimulante el auror y una caja de donuts que Evan había adquirido antes de llegar. El envase estaba abierto, y el rubio devoraba una de las piezas de bollería mientras repasaba los informes que había recogido en el archivo. Ethan paseaba mientras su amigo leía, sabiendo que el joven le obtendría los datos más relevantes rápidamente. Confiaba ciegamente en la capacidad del muchacho. Los tres minutos que había dicho habían sido el tiempo exacto que había tardado en llegar, entre indicar los parámetros de la búsqueda en archivo, eliminar los documentos redundantes y pedir a un elfo que le trajese los dulces. La eficiencia de Evan casi asustaba. Ethan sonrió. Le caía bien el chico.

Evan le dio un trago al brandy, manchando el pergamino que tenía en el regazo al caer azúcar de donut encima. El rubio ni se inmutó. Ethan suspiró, pensando que el encargado de mantener en orden el papeleo se iba a cabrear.

-El archivista se va a cagar en tus muertos, Evan.

-Perfecto, luego que me los cite que así descubriré quienes son –repuso el rubio sin separar la vista del documento. Ethan se rió un poco por lo bajo. El otro joven alzó la mirada y le sonrió, con los labios llenos de azúcar y chocolate, y los dientes algo manchados-. Bien¿qué es lo que querías saber exactamente de los Greythorne?

Los dedos de Ethan vagaron hacia el cuello de la túnica, que le apretaba ligeramente. Hacía calor en su despacho pese al frescor de los pasillos; aunque claro, estaba terminando el verano. Era normal. Abrió pensativo los botones dorados antes de contestar:

-Cualquier dato relevante: tratos con otras familias, estado económico, posición política, alianzas, festividades sociales, sangre no humana…

-Bien… -Evan apuntó mentalmente, de forma distraída, lo pálida que era la piel del auror allí donde la ropa tapaba: una línea blanca emergía del jubón oscuro y discreto que solía usar, en vívido contraste con su rostro moreno, casi oliváceo-. Veamos: los Greythorne no han dado grandes bailes, ni convocado reuniones en las últimas décadas –empezó a recorrer los pergaminos con los dedos manchados de grasa, dejando un rastro translúcido-. Pagan religiosamente sus impuestos por la enorme propiedad que tienen… Uhm. Sí, puntuales como relojes. Pero no han adquirido más propiedades ni elfos domésticos. Desde hace tres generaciones –abrió mucho los ojos-. Políticamente conservadores, eso quiere decir facción pro-sangre limpia, no se han aliado nunca al bando de ningún Señor Oscuro… Son más bien oportunistas, no se quieren manchar las manos.

Ethan paseaba mientras escuchaba, con las manos unidas a la espalda, dándole vueltas a lo que oía.

-¿Crees que están arruinados…? –inquirió, con voz pausada. Evan alzó la vista como un rayo.

-Pobres como ratas. Sí, es lo más probable. No se arriesgan, son conservadores y hace mucho que nadie les propone una buena alianza familiar… El hecho de no unirse a ningún bando ha mermado su prestigio político, al parecer. Ya sabes, es mejor ser culpable pero librarse que…

Ethan asintió, meditando sobre lo que había visto: la túnica desteñida de Rosamund, la ausencia de un té cuando habían ido a hablar con los padres del desaparecido, los jardines decaídos, el aire obsoleto de cuadros y decoraciones. No habían visto ni un elfo doméstico, ni les había ofrecido el más mínimo refrigerio. Un detalle extraño en una familia de tan rancio abolengo… Excepto porque ahora todo cuadraba. Incluso la prisa en pagar los impuestos, para librarse de una deuda que podría aumentar con consecuentes multas y aplastar la magra economía de la familia.

El hecho de que fuesen políticamente neutros también desbarataba cualquier teoría de conspiración, aunque el hecho de que se apresurasen tanto en acusar a algún anónimo media sangre sin pruebas demostraba un claro prejuicio. Pero pensar mal no era delito… Sólo mostraba estrechez de miras. Sintió cierta lástima por la digna y arruinada Rosamund, destinada a venderse al mejor postor, y por el pequeño Grosvernor, de cinco años, al que obligarían a mantener las apariencias de la familia aunque el hambre le corroyese y la casa se cayera a pedazos. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando centrarse de nuevo en el caso: las penas que tuviesen que sufrir por culpa del mal emplazado orgullo no eran su problema. Al menos, de momento.

---

Los arcos de rosales trepadores desprendían un aroma dulzón a podredumbre. La hierba tenía puntas algo amarillentas por el sol que había lucido aquella semana. Albert estaba seguro: aquella familia había perdido cualquier pasado esplendor económico y social. De no ser así, habrían contratado un buen servicio, o adquirido elfos domésticos para hacer el trabajo. Los pequeños pasos llegaban a una ornamentada puerta de hierro y plata labrada que había conocido mejores épocas, el metal noble de color negro fundiéndose con el rojo óxido del otro. Las hojas del portal estaban entreabiertas en un bostezo discreto, como para dejar pasar el cuerpo diminuto de un niño de cinco años…

Albert sonrió: estaba tras la buena pista.

Decidido, atravesó la salida. Una vez en el umbral, dudó unos segundos y luego dejó su firma mágica en él, para que Skilton supiese por dónde buscarle. Después volvió a centrarse en aquellos pasos que huían del hogar. Por suerte, el niño era demasiado joven aún para tener varita o posibilidad de hacer magia… Así que la persecución duraría poco. Con confianza, el auror salió en busca de su presa.

---

NdA: vale, quizás este episodio sea algo corto para lo que os tengo acostumbrados… Pero quería que se viese bien clara la forma de investigar de unos y de otros antes de liar los acontecimientos. No os enfadéis conmigo.

A los dos fans de Sam y Judith, lo siento, pero no sabía cómo meterlos en este episodio sin quitar el foco de atención del caso. A cambio, Arkhane tiene más Albert (¿qué querías decir con tu último comentario? No entendí nada xD) y mis niñas (Naga y Lucy, las fieles) tienen más Ethan. Las apariciones de Evan, por supuestísimo, dedicadas a la serpiente marina.


	12. Quiebros

Samuel cerró la puerta de su despacho, dando la jornada por terminada. Se estiró como un gato de forma que la túnica se le subió ligeramente, mostrando fugazmente unos abdominales casi fosforescentes de puro blancos, bostezando. Los colmillos retráctiles relucieron un segundo, afiladísimos, y luego volvieron a su sitio, ocultándose de la vista. Oteó la puerta de enfrente, de la que provenía un acre aroma de ira. Arqueó una ceja: a veces parecía que Judith sólo fuese capaz de dos actitudes, la fría y la furiosa.

Sin pensar más, dio un par de toques en la madera, con los nudillos.

-Judith –informó-. Es hora de cerrar –esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Meditó un instante y luego abrió la puerta-. ¿Judith?

La joven estaba en medio de un montón de informes antiguos y listados, con gesto desquiciado. Su rostro mostraba una expresión atónita, helada, estremecida. El hombre se acercó a ella, cauteloso. Con cuidado, le arrebató las listas de las manos. Las ojeó con presteza. No era más que nombres y más nombres de criaturas mágicas. Alzó una ceja y luego volvió a mirar a su compañera, llamándola suavemente. La mujer alzó la vista.

-Yo no… -susurró. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar-. Yo no…

-¿Sí…? –musitó Sam. Incluso con sus reflejos inhumanos no la vio venir. El puñetazo directo a la mandíbula le lanzó al suelo, y allí gateó intentando separarse de ella. Sobre su cuerpo llovieron las patadas-. ¡Judith, tu rodilla! ¡¡Te vas a hacer daño!!

-¡¡Yo no soy como tú!! –aullaba la rubia auror. Sin prestar atención a las palabras de Sam, siguió golpeándole. El hombre huyó como pudo y se consiguió incorporar al fin. Ella se le echó encima, tratando de volverle a tumbar. La retuvo por los puños-. ¡No soy como tú!

-¡Joder, Judith, estate quieta, coño! ¡Piensa en tu puta rodilla!

-¡Te estoy pegando, joder! –exclamó ella, furiosa-. ¿¡Quieres dejar de preocuparte por mí!?

Sam la abofeteó secamente, reconociendo una crisis histérica. La rubia por fin se detuvo, mirándole anonadada.

-Me has… -murmuró apenas-. Me has pegado… -y con estas palabras se echó a reír. Pocos instantes después la risa mudaba en lágrimas, y se derrumbó como una marioneta a la que cortan los hilos. Sam la sostuvo con cuidado, inquieto por ella. La llevó hasta su sillón y la ayudó a sentarse en él, secándole las mejillas empapadas y procurando mostrarse reconfortante pese al desconsuelo que emanaba de la joven como un manto. Al menos, se dijo, por una vez no olía su miedo. Había otras emociones más fuertes ahora. Siempre había imaginado que la rubia retenía sus sentimientos como una olla a presión. Parecía que había llegado a su límite, por una vez. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara cuadrada y demudada.

-¿Quieres contármelo, Judith? –inquirió en voz baja. La mujer pareció recobrar un lento dominio sobre su expresión. Casi dolía de ver cómo la habitual frialdad profesional se instalaba de nuevo en aquel rostro que tal vez, en otras circunstancias, hubiese podido ser atractivo.

-Estoy bien –la respuesta era mecánica, y Sam la desestimó con un bufido. Se arrodilló delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-No, no estás bien. ¿Quieres que llame a Evan?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Le miró.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios eres siempre tan amable…? –susurró. Él le sonrió un poco antes de contestar:

-Con un erizo ya tenemos suficiente en este grupo, ¿no crees? –le sorprendió ver una leve sonrisa torcida en los labios de la rubia en respuesta, y un breve bufido que podría interpretarse como una risa leve-. Bufas como un gato. ¡Qué miedo!

-¿Te doy miedo? –preguntó bajito Judith. Parecía a punto de sonreír de nuevo, o de llorar, o de pegarle. Samuel mantuvo la calma.

-No –mintió descaradamente-. ¿Y tú a mí?

-No –respondió ella en un susurro sin apartar la vista de él. Sam le apretó las manos un segundo-. Galael me ha acusado de falsear mi informe, porque según él no puedo haber estado en el auditorio al tiempo que una aparición de clase dos…

-Ah –eso explicaba la furia de la chica, pero no su reacción violenta. El moreno esperó la continuación, que no se hizo rogar.

-No mentí. Nunca miento –la joven cerró los ojos y tocó con la punta de los dedos de la diestra la cruz de plata labrada que llevaba sobre el pecho. A ojos de Samuel, la pieza de joyería pareció relucir un instante de forma casi dolorosa. Él también cerró los ojos un segundo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Judith tenía los suyos fijos en él-. Entré ahí, respiré ese aire, y no noté nada. Nada, Sam… Así que me puse a investigar qué clase de criaturas pueden soportar atmósferas venenosas. Hay casi cincuenta razas distintas… Pero la mayoría de ellas son no-muertos –la joven se estremeció-. De las que respiran todavía, pocas son... Sam –susurró de forma casi inaudible-. Sam, ¿y si tienes razón…? ¿Y si no recuerdo bien lo ocurrido? ¿Y si el vampiro… me mordió y luego alteró mis recuerdos…? –un sollozo seco se le trabó en la garganta, sin lágrimas que lo acompañaran. Él comprendió de golpe el horror que la auror sentía: imaginar siquiera que pudiese ser como la criatura que había aniquilado a su familia debía resultar demoledor. Él sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse como un monstruo. Le apretó las manos, intentando llamar su atención.

-Judith –dijo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas tener aquel encanto con las mujeres que Ethan rezumaba de forma natural. Le hubiese gustado saber qué decir, tener unas palabras que la hiciesen sentir menos desolada-. Judith, escúchame… No eres un vampiro. No lo eres. Tienes pulso, estás viva, mírate… No te pareces en nada a mí.

-Pero y si… mi padre… el vampiro no me tocó, y si mi padre no fuese… –las palabras eran débiles, casi imperceptibles. El cabello rubio de la joven volvía a caer sobre su rostro, y de nuevo su compañero lo apartó con su mano prístina.

-No digas tonterías, Judith –respondió él-. Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos. No tenemos "soldaditos del amor", para entendernos.

-No seas cursi, Sam –espetó ella. Volvieron a mirarse, y de nuevo en el rostro de Judith asomó una lenta, retorcida y dolida sonrisa. Era mejor que nada, supuso el otro agente. Él correspondió, procurando no mostrar demasiado los colmillos que tanto repugnaban a la joven. Le apretó una vez más las manos y luego se las soltó.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a que te revisen esa rodilla?

-Estoy bie…

-Judith –cortó él. La rubia le miró con aire penitente. Él fingió una severidad que no sentía-. Rubia tenías que ser…

-Natural. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? –la joven soltó ese comentario y luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se sonrojó violentamente. Sam se quedó unos segundos sin palabras, y luego repuso socarrón:

-¿Cómo, haciéndote sumar dos más dos a ver si respondes cinco…?

-Que te follen, Sam.

-Ya me haría falta…

---

Albert estaba seguro de que la criatura no podía estar muy lejos. La propiedad de los Greythorne era bastante extensa, y el niño debía estar agotado de tanto correr. Lo único extraño era que aún no hubiese vuelto: el auror no descartaba que hubiese tenido un accidente, se hubiese lesionado o estuviese desmayado en algún rincón. El problema ahora era que los diminutos pies habían marcado huellas hasta un sendero de grava. Tenía que vigilar los extremos del caminito, no fuese que el niño se hubiese salido de él, al tiempo que no disminuía el ritmo por si estaba delante de él.

Resopló, pensando que debería ponerse en forma y perder barriga. Estaba más ágil de lo que parecía debido a la acción en campo, a la esquiva de hechizos, pero le faltaba fondo. No tenía resistencia. Sin embargo, su apariencia meliflua e insípida hacía que a menudo le subestimaran. Eso era toda una ventaja. Se sonrió.

Se detuvo de golpe. En el suelo embarrado junto al sendero había unas huellas extrañas. Se acercó y se arrodilló para observarlas. Frunció el ceño.

Empezó a maldecir.

Algún muggle había venido hasta aquí en coche, y ahora no sabía si Grosvernor estaría con él o había seguido su camino. Doble rastro que seguir.

Ahora no quedaba más remedio que esperar a Ethan.

---

Samuel esperaba en la puerta de la enfermería mientras el medimago atendía la pierna de Judith. El hombre emitió sonidos atentos al revisar el estado de la pierna de la mujer, que observaba la pared de enfrente fingiendo paciencia. Hubiese querido que Sam se fuese a casa en vez de esperarla. No se sentía cómoda con el vampiro en la puerta. De hecho, nunca se sentía bien con él, salvo cuando estaban en plena acción. Por eso jamás había escrito pidiendo un cambio de compañero, convencida de que nadie se orquestaría tan bien como él cuando trabajaban juntos. Era triste pensarlo, pero aquel ser aterrador y posiblemente mortífero era el único con el que, pese a los roces que tenían, era capaz de funcionar bien. No porque ella no fuese capaz de ejercer su tarea con cualquier compañero… Pero la mayoría acababan interponiendo sus emociones en detrimento de la efectividad.

Que curioso resultaba, se dijo. Precisamente un Hufflepuff, los más leales y emotivos de todas las casas, era el único con la cabeza lo bastante fría en medio de la acción para combinarse con ella.

Sam y ella apenas habían coincidido un año en Hogwarts: su primer curso fue el último de él y su amigo Ethan. Había sido después de la caída de Voldemort, la que había desatado la alegría en el mundo mágico, una alegría que, para cuando Judith había descubierto su legado, ya estaba remitiendo. Ella había tenido diez años cuando las noticias se habían cargado de asesinatos inexplicables, desapariciones y extraños desastres. Ella se sentaba a leer los periódicos con seriedad, casi obsesión, y recortaba aquellos casos que le parecían más extraños. Cuando había entrado en Hogwarts había comprendido muchos de ellos, aunque no todos. Sin embargo, su obsesión se había centrado en los vampiros.

Al salir de la escuela tenía muy claro que quería ser auror. Había destacado en sus estudios lo suficiente para entrar en el Ministerio. A los diecisiete años, el entusiasmo y la fijación por combatir a los monstruos eran tan intensos como su miedo. Gryffindor, había proclamado el sombrero al posarse en su cabeza. Siempre se había lanzado a la caza de aquello que le asustaba. Algunos le llamaban a eso valor. Evan sostenía que estaba algo chalada. Judith, íntimamente, le daba la razón a su hermano adoptivo.

El medimago alzó la cabeza y miró a Judith.

-Bien –comenzó a decir-, tengo el gran placer de darle el alta.

-¿Cómo? –Judith parpadeó, atónita. Le había dicho tres días, con las pociones y la rodillera. Incongruentemente, pensó que su vecino Malaquías iba a sufrir una desilusión por no tener que pasear más a Shura.

-Lo que oye. Está sana como una manzana. De hecho, debería dejar cualquier poción curativa ahora mismo si no quiere tener problemas de solidificación del ligamento. Está curada –el medimago meneó la cabeza, apuntando algo en el pergamino que sostenía con la zurda. Judith tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente. Luego se quitó la rodillera y, tentativamente, apoyó el peso en la pierna derecha, la que había tenido inmovilizada. Nada, ni el más mínimo atisbo de dolor. El medimago la observó, con impaciencia y quizás una punta de indignación-. ¿No se fía de mi palabra? ¿Qué le he dicho? Bien, buenas tardes, buenas tardes. Vuelva cuando lo necesite –y la empujó, algo molesto, hacia la salida.

---

En el prado ya anochecía cuando Ethan se materializó en él, gracias al permiso especial de los Greythorne. Suspiró, buscando a Albert con la mirada. El mayor de los dos no parecía estar a la vista. Frotó con suavidad el talismán comunicador, poniéndolo en marcha.

-Albert, soy Skilton, ¿estás ahí? –dijo, en voz no demasiado alta por si el hombre, desoyendo su petición, había salido de las tierras de los sangre limpia y estaba espiando a algún grupo de malhechores, o buscando al niño cerca de la guarida de alguna criatura peligrosa. Nunca se sabía cuándo podías estar metiendo en un aprieto a un compañero por cosas tan nimias como aquella. Espero un par de segundos antes de que la voz del mayor le llegase:

-Hola, Ethan, ¿estás delante de la mansión? Si es así, da la vuelta hasta la zona de las caballerizas y busca un rastro de pasos que llevan hasta un portal de plata y hierro, algo oxidado. El niño salió por la puerta trasera –Ethan maldijo en voz baja en respuesta, preguntándose por qué su compañero no le había hecho caso y había salido sin él. Si le hubiese avisado, hubiese vuelto antes y habría pedido a Evan que le enviase sus conclusiones. Aquel caso estaba resultando cada vez más apolítico, y por ello mismo, más misterioso y absurdo. ¿Dónde estaría el pequeño Grosvernor? Estaría terriblemente asustado, seguro.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Albert Gytha, dispuesto a darle la gran bronca. Cuando encontraran al niño. Sí.

---

Samuel se dejó caer en el sofá de casa, organizando en su mente lo ocurrido durante el día. Judith, curada. Increíble. No había pasado apenas un día, y los ligamentos de la rodilla eran inusualmente complicados, pero ella ya volvía a estar en pie. Sonrió de lado: dudaba que eso aplacara su frustración ante el hecho de estar apartada de la acción cotidiana. Le iba a tocar soportar el malhumor de la rubia unos días más. Sin embargo, lo prefería a la helada y digna cortesía con la que se revestía habitualmente. Judith era como un animalillo herido y nervioso, siempre dispuesto a atacar, temiendo la mano que se acercaba a tocarla y reaccionando de forma agresiva. Seguramente podía considerarse afortunado ante el hecho de que la mujer no le hubiese pegado un tiro por el mero hecho de cogerle como había hecho. La joven ni le había dado las gracias; él tampoco había esperado que lo hiciera.

Miró al techo. Le había mentido, pero ella también a él. Notaba su miedo, su rabia impotente, teñida de la intensa voluntad que la impulsaba a dar la cara. Nadie en el mundo podía tenerle más terror que Judith.

Debía dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en ella. Estaba claro, tras lo que le había dicho aquella mañana, que la joven era incapaz de superar lo que le había ocurrido. Era normal, suponía: una experiencia semejante a los seis años te marca para toda la vida. Ella le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, como odiaba a todo vampiro que se cruzara. La había visto actuar en contra de esos seres, cometiendo auténticas matanzas, provocando verdaderos baños de sangre. Y en muchos de ellos, Sam le había ayudado, movido por la furia vengadora que sentía al pensar en cómo habían arruinado su vida, hacía dos años, aquellos Salem manipulados por Mortífagos.

Y el Ministro Fudge había tenido la inmensa desfachatez de declarar que todo estaba en orden, que no había peligro. Por Dios, cuánto odiaba a los burócratas inútiles como él…

Meneó la cabeza, intentando sacudirse aquellas ideas. Cogió el teléfono móvil que reposaba junto al mando a distancia de la enorme televisión y marcó el número de su mejor amigo fuera del mundo mágico. Por hoy, necesitaba olvidarse de magos. Estaba harto de ellos.

-Eh, Jack –dijo-. Soy Sam. ¿Estás liado esta noche?

-Hombre, Sam –repuso una voz cascada, viril y difícil del otro lado de la línea-. Ahora mismo iba a llamarte…

-De puta madre, colega, ¿quieres echarte unas partidas a la Play?

-Me temo que no, Sam… Tengo algo para tus amigos los raros. ¿Podrías pasarte por comisaría…?

Sam enarcó ambas cejas. Mierda. Se acabó el descanso…

---

NdA: Los cliffhangers son malos para la salud. De veras. Pronto más.

He contado mis fans, ¡tengo una Horda de cinco! Arkhane, Art0rius (las dos A's, y ambos chicos, mira qué cosas), Lucy y Naga las chicas fieles, y alguien llamado D. que no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida pero que esperemos siga leyendo esta historia.

Como nota de interés, Naga ha demostrado su capacidad de hincharme el ego decidiendo tomar las riendas literarias… ¡Y escribir una fic de Promesas! Mis personajes originales ya pueden darse por satisfechos, tienen sus propias Side-fics xD En cuanto ella acabe lo colgaré por mi página, con una indicación de autoría apropiada. Estoy orgullosísima de que mis niños hayan llegado tan lejos como para inspirar a esta joven autora, que en mi opinión no escribe lo suficiente (y peor para el mundo, porque debo decir que es buena). ¡Felicidades por la inspiración, Naga!

Pronto, el destino de Grosvernor… Y atentos, porque viene la batalla. Los que habéis leído la novela de HP ya sabéis a lo que me refiero…


	13. Pasado demasiado presente

No sabía por qué se había despertado. Un ruido, quizás. O la luz del pasillo apagada, la luz que mamá siempre dejaba encendida para que no le diese miedo ir al lavabo sola. Se incorporó en la cama y agarró su osito de peluche favorito, de color crema y suave como un beso de buenas noches.

Empujó la puerta de su cuarto con suavidad. Quizás se hubiese ido la luz. Pero hoy no había habido tormenta…

A la luz de la luna, todo parecía dibujado en sombras y demasiado blanco, inmóvil, y los sonidos más altos que de costumbre resonaban en el silencio. Dio unos pasos, sus pies enfundados en zapatillas cálidas haciendo gruñir bajo ellos las maderas viejas del suelo. Había un bulto oscuro en medio de la alfombra, como un saco de lentejas tirado. Se agachó junto a aquella masa informe.

La masa era mamá.

Tenía los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, y el cuello en un ángulo extraño. La bata estaba abierta y el brazo desnudo reposaba sobre el suelo. El moño en el que se solía recoger el pelo estaba deshecho. La niña gimió y dio unos pasos atrás. Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando que papá decía que llorar no servía para nada. ¿Pero dónde estaba papá…?

De nuevo oyó un ruido extraño, como una succión. ¿Estaría papá abajo? Echó a correr hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la parte baja de la casa. En el rellano se quedó paralizada como una estatua.

Un hombre estaba aferrando a papá, que se movía espasmódicamente, como un muñeco mecánico al que no le van demasiado bien las pilas ya. Ahogó una exclamación, tapándose la boca. El desconocido levantó la cabeza, como si le hubiese oído. Pero eso no era posible, ¿verdad…?

El hombre tenía los ojos muy negros, un rostro aristocrático y algo avejentado, demacrado. Si hubiese tenido nariz y las orejas redondeadas, tal vez hubiese parecido un señor maduro respetable, pero su aspecto era monstruoso. Lo mismo que su barbilla manchada de oscuro.

La sangre, a la luz de la luna, parecía tan negra como aquellos ojos hipnóticos.

El desconocido dejó caer a papá, que se derrumbó como un títere roto, y subió lentamente las escaleras hacia ella. La niña quería gritar, huir, pero era como una de aquellas pesadillas en las que por mucho que lo intentes es imposible moverse o emitir un solo sonido.

Aquel hombre diabólico le sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos dobles, retráctiles, resplandecientes de puro blancos, que no concordaban con su consumido aspecto. Alargó el brazo y le acarició el pelo a la pequeña, que notó el olor a podredumbre que emanaba del desconocido. Contuvo la nausea como había contenido las lágrimas.

-Buena chica –dijo el hombre con voz cascada. Sonaba como si hiciese mucho que no la utilizaba. Su mano estaba muy fría, como la de un muerto.

Ella no se volvió cuando los pasos del hombre se alejaron sobre la madera, sin detenerse junto al cadáver de mamá. Bajó las escaleras poco a poco, hasta donde estaba tendido papá. Se sentó en cuclillas a su lado, abrazándose las rodillas y mirando su cara incrédula incluso en la muerte. Luego se levantó sin decir palabra.

Sabía lo que debía hacer.

---

Judith despertó cubierta de sudor. Se llevó el puño a la boca para no gritar y mordió hasta notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en la lengua. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba aquello. Se preguntó por qué habría vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla. Un movimiento la alertó un segundo antes de que Shura, su pastor alemán, se subiese a la cama de un salto, a lamerle la cara con su lengua cálida y viva. Se abrazó a su pelaje reconfortante, escuchando su respiración rápida, en jadeos. El animal estaba demostrando su preocupación por ella de la única forma que sabía. Cerró los ojos.

-Estoy bien –susurró. Rascó al animal, que movió la cola golpeando rítmicamente las sábanas-. Estoy bien…

---

Con la oscuridad de la noche, Ethan y Albert tenían que iluminarse con las varitas para poder revisar los rastros. El más joven revisaba el sendero de grava, en busca de huellas del niño, mientras el mayor seguía las huellas del coche. Quizás los muggles no se habían cruzado con Grosvernor. Aquello podía no significar nada en absoluto, pero había que seguir todas las pistas. ¿Y si realmente era un rapto? ¿Y si unos muggles habían visto al pequeño hijo de magos y se lo habían llevado para pedir rescate? Hoy día había muy mala gente. Sólo había que mirar las noticias: trato de blancas, pornografía infantil… Ethan se estremeció pensando en todo ello. Albert y él no habían hablado de esas posibilidades, pero ambos eran muy conscientes de ellas.

Albert se adelantó por el camino, que llevaba hasta la carretera. Volvió de nuevo hacia su compañero.

-Dime que hay huellas del niño. Dime que se he metido en alguna caverna. Que se ha subido a un árbol.

Ethan le contempló y, lentamente, meneó la cabeza. Había repasado el sendero varias veces. No había ni rastro de las pequeñas pisadas del niño saliendo de él. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

-¡Mierda…! –exclamó el mayor. Se enfrentaban a un rapto.

Y lo peor de todo: iban a tener que contactar con los agentes muggles para poder descubrir el coche que se había llevado al niño.

Iban a contrarreloj. Tenían que encontrarle pronto, o la noticia se extendería rápida como el fuego en la pólvora. Y la situación política se deterioraría aún más.

---

La calle que llevaba a la comisaría estaba tal y como solía, iluminada por farolas, con algunas prostitutas discretas paseando por la acera procurando no llamar la atención de los "maderos", los neones de los locales dotando el lugar de una miríada de colores. La piel heladamente blanca de Sam recogía los reflejos irisados de aquel ambiente pecaminoso. Un ligero glamour ocultaba sus rasgos inhumanos, nada demasiado notorio: cualquiera que le viese olvidaría al poco su presencia, catalogándole como "una persona cualquiera". En su opinión, mucho mejor y menos llamativo que la simple invisibilidad, que siempre terminaba dando problemas cuando empezabas a chocar con los viandantes.

El cuartel estaba al fondo de un callejón, y era tan miserable que sólo las entradas y salidas de los agentes lo catalogaban como tal. Era la peor zona de Londres, y los policías allí se resignaban, en su mayoría, a que les tomasen por el pito del sereno. No todos, por supuesto.

Siempre había gente como Jack. Sam sonrió: su amigo de infancia bien hubiese podido ser Gryffindor por su valor ante las situaciones desesperadas, o quizás Hufflepuff por su interminable cabezonería… Pero era muggle y repleto de sentido común: aún recordaba la incredulidad con la que se había tomado el ingreso de Sam en Hogwarts. ¿Escuelas para magos? Eso no existía. El hecho de que los estudiantes tuviesen prohibido hacer magia fuera de ella había ayudado a mantener su escepticismo.

Con el tiempo, y cuando el joven Sam se había graduado, pudiendo al fin mostrarle algunas de las maravillas de las que le había hablado, le había creído finalmente. Todavía no se tomaba el tema demasiado en serio: al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de problemas del mundo se solventaban de forma más mundana, sin magia que ayudase en ello.

Había sido Jack quien le había ayudado a separarse de su familia cuando le habían vampirizado. Sam entristeció ligeramente el gesto al recordarlo: al despertar y verse desfigurado, incapaz para siempre de volver a la normalidad, había decidido que prefería que sus padres y hermanos le creyesen muerto antes que horrorizarles con su nuevo estado. También había engañado a su novia del momento, una guapa chica muggle con la que había tenido frecuentes peleas debido a que su trabajo no tenía horario fijo. Gloria tenía el cabello castaño más espeso y maravilloso del mundo, unos ojos como la miel espesa y un cuerpo que hubiese hecho soñar a los mismísimos dioses con la promesa de sus delicias. Era una muchacha de carácter fuerte y decidido que trabajaba de comercial para una empresa aseguradora. La última vez que la había visto, de lejos, la joven había rehecho su vida y estaba saliendo con un guapo abogado. Sólo una mirada de introspección puntual demostraba que había habido alguien antes, un hombre sano, atractivo… Y legalmente muerto.

Sam la echaba de menos muchísimo. Antes de morir, había querido pedirle matrimonio. ¿Pero cómo imponer su naturaleza actual a una muggle que nada podía entender de las sutilezas de una posesión vampírica…?

Jack era la única persona de su pasado que sabía que seguía vivo, de alguna manera. Hizo una mueca. Su amigo sabía muy bien lo que era ser deforme. Hacía unos años, debido a un accidente acontecido en uno de sus casos, había recibido una rociada de ácido en el rostro. Por suerte se había podido proteger los ojos y no había quedado ciego, pero su aspecto provocaba un sobresalto incluso a quienes estaban acostumbrados a él. La cirugía no había podido arreglar gran cosa. Sam le había ofrecido probar las soluciones que el mundo mágico ofrecía a los suyos. No era seguro que pudiesen regenerar su cara, pero nada se perdía por probar… Jack, sin embargo, se había negado:

-A mí ya me está bien. Antes los criminales me veían y pensaban: es grande, pero entre cinco podemos hacerle cosas inimaginables. Ahora me ven y se dan cuenta de que ya me han hecho cosas por encima de su imaginación, y he aguantado. Eso les acojona, así te lo digo. Es jodidamente práctico. Además –añadió con un guiño grotesco en su rostro mutilado-, a mi mujer le tranquiliza. Sabe seguro que no le voy a poner los cuernos porque, ¿crees que yo aceptaría irme a la cama con una chalada a la que pusiese cachonda esto? –y se señaló, riendo.

Samuel, que no era estúpido, sospechaba que esos motivos no eran exactamente lo que le hacían rechazar su propuesta bienintencionada. Tal vez la pequeña Mary –o quizás no era tan pequeña, todo el mundo parecía empequeñecido ante la inmensa mole de Jack- fuese celosa, cosa que dudaba; pero lo más seguro es que les hubiese costado mucho aceptar aquel cambio. Lanzar por la borda todo aquel sacrificio, todo el duro camino hacia la aceptación, se les hubiese hecho inconcebible. Además… la esposa de Jack, una católica convencida, nada quería saber de magia y otros caminos paganos. Sorprendentemente adoraba a Sam y lo trataba como parte del pequeño círculo familiar. Por lo que le había dicho su esposo, la mujercilla rezaba por el alma de Sam debido a sus prácticas mágicas. Eso le hizo sonreír: se preguntaba qué clase de conversación hubiese podido tener con la creyente Judith, que combinaba sus hechizos, sus creencias cristianas y su violencia de caballero Templario. Si hubiese habitado unos siglos antes, sin duda la hubiese visto luchando contra los musulmanes en una reluciente cota de mallas. Sonrió ante la imagen mental. Hubiese sido una magnífica Juana de Arco…

Pero ahí estaba Jack esperándole, enorme y cuadrado, casi rozando con la cabeza el marco de la puerta. Le saludó con la mano, dejando de lado sus divagaciones. El hombre gruñó como un inmenso perro guardián.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo que he tardado en ponerme los pantalones. Es que me has pillado en una orgía –bromeó Sam. El otro arqueó una deshilachada ceja-. ¿No me crees? Era competición de feos. Te hubieses sentido como en casa. Pero claro, luego tu mujer me hubiese matado por llevarte a esos antros de perdición.

-Ya. Y por eso querías quedar para jugar a la PSP. Tus prioridades están aún peor que tu cabeza, Sam –gruñó el gigantesco agente. Sam se rió con ganas-. Entra. Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Y no me vas a decir qué es?

-Pensaba que adorabas las sorpresas –sonrió Jack. Dada su desfigurada cara, era un ademán inquietante y siniestro. Samuel suspiró para sí, pensando que él no era quién para criticar.

-Sólo si son agradables…

---

Albert cerró la comunicación con el Ministerio. Ethan no dejaba de caminar por el cuarto, inquieto. El fuego volvió a su aspecto habitual, sin rasgos humanos reflejándose en las llamas mientras el mayor se giraba hacia él.

-Espero que tu amigo Sam esté en casa. Es uno de los pocos contactos discretos que tenemos con el mundo policial muggle. Cuánto odio depender de ellos…

Ethan sonrió débilmente y asintió. El pequeño Grosvernor había llevado encima una marca de la casa Greythorne, pero si se alejaba demasiado de la mansión o no hacía magia era inútil, por supuesto. Y el niño era demasiado pequeño para poder hacer hechizos, ni siquiera los instintivos sin varita que algunas criaturas hacían por reflejo nervioso. Por no contar con la posibilidad de que fuese un squib… Algo perfectamente posible. A esa edad…

Había sacado fotos de las huellas de rueda, esperando que sirviese de algo a esos muggles. No había más que hacer por hoy. Podían crear un hechizo trazador, quizás. Ethan se estaba estrujando las meninges meditando cómo diseñar algo así, algo que siguiese rastros físicos en vez de mágicos. Debía ser posible…

El rostro familiar de Nadja apareció de nuevo en el fuego.

-Albert, Frost ya se ha ido para casa. Hoy no tenía guardia –le informó la administrativa con gesto de fastidio. Sin duda pensaba en lo mucho que desearía marcharse ella también y descansar. El papeleo no hacía más que aumentar con todos los casos provocados por la guerra latente, y alguien tenía que ocuparse de ello. Ethan sentía compasión por la mujer-. Si quieres puedo ver si le puedo localizar. Si no, siempre puedo llamar a Kalazev, que al menos tiene el sentido común de tener una chimenea en casa –su resoplido demostraba lo que opinaba de las costumbres muggles del vampiro-. Seguro que ella puede encontrarle…

-Hazlo. De prisa, por favor –asintió Albert. Su gesto serio, con el ceño fruncido, pareció sosegar a la fastidiada burócrata, que asintió y volvió a desaparecer del fuego. Unos minutos más tarde reaparecía, más molesta que nunca.

-Kalazev ha dicho que le intentará llamar al móvil. Parece que no está en casa. En cuanto consiga hablar con él le he dicho que os contacte sin falta –informó ella en tono brusco.

-Gracias.

La mujer suspiró y luego añadió un ligeramente más amable:

-De nada.

Ethan miró hacia la puerta del salón. Del otro lado, sospechaba, la pequeña Rosamund debía estar espiando la conversación, saltándose toda norma de educación que le hubiesen intentado inculcar sus padres debido a la inquietud que sentía por su hermano. Los progenitores de Grosvernor, en cambio, les habían dejado toda la intimidad necesaria para actuar, algo encomiable si no hubiese sido porque demostraba una cierta frialdad hacia el destino del pequeño. Suspiró.

Familias… Todo era tan complicado en ellas. Eso le recordaba que tenía que ir a recoger a su sobrino que volvía de viaje el fin de semana. Éste año empezaba el último curso. ¿Cómo debía estar? Le había escrito un par de postales, en las que se le veía saludando en España, en la mágica Galicia, rodeado de sus amigos del colegio y meigas. Sonrió al pensar en lo feliz que parecía. Se alegraba de que su pequeño estuviese creciendo tan animoso. Se moría por oír de sus labios el relato de aquellas vacaciones.

Peter se parecía tanto a su difunto hermano…

Esperaba poder ahorrarle a Rosamund el sentimiento de culpabilidad y fracaso que él sentía ante la desaparición del suyo.

Judith apareció en el fuego a los pocos minutos. Llevaba únicamente una camiseta de tirantes y tenía el pelo revuelto. Su rostro exhibía una expresión difícil de interpretar.

-Kalazev –saludó Albert. La rubia asintió en respuesta-. ¿Dónde anda Sam?

-En la comisaría muggle –repuso ella. Ethan y Albert intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, preguntándose cómo se les habría adelantado el vampiro a sus instrucciones-. Al parecer han encontrado un niño mago. Uno de sus contactos le ha alertado de ello, y ha ido a recogerlo mientras espera que se encuentren los padres…

-¿Cómo? –exclamaron ambos agentes a la vez. Atónitos, se quedaron mirando a Judith, que les contempló sin comprender su sorpresa. Unos segundo más tarde, la mujer sonreía, torcida y lentamente, con cierto aire socarrón.

-No me digáis que estabais buscando a uno precisamente…

---

NdA: en el próximo capítulo, el final del caso Grosvernor… Y algunas cosillas más. En este episodio he incluido a dos personajes nuevos, el vampiro que le cambió la vida a Judith hace veinte años y al amigo Jack, que es una auténtica delicia de escribir y explica, en cierta forma, la mano izquierda de Sam a la hora de tratar a erizos emocionales. Es curioso, pretendía escribir este episodio muy de cara a los eventos actuales y al final me ha acabado asomando una gran cantidad de pasado de tres de los personajes… En fin, espero que os haya gustado la historia de Sam y su decisión de no destrozar las vidas de familiares, amigos y ex-novia muggle. Es algo tan simple como que dudo que hubiesen podido soportar algo tan foráneo como un vampiro en sus vidas. Bastante duro debió ser que el niño saliese friki y mago… Mejor que creyesen que había muerto, y rehacer sus vidas desde allí. Creo que es una resolución lógica en alguien de un carácter tan atento y preocupado por los demás como es Sam. Y hasta aquí puedo leer…

¡Plis plas, pronto más! Espero xD


	14. Algo empieza, algo acaba

Grosvernor se sentía sumamente desgraciado. A los cinco años, aún no había llegado a esa firme convicción de los niños de que las chicas son tontas y su mundo aún giraba, sin vergüenza ni contención, en torno a su guapa hermana mayor. Por eso mismo, cuando ella le había gritado que le odiaba lo único que había deseado era huir de casa. Había corrido hasta agotarse, y al terminar con sus fuerzas se había derrumbado en medio del sendero, llorando a lágrima viva.

Así le habían encontrado los muggles.

---

Albert se frotó la barriga en un gesto nervioso que delataba en parte su irritación. Los padres del niño habían armado un escándalo terrible al saber dónde se encontraba el desaparecido.

-¡Mi hijo! –exclamó teatralmente el padre-. ¡En una comisaría muggle llena de pseudo-aurores sin magia para protegerle…! ¿Y si lo raptan allí?

El auror mayor contuvo la tentación de arquear la ceja e indicar al noble que al niño ya lo habían "raptado", en su propia casa para más señas, y que probablemente estuviese más a salvo con cincuenta testigos vigilándole que en un hogar donde podía desaparecer sin que sus padres supiesen cómo.

-No se preocupe –murmuró en cambio-. Iremos a recogerle de inmediato para evitar incidentes.

-¿Allí? ¿Tenemos que ir en persona? ¿No pueden ir ustedes? –inquirió horrorizada la madre, dando un toque a su túnica a medida aunque algo gastada e impoluta, como aterrada ante la idea de ensuciarse en una madriguera de no-magos. Albert intentó con todas fuerzas no hacer girar los ojos sobre las órbitas ante tal muestra de amor maternal. Por suerte fue Ethan quien contestó:

-Nos honrará su confianza si nos permite ir en su lugar a buscar a su heredero, señora –el moreno sonrió como si realmente no pudiese imaginar mayor placer en el mundo. Albert se preguntó si era así de cínico o entrenaba para ello, con disgusto. La mujer pareció creer sus palabras a pies juntillas, porque le miró arrobada, con gesto tan maravillado y dulce que habría hecho vomitar a un gato.

Rosamund miró al auror más joven, con una intensa súplica escrita en sus ojos claros algo estrábicos. No iba a enunciar ésta en voz alta, su estricta educación inglesa se lo impedía, pero su cuerpo menudo casi vibraba de tensión contenida. Ethan pareció captar ésta, como por telepatía, y se giró hacia ella con expresión abierta, atenta, amable:

-Sin embargo, si alguien de la familia pudiese acompañarnos para tranquilizar al pequeño, sería muy de agradecer. Me imagino que ustedes añadió de cara a los padres- estarán terriblemente ocupados, pese a que la angustia por el destino del niño les atormente, pero si fuesen tan amables de permitir que la joven Rosamund viniese con nosotros en su lugar… Les aseguro que estaría en buenas manos.

El padre meditó la conveniencia de quedarse sin ambos descendientes, aunque la mayor fuese sólo una hembra, contra la ventaja indudable de no tener que ir a un lugar que obviamente le asqueaba. Contempló especulativamente a ambos agentes, y luego asintió con lentitud.

-Está bien.

Rosamund e Ethan intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. La niña casi brillaba de gratitud y apenas podía evitar que sus labios pequeños se abrieran en una sonrisa radiante y triunfal. El hombre parecía serenamente satisfecho.

Albert trató de controlar su impaciencia, saludó cortésmente la familia, y salió de la casa para Aparecerse con la pareja.

La rubia, se percató, agarró con firmeza la mano de Ethan, mirándole con cálida admiración. Esta vez no contuvo el gesto de exasperación.

Qué típico.

---

Los señores Carlstone eran una familia bien avenida: el padre era ecologista, a sus cuarenta largos seguía tomando sus cervezas y solventando los problemas del mundo cada viernes por la noche, fumando marihuana que él mismo cultivaba con esmero, y cuidando la coleta pese a que su cabello escaseaba y unas entradas ya evidentes orlaban su rostro. Tenía muchos amigos y un mal gusto en el vestir y combinar colores propio de la acromatopsia más severa. Era fotógrafo profesional y sus horarios eran, como poco, bohemios. Su esposa era regordeta y se teñía de un rubio platino que hería la vista, mascaba chicle de forma compulsiva y trabajaba como traductora para una editorial. Tenían dos hijos, ambos niños, con tres años de diferencia entre ellos. Eran unos chicos alegres, ruidosos y algo maleducados, aunque de buen corazón.

Venían de excursión, ya que el señor Carlstone insistía en que cada semana tuviera lugar al menos una actividad conjunta en familia. Teniendo en cuenta que, debido a las irregularidades laborales de ambos progenitores, apenas había día en que hiciesen una comida todos juntos, el domingo les estaba consagrado. Tan pronto tendían el Scalextric por toda la casa como les daba por jugar a la selva en una caseta del jardín. Hoy habían estado paseando, y ahora cambiaban de zona en busca de un lugar donde tomar el almuerzo. Los niños estaban cansados, hambrientos y, por supuesto, la excitación del día les impedía dormir, así que estaban malhumorados y peleaban entre ellos.

Al ver al pequeño tendido en medio de la nada, vestido como salido de una fiesta de disfraces, alejado de ningún lugar civilizado, hicieron lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho: recogerle, llevarle a Londres y dejarle en la primera comisaría que encontraron, preocupados pensando en la reacción de sus pobres padres. Si a ellos les hubiese pasado algo así, hubiesen muerto de la angustia hasta encontrar a sus hijos.

El niño no paró de llorar en todo el trayecto, diciendo que quería volver a casa y que los muggles le dejaran en paz. Los dos pequeños Carlstone decidieron que el llorón les estaba insultando y reaccionaron molestándole, gritando y, en general, armando un barullo de mil demonios ante el disgusto de haber truncado su día familiar. La madre intentaba controlarlos con escaso éxito, mascaba chicle con furia y alzaba la vista al cielo preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer aquello, mientras su marido fijaba la vista en la carretera con aire de mártir. Comieron unos bocadillos en un bar de camino a la ciudad para matar el hambre, con prisas. El desconocido no quiso probar bocado.

El señor Carlstone dio las gracias al Altísimo cuando dejaron al pequeño en manos de la policía. Iba a proponer continuar la salida familiar, pero al mirar por el retrovisor vio que, por supuesto, los dos niños se habían dormido como troncos una vez expulsada la causa de su malhumor. El hombre suspiró y miró de reojo a su mujer.

Ella le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo una pompa con el chicle.

-Vamos a casa, Henry. Hoy haré una buena cena –prometió, consoladora. Él correspondió a la sonrisa y volvió a fijar la vista en la calle. Pitó a un coche que le adelantó por la izquierda:

-¡Dominguero! ¿¡Te crees que estás en Francia!? –los niños ni se despertaron. Su esposa rió bajito y él volvió a centrarse en la agradable tarde que le quedaba por delante. Quizás una película, por una vez…

---

Samuel estaba en la puerta de la comisaría con un cigarrillo en los labios, esperando a sus dos compañeros. Les sonrió y saludó con la mano, arqueando una de sus espesas cejas negras al ver a la niña rubia agarrada a la mano de su amigo. Éste contestó antes de que el vampiro preguntara:

-Samuel Frost, te presento a la señorita Rosamund Greythorne. Es la hermana del joven Grosvernor, el desaparecido –le presentó formalmente, sin soltar la diestra de su protegida. Ella le dedicó al vampiro una mirada de pavor animal casi perfectamente disimulada y luego una reverencia. La joven, como cualquier mago con o sin entrenamiento, podía ver a través del glamour simple que el agente había realizado-. ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? –añadió Ethan señalando el cigarrillo del otro.

Samuel se encogió de hombros, dio una última y nerviosa calada y arrojó el tabaco a una cloaca con buena puntería. Sonrió guasón:

-¿Grosvernor Greythorne? ¿Sus padres le odian o qué? Espero que a nadie le dé por llamarle G.G.…

Rosamund soltó una risilla inapropiada y luego fingió con escaso éxito un mohín ofendido. Sin embargo, apretó aún más la zurda de Ethan, nada dispuesta a soltar a su protector y menos en presencia del otro.

-Dejad la charla social para luego –intervino Albert-. ¿Dónde está el niño?

-Dentro –Sam señaló con un cabeceo la puerta de la comisaría. Sin más, el grupo procedió a entrar en el lugar. No tardaron mucho en localizar al pequeño prófugo.

Grosvernor estaba sentado en uno de los mostradores, rodeado de agentes, con un paquete de caramelos blandos de frutas a la derecha, unos cuantos envoltorios vacíos a la izquierda, y uno de los más fornidos hombretones que los tres sangre-limpia hubiesen visto jamás administrándole cucharadas de yogur de fresa, haciendo el avión. Grosvernor ponía cara de estar en la idea más aproximada que un niño de su edad pudiese tener del Paraíso. Se las había arreglado para embadurnarse media cara de yogur, pero alguna pequeña cantidad del lácteo había logrado penetrar en su boca. Al parecer el sabor del postre muggle de marca barata le había encantado, porque abría los labios de par en par, con entusiasmo, esperando la siguiente cucharada mientras seguía el movimiento de la mano del agente con la cabeza.

-¡Verni! –exclamó su hermana, sin saber si mostrarse indignada, aliviada, rabiosa o encantada.

Su hermanito la vio y saltó del mostrador corriendo hacia ella. Se abrazaron apretadamente, para gran perjuicio de la hasta entonces inmaculada túnica de Rosamund. Rieron y lloraron, y luego ella comenzó a propinarle una soberana bronca por escaparse y hacerle preocupar tanto.

Los agentes muggle parecieron algo desilusionados al ver que les quitaban la mascota. Sam y el hombre enorme de cara espantosamente desfigurada que había estado dando yogur al niño intercambiaron unas palabras, mientras Albert alzaba una ceja mirando el reencuentro e Ethan sonreía ante la felicidad obvia de ambos hermanos al volver a estar juntos.

-¿Caso cerrado? –inquirió el moreno, mirando distraída pero seductoramente a la recepcionista, que inconscientemente se recolocó el pelo en las horquillas correspondientes.

-Caso cerrado –asintió Albert. Sólo quedaba escoltar a los niños a casa, y redactar el informe.

---

La mansión Montcastillac estaba preparándose para un merecido descanso nocturno. El señor de la casa había acostado a la pequeña Leah, que como cada noche se había acurrucado en posición fetal, desaprovechando por completo el enorme lecho. Galael le besó el pelo negrísimo y muy rizado. La chiquilla ni siquiera parpadeó en respuesta, mirando a la nada mientras esperaba el sueño.

-Buenas noches, cariño –dijo el hombre en voz baja. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su saloncito privado. Allí, relajándose en la elegante y lujosa decoración decimonónica de dorados candelabros, elaboradas molduras y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verde oscuro sujetos por gruesos cordones de oro, se sirvió un vaso de licor y se sentó en un mullido sillón frente al fuego, mirando pensativo y con cierta añoranza, como cada noche, una foto sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Ésta, en un delicado marco de marfil labrado en complejas filigranas, contrastaba con el resto de la sala y parecía tremendamente incongruente en aquella casa. Era de mala calidad, estaba inmóvil –lo cual demostraba claramente su origen muggle-, y estaba rota, segando en parte, de forma premeditada y con cierta torpeza la cabeza de uno de los retratados. La otra figura era una mujer, de cabello negro y rizado, y bonitos ojos castaño claro. Sus facciones eran redondeadas y suaves, y aunque bajo ningún concepto hubiese podido considerarse una belleza, era discretamente atractiva. Su sonrisa era peculiar, entre feliz y melancólica. Un ojo atento hubiese podido reconocer algunos rasgos familiares en la carita pequeña de Leah.

El ánimo introspectivo del mago se vio truncado por un cambio de color en las llamas del hogar, que se tornaron azules y verdosas anunciando una comunicación entrante. Dejó la bebida en la mesita de caoba que había junto a su asiento y se irguió, alerta. No podía ser otra cosa que trabajo, y a esa hora, sin duda urgente.

El rostro familiar de uno de los administrativos apareció, alterado. Galael notó la alarma iniciarse en su ánimo, anudándole las tripas y cortando como un cuchillo su calma doméstica.

-Señor –enunció el hombre-, tengo que pedirle que acuda al Ministerio de Magia. Tenemos un caso de asesinato múltiple –tragó saliva-. Salems, señor –añadió en un susurro ahogado.

El jefe de personal del Departamento de Aurores se alzó de su sillón.

-Voy ahora mismo.

---

La casa estaba tranquila, en lo que podría designarse con precisión como silencio mortal. Parecía que, en el momento del incidente, había tenido lugar una pequeña reunión o fiesta familiar. Catorce personas yacían unánimes, entre adultos, algún anciano y unos pocos adolescentes. Se había ejercido sobre ellos algún tipo de encanto antes de proceder a desangrarlos hasta el punto fatal. La más leve marca en el cuello delataba el mordisco que había acabado con sus vidas.

-Informe.

-Diez adultos, tres de edad avanzada, y cuatro menores. Todos ellos muggles o squibs, señor, salvo él –señaló a uno de los jóvenes-. Parece un atentado, señor.

-Bien. Procedimiento estándar.

Su subordinado asintió. Trasladaron a los muggles para hacer desaparecer los sospechosos cadáveres. Luego se volvieron hacia el del mago. El más joven de los agentes sacó una estaca. Tragó saliva, algo mareado como evidenciaba su rostro verdoso.

Desde fuera se oyó el grito agónico del mago convertido en no-muerto.

---

NdA: El final del caso del niño raptado era bastante más obvio de lo que parecía, pero el próximo va a ser bastante más oscuro. ¿Qué decir sobre este capítulo? La familia muggle que recoge al pequeño Grosvernor salieron solos de un tirón, con todo su aire bohemio, su mal gusto y su buen corazón. Me parecen tremendamente vulgares y adorables a un tiempo. Otros de "usar y tirar". Caray, se escriben solos estos personajes secundarios…

Sobre la escena de la comisaría: cuando yo era pequeña protagonicé una parecida, en el lugar del niño. En mi caso fue porque fui en busca de mi mamá, pero los sugus y el yogur de fresa son históricos. Yo no recuerdo gran cosa, pero mis hermanos aún se ríen de ello. Me imagino que mis padres se rieron bastante menos en su momento…

Sobre los vampiros: fijaos bien en la escena, porque pronto daré la explicación completa sobre la naturaleza de estas criaturas. Como ya habréis notado, no he adoptado la imagen tan tópica hoy por hoy de los vampiros de Anne Rice, tan guapos, decadentes y, reconozcámoslo, adolescentes. Lo cierto es que ya me cargan de tanto como se los ha explotado, criaturitas, así que he vuelto a un concepto bastante más desagradable de estos seres. Espero que cuando explique su esencia os parezca tan horrorosa como me lo pareció a mí cuando se me ocurrieron.

Saludos a Aleph, la recién llegada, y gracias por su opinión meditada sobre el tema de las cicatrices. Y sobre todo muchas, muchísimas gracias por la oración de Santa Teresa, que no conocía y espero aplicar pronto. Besitos también a todos los que estáis ahí al pie del cañón capítulo tras capítulo, es un gustazo trabajar para vosotros.

Y muy prontito, espero, pondré por aquí un teaser de la fic de Naga… Que me tiene enganchada, la maldita. ¡Queremos más, moza!


	15. La belle dame sans regrets

En el prado donde se habían reunido la niebla se concentraba entre las peñas antiguas y erosionadas. Los árboles se adivinaban a lo lejos como siluetas fantasmagóricas, y la luna dibujaba sus sombras retorcidas convirtiéndolas en un espectáculo grotesco, movedizo con el viento. El corro de mortífagos se abrió para dar paso a la mujer.

Ella avanzó hacia el centro del círculo, con el cabello cobrizo y ondulado cayendo sobre los hombros desnudos. Era muy alta, de silueta esbelta, largas piernas, pechos llenos. Su rostro ovalado, de nariz fina y algo respingona, era de una palidez perfecta, que resaltaba sus labios rojos sensualmente dibujados y sus ojos verdes de pupila plateada. El atuendo que vestía era llamativo en contraste con todas aquellas cerradas túnicas y las misteriosas máscaras que la rodeaban: una camiseta de tirantes y unos tejanos, una zapatilla de deporte y un pie descalzo, como si hubiese estado poniéndose la segunda antes de salir hacia la reunión.

No parecía intimidada por todos aquellos amenazadores magos, al contrario: fueron ellos los que se estremecieron, algunos conteniendo a duras penas el deseo de dar un paso atrás. El único que permaneció inmóvil e impasible fue Voldemort, contemplándola con gesto algo disgustado ante sus ropas. El Señor Oscuro no notaba la misma sensación de pánico instintivo que dominaba a sus seguidores, quizás por el estado lamentable en el que se hallaba su maltrecha alma. La mujer le sonrió, mostrando los dientes perlinos. Su belleza era tan terrible como la de una espada bien labrada.

-¿Cómo debería llamarte? –inquirió Voldemort con voz seca. La mujer meneó la cabeza hacia atrás, por el puro placer sensual de notar la melena en la espalda, antes de contestar:

-Elisabeth. Ése es mi nombre. E indudablemente apropiado, ¿no es cierto?

El Señor Oscuro se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Ella rió, con una voz que era como el repicar de una campanilla de plata. El corro de magos se movió como los árboles agitados por el viento, con un suave susurro de terciopelos y sedas rozándose.

-No entiendo la broma, aunque no dudo que habrá humor en tus palabras ya que ríes tan gustosamente, Elisabeth –dijo el hombre en tono frío. Se movió hacia ella: era ligeramente más alto, aunque no mucho-. ¿Debería enseñarte el apropiado recato ante tus superiores, mujer? –siseó.

Ella alzó una ceja. Interiormente se preguntó si el mago oscuro estaría presumiendo de superioridad ante ella. Si lo hacía… Bien, peor para él, se dijo. Sonrió. Los Señores Oscuros iban y venían. Aliarse a ellos puntualmente era útil, como bien sabía. Lo importante no eran sus aires de grandeza, ni que creyeran que toda criatura oscura debiese servirles: lo importante era sobrevivirles. Algo en lo que tenía ya cierta práctica.

-¿He cometido alguna falta, Lord Voldemort? –en sus labios curvados el título sonaba como una delicadísima burla, pero el líder de los mortífagos respondió con una mirada desdeñosa. El humor burbujeaba en el pecho de la mujer.

-Tus vestiduras son inapropiadas. Insultas a los presentes.

-Sólo si deciden ofenderse por tan poco –indicó ella con ligereza. Notó cómo el mago apretaba la varita en los nudillos, y decidió cambiar de táctica. Su libertad y su supervivencia dependían de que supiese cumplir su papel, hasta cierto punto. Mientras la creyesen sumisa y amaestrada, el tiempo estaba de su parte. Hizo un gesto sobre su cuerpo y las ropas que llevaba desaparecieron, dando paso a un vestido de noche de color borgoña. El escote descubría hasta el ombligo y la tela se pegaba a la piel, rielando a la luz de la luna y dejando muy poco a la imaginación-. ¿Mejor así?

Oyó algunos suspiros y notó como los magos se agitaban a su espalda. Casi rió de nuevo. Adoraba aquel cuerpo suyo sensual y juvenil, tan tentador. Captó un gruñido a su derecha, y giró la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada a la del hombre lobo. Hizo un mohín de labios y le lanzó un beso, para luego fijar la vista de nuevo en el líder de la reunión.

Todos a su alrededor se estremecieron, entre el deseo y el horror. Aunque sabían a la perfección que el traje no era real, que no era más que un glamour, lo mismo que su belleza deslumbrante, nadie era capaz de ver a través de él. Ni siquiera Fenrir, cuyos instintos estaban aullando órdenes contradictorias y confusas, de asco y repugnancia ante el olor de la mujer, y de lascivia debida a los hechizos que vestía como una segunda piel.

-Sí –asintió el Señor Oscuro, de nuevo indiferente a la tensión que Elisabeth despertaba en el resto de sus acompañantes-. Ahora hablemos de cosas serias…

---

El departamento entero de aurores parecía estar a la expectativa, y por una vez, no era de malas noticias. Cuando, al día siguiente, Ethan y Albert fueron a su sección, se encontraron con un coro de alegres y burlones saludos.

-¡Eh, Skilton, parece que tu encanto natural no funciona con los casos de menores! –le gritó una chica con buen humor.

-Gytha, ¿pensaste en cómo resolver ya la problemática política de un caso de secuestro mediante llamada a un número de teléfono muggle? –exclamó un hombre de origen no mago, partiéndose de risa.

-¿Cómo llevan los sangre-limpia estirados que su hijo coma yogur muggle envasado? –les gritó otro.

-¡Hay algo llamado pasarse de listo o de cauteloso, chicos…! –soltó un cuarto agente, entre carcajadas. Albert les miró a todos e hizo un gesto simple, mostrando el dedo medio, y con claras connotaciones muggle.

-Hala, chicos, id haciendo la bicicleta, que yo haré el avión –dijo con grosería-. Y de paso idos todos a la mierda, sin billete de vuelta.

Este exabrupto fue recibido con silbidos, risas y exclamaciones varias. No parecía que el ambiente claramente festivo fuese a remitir pronto. Incluso la fría y profesional Nadja parecía ligeramente divertida por todo aquel barullo, aunque fue la primera en comentar:

-Chicos, chicos… Nos pagan por trabajar y no por burlarnos de nuestros compañeros –sin embargo, tras las gafas, sus ojos brillaban excesivamente. Albert le lanzó una pelotita de papel al pasar junto a ella-. Y tú, Albert, haz el favor de irme a buscar un café ya que no sabes cómo buscar a un niño –el nombrado la miró atónito, y luego, cuando la vio reírse abiertamente, meneó la cabeza y le dio un buen capón. Nadja protestó en voz alta.

Ethan suspiró, un poco sonrojado aunque el moreno de su piel lo ocultaba. Lo cierto es que apoyaba las palabras de su compañero, aunque fuesen algo desmedidas. Ojalá fuese capaz, deseaba en ocasiones, de ser tan brusco. Pero no sabía cómo. Era demasiado plácido para contestar con esos modos, aunque fuese en broma. Notó un tirón en la manga, y se giró.

Evan le miraba a través del flequillo, con una media sonrisa algo torcida. El rubio andaba algo encorvado, como siempre que no estaba entregado a su vocación de analista.

-Eh –le dijo-. ¿Vamos a comer luego juntos? –Ethan creyó detectar en su amigo un intento de distraerle de su actual bochorno, y sonrió más abiertamente. El rubor de sus mejillas, sin embargo, no remitió-. Conozco un sitio muggle cerca de aquí, donde nos gusta ir a Judith y a mí. Te gustará.

-¿Tú crees? –dijo Ethan algo avergonzado. Se rascó la nuca, pensando que quizás le iría bien descubrir más cosas del mundo no mágico. Era su desconocimiento el que había provocado aquel alargamiento del caso, que habría podido resolverse con una simple llamada telefónica, ahora que sabía lo ocurrido. Suspiró. Era tan fácil ver las cosas claras después de que se solventaran…-. De acuerdo, por qué no…

El rubio le soltó la manga, que había estado reteniendo entre los dedos, y torció la cabeza a un lado.

-Haces que suene como si estuvieses fascinado por la posibilidad –comentó, fingiendo estar molesto. Ethan rió, un poco más relajado. El otro chico sonrió también, con los ojos relucientes-. Te vendré a recoger a tu despacho, ¿eh? Y por todos los santos, Ethan, ponte un glamour o pídele a Sam que te lo haga, tienes pinta de haberte fugado de una novela de Tolkien.

-¿De quién? –inquirió el moreno, despistado por la referencia. Evan resopló.

-Déjalo… Tengo que pasarte más lectura un día de estos. Estás demasiado centrado en los manuales de táctica, eso no puede ser bueno para tu salud…

---

Galael contempló las fotos del caso, repasando los rostros de las víctimas muggles y del joven mago caído. La firma mágica del chico había sido muy débil, como solía ocurrir con los magos vampirizados. Era como si el hecho de convertirse en no-muertos les privara sólo en parte de su esencia, dejando rastros de su antiguo ser cuando el demonio menor que poseía el cadáver se asentaba en ellos. Suponía que ese era el motivo por el cual ningún muggle resucitaba como vampiro y en cambio los magos sí: era obvio que se necesitaba una cierta carga de magia básica para ello. Al fin y al cabo, todos sabían que la magia era innata, tanto en sangre limpia como sucia, e incluso en las criaturas mágicas. Tal vez no exactamente hereditaria, pero sí innata. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, preguntándose en qué momento exacto habría comenzado la raza humana a separarse en dos bandos, con dos culturas diametralmente opuestas, con talentos completamente dispares. ¿En qué instante y debido a qué motivo había nacido un ser humano con magia en sus venas? ¿Y por qué diablos los celos habían provocado las persecuciones de magos hasta separar ambas sociedades por completo? Estúpidos, limitados, envidiosos muggles, incapaces de aceptar sus propias carencias y crecer sobre ellas.

Había muy pocos muggles que le merecieran respeto. Y no era por su falta de magia: era por su falta de sentido común.

Por eso mismo había amado a esa mujer, aunque en el momento preciso no lo hubiese sabido, aunque su inteligencia hubiese sido la gran trampa a su amor. Al de los dos. Eso, y el hecho de que estuviese casada con una hija.

Se habían cruzado un día. Él iba por la calle hacia el Ministerio, caminando por una vez, con la capa cubriéndole. Ella iba a recoger a su hija a la guardería. Su marido era médico y ella trabajaba a tiempo parcial. Cada mañana dejaba a la niña, y cada mediodía la recogía. Ni siquiera pasaban por la misma acera, pero cruzaron la mirada y ambos supieron. Qué extraño, tantos años conociendo la realidad de la magia y sin embargo no había intuido siquiera que existiese de esa forma, como si le arrancasen a uno el aliento de los pulmones. Siguieron caminando, cada uno en una dirección, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. No sabían el nombre del otro. No se conocían de nada, pero se amaron desde aquel preciso instante.

Fue el peor desastre que les pudiese haber ocurrido a ambos.

Día tras día, Galael renunció a la red Flu, a Aparecerse, a los Trasladadores. Cada día, ella renunciaba al coche, al metro, y caminaban por la misma calle, en direcciones contrarias, y en el momento exacto ambos giraban el rostro y se abrasaban con la mirada durante un breve instante. Luego seguían su camino.

Un día él se había retrasado y casi no había llegado a su cita secreta. Tuvo que correr, como un loco, como un poseso, y cuando había llegado a su calle, a la de los dos, ella estaba parada, mirándole, esperándole, con una lágrima en la comisura de los ojos. No había pensado entonces: simplemente había cruzado, sin atender a los coches que pitaban y a las voces que le insultaban, y había bajado el rostro hacia ella, y ella había alzado el suyo, y sus labios se habían encontrado. No se abrazaron, sólo sus bocas les unieron durante el instante más dulce de todas sus vidas. Galael recorrió su rostro, besó su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su barbilla, jugueteó con la lengua en el lóbulo de su oreja, pero cuando descendió hacia su cuello ella dijo una sola palabra.

No.

Ella estaba casada, y era feliz. Lo había sido hasta que se habían visto y, de la forma más arbitraria y terrible, había perdido el corazón por aquel hombre pálido, distinguido y misterioso. Pero no podía traicionar a su marido por aquel sentimiento, por mucho que lo desease, porque simplemente él no se lo merecía. Ella era sabia, buena, justa. Y por todas esas cualidades que Galael no conocía pero intuyó en cada una de las arrugas que marcaban su rostro redondeado, en la comisura de sus labios acostumbrados a sonreír y en la de sus ojos vivos de color castaño tan claro que casi parecían trozos de ámbar, condenó su historia a la nada.

Ninguno de los tres era culpable de aquel amor incendiario que destrozó sus vidas. Ni Galael, ni ella, ni su marido. Él supo que se pelearon a menudo, porque el médico podía ser muggle, pero tampoco era ningún estúpido. Podía no saber, pero sospechaba aquella aventura truncada, oculta porque jamás se había consumado, siempre a la vista, siempre obvia, siempre secreta. Se enfurecía, pero luego ella lloraba y él se enfurruñaba, dolido, frustrado, incapaz de hacer nada. Y Galael notaba en su corazón aquella única palabra desgarrándole como un cuchillo, mientras se derramaba en su interior la miel cálida y viscosa del deseo por una mujer que jamás había sido suya.

Un día el matrimonio había tomado un coche y a su única hija, y habían decidido hacer un viaje para reconciliarse.

Galael había montado en cólera, sabiendo que ella huía de él, que no iba a renunciar a su vida. Y no porque no le amase más que a su alma, sino por no destrozar su familia, al hombre que quería, a la niña que nada sabía de amores tan corrosivos, que arrasaban cuanto encontraban a su paso. Y la había querido más que nunca, por no dejarse arrastrar, por ser tan justa, tan fiel. Si hubiese traicionado al hombre con el que vivía la hubiese despreciado, se percató.

Así que nada pudo hacer, salvo perderla a manos del rival más ineludible: la muerte. Ahora sólo le quedaba la pequeña, la hija del hombre al que más había odiado y envidiado, y de la única mujer de su vida.

---

Evan necesitaba algo con lo que bajar la cantidad de Lambrusco que había tomado. Estaba ligeramente más achispado de la cuenta, y un café no había reducido el efecto del alcohol. Quizás si se tomaba otro, las paredes dejarían de girar de forma tan hipnótica. Sus pasos eran un tanto inseguros, pero se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, una sensación bastante poco habitual, por el hecho de que evitó colisionar contra los muros.

Se apoyó en la máquina y dejó que el vaso se llenara, para vaciarlo de un trago. Au. Se había quemado la lengua. Meditó si beber otra dosis o dedicarse a las pociones. No le gustaban nada éstas. Al contrario que a Judith, nunca se le habían dado bien, y por ello sentía una cierta desconfianza ante aquellos líquidos inestables y de olores a menudo ofensivos. Buf. Mejor no…

Inspiró hondo y luego emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia su zona de trabajo. Al pasar junto a unas escaleras, casi se topó de lleno con Sam.

-¿Qué haces aquí parado? –inquirió con cierta irritación. Bastante complejo resultaba andar como para que los demás le dificultaran la tarea convirtiéndose en obstáculos vivos.

-Sh –chistó el moreno-. Estoy teniendo una revelación.

Evan frunció el ceño. No estaba tan borracho como para no percatarse de que su compañero acababa de decir una incongruencia tremenda.

-¿Una qué?

-Divina –susurró el vampiro, arrobado-. Una revelación divina.

El más joven decidió que no iba a conseguir que el otro le dijese nada con sentido, así que volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba mirando Samuel. Sus ojos se abrieron, desorbitados.

Subiendo las escaleras con un balanceo constante había un culo estupendo. Un culo enfundado en cuero negro ajustado, para más señas. Un culo que Evan había creído conocer. Parpadeó.

Hasta ahora ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar que Judith pudiese ser sexualmente atractiva. No es que fuese fea… Su rostro cuadrado podía resultar interesante, aunque Evan prefería otro tipo de rasgos, no más delicados, pero sí más estilizados. No era femenina, eso estaba claro, y sus pechos no eran demasiado notorios, aunque parecían bien formados. Sus brazos eran musculosos y sus hombros anchos. Claro está, ni se había planteado que tanto ejercicio le dotaba de unas piernas no muy largas, pero sí exquisitamente torneadas, y de un trasero respingón y perfectamente colocado, un trasero que se meneaba con aquellos andares que no por firmes y casi militares dejaban de ser ondulantes como los de cualquier fémina.

-Si hubiese sabido que iba a tener una epifanía, me hubiese peinado para la ocasión –susurró el chico.

-¿Qué dices? - Sam no apartó la mirada de aquella anatomía que estaba ya desapareciendo escaleras arriba. Evan tuvo una repentina inspiración.

-¡Judith, espera, tengo que decirte algo! –notó cómo Samuel le miraba ahora de lleno, con una expresión alarmada. La rubia se detuvo, se giró y bajó rápidamente los escalones. Su rostro exhibía una mezcla de irritación e impaciencia.

-Tengo prisa, ¿sabes? ¿De qué se trata ahora?

-Ah… Nada, nada, si tienes prisa vete ya, luego ya hablamos, ¿eh? –sonrió el joven. Ella resopló con cierto fastidio y luego volvió a subir las escaleras.

Evan palmeó el hombro de Samuel, sin mudar el gesto.

-De nada, macho –le musitó. El moreno no contestó, pero sonrió abiertamente también, con la vista fija donde debía.

---

Judith entró en el despacho de Galael, cuadrándose. El hombre alzó la vista. Había estado sumido en sus pensamientos y no la había oído llamar, al parecer. Ella se preguntó a qué se debería la urgencia con la que había requerido su presencia allí.

-¿Señor?

-Kalazev –la saludó quedamente-. Tome asiento, por favor.

Eso hizo la rubia, cada vez más intrigada. Su superior le tendió un pergamino con el resumen de un caso, que ella se apresuró a ojear. Sus ojos grises se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Un ataque de… Salems? –susurró. Empezó a sonreír. El hombre esperó que alzase la vista para asentir.

-Eso parece. Una manada, probablemente al servicio de mortífagos. Un caso complejo, puesto que atacaron una casa llena de gente –ella cabeceó suavemente, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al mago-. Por supuesto, dada su actuación menos que satisfactoria en el último trabajo de campo que se le asignó, este caso no le va a ser asignado.

Ella se quedó blanca.

-¿…Cómo? –musitó, atónita. Tardó un segundo en reaccionar, al darse cuenta de que aquel informe se le facilitaba para que comprendiese mejor de qué se la estaba privando. Era la forma que tenía Galael Montcastillac de pasarle la mano por la cara-. ¡Pedazo de…!

-Cuidado, Kalazev –indicó el hombre con fría tranquilidad-. No tenga que abrirle expediente por desacato.

Ella aspiró hondo. Había creído que su pierna curada y el hecho de que la llamasen significaba nuevo caso para ella. Cerró los ojos y rezó pidiendo paciencia para no matar a aquel estirado, pomposo, odioso…

-Si me disculpa, señor –dijo entre dientes apretados-, creo que volveré a mis archivos.

-Por supuesto, agente Kalazev. Ah, y sea tan amable de llamar a los agentes Skilton y Frost. Tengo una misión que asignarles –añadió con la más helada de las sonrisas.

Judith consiguió salir de allí sin dar un portazo. Lamentablemente, estropeó el efecto dando un puñetazo a la pared inmediatamente después.

---

NdT: ¡Bueno, ya he terminado de presentar a los personajes principales (creo)! Espero que disfrutéis a Elisabeth, que va a ser lo más perro existente a este lado del Támesis. Y no, no podría vencer a un mago entrenado, no es una bruja ella… No es una MarySue, os lo prometo, pero chulearse se chulea, y es una experta en supervivencia. De hecho, la única magia que tiene son los glamours y poca cosa más… Aparte de algunas otras ventajas que ya iréis viendo. Pero no hace magia sin varita, no puede compararse en poder a Voldemort (si no, de qué se sometería a los Señores Oscuros en general), y un mago, aunque le tenga miedo, podría matarla fácilmente a distancia si no cae presa de sus encantos. Y no digo más…

¿Qué os ha parecido la historia de Galael? Creo que ya daba pistas en el episodio anterior, aquí ya he dado todo en abierto, y si os fijáis en su primera aparición ya dije que era un clasista más que un racista. Ahora ya sabéis por qué tiene a una pequeña niña autista muggle en casa. Será un tocanarices el hombre… Pero a mí me gusta. Aunque Judith le odie xD

¡Pronto (espero) más!


	16. Interludios

Los dos amigos se disputaron brevemente el paso, de forma juguetona, por el pasillo que daba al despacho de Galael. Era una actitud absurda dado que había espacio de sobras, pero a ellos les gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas: darse empujones, discutir, actuar como cuando eran estudiantes. Sam se percataba de que ese tipo de comportamiento se había acrecentado desde su incidente, y lo agradecía: había pocos magos que se atreviesen a tener contacto físico con él, aunque fuese reducido a esos empellones infantiles.

-¡Déjame pasar, Frost! ¿Es que no reconoces a tus superiores? –alardeó Ethan, llamándole por el apellido como hacía las veces que se galleaban en Hogwarts.

-Ah, ¿lo dices por lo de las damas primero? ¡No sabía que por fin habías aceptado tu lado femenino, Skilton! –Sam intentó contener una risotada a lo villano de serie B de toda la vida, con escaso éxito.

-Mira quien habla, el que tiene el pelo alisado _à la mode_. ¿Ya vas a desfiles, pedazo de ma…?

El sonido de una garganta al aclararse ruidosamente detuvo el forcejeo de ambos hombres. Alzaron la vista y se encontraron al pálido Galael contemplándoles con una ceja enarcada. Lo peor de todo es que no parecía demasiado sorprendido de encontrarles enzarzados en la amistosa disputa, ni empujándose y agarrándose por el cuello de las túnicas como dos adolescentes que intentan dárselas de macho. Tenía el aire desaprobador de un profesor, y el hecho de que le sacase una cabeza a Samuel, que era el más alto de los dos, y unos cuantos años a ambos agentes, acrecentaba la impresión. Ethan, con el descaro que le había caracterizado años atrás, soltó una alegre carcajada.

-¡Profesor McFowle, que favorecido le veo! ¡El plateado es su color!

Sam no pudo evitarlo y se rió también. Galael alzó ambas cejas ahora, pero no pudo evitar que la comisura izquierda de sus labios se arqueara también ligeramente. Cubrió su boca para carraspear de nuevo, recordando al profesor que los dos antiguos Hufflepuff nombraban: un tipo alto, oscuro, que había dado clase de Pociones antes de que Snape, el profesor que había asesinado a Dumbledore, tomase su puesto. Había sido un hombre atemporal, de ojos hundidos y unos cincuenta años aparentes, bien conservado y seco como una rama en invierno. A todos les había sorprendido cuando el enjuto mago había cedido su puesto al joven y ambicioso Slytherin, pero pronto se habían percatado de que el nuevo Maestro en Pociones superaba ampliamente el talento del anterior. Cualquiera que fuesen los defectos del profesor McFowle, siempre había sido implacablemente justo. Sin duda había preferido retirarse ante aquella disparidad de capacidades, permitiendo al joven Snape tomar su lugar en Hogwarts.

Craso error. Galael, analizando los hechos, se daba cuenta de que la alocada confianza de Dumbledore en el mortífago había provocado su propio asesinato. Era como asistir a un bien orquestado y premeditado suicidio. Si hubiese mantenido en su lugar al todavía apto McFowle…

Sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose cómo permitía que la presencia de los dos jóvenes, con los que ni siquiera había compartido sus años de formación, le afectase hasta el punto de que comenzaba a rememorar aquellos. Recompuso el gesto y les miró con frialdad.

-Si han terminado con su entretenida representación, hagan el favor de entrar en mi despacho. Tenemos un caso grave, por si Kalazev no se lo ha comunicado –se dio la vuelta y cruzó la puerta, con un revoloteo airoso de ropajes oscuros y elegantes.

Tras él, Ethan y Samuel intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Judith no les había dicho nada de gravedad. Sólo había parecido furiosa, pero teniendo en cuenta que la habían apartado de la acción, les había parecido algo más digno de chanza que otra cosa, y hacía tanto que no los emparejaban en ninguna misión…

Desde que Sam había caído en desgracia. Desde que fuese raptado y transformado, para ser exactos, momento en el que se le habían retirado los privilegios que gozara como agente de elite.

Entraron en el despacho notando la anticipación como un redoble de tambores.

---

Judith llegó frente a la puerta entreabierta de Evan como una exhalación. La rabia parecía brotar de ella como ondas expansivas. Su hermano adoptivo alzó la vista hacia ella y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo de inmediato, sabiendo demasiado bien que no era el momento de bromear o hacerse el despistado.

-Mueve el culo, Evan –le espetó la rubia-. Te estás quedando fofo. Vamos al gimnasio.

Todas las alarmas se dispararon dentro de la cabeza del chico. Cuando Judith estaba de ese humor, significaba que había tenido un día realmente malo. Eso solía motivar que tuviese largas sesiones de entrenamiento, hasta agotarse, momento en el que dejaba máquinas y ansias de lado y volvía a casa, reventada pero mucho más relajada. El problema es que en muchas de esas ocasiones le arrastraba a él, o a Gabrielle, o a ambos. El analista no tenía demasiado problema en tratarse con la maternal vecina de Judith, y ésta no tenía ninguno en pararle los pies a la agente cuando creía que ésta se excedía. Pero cuando sólo le tenía a él a mano, significaba que al día siguiente la mujer se iba a estar doliendo de agujetas.

Eso quería decir que, al menos durante una semana, iba a estar insistiendo en mejorar su "baja" forma física. Y le iba a llevar a él aunque fuese a rastras. Cie-los.

-Estaba… ehm… -intentó buscar una excusa plausible. La rubia frunció el ceño de forma tenebrosa.

-Leyendo a esa autora que te gusta, esa Wynne Jones–señaló la novela de tapa blanda tras la que el muchacho intentaba escudarse-. No te atrevas a decirme que estás demasiado ocupado, Evan Lilithen.

El rubio se encogió en el sitio. Reconocía una batalla perdida en cuanto la veía. Ya era costumbre, por otro lado.

---

A través del cristal de la ventana, la figura femenina apenas se intuía. Desnuda, colgada por los pies, daba lentas vueltas sobre sí misma, primero en sentido de las agujas del reloj, luego en sentido contrario. Sus manos rozaban el suelo. Sobre la cama de la habitación del hotel yacía el cuerpo de un hombre, despatarrado con las piernas demasiado abiertas, de forma desvencijada. Tampoco le cubría vestidura alguna. Ninguno de ellos lucía señales de violencia, a primera vista.

Elisabeth se estiró, contemplando su obra con una sonrisa perezosa. Esperaba que a "su señor" Voldemort le complaciera su cuidada composición. Aquellos no implicados en ataques directos estaban encargados de proveer distracciones. Sólo esperaba que tardasen un día o dos en encontrarlos, para que las acciones no se solapasen demasiado con el ataque vampírico. Quería volver locos a los aurores, que diversificaran sus búsquedas, que perdiesen de vista la investigación principal. Rió agradablemente. Esa, sin duda, era diversión suficiente.

No se molestó en vestirse, si no que conjuró el glamour sobre su piel pálida. Pensativa, se preguntó dónde centrar su siguiente acción, y si implicar a un solo muggle o a muchos. Los ataques masivos tenían su encanto, pero los individuales permitían sacar a la luz su faceta más artística. Se pasó una mano por el resplandeciente cabello cobrizo.

Adoraba trabajar para aquellos absurdos jefecillos.

---

Había un cierto olor a resina y metal que Evan encontraba bastante agradable en los gimnasios, aparte del de sudor. El habitual de Judith estaba más cerca de su casa, pero cuando estaba estresada y quería arrastrar al rubio prefería uno próximo al Ministerio, más pequeño y peor acondicionado. El joven suspiró, esperando a su hermana apoyado en una de las paredes. A pocos pasos estaban las cintas de correr, que era la única máquina que el analista utilizaba de forma más o menos regular. El resto las dejaba para la esforzada auror.

Judith salió al poco, vestida con unas mallas negras cortas y un top deportivo. Su rostro lucía una expresión que hubiese cortado la mayonesa.

-¿Te ha venido la regla? –preguntó Evan con cierta malicia. La mirada negra de ella hizo que se repensara aquella gracia-. Vale, lo siento, inconsciente por mi parte…

Judith resopló, recolocándose uno de los mechones que le había caído sobre la cara, y se dirigió hacia las máquinas de musculación. Se detuvo de golpe.

-Oye… ¿esos no son…?

Evan miró en la dirección que había tomado la chica, y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. En la zona de pesas había una pareja que conocía muy bien.

Boca abajo colgado del techo y haciendo ejercicios de abdominales estaba Sam, vistiendo poco más que un pantalón de chándal gris y desgastado. Desde el suelo, de camiseta blanca y pantalones negros, le contemplaba Ethan, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado. Era la primera vez que el analista les veía con tan poca ropa encima, y era curioso notar el contraste de sus respectivas figuras: el vampiro estaba tan pálido que casi relucía a la luz de los fluorescentes, pero cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente definido, y los de su estómago se hinchaban ahora visiblemente con el esfuerzo. Ethan, por el contrario, aunque no era ni de lejos tan atlético, poseía un torso bien dibujado en forma de trapecio invertido, de hombros anchos y cintura fina, pero de líneas más suaves, menos bruscas. Salvo por la mano derecha y el rostro, muy morenos, se le veía pálido. La izquierda estaba, como siempre, cubierta en vendajes hasta el codo.

-Qué blanquito está Ethan, ¿no? –comentó Judith casualmente. Acostumbrada a verle con las severas y cerradas túnicas de cuello alto y manga larga, le sorprendía notar aquella falta de coloración en el resto. Evan asintió, con expresión concentrada y una ligera sonrisa. La chica le miró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y luego volvió el rostro de nuevo hacia el par. Su hermano cambió su gesto a uno de curiosidad.

-Y ahora que me fijo, pedazo de abdominales tiene Sam –apuntó Evan, pensativo. Judith se llevó una mano a la barbilla, con la sorpresa asomando a su rostro moreno.

-Me está entrando un antojo de hacer la colada… -exclamó, atónita. Evan se rió un poco, por lo bajo, y ella se giró hacia él-. ¿Qué?

El rubio la miró unos segundos intentando decidir si estaba hablando en serio o no. Al notar su cara de extrañeza, una carcajada brotó de sus labios.

-¿Pero de qué coño te ríes? –preguntó ella, exasperada. Sus dos compañeros, habiendo oído las risas, se giraron hacia ellos y les saludaron al reconocerles. Evan la empujó hacia ellos.

-Vamos, anda…

---

Samuel había insistido en que fuesen a aquel lugar a entrenar, aunque lo cierto es que su compañero no acababa de entender por qué motivo debería, justo antes de salir a investigar un caso nuevo, armarse de molestas agujetas que limitarían sus movimientos después. Sin embargo, su amigo había querido venir. Al parecer, tener que tratar un asesinato múltiple causado por Salems le angustiaba, y necesitaba liberar aquella tensión de forma física. Ethan no iba a ponerse a entrenar duramente para luego no estar listo en el momento necesario; quizás, viendo la envidiable forma física de su compañero y cómo se doblaba hasta tocarse los pies con la nariz en una demostración de fuerza y flexibilidad que hubiese hecho llorar a muchos atletas, se pensara el hecho de apuntarse y, puntualmente, acompañarle allí. Pero no antes de la acción, eso estaba claro. Se sonrió, inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras contemplaba cómo, a medida que el ejercicio relajaba al otro agente, su gesto se volvía más centrado. Obviamente, la dureza de aquella disciplina le ayudaba a pensar en lo que habían visto.

Las fotos habían sido extrañas de ver: un Salem solía poder subyugar a un humano normal, o a tres como mucho. Era raro ver una matanza de aquellas dimensiones sin el más leve asomo de resistencia por parte de ninguna de las víctimas, y más teniendo en cuenta que uno de ellos era mago. Debería haber hecho al menos amago de defender a los suyos, debería haber habido algún rastro de magia en el ambiente. Pero los hechizos de reconocimiento que se habían realizado en la casa no habían mostrado nada, ni un simple escudo. El hechicero había sucumbido con la misma facilidad que el resto. Era… Altamente inusual.

En aquel momento oyeron una carcajada. Ethan alzó una ceja, sorprendido: la voz le resultaba familiar, pero era la primera vez que le oía reír de esa forma. Eso le desconcertó hasta que vio la persona de quién había brotado aquel sonido. Al reconocerle, le saludó con la mano, lo mismo que Sam, que se dejó caer tras la última abdominal.

-Hola, chicos –dijo el vampiro, sonriendo y conteniéndose apenas para no mostrar los colmillos en un gesto de placer al verles-. ¡No sabía que veníais por aquí!

-La culpa es suya –señaló Evan, apuntando con un dedo acusador a la rubia. Aún relucían sus ojos con una alegría inusual en él. La mujer le apartó la mano frunciendo el ceño. Estaba tan malhumorada que ni se percató de que su compañero habitual casi le había enseñado sus agudísimos caninos.

-No suelo venir –corrigió ella-. Pero hoy me venía mejor, y si no este vago no se mueve –le dio un empellón suave a su hermano, que le sonrió, algo menos encorvado que de costumbre-. No hace nada que no sea cinta –añadió con un resoplido. El chico se encogió de hombros.

Ethan le sonrió directamente, contento de verle más relajado, en su ambiente, junto a una persona con la cual parecía tener la suficiente confianza como para no esconderse en su actitud habitual, algo distante, aunque no fría. Frío era su superior, Galael Montcastillac; Evan únicamente era torpe en sus relaciones.

Le gustó descubrir aquella faceta en su amigo. Sam parecía también agradablemente sorprendido.

-Así que… Otra adepta al body-building –comentó. Sus ojos castaños mostraban una cálida admiración.

-Adicta –tosió Evan con escaso disimulo. Judith mostró los dientes en una mueca. No estaba demasiado satisfecha, al contrario que el resto. Ethan estuvo a punto de intentar relajarla con algún comentario, pero en ese momento la chica se despidió, algo seca, para separarse del grupo. Evan la miró marchar y se giró hacia los otros dos-. Bueno, chicos… voy tirando, ¿eh?

-¡Evan, mueve el culo de una vez antes de que tenga que ir a buscarte! –le gritó Judith. Era obvio que su malhumor se había acrecentado. Ethan miró a su amigo, pero vio la misma duda que se le planteaba a él: normalmente la auror solía ponerse tensa en presencia del vampiro, pero esta vez actuaba de forma distinta. Casi parecía resentida ante su presencia.

-¿Os habéis peleado? –inquirió el moreno de ojos verdes a su compañero en voz baja, mientras miraba como el delgado analista se alejaba de ellos y ponía en marcha una de las cintas, empezando una carrera a ritmo ligero, y comentando algo con la rubia, que ni le respondió mientras se aplicaba en otras máquinas.

-No… que yo recuerde –murmuró Sam. Se rascó la nuca, perplejo. Luego se giró hacia su amigo-. En fin, centrémonos en el caso, ¿quieres? ¿Has tenido alguna inspiración?

-Creo que… deberíamos investigar lo que tengamos sobre los hábitos de los Salem. Hay algo aquí que no me cuadra, y no sé qué es… -Ethan lamentaba ahora que la llegada de los otros dos hubiese desviado su tren de pensamiento.

-Bien, déjame seguir mientras piensas qué es lo que no te convence, ¿eh? –Samuel sonrió, echando un vistazo distraído hacia el press banca donde Judith estaba alzando a pulso unos ochenta kilos. Ethan meneó la cabeza. A veces el otro hombre era tan obvio… Le recordaba a otras ocasiones, en el colegio. Sam siempre había sido un tanto mujeriego.

Era una pena que, hoy por hoy, las mujeres se espantasen en su presencia.

---

NdA: ¡capítulo nuevo! Y de los largos, que viene con algunos extras. Para empezar, comentaros que el profesor McFowle es (obviamente) un pequeño homenaje a Artemis Fowle, cuyas novelas me tuvieron enganchada al leerlas. Me parece una literatura infantil de la que me gusta, inteligente. Otro tanto puedo decir de las novelas de Diana Wynne Jones, que lee Evan en este episodio. Si recordáis, anteriormente Ethan decía que era curioso verle leer "Vida encantada", que le sonaba a novela rosa. Ignoro si esta novela está traducida, la leí en versión original (Charmed Life), y desde luego NO era novela rosa, aunque el título puede resultar equívoco a un mago xD

El profesor McFowle salió por primera vez en un cómic que empecé y dejé a medias, de una serie llamada Tempus Recursat, para un conjunto de historias y relatos que iba a realizar a medias con una excelente amiga mía que usaba el sobrenombre de Molma Abbar. De hecho, es posible que saque a su personaje suelto por esta fic, con algunas adaptaciones a esta historia. Porque todavía guardo el trabajo que hicimos juntos, y me sigue inspirando. De hecho, mi nick (Rayba Debar, o Lady Debar) salió de esta historia común.

Para los que queráis ver una ilustración del profesor, he aquí la dirección (quitad espacios y añadid h t t p //)

bp3 .blogger .com / WwIOwFRrk2w / ReC49S66iI / AAAAAAAAABU / S7jztq7ytnc / s1600-h / TR23. jpg

Y para terminar, el prometido ¡TEASER de PLEXIGLAS, fanfic de Naga!

_TEASER_

_Para Evan empezó a hacerse patente que estaba regresando de la inconsciencia cuando las voces empezaron a registrarse en su mente. Se acomodó en un punto intermedio entre los dos estados, sintiéndose más seguro en aquel lugar. Además, alguien gritaba continuamente, y parecía hacerlo enfadado. Eso no podía ser bueno, ¿verdad?_

_Su cerebro registraba vagamente palabras a la vez absurdas y llenas de una reconfortante congruencia, como "zorra", "volado", "sesos" o "cachivache muggle". Algo le decía que conocía esa combinación como algo familiar y cálido._

_Qué extraño…_

_Estaba volviendo a envolverse en el manto sereno y plácido de la inconsciencia cuando algo rompió la oscuridad en un millón de chispas de luz. Evan despertó aspirando aire casi dolorosamente. Parpadeó rápidamente varias veces contra una luz intensa y las lágrimas que ésta le causaba. El mundo empezó a enfocarse lentamente, mostrando varias varitas con la luz de lumos en su extremo en manos de figuras encapuchadas y con máscaras plateadas cubriéndoles el rostro, otra de ellas con el brazo aún en la posición final de un enervate. _

_Evan empezó a sentir un intenso frío en el vientre a medida que su memoria se iba a asentando. Sintió miedo. Profundo, total, paralizante miedo. Oyó un siseo continuado que identificó al cabo como una risilla despectiva y generalizada. Evan empezó a temblar. El siseo se acrecentó._

_El joven empezó a hacer un análisis de su situación. Tenía una pesada argolla metálica alrededor del cuello, de la que colgaba una cadena no menos pesada que quedaba fijada al suelo de tierra y grava mediante otra argolla más pequeña sujeta a una pica. La cadena era lo bastante larga para permitirle un movimiento limitado sentado o tumbado en el suelo, pero no le permitiría ponerse de pie a menos que su torso quedase prácticamente paralelo al suelo. El suelo de lo que se adivinaba era un patio trasero. Evan aplastó con violenta voluntad el instinto de empezar a jadear y llevó ambas manos a la cadena, a pocos centímetros de la argolla del cuello. Alguien gimió. Su cara debía ser un estudio de pánico, como atestiguaban los crecientes sonidos de diversión de las cuatro figuras a su alrededor._

_- Buenos días. O buenas noches, más adecuadamente –saludó una voz cultivada y viscosa, como deslizando las palabras sobre la lengua y vertiéndolas con espesa lentitud en los oídos-. Eres un conejo muy escurridizo, nos has proporcionado una cacería de lo más entretenida._

_Varias risas crueles apoyaron la opinión. Evan empezó a retroceder inconscientemente, detenida abruptamente su marcha por el sonido metálico del entrechocar de eslabones al tensarse. Sus acciones causaron nuevas muestras de hilaridad._

_- Oh, no -comentó otra voz, susurrante y fría como el filo de una daga-, eres nuestra presa, y vamos a jugar un rato contigo._

_Evan, casi paralizado por el terror, miró de una máscara a otra, intentando ver algo en los huecos que apenas revelaban un brillo de ojos. Ojos fríos y divertidos, excepto por dos pares. Uno de ellos estaba lleno de una apenas contenida furia, incluso odio, diría. Sintió un profundo desasosiego por esa mirada. Los otros… el otro par era frío, sí. Llenos de desquiciada alegría. Definitivamente. Pero sobre todo destellaba con una luz cruel que se alimentaba de lo más profundo del ser que miraba a través de ellos. El joven conocía el tipo. Era el tipo de persona que de niño destrozaba sus juguetes favoritos por el simple motivo de que eran suyos, y podía._

_Evan contuvo a duras penas las ganas de gritar._


	17. Pistas

La mansión estaba prácticamente silenciosa y oscura, salvo por el iluminado salón. Allí tenía lugar la reunión. Presidiendo la mesa, el único que no se cubría el rostro, Lord Voldemort, contemplaba al resto. Los mortífagos vestían sus máscaras ocultando sus identidades a cualquier observador casual. No es que temiesen que hubiese ninguno, pero su señor les prefería así habitualmente, como si el anonimato fuese la marca que les señalaba como sus sirvientes, sin identidad salvo aquella que las propias caretas les diese. En las ocasiones en que se desembarazaban de ellas, todos sentían un visible alivio. Aunque aquel atuendo les permitiese obrar con discreción y en secreto, incluso cuando había testigos, y aterrorizase a sus enemigos más de lo que sus rostros expuestos hubiesen logrado, no dejaba de ser una incomodidad. Llevar las caras ocultas de aquella guisa era fastidioso y limitaba la visión. Estaban hechizadas para no dar demasiado calor, o si no hubiese sido mucho más molesto de lo que ya era… Pero de todas formas todos aquellos nobles hubiesen preferido no llevar aquel peso, comparable a un yelmo medieval.

Voldemort casi sonreía al pensarlo. Era una pequeña venganza la que se tomaba, sin duda maliciosa e inútil, pero no estaba por encima de aquellas pequeñas bajezas. Les marcaba como reses, les obligaba a llevar aquella especie de uniforme que les convertía en pesadillas de los magos comunes… Y pese a sus motivos eminentemente prácticos y psicológicamente útiles, sabía que en el fondo lo hacía para demostrar en todo detalle su superioridad sobre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, ahí estaba él, un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, un media sangre, dirigiendo a aquellos sangre limpia…

Necesitaba aplastarlos, en todos los sentidos, para sentirse realmente su amo. Era inútil, y absurdo, puesto que estaba convencido de su herencia, de su pureza. Había rechazado todo aquello que le ligase a los muggles, pero cuando meditaba demasiado sobre sus propias motivaciones…

Bien, por eso prefería no hacerlo demasiado a menudo. Era el más poderoso de ellos, era el más grande, y todo cuanto hiciese era su derecho, por magia y por herencia. Y ninguno de los presentes ponía en duda siquiera aquello. Sonrió abiertamente ahora.

-Adelante –musitó con voz sibilante. Su inhumanidad se mostraba incluso en ella. Sonrió más: era la muestra de lo cercano que se encontraba de la divinidad. Era el mejor de los magos, era prácticamente inmortal… pero pronto sería también el rey de todos aquellos, un dios por derecho propio. Ni el propio Mordred, que había reinado tras la caída de Merlín y de Arturo, que había regresado de su propia muerte y vivido durante trescientos años en un reinado sólo disputado por su terca madre Morgana y sus druidas, estaría a su altura. Ni el legendario Merlín. Ni aquel pusilánime de Grindelwald. Ni el difunto Albus Dumbledore.

Uno de ellos se levantó para hablar:

-Aquí tenemos la información que necesitamos, mi señor: las cuadrillas que se han armado con arcos y espadas encantadas, y a las que deberíamos evitar hasta que conquistemos el Ministerio –Voldemort notó complacido que no decía "si", sino "hasta que"-. Una vez tengamos el Ministerio en nuestro poder, todo ese potencial jugará en nuestro favor. De momento, la distracción que vuestra vasalla Elisabeth está procurando parece cumplir su función. Y el mapa de puntos más vulnerables y accesibles del Ministerio estará listo esta misma semana.

Voldemort asintió levemente.

-¿Cuándo? –preguntó otro de los presentes, alzándose de su asiento a su vez.

-Esta semana –repitió el que primero había hablado, mirándole. Incluso a través de la deformación de la voz que sufría debido a la máscara, la impaciencia se evidenciaba en su tono.

-No os dais mucha prisa –se burló su interlocutor.

-Un informe así tarda tiempo en elaborarse, si queremos que sea veraz y fiable –repuso el primero que había hablado, rígidamente. Estaba conteniendo la furia con perfectos modales ingleses. Voldemort alzó una mano, y ambos sirvientes suyos se inclinaron y volvieron a tomar asiento. El Señor Oscuro disfrutó de su autoridad, como quien saborea un caramelo, pero sin mostrar nada de su placer en los rasgos rígidos y fríos. Era, de todas formas, un sentimiento lejano, como todos los que experimentaba desde su primer Horcrux. ¿Pero quién necesitaba emociones cuando se podía tener poder…?

-Estamos complacidos –enunció, usando el plural mayestático como marca de la importancia de sus palabras. Eso detendría cualquier absurda disputa entre ellos. Todos asintieron, dedicándole una cortés inclinación de cabeza. La sonrisa que les dedicó hubiese podido cortar el hielo, como un diamante enfrentado a mantequilla. Ellos contuvieron un estremecimiento.

Sí. Mejor el miedo que el respeto. Mejor el poder que el amor. Sí. Sí. Sí… Se recostó en el asiento. El placer que experimentaba ahora era casi sexual...

---

Nadja empezó su mañana como siempre, revisando los pergaminos que le habían dejado encima de la mesa. Albert llegó tarde, como siempre. Alguien había encendido la radio sobre su mesa, un aparato viejo y destartalado, y la voz de una mujer, la que había desbancado a las Brujas de Macbeth en la listas de más populares entre los jóvenes magos de ahora, cantaba ahora una suave balada escocesa.

_Ae fond kiss and then, we sever_

_Ae farewell, and then forever  
Deep in heart-wrung tears I'll pledge thee,  
Warring sighs and g__roans I'll wage thee._

(Sólo un beso cariñoso, y después nos separamos

Sólo un adiós, y para siempre

Con lágrimas profundas de corazón te suplico

Combatiendo suspiros y gemidos me despido)

Intentó recordar el nombre de la cantante, sin mucho éxito. Su tono era aterciopelado y emotivo, hipnótico casi. Había visto fotos de la mujer, que debía tener unos treinta años o algo más. No era nada del otro mundo, aunque tenía bellos y expresivos ojos, claros y multicolores como los de un gato. Alguna vez Albert había dejado sobre la mesa algún Corazón de Bruja en que salía el rostro de aquella joven morena de cabello y pálida de piel.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

_Had we never loe'd sae kindly,  
Had we never loe'd sae blindly,  
Never met - nor never parted -  
We had ne'er been broken-hearted._

(Si nunca hubiésemos amado tan dulcemente,

si nunca hubiésemos amado tan ciegamente,

si nunca nos hubiésemos encontrado, ni nunca nos hubiésemos separado,

nunca hubiésemos tenido el corazón roto).

Albert apagó la radio con gesto seco. Hubo protestas: más de uno era fan de la voz de la bruja. Él les gruñó:

-Es mi gato, y me lo follo cuando quiero, ¿estamos? –se oyeron algunas risas ante la frase grosera, tan conocida, pero no parecieron aliviar el malhumor del auror. Nadja se sorprendió un poco: el día anterior había parecido más tranquilo, después de que se acallasen las bromas respecto al último caso. Se había centrado en revisar informes y en redactar el suyo, haciendo algunas sugerencias a su superior, Montcastillac. Y ahora, volvía a su estado antipático previo, como si alguien le hubiese insultado.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, impaciente. No era asunto suyo, después de todo.

---

El encargado de documentación no parecía particularmente contento aquel día. Ethan se preguntó, sintiéndose algo culpable, si habría visto ya el estado en el que habían quedado los pergaminos que Evan maltratara. Era su responsabilidad, en cierto modo, puesto que había sido él quien pidiera al rubio analista que los repasara para obtener una información que, al final, había resultado de poco interés para el caso en sí. Le saludó con una leve sonrisa, y el hombre le gruñó. Se dirigió a los tratados de criaturas mágicas. Estaba muy interesado en analizar a los Salem, que por algún motivo parecían no acabar de encajarle en el último caso. Había algo que le llamaba la atención, y no sabía qué era.

Con varios manuales de venerable aspecto y gruesos lomos, de amarillentas páginas y pesados clavos en las tapas para evitar que rozasen la madera de las mesas y se desgastasen más de la cuenta, se instaló en uno de los escritorios. La luz gris de la mañana se colaba por el vidrio algo grueso e irregular, iluminando doradas nubes de polvo que danzaban lenta y apaciblemente en el aire. El olor a resina, a aceite de linaza y a barniz impregnaba el ambiente lo mismo que el papel, el pergamino y el cuero grueso. Algunas ediciones modernas, de lomo blando encolado, compartían espacio con los incunables y manuscritos cosidos a mano. Tocar aquellos libros era un tipo completamente distinto de magia, se dijo Ethan con devoción. Amaba la biblioteca, la paz de aquel lugar, el aroma del saber concentrado durante siglos en sus continentes físicos. Hacía años había estudiado criptología y crítica textual para poder leer incluso los manuscritos de aguzada letra gótica bastarda, tan compleja y descuidada. Podía designar sin miedo a equivocarse el siglo exacto en el que se había escrito un volumen, sólo por el tipo de escritura que tuviese y por los materiales empleados.

Acarició la gastada tapa de cuero grueso del _Vermis Mysterii_, que yacía junto a la obra de Abdul Alhazred. Se preguntó si empezar por éstos, o por otro de los muchos volúmenes que tenía a su disposición. Luego los dejó, reluctante, a un lado.

Se centró primero en unos manuales bastante menos sugerentes en un principio, como el análisis de casos médicos de Georg Tallar, o el _Sobre la manducación y el chasquido de los muertos en sus tumbas_, de Michael Ranfitius. Pronto los dio de lado a favor de volúmenes más interesantes, que analizaban a los Salem en exclusiva en vez de todos los enfermos a los que se consideraba víctimas de vampiros. Concentrado en su lectura, no se percató del paso de las horas.

---

Samuel no estaba de muy buen humor tras su visita a las víctimas del caso. Había estado toda la mañana viendo cuerpos con la consabida señal en el cuello, hasta llegar al del mago, decapitado y con la estaca en el corazón. Era una práctica habitual cuando el ser aún no había despertado a su nueva vida, pero teniendo en cuenta que podría haberle ocurrido a él, no le agradaba particularmente, como era lógico. Catorce cadáveres. Dejó los informes con las fotos sobre la mesa, ruidosamente. Había días en los que detestaba levantarse.

Se quitó la entallada chaqueta de cuero negro, con un logo a la espalda en forma de silueta de cuervo en llamas, y estiró la camiseta negra sobre el cuerpo, recordando la mirada atenta que Judith le había dirigido la víspera. Sonrió, y se llevó una mano a los labios. Se acababa de cortar con los malditos colmillos. Siseó por el dolor. Tenía algo de sangre en los dedos…

Casi corrió a lavarse la mano. Sentía asco de sí mismo.

Al regresar, vio algo inesperado. La puerta estaba cerrada, cosa que no había sido así cuando había salido hacia el lavabo, acelerado. Se detuvo enfrente de su propio despacho, y escuchó un segundo. En el interior, alguien ojeaba pergaminos, con el suave susurro de los documentos al rozar unos con otros. Entró, intuyendo quién se había colado en su lugar de trabajo.

-Judith. Cotilla –le recriminó. La rubia alzó la vista un segundo, y luego siguió mirando los informes. Le respondió sin mirarle.

-Modales, Frost.

-¿Quién está mirando mis papeles? –repuso el moreno, haciendo rodar los ojos en las órbitas con exasperación.

-¿Es una pregunta retórica? –la rubia no había soltado los documentos ni una vez. Él tardó unos segundos en responder esta vez, mirándola, boquiabierto.

-¿…Fred?

Esta vez la joven alzó la vista. Sus ojos grises encontraron los castaños del vampiro, igualmente desorbitados. Se contemplaron unos segundos, y luego ella emitió un sonido parecido a un resoplido, o quizás era una risa contenida. Sam rió también, muy brevemente. La mujer parecía ahora más relajada de lo que la había visto nunca en su presencia. Lentamente, dejó los pergaminos sobre la mesa, cerca de donde reposaban los lentes que el vampiro tenía que usar para leer, dada su hipermetropía, si quería evitarse un consistente dolor de cabeza.

Sam cogió los pergaminos y se colocó las gafas sobre el arco de la nariz. Cogió los documentos que había estado ojeando su compañera, entendiendo muchas cosas repentinamente.

-Querías este caso –afirmó.

-Ajá –respondió ella, bajito. Su tono no expresaba rencor, apenas la habitual testarudez de la joven.

-Por eso estabas tan tensa ayer. En el gimnasio –notó cómo ella asentía con la cabeza, como una chiquilla pillada en falta. Levantó la vista y le sonrió, manteniendo los labios apretados para no mostrarle los caninos. Judith sonrió también un poco, de lado, avergonzada. Él colocó los pergaminos y la colección de fotos donde ambos pudieran verlos, y empezó a pasar las fotos, consciente de que ella miraba con suma atención. Mostraban la casa, los cadáveres tendidos, y luego algunos detalles, la disposición de los muebles, primeros planos de las víctimas…

-Para –saltó la rubia, sobresaltándole-. Éste no debería estar aquí –señaló una de las fotos, un primer plano de uno de los difuntos.

-¿Por? –Sam frunció el ceño y contempló la instantánea que tanto había llamado la atención de la joven. Se trataba del rostro consumido de un anciano, uno de los tres que había entre los caídos.

-Conozco a este hombre –susurró ella. Su rostro lucía una expresión extraña, demasiado concentrada, casi hambrienta.

-Joder, Judith, ¿lo conocías? Lo siento… -masculló el vampiro, preocupado y compasivo. Ella sacudió la cabeza con furia.

-No lo entiendes. No es un viejo. ¡Fíjate bien en él! –siseó.

Sam lo hizo. Parpadeó. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta…? El cuerpo estaba consumido, era cierto… Pero no parecía fresco. Recordaba haberlo visto esta mañana, y no le había parecido nada llamativo. Parpadeó. Alguien le había colocado un glamour encima… Para que nadie se fijase en él, ni siquiera los investigadores que buscaban anomalías. Miró a Judith, sin comprender cómo ella había sido capaz de detectar lo que él no, cuando ella era humana y él… era en parte inmune a los glamours.

-Éste es el hijo de puta que mató a mis padres –susurró la rubia. Samuel se quitó las finas gafas de montura dorada, boquiabierto.

-Un Salem… es un Salem… ¿Qué coño hace ahí? –exclamó. Los dos se miraron de nuevo, fijamente, como si los ojos de su compañero pudiesen darle las respuestas que ambos buscaban.

---

"_Los seres que algunos magos llaman Salems, y que los muggles conocen con el nombre de vampiros, no son más que espíritus o daemon menores llegados al mundo a través de fallas creadas por la magia de un brujo oscuro que ha encontrado una muerte particularmente violenta, lo más habitual debida a su propia mano. Cuando esto ocurre, el potencial oscuro del hechicero se colapsa sobre sí mismo y la realidad, tan vulnerable a ser modelada por la magia, se resiente y deja una leve rendija abierta. Un demonio entra entonces en nuestro mundo y cabalga sobre el cuerpo del difunto como un mago sobre su escoba…"_

Ethan suspiró y pasó párrafos, en busca de información más extensa sobre el comportamiento de estas criaturas.

"…_tienen una conducta de manada y suelen actuar en rebaño. Curiosamente, su mente demoníaca guarda recuerdos del cuerpo que habitan, pero también comparten pensamientos con el resto de su colmena. Por ello, es peligroso confiar en uno, por amistoso y refinado que parezca, puesto que todos los demás Salem sabrán lo que uno de ellos conozca, aunque no siempre en la misma profundidad que…"_

¿Mente comunitaria? Qué extraño… Bien, el hecho de que trabajasen en grupo aclaraba algunos detalles: un solo Salem jamás hubiese podido beber de todas las víctimas caídas. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que seguía sin cuadrarle…?

"_Los vampiros poseen rasgos deformes, orejas puntiagudas y comillos dobles retráctiles. Sus caninos desprenden una sustancia anestesiante en algunos casos, y en otros erógena. Debido a esto, y a los glamours con los que se cubren, algunos muggles les encuentran increíblemente seductores pese a su aliento fétido y a su habitual olor a corrupción. Por ello éstos suelen ser sus víctimas habituales, puesto que un mago, incluso uno no entrenado, posee mecanismos que le permiten ver a través de sus leves ilusiones..."_

Leyó por encima la descripción de los vampiros y su magia residual. Nada particularmente poderoso. Lo curioso era el efecto que tenían en los magos, que les tenían pánico instintivo, como mostraban las reacciones de todos los antiguos compañeros al pobre Sam. Ethan se preguntó a qué debería eso. Luego dejó esa idea de lado. Lo importante era que podían verlos, y combatirlos, puesto que su magia era mucho más poderosa que la de ellos, pese a la fuerza y rapidez física desproporcionada de las criaturas. Siguió leyendo.

"…_para acceder a las víctimas, que suelen ser muggles puesto que los magos son prácticamente inmunes a su mirada hipnótica, tienen que lograr que ésta les invite a su casa. Recordemos que son pequeños daemon, y por tanto no pueden penetrar en ningún espacio familiar sin…"_

Ethan alzó la vista y meditó, con gesto vago, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. En realidad no estaba leyendo nada particularmente iluminador, todo aquello era saber común. Pensó en lo que había visto de la escena del crimen. La mayoría de vampiros preferían vivir de los dulces, que algunos magos creaban para calmar su apetito, y no desafiar a los magos, que tan letales les podían resultar. Precisamente por ello, el hecho de que hubiese un mago entre las víctimas era tanto más desconcertante. Por supuesto, en ocasiones un vampiro atacaba a un mago, y la magia de éste se colapsaba sobre sí misma como en el caso de los Oscuros suicidas… Con el resultado que todos conocían. Pero… ¿en una reunión? ¿En un ataque de grupo? ¿Sin resistencia…?

Todo aquello olía a decorado. A actuación, por monstruoso que pudiese parecer asesinar a catorce personas sólo para… ¿para qué? ¿Para distraerles? ¿Con qué objetivo? Sacudió la cabeza. Era una idea absurda. Debía centrarse en los hechos, en las pruebas, en aquella intuición machacona que seguía insistiendo que aquello no cuadraba en el comportamiento de un Salem común.

"_Un daemon dura unos cinco años de media, hasta que su cuerpo prestado se termina de pudrir. Entonces, el espíritu pierde cada vez más fuerzas, hasta que se desvanece del mundo al cual no pertenece, o queda prisionero como un pequeño poltergeist, irritado y rencoroso, que resultará molesto pero poco peligroso a efectos prácticos. Estos poltergeist, si pueden lograr sangre para mantenerse, durarán más tiempo, pero también se irán deslizando hacia su realidad natal. Sin embargo, existen casos de Salems que, por circunstancias inexplicables, se aferran a nuestro mundo, volviéndose más y más poderosos a medida que pasa el tiempo. Son criaturas mucho más sofisticadas que sus compañeros, más poderosos, y pueden llegar a atacar a magos incluso. Son extremadamente astutos y dirigen a menudo las manadas de Salems menores para sus propios propósitos. Estos daemon más poderosos reciben el nombre genérico de Alfa…"_

Ethan frunció el ceño. Alfa…

---

NdA: Sobre este episodio quiero recalcar un par de detalles, que a lo mejor os hacen gracia.

Sobre la reunión de mortífagos: Esta escena surgió de varias consideraciones a propósito de los magos oscuros en general, sobre los sangre limpia, y sobre los seguidores de Voldemort y el Señor Oscuro en particular. Es muy habitual en las fanfics (sobre todo las que se centran en el lado "post-moderno" del mundo de Rowling y tienen particular interés en el sexo sádico y Dom) que nos pongan a los mortífagos como una panda de salidos degenerados, sádicos y violadores. Si bien he visto fics que logran crear un ambiente interesante con esta premisa, a menudo queda en nada, en morbo por el morbo. A los que les guste eso, les puede parecer genial, pero personalmente pienso que los mortífagos de Rowling son más bien… asexuados. Seamos directos: son INGLESES, e ingleses decimonónicos para más señas. Lucius y Narcisa tienen sólo un hijo. ¿Qué nos dice eso sobre ellos?

Mi impresión al respecto se podría resumir en el lugar común "los ingleses no tienen vida sexual; tienen bolsas de agua caliente". Los isabelinos eran una panda de reprimidos, que apenas tocaban a sus esposas, y que buscaban alivio en las prostitutas. Probablemente sea el caso de los magos también, y más de ese grupo de nobles estirados. Incluso es posible que existan "cortesanas". Podría ser interesante desarrollar el tema de la prostitución de lujo en este mundo, con squibs como cortesanas y prostitutas… En fin, si os parece interesante el tema es posible que lo trate más adelante.

Lo que desde luego no voy ni a plantear es el tema de las violaciones en grupo de magos sangre limpia a media sangre o sangre sucia. ¿Por qué? Porque me parece tremendamente absurdo. Los mortífagos son de lo más despectivos hacia los que no son de "su clase". Léase, ven a los que no son como ellos como poco más que animales, y si bien puede haber algún degenerado que vea excitante la posibilidad de acostarse con un nacido de muggle, en su mayoría me imagino que para ellos sería como pensar en zoofilia. Fijaos en las novelas de Rowling: normalmente torturan, pero con Crucios. Ni siquiera llegan a tocarles, en la mayoría de los casos. Les tienen asco.

En el caso de Voldemort, en concreto, no le imagino teniendo vida sexual. Dudo que le vea el interés siquiera, para ser exactos. Hablando con una amiga, me dijo una frase que encontré particularmente certera: "a Voldemort se la pone dura el poder". Y pensé: mira, ése es un punto de vista que sí me convence. Voldemort es capaz de cualquier cosa por poder: mutila su alma, asesina, pierde la capacidad de sentir, renuncia a la propia vida (porque, como seres humanos, no sentir implica vivir a medias) con tal de ponerse por encima de los demás. De ahí que tuviese ganas de explorar su complejo de inferioridad (por ser huérfano y media sangre) y superioridad a un tiempo. Me parece que da para un análisis bastante interesante sobre la megalomanía, algo que la señora Rowling pasa por alto para centrarse en el desarrollo de las aventuras de Harry.

Sobre la escena de la biblioteca: hace algunos años, hice una asignatura llamada crítica textual, que consistía en el análisis de documentos desde la edad media. Cuando me había apuntado a ella no sabía exactamente en qué consistía, pero lo cierto es que es una de las que más llegué a disfrutar en mi carrera. Recuerdo con particular cariño una visita a la biblioteca en que nos mostraron incunables y manuscritos medievales, unos mamotretos tamaño folio, con bordes metálicos y cadenas para que nadie los robara, hechos en vitela (cuero de vaca no-nata)… No pude evitar que se me colara la descripción en la historia. Espero que os haya gustado.

Sobre los nombres de los textos que maneja Ethan: hay un par de guiños a Lovecraft, pero también textos del siglo XVIII y XIX reales, tratados sobre el vampirismo que tuve que investigar debido a mis estudios. Los frikis seguro que descubrís cuáles son cuáles.

Y eso es todo, amigos. ¡Pronto (esperemos) más!


	18. Elisabeth

Echó el asiento atrás y puso los pies sobre la mesa, removiendo el azúcar en su _amaretto_. Aún repasaba en su mente algunas posibilidades sobre el último caso. Sobre algunos pergaminos reposaba la nota de Montcastillac informándole de que sus sugerencias recibirían la debida consideración. Resopló para sí. Eso probablemente significaba que caerían en saco roto. Después de todo, el supervisor era el más estirado de todos los estirados Sangre Limpia.

Los dedos de Albert repiquetearon sobre la mesa. Nadja estaba sumida en su trabajo, con las gafas de pasta castaña algo caídas sobre la nariz. Ella no parecía darse cuenta debido a la concentración con la que leía los documentos que estaba clasificando. Se preguntó, perezosamente, como alguien podía encontrar interesante algo tan aburrido como ordenar el papeleo. Reconocía la necesidad de aquella función, pero era tan… banal. Él nunca habría sido capaz.

Hizo un ligero mohín y lanzó uno de sus célebres proyectiles de papel. La mujer alzó la cabeza como un resorte.

-Pero vamos a ver, Albert, ¿no tienes nada que hacer aparte de molestarme? –su voz tenía un ligero tono de censura, como una madre hastiada. El auror soltó una risilla infantil, poco apropiada a su constitución corpulenta. Nadja le dedicó una mirada reprobadora-. Anda, compórtate y ve a buscarme alguna pasta si tienes tanto tiempo libre –indicó ella. Albert asintió y fue a por algo que picar, para ambos.

Cuando regresó se encontró a un joven mago ante su mesa. El chico llevaba la cabeza afeitada y tenía los ojos negros e intensos, y unas facciones algo afiladas, de gato.

-¿Albert Gytha? –preguntó el joven, con voz educada. Vestía un cómodo jubón largo y calzas negras con botas altas de montar. Era tirando a delgado y, a juzgar por las uñas mordisqueadas de la mano que le tendió, nervioso-. Soy Darío Bellafonte, su compañero para el caso…

-¿Hace cuánto que te graduaste, jovencito? –le cortó Albert. El chico parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Recibí mi aprobado en Beauxbastons hace ocho años, señor, pero no veo qué relevancia…

-Ninguna, en realidad. Sólo era simple curiosidad. ¿Vienes de Francia, entonces…?

-Soy originario de Italia –respondió, resignado, Darío-. Hasta hace medio año, vivía allí, pero solicité el traslado. Hasta ahora no había podido comenzar a trabajar.

-Ya –Albert contempló al chico de arriba abajo. Veinticinco años. Un pimpollo. Y se lo asignaban a él… ¿Cómo castigo por sus sugerencias, por el resultado de su último caso, o como reconocimiento de su experiencia…? Casi resopló divertido-. Mi compañero para el próximo caso, dices. ¿De qué se trata? –se acomodó tras su mesa, ofreciendo con un gesto la que tenía delante. El novato la aceptó.

-Un asesinato, Señor Gytha –repuso el chico. Parecía extremadamente refinado en sus modales. Probablemente un Sangre Limpia, aunque con los continentales nunca se sabía-. Un hombre y una mujer, en una habitación de hotel. Tardaron dos días en encontrarles, ya que alguien había solicitado que no se les molestara. Ni siquiera pasó la señora de la limpieza. Y nadie ha salido o entrado del cuarto, que recuerde el servicio.

Albert frunció el ceño. Un Obliviate podía haber bastado para borrar cualquier pista del asesino…

-Bien. Vamos a la escena del crimen, entonces –con gesto resuelto tomó su capa, el archivo que el joven le tendía, y se dirigió con su compañero nuevo a la salida.

---

Los pasos de Ethan resonaron en el pasillo.

-¡Sam, no te vas a creer lo que he descubier…! Hola, Judith, ¿qué hacéis? –se interrumpió. Estaba particularmente entusiasmado con sus nuevas hipótesis. No esperaba encontrarse con la rubia en el despacho de su amigo, ambos inmersos en la revisión de documentos.

-Ethan –saludó la joven con cortedad.

-Hola, Ethan, hemos encontrado algo… ¡De hecho, lo ha visto Judith! Vas a alucinar cuando… -empezó a explicar ansiosamente Samuel.

-He encontrado una pista en los archivos… -le cortó emocionado su amigo.

-¡Creemos que podemos…! –Sam tampoco escuchaba, exultante con su propia hipótesis

-… Tras consultar la información disponible, creo que podríamos… -siguió diciendo Ethan.

-… Estarnos enfrentando a un Alfa –terminaron ambos a un tiempo. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos-. ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? –exclamaron ambos, atónitos.

Judith resopló. Ethan parpadeó unos segundos y se giró hacia ella. Parecía estar conteniendo la hilaridad. Arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. La mujer le devolvió una propia, torcida, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-¿Quién empieza? –dijo Sam, razonable. Ethan se encogió de hombros, pero luego empezó a explicar su idea:

-He estado estudiando la escena del crimen, comparándola con la documentación que tenemos disponible sobre los Salem en general. Aunque a primera vista parecía un ataque masivo de cualquier manada salvaje, lo cierto es que la falta de violencia y de hechizos defensivos apuntaba a algo distinto. Era todo demasiado ordenado… Estuve leyendo sobre el tema, y hay un tipo de Salems, bastante poco corriente, que sobrevive a los prescritos cinco años… Suelen ser Salems que no han llegado a ser completamente salvajes, y se han quedado en comunidades de magos tras su muerte…

-Un momento –interrumpió Judith-. ¿Quieres decir que sólo los magos se convierten en Salems? –por algún motivo, aquella información parecía sobresaltarla.

-En efecto –afirmó Ethan-. Si no hay magia de base, no hay… ¿qué ocurre?

La rubia había palidecido.

-Mi padre… mi padre era un mago –susurró-. No lo sabía…

Sam hizo que Judith se sentara, y dirigió una mirada preocupada a Ethan. El joven parpadeó, pensativo. ¿El padre de Judith… un vampiro? Pero entonces, ¿por qué ella era tan agresiva hacia aquellos seres…?

-Por favor –dijo la rubia, en voz baja-, continúa.

-Pero…

-Estoy bien.

Era obvio que no estaba bien, pero también que no quería que le cuestionasen al respecto. Así pues, el joven auror de ojos verdes siguió hablando, en voz suave:

-Nadie sabe por qué motivo, pero los Salems que viven en comunidades suelen vivir más tiempo. Hay teorías sobre cambios de cuerpo, pero no son fiables…

-¿Cambios? –intervino Sam. Sus ojos castaños estaban desorbitados, sus labios entreabiertos mostraban los blancos colmillos y la rojísima lengua-. ¿Cambios de cuerpo? Eso explicaría…

-¿El qué? –inquirió Ethan. Sam negó con la cabeza y le instó a seguir-. Bien, los Alfas pueden llegar a manejar las manadas de Salems, son lo suficientemente astutos para llegar a pactos con magos, generalmente oscuros por algún motivo, y sus glamours e hipnosis afectan incluso a hechiceros entrenados y adultos…

-Si es así, bastaría que el Alfa hubiese fascinado al mago y los otros Salems se hubiesen ocupado del resto de víctimas… -dedujo Sam.

-¡Exacto! –Ethan sonrió a su compañero, triunfante. La excitación del descubrimiento estaba presente en todos ellos ahora, como una trepidación en el ambiente-. Ahora, contadme qué es lo que os ha llevado a vuestra conclusión…

-Ha sido bastante menos organizado que tu investigación –reconoció el vampiro con un guiño humorístico-. Judith estaba cotilleando mis documentos…

-¡Eh! –exclamó la rubia, en tono de protesta. No era particularmente firme, así que Sam continuó con su descripción:

-Judith ha descubierto el cuerpo de un Salem, alguien a quien ella conocía. Tenía glamours bastante fuertes encima, así que nadie lo vio. No tenía heridas, hemos repasado el cadáver y parece sólo en avanzado estado de descomposición, como un Salem tras sus cinco años. Pero cuando Judith se encontró con él fue hace veinte años. Y ya no estaba en su mejor estado…

-Lo cual nos ha llevado a revisar los tipos de Salem existentes –tomó la palabra la rubia-. Los comunes, que suelen ser salvajes, y sus líderes. Los Alfa. Estábamos comprobando sus capacidades para ver si coincidían con el caso.

Samuel asintió, con cierto entusiasmo.

-Bien – Ethan tomó aire-. Ahora la cuestión es…

-Has dicho que podían cambiar de cuerpo –le cortó Judith.

-No es un dato seguro… -intentó explicar el joven.

-Pero es lo único que cuadra… -insistió la rubia-. ¿Hay algún miembro de la familia que haya desaparecido, aparte de los difuntos?

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos. Sam se propinó un teatral golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Eso es lo que tenemos que comprobar ahora…!

---

La habitación estaba relativamente tranquila. Habían retenido a los muggles fuera de ella con hechizos, creando la sensación de que no existía y haciéndoles olvidar lo ocurrido. Darío y Albert contemplaron el cuarto: una mujer joven, de constitución atlética y pequeños pechos colgaba del cordón de las cortinas, mientras su compañero yacía boca abajo abierto de piernas. Algunas gotas de sangre, minúsculas, mancillaban la moqueta y las sábanas, bajo la cabeza de ella y la ingle de él. Olían muy ligeramente a corrupción, y estaban rígidos. Parecían extrañamente deshinchados.

-Inspecciona el resto de la habitación –indicó el veterano-. Yo miraré qué puedo descubrir de los cadáveres.

Darío asintió. Estaba pálido, pero no más pálido que algunos más experimentados. Se llevó un pañuelo a la boca para evitar el mal olor mientras registraba el cuarto y su lavabo adosado. Mientras, Albert se acercó a las víctimas para hacer un reconocimiento general. La piel del vientre parecía algo hundida en ella, y en él la de la espalda. La ropa estaba esparcida por el cuarto, como si hubiesen entrado apresuradamente para hacer el amor. Un par de mochilas, que sugería que eran turistas, yacían caídas en medio del desorden de sus ropajes. Un sujetador pendía de la lámpara, como un adorno festivo. Los dos turistas llevarían un par de días muertos. El ano de él parecía extrañamente dilatado. ¿Habría brotado la sangre de allí? Con cuidado, abrió la boca de ella. Retrocedió un poco. La mujer carecía de lengua.

Lo más extraño, sin embargo, era la expresión extasiada de ambos, apacible casi. Como si su muerte hubiese sido algo tranquilo y no…

Oyó un ruido orgánico y convulso brotando del lavabo. Se giró hacia allí: Darío había caído de rodillas junto al excusado y estaba devolviendo en él. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Creo que… tienes que ver esto –susurró el chico. Su rostro estaba verdoso, y lucía una expresión horrorizada. Albert miró al techo, con exasperación, y luego penetró en el reducido cuarto de baño. Darío señaló a la pica.

Al mirar allí, Albert comprendió súbitamente por qué los cuerpos tenían ese aspecto, qué les habían hecho, cómo habían muerto… Y por qué su compañero estaba vomitando.

Limpias de todo rastro de sangre, medio podridas por los dos días al aire y llenando el ambiente de un olor nauseabundo, estaban las vísceras de la pareja que yacía en el cuarto contiguo.

---

En los archivos generales no solían prestar mucha atención a los visitantes. El guardia que protegía la documentación apenas alzó la gorra que le cubría el rostro para disimular su estado adormilado ante la entrada de los tres jóvenes. Si en la entrada les habían permitido entrar, es que su documentación estaba en regla.

Los tres, dos hombres morenos de pelo algo largo –como malditos hippies- y una mujer rubia que vestía como una fan de Matrix, le saludaron al pasar. Uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa amable y radiante, como un crío frente al árbol de Navidad; los otros dos parecían vibrar de tensión contenida, sobre todo ella. Que, por cierto, poseía el mejor culo que hubiese visto nunca, y había visto unos cuantos en su vida.

Bostezó y se arrellanó en la silla más cómodamente. Contuvo un silbido ante aquella estupenda hembra cuando pasaron al lado suyo, y regresó a su siesta.

---

-Elisabeth Arren. Veintiún años. Prima del difunto Jonathan Arren –comentó Ethan, mostrándoles el documento que atestiguaba la pertenencia de la joven a la familia que había sido masacrada hacía tres días. Sus dos compañeros repasaron el papel y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Hay alguna foto suya? –preguntó Samuel, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Judith leía vorazmente el certificado de nacimiento de la mujer, preguntándose si sería posible encontrar más información sobre la criatura que hacía años había causado la muerte de sus padres. Sus ojos brillaban de forma febril, y la expresión obsesionada de su rostro habría asustado a más de uno.

-No –negó su compañero, agitando la cabeza ligeramente-. Pero si es bruja, cosa más que posible si el cuerpo ha desaparecido, podríamos mirar los archivos de Hogwarts…

-¿Para un… traslado de alma es necesario que la víctima sea también maga? ¿No bastaría con la magia residual del mago original vampirizado? –inquirió Judith en voz baja. Ethan y Samuel la miraron, pensativos.

-No lo sé –reconoció el más atractivo de ambos hombres-. Como ya he dicho, estamos trabajando sobre la hipótesis de que, para empezar, existen esas migraciones de alma. Hasta ahora, el cuerpo del antiguo vampiro y la desaparición de un miembro de la familia parece confirmarlo… pero no podemos estar seguros al cien por cien.

-Cierto –asintió Sam-. Y ni siquiera hemos mirado los archivos concernientes a vampiros registrados. Quizás el tipo ése estuviese…

Judith se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba impaciente.

-Bien –murmuró-. Entonces tendremos que revisar los archivos de Hogwarts para saber si la joven Arren era bruja, y los del Ministerio para descubrir si ese… ser estaba registrado.

-Propongo dividir fuerzas –dijo Ethan con una ligera sonrisa-. Yo iré a Hogwarts. Nadie se extrañará de mi visita, al fin y al cabo mi sobrino estudia allí…

-¿Cuándo vuelve de vacaciones? –preguntó Sam repentinamente, recordando al joven que cuidaba su amigo.

-Este fin de semana… Estuvo en España con sus amigos. Así que puedo decir que estoy repasando los sistemas de defensa para asegurarme de su seguridad. Con la muerte de Dumbledore el año pasado y mi protegido yendo allí, no tiene nada de extraño…

Sam asintió.

-Entonces yo miraré los archivos del Ministerio.

-¿Y yo? –inquirió Judith con impaciencia. Los dos hombres la miraron unos segundos.

-Te vienes conmigo –repuso Sam, cortante-. Ni siquiera deberías estar en este caso, y lo sabes. Como el soplapollas se entere de que andas metiendo la nariz en esto…

Ella resopló, hastiada. Ethan rió bajito, y ella volvió la mirada hacia él, sonriendo torcidamente un segundo.

-Vale –aceptó en voz baja, casi a regañadientes.

---

NdA: Bueno, ¡tres reviews! Estoy que me salgo. Naga me anima mucho, y espero que este nuevo capítulo se mantenga en la calidad esperada. En el próximo… creo que habrá un poquito menos de investigación y un poco más de introspección. Pero aún estoy dándole vueltas, así que no prometo nada. Je.

A Arkhane comentarle que, efectivamente, era el Necronomicón. FRIKI. Y no, no va a haber sub-trama con sectarios. Me niego a meter el topicazo, de hecho lo de los libros era sólo un guiño a los lectores, como ya dije. Y respecto al Cultes des Goules y el Unaussprechlichen Kulten de von Junzt… Están en francés y alemán, respectivamente. Ethan "sólo" sabe su inglés natal, latín y griego. Como buen inglés, se cree que con su idioma propio puede viajar al mundo entero. Con esto de la globalización, el inglés es lengua franca, como bien sabemos. Afortunados bastardos…

Para Alehp, galletitas y besos en agradecimiento a sacar tiempo para dejarme esa review gordota. Que sé que va escasa de él.

Decir que echo de menos a mi incondicional Lucy. Suerte desde aquí para sus exámenes.

Creo que no hay mucho que comentar de este episodio. Bueno, sí, agradecer a Art0rius la inspiración para el personaje de Darío. Espero que mi niño, tal y como lo voy a plantear, le guste.

Lo que nadie me ha comentado es si queréis escenas de cortesanas con los magos o no… Subiría un poco el tono de la narración, pero no creo que para mal. ¿Qué opináis, chicos?


	19. La princesita

Esa misma tarde, a última hora, Ethan Skilton se presentó en Hogwarts. Las barreras impedían que se trasladara directamente en el interior, así que envió una lechuza urgente a la Directora en funciones, la Señorita McGonagall. La recordaba bien de su época de estudiante, una mujer cuarentona de apariencia, de estupendo busto que causaba más de una broma entre los Gryffindors. En sus años mozos solía ser reto recurrente de valor tratar de robarle un beso en Navidad. Que él recordara, ningún alumno lo había logrado. Excepto él, claro.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo: había sido una tarde tranquila. Él había entrado en su despacho para hacerle unas consultas sobre su asignatura, se entretuvo charlando y acabó comentando, como por casualidad, que gustaba de jugar al ajedrez mágico. Habían terminado enzarzados en una partida, que ella había ganado. Ethan había propuesto entonces hacer pagar prenda a quien perdiese, y ella había fruncido el ceño con severidad, pero se había dejado convencer al final por sus modales encantadores.

Cuando, tras perder dos partidas, ganó la tercera, Ethan se cobró la prenda… un beso en la mano de la sorprendida profesora.

Sospechaba que desde entonces la mujer sentía debilidad por él.

Era su éxito secreto, puesto que nunca había contado a nadie lo ocurrido. No hubiese sido correcto vanagloriarse de ello. Sin embargo, él sabía que había triunfado donde tantos otros compañeros habían fracasado, incluyendo a miembros de la casa de la Subdirectora, y eso le llenaba de cálido bienestar.

Ella le pidió en su respuesta, enviada también por lechuza urgente, que le visitara aquella misma tarde, puesto que tenía que estar en la escuela para recibir a otra visita y así se evitaba ir dos días seguidos. Ethan se animó considerablemente ante la perspectiva, y se arregló como si fuese a visitar a… a un antiguo amor.

En el fondo, eso era lo que era McGonagall para su generación… el amor platónico de todos los chicos. La mujer madura, atractiva, austera y misteriosa. Mientras paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, esos pensamientos le hacían sonreír. Se sentía de nuevo un chiquillo mientras hundía los pies en la hierba, como si hubiese regresado al verano antes de su graduación, al año después de la caída de Voldemort. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. La _primera_ caída. Suspiró.

Era difícil pensar en aquella guerra constante cuando aún el sol iluminaba de aquella forma, cuando el césped era tan fragante a sus pies. Era triste recordar a los muertos, y pensar que ya no podían compartir un momento de simple bienestar como aquel con los vivos. Los rayos del astro rey creaban complejas tramas doradas en el aire a través de las hojas de los árboles, la niebla se estaba formando muy lentamente en el lago, y la humedad trepaba sinuosamente, haciendo que el musgo de las viejas piedras del castillo reluciese en todos los tonos del bronce, del verde suave al rojo intenso. Era un día hermoso de verano todavía.

Atravesó el portal de Hogwarts a buen paso, dirigiéndose hacia las estancias de los profesores. En la misiva de la profesora McGonagall indicaba que estaría en su despacho personal, no en el Director. Esbozó una sonrisa leve y compasiva. Muy propio de la mujer, no extralimitarse en sus atribuciones de Subdirectora. O quizás era la tristeza de haber perdido a su compañero de trabajo, el deseo de no violar algo que veía como un santuario a su memoria… Sacudió la cabeza y fijó su atención en llegar a su destino. El castillo era caprichoso, se movía a su gusto, y si no le prestabas la debida atención al camino que seguías, en ocasiones se ofendía y te extraviaba a posta. Nunca había conocido un lugar tan vanidoso como aquel… aunque tampoco uno que mereciese tanto su respeto. Ni siquiera el Ministerio era tan intenso, como un inmenso felino de piedra al acecho. Acarició una de las paredes con afecto. Quizás fuese su imaginación, pero le pareció notar que el edificio se alegraba de volver a verle.

Finalmente llegó al corredor donde estaban los despachos del profesorado. Alzó una ceja: delante de la puerta de la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada una criatura extraordinaria.

La muchacha se giró hacia él. Debía tener unos dieciséis años, y aunque no era la joven más bella que hubiese visto teniendo en cuenta que había conocido mestizas de veela como la famosa señorita Delacourt, su rostro era hermoso, de líneas suaves y redondeadas y piel delicadamente pálida con un suave lustre dorado. Era claramente oriental, pero su cabello suelto era de un tono anaranjado, con las puntas blancas, y sus ojos rabiosamente verdes. Se preguntó si sería metamorfomaga, como su compañera Tonks. Vestía un traje de líneas rectas, como un batín de largas mangas y grueso cinturón, de color azul oscuro con un salvaje oleaje marino bordado en plata en la falda, y resplandecientes diamantes en las mangas como estrellas en un cielo tormentoso. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel tipo de vestiduras…?

La joven le dedicó una inclinación extremadamente cortés y luego le sonrió con cierta timidez. Parecía adorablemente cándida, pero en sus ojos brillaba una curiosidad voraz. No debía tener más de dieciséis años. Ethan le sonrió ampliamente, y ella pareció sorprenderse, pero luego se rió ocultando la boca tras las mangas del kimono.

-Buenas tardes, señorita –la saludó amablemente-. Venía a ver a la profesora McGonagall, ¿sabe si está ocupada ahora mismo?

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado y le contempló unos segundos. Por un instante pensó que no le entendía, pero luego la joven empezó a hablar lentamente en un inglés de delicado acento, algo musical, pero indudablemente preciso:

-Lo siento, caballero, pero la Subdirectora está ahora mismo hablando con mi tío –le miró a través de las pestañas anaranjadas, que parecían atrapar los últimos rayos del atardecer-. Tendrá que ser paciente unos instantes. Espero que no tenga prisa.

-En realidad, no. ¿Eres estudiante de Hogwarts? –preguntó, diciéndose que lo dudaba: su sobrino le habría hablado de aquella chica, si la hubiese conocido.

-Me voy a trasladar este año para estudiar aquí, si mi tío convence a la Subdirectora de que me dejen matricular respondió ella con su peculiar entonación-. Ella no quiere admitirme debido a no sé qué peligro. Dice que no van a abrir la escuela este curso. Absurdo, ¿verdad? ¿A dónde irían los jóvenes a aprender entonces? –la muchacha hizo un mohín seductor, molesta ante lo que consideraba una muestra de tozudez por parte de la profesora McGonagall. Ethan se sorprendió ante aquella actitud, pero luego sonrió:

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan poco razonable por su parte. Piensa que, ahora mismo, estamos en una guerra encubierta.

La jovencita le miró con ojos muy abiertos antes de echarse a reír, cubriéndose la boca con la manga.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Me lo dijo mi tío –le miró con gesto divertido e indulgente, como si pensase que era encantador pero no demasiado listo-. Pero de todas formas, guerra o no, los estudiantes tienen que formarse en algún sitio, y no todos son tan afortunados como para poder permitirse un tutor particular. ¿Es que un conflicto de ideas tiene que convertir a una generación entera en ineptos de su propio Arte? Eso les dejaría en un peligro mayor, durante toda su vida, que el estar en una escuela–le contemplaba con ligera curiosidad, como si realmente quisiera saber su respuesta.

Ethan se sintió desconcertado: pese a los modales exquisitos de la joven, en pocas ocasiones había tratado a alguien tan prepotente. Sin embargo, la ingenuidad que leía en sus rasgos era completamente sincera. La muchacha hablaba con convencimiento de una situación sociopolítica que desconocía por completo, con la seguridad de quien había escuchado aquellas palabras de boca de alguien muy respetado y al que jamás cuestionaría.

-Yo diría que lo esencial es que sobrevivan primero, y luego me preocuparía por su formación –señaló con gentileza. Ella agitó la cabeza:

-Mi tío dice que la Subdirectora no parece percatarse de que ambos bandos tienen hijos y herederos en esta escuela. Si se declarara guerra abierta, nadie querría sacrificar a los suyos en ella, ¿neh? Ninguna familia querrá que el castillo sufra daños por temor a dañar a su propia sangre. Por tanto –declaró satisfecha-, este lugar será el más seguro en caso de confrontación. Si no, mi tío nunca hubiese insistido en que me trasladase a Inglaterra con él.

Ethan pensó en todos aquellos rehenes potenciales, en la posibilidad de que Lord Voldemort quisiera tomar el lugar por mera vanidad personal, para eliminar cualquier refugio seguro, en la poca cobertura que proporcionaría el Ministerio inicialmente si hubiese un sitio debido a la falta de efectivos, en los daños que se podrían causar durante una acción semejante. No estaba tan seguro como la niña de que aquel lugar fuese inexpugnable. Al fin y al cabo, el Señor Oscuro no tenía a ningún familiar allí que le atara las manos… Sin embargo, decidió no desdecir a la muchacha, que creía con fe absoluta en lo que su tutor le había dicho. Sólo hubiese conseguido molestarla, sin sacar nada en claro.

-¿Así que te acabas de trasladar a nuestro país? –dijo, cambiando de tema-. ¿Dónde vivías hasta ahora?

-En Japón, con mi abuelo –el rostro de la joven se veló un segundo con un pesar que Ethan conocía muy bien-. Murió este verano. No me quedaba nadie más, así que mi tío ha decidido hacerse cargo de mi educación. Es un hombre maravilloso –añadió con grandes ojos admirados.

-Estoy seguro de ello, teniendo como tiene una sobrina tan encantadora –le sonrió el auror. Para su sorpresa, la muchacha no se sonrojó, sino que le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y dijo:

-Sí que lo soy, ¿verdad? Es muy amable al indicarlo. Intento hacer honor a mi familia con mis modales. Mi abuelo era muy estricto en eso. Al fin y al cabo –añadió con naturalidad-, descendemos de zorras. Por eso soy tan hermosa, cada tantas generaciones alguna de las mujeres de la familia hereda la belleza y coloración de una auténtica zorra, como mi tatara-tatarabuela –jugueteó un segundo con uno de sus mechones bicolores, antes de dirigir una mirada preocupada a Ethan-. ¿Se encuentra bien, caballero?

Ethan había sufrido un ataque de risa ante el despliegue de infantil vanidad de la niña, que se había recrudecido al oír el término que usaba para referirse a su antepasada. Había intentado ocultar su hilaridad con una tos fingida, que había desembocado en una de verdad al atragantarse. Se recobró al cabo de unos instantes.

-¿Una zorra? –musitó. Debía haber algún problema con la traducción del término, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, la chica era extranjera…

-Sí, eso mismo. Su hermosura es legendaria. A menudo seducen a hombres, incluso a los monjes más castos, o a mercaderes que presumen de astucia, y luego los manipulan a placer –repuso ella, con admiración y entusiasmo-. Mi abuelo solía decir que tenía que aprender mucho si quería estar a la altura de mi antepasada –suspiró un poco-. Ahora, cuando lo logre, no estará conmigo para enorgullecerse de mí…

-Si quieres un consejo –carraspeó Ethan-, en Inglaterra encontramos mucho más seductoras a las jóvenes que no alardean demasiado abiertamente de su belleza.

-¡No alardeo! –protestó ella-. Simplemente soy bella, ¿acaso debería mentir y fingir que no soy consciente de ello? Sería una falsedad por mi padre. Mi tío dice que se debe ser sincero siempre, excepto cuando se puede herir a alguien, claro. Lo contrario es una falta de maneras –añadió.

-Pero si lo dices así, los que no son tan agraciados creerán que los intentas ridiculizar –señaló el hombre. Esto dejó a la muchacha pensativa.

-¡Oh! No lo había pensado. Si hablo con excesiva sinceridad heriría los sentimientos de los menos afortunados, ¿neh? Lo tendré en cuenta –musitó-. Gracias por su consejo, caballero. Mi nombre es Sekigatsu Hikaru, pero puede llamarme Hikaru-hime –le sonrió.

Ethan le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en aquella explosiva mezcla de encantadora inocencia con absoluta carencia de modestia. Le iba a traer muchos problemas, sin duda… Pero se adaptaría, sin duda. Parecía buena chica, en el fondo.

-Yo soy Ethan Skilton. Puedes llamarme…

-Skilton-san –repuso ella, sin permitirle terminar la frase.

-Ethan –corrigió él, divertido.

-I-zan-kun, entonces –ella rió de forma musical. El auror tuvo que contenerse para no revolver paternalmente el cabello de aquella chiquilla. Fue un detalle afortunado que no lo hiciera, puesto que un segundo más tarde se abría la puerta de la Subdirectora-. ¡Oji-sama! –exclamó la joven con deleite. En sus facciones se obviaba la adoración que sentía por el hombre que salía del despacho.

El hombre preguntó algo en japonés a su joven pupila, y luego dirigió una mirada al auror. Ethan se la devolvió, con una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa educada, amable. El tío de Hikaru devolvió la cortesía. Era un oriental de estatura media tirando a escasa. Aunque Ethan no se consideraba ningún experto en belleza masculina, era obvio que se trataba de un hombre atractivo. Si la hermosura de Hikaru se basaba en la frescura y suavidad de sus rasgos y su peculiar coloración, que la hacían tan llamativa como una delicada y brillante obra de origami, el hombre era su contrario: vestía de impecable color blanco de pies a cabeza, con una larga cabellera negra a sus espaldas por la que muchas mujeres habrían matado, y poseía un magnetismo viril que el bello sexo sin duda apreciaría. Sus facciones no tenían nada de delicadas, pero tampoco resultaban abruptas. El resultado era sin duda interesante, cuanto menos. Ethan se sorprendió agradablemente al notar que sus ojos estaban prácticamente a la misma altura: no solía ocurrirle cuando trataba a hombres hechos y derechos.

El tío de la muchacha le estudió con sus ojos castaño oscuro, como evaluándole a su vez, mientras su pupila le preguntaba sobre su entrevista en tono excitado e impaciente. Le respondió en su idioma natal, sin apartar la vista del auror, y luego su rostro bronceado se iluminó en una sonrisa que, de forma inexplicable, incomodó ligeramente a Ethan.

-Mi encantadora sobrina dice que has estado haciéndole compañía mientras me esperaba –comentó el desconocido, mirándole con intensidad turbadora-. Mi nombre es Nara Seishiro, y te estoy sumamente agradecido por prestar atención a su pequeña persona.

-Yo soy Ethan Skilton, del Ministerio… venía precisamente a discutir el tema de la seguridad en Hogwarts. Su sobrina me ha comentado que usted tiene unas opiniones muy firmes al respecto. Su confianza es admirable –dijo diplomáticamente el auror. El otro hombre, sin embargo, alzó una ceja.

-¿Acaso no cree que éste sea un lugar seguro… auror Skilton? –elucubró.

Ethan le miró, preguntándose hasta que punto confiar en aquel hombre. Al contrario que su sobrina, Seishiro parecía estar guardándose algo que no decía. Pero también era cierto que esas cosas sucedían cuando uno se hacía mayor…

-Mi sobrino va a acudir pronto a este lugar –declaró al fin-. Es de la edad de su sobrina, dieciséis años. Gryffindor –añadió.

-¿Gryffindor? Una buena casa, llena de valientes –comentó cortésmente Seishiro. Sus ojos, sin embargo, parecían estarse riendo de él con exquisito disimulo-. Fue la suya también, sin duda…

-No, yo fui a Hufflepuff –negó Ethan-. Mi hermano lo era.

-He oído que el último campeón del Campeonato de los Tres Magos fue de su casa. Es obvio que no tiene nada que envidiar al resto. Su reputación puede ser modesta, ¿pero no engrandece eso las virtudes de quienes surjan de ella…?

Ethan empezaba a no saber muy bien de qué trataba aquella conversación.

-Oji-sama –murmuró la chica, frunciendo los labios en aquel mohín encantador-, deja de coquetear.

Seishiro se rió y puso la mano sobre el hombro de la niña, sonriendo a Ethan. El auror acababa de quedarse, si cabe, más perplejo todavía. ¿Coquetear? Pero si…

Parpadeó. El tío de Hikaru era homosexual.

-Eh… -masculló descolocado. No tenía nada en contra del principio en sí, pero no era plato de su gusto-. Me temo que ha habido un malentendido…

-No, no –repuso el señor Nara, con una sonrisa igualmente abierta. Ahora que se fijaba, lo que brillaba en sus ojos castaños era una hambrienta admiración, pero tampoco del tipo que hubiese podido considerarse obsesivo. Simplemente, el otro hombre le había considerado atractivo y había reaccionado en consecuencia-. Mi sobrina adora sentirse el centro de atención. Me temo que no esperaba que alguien pudiese eclipsarle –le sonrió voraz-. Lamentablemente, ahora tenemos que marcharnos. Espero que podamos continuar esta conversación en otra ocasión.

-Yo también tengo otros asuntos que tratar –repuso Ethan, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle a aquel caballero que no le interesaba su propio sexo-. Ha sido un placer conocerle, a usted y a su encantadora sobrina –sonrió a Hikaru, que le devolvió la sonrisa con ojos tan admirados como los de su tío. El hombre, sin embargo, rió por lo bajo.

-Créame… el placer ha sido todo mío –con estas palabras, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones sin soltar a su pupila, y ambos se marcharon pasillo abajo. Para sorpresa y ligera incomodidad de Ethan, los dos se giraron a mirarle. No tenía nada en contra de las muchachas encantadoras, pero los hombres tan avasalladores le descolocaban, y más cuando sus intenciones eran tan claras, y tan poco correspondidas. Suspiró. Bueno, tampoco era como si fuese a encontrárselos demasiado a menudo…

Llamó a la puerta de McGonagall, esperó a que le invitaran a entrar, y pasó.

NdA: en japonés, se dicen los apellidos antes que el nombre propio. Me imagino que a la larga tanto Hikaru como Seishiro acabarán por poner el orden occidental, pero como acaban de venir de Japón me pareció lógico que conservaran algunos modismos como esos. Los sufijos (me imagino que muchos los conoceréis, pero por si acaso) que usa Hikaru son –san (como "señor/a", es una muestra de respeto estándar), -kun (que utiliza con Ethan y que es para un chico joven, en realidad… y es una forma sutil de demostrar que no le tiene tantísimo respeto), -sama (que es un sufijo que dedicas a un superior o a alguien que respetas mucho), y –hime, que se auto-atribuye, que significa "dama" o "princesa". Y es que la niña es modesta xD. A Seishiro le llama Oji-sama, que podría traducirse como respetadísimo tío, o queridísimo tío. En castellano suena tremendamente cursi… Pero los japoneses viven de matices lingüísticos. Qué le vamos a hacer.

Espero que no os haya aburrido el hecho de que, por una vez, el capítulo entero esté dedicado a un solo personaje. Tenía que explicar varias escenas relacionadas con él, y más tarde lo ocurrido aquí (aunque más o menos inconsecuente) tendrá su importancia. Además, los dos personajes presentados van a tener peso en una trama menor. No es nada que vaya a convulsionar la historia tal y como la tengo pensada, pero sí que me pareció interesante darles cierta relevancia. Hikaru va a ser la que vaya dando el punto de vista de lo acontecido en la escuela (que tampoco se detalla mucho en la novela de Rowling, sólo lo justo y necesario para no dejar la acción sin trasfondo base), además de tener sus propios problemas. Con esa personalidad, me imagino que adivinaréis a qué casa va a ir…

Como nota de interés, comentaros que he colgado al final de mi perfil unos links a dibujos de personajes en DeviantArt. No son de los principales por el sencillo motivo de que no tengo ni un solo dibujo acabado de ellos, sólo de los secundarios, y en realidad podríamos decir que más que ser "ellos" tal y como salen en esta fic, es mi concepto original, que luego he adaptado a esta historia. Algunos eran de partidas de rol y han acabado insertándose en la historia de forma natural, como los de Hikaru y Seishiro (surgidos de Mundo de Tinieblas), otro fue un guiño a las partidas que dirigí de Harry Potter (Mordred, al que hago referencia en el capítulo dos), y el último fue una ida de castaña que finalmente dio fruto en Galael y Leah. Físicamente Galael no es tan masivo como el que he dibujado, pero Leah es idéntica a cómo la describo aquí, y la relación de fiera protección correspondida por tierna indiferencia es la que se ve en esta historia en todo su melancólico esplendor. Por si tenéis curiosidad en ver la inspiración original de todos ellos, ahí están.

¡Un saludo, y gracias por las maravillosas reviews!


	20. Íntimo y personal

-¿A quién piensa asignar el último caso? –preguntó el Ministro desde su mesa. Galael Montcastillac contuvo el impulso de alisarse el cabello, que sabía que estaba desordenado por haber tenido que salir apresuradamente de su lecho. Un nuevo asesinato, no propio de mortífagos puesto que no se había usado una Imperdonable en ello. Delante de él, Scrimgeour contemplaba con disgusto el informe previo que le había mostrado someramente: tres niños despedazados en su propia casa y repartidos por todo el piso superior. Los padres, que dormían abajo, no habían oído nada y la policía muggle los consideraba los principales sospechosos. Lo que llamaba la atención era que no había ni una gota de sangre caída…

-La agente Abbar tiene suficiente experiencia en casos parecidos. Miraré a quién ponerle como compañero –repuso Galael con gesto serio-. Rufus… esto es cada vez más preocupante. Tres asesinatos múltiples, ejecutados de formas distintas y vagamente mágicas en cinco días. Los ataques a muggles se multiplican en paralelo. Y las cuadrillas de aurores armados no consiguen encontrar la pista de ningún mortífago…

-¿Se cree que no me he dado cuenta, Galael? –masculló el Ministro-. ¡No debería ser así…! Todo se está desmoronando, me temo… Temo por nuestra seguridad –frunció el ceño-. Es una intuición sin fundamento, pero… -palmeó un pequeño saco que descansaba sobre la mesa- creo que la clave de todo esto es Harry Potter, y el legado que Albus Dumbledore le entregó. Si pudiese desenmarañar esto… ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan críptico ese hombre? –exclamó frustrado. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a andar en círculos por el cuarto, como un león enjaulado. Tenía profundas ojeras.

-¿Qué va a hacer respecto a esa herencia? –preguntó con voz neutra Galael. Aunque entendía la necesidad de investigar todo cuanto tuviese que ver con el misterioso Director, y más tras su extraña muerte, no aprobaba que nadie se saltase los derechos legales de otro mago de esa forma, ni siquiera el propio Primer Ministro.

Scrimgeour agitó su leonina cabeza un par de veces, como para aclararse las ideas.

-Se la entregaré al muchacho, por supuesto, y a sus amigos –dijo en tono tenso-. No soy un ladrón. Pero… Lo haré en persona. Necesito saber si ellos tienen forma de comprender el código que estoy seguro, seguro que Dumbledore ha interpuesto entre el mundo y el mensaje que iba a darles… -miró a su subordinado-. Respecto a las patrullas, indicaré un nuevo recorrido para ellos. Pronto –se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con índice y pulgar.

-Debería intentar dormir al menos unas horas –indicó Galael en tono fríamente cortés.

-No hay tiempo… ¿Por qué cree que le he mandado llamar a estas horas de la noche? Maldición, Galael… estamos perdiendo la guerra, y ni siquiera sabemos cómo, ni por qué –susurró el Ministro en tono derrotado.

Galael contuvo un suspiro antes de levantarse.

-Me encargaré de asignar este caso con la máxima premura. Usted encárguese de dormir. Le necesitamos en plena posesión de sus facultades, Rufus.

-Quizás tenga razón… -el Ministro se dejó caer en su sillón. Estaba tan agotado por la tensión que iba a ceder muy pronto, como no descansara. Galael estuvo a punto de recriminárselo: típico valiente auror descerebrado, incapaz de aguantar la espera y actuando impulsivamente, por mucho que fingiera estar metido en política. No servía para las batallas que se ganan desde un despacho: hubiese sido mucho más efectivo liderando aquellas escuadras en persona que planeando tácticas infructuosas, una tras otra. Casi sentía compasión por él.

-Que pase una buena noche, Rufus –murmuró antes de salir de allí.

-Lo dudo… pero gracias, e igualmente, Galael –repuso el otro hombre en voz casi inaudible.

---

La casa no se distinguía mucho de las de alrededor, salvo por el farol rojo que pendía en la puerta y que invadía la noche con sangrientas y sensuales sombras. Seishiro Nara se frotó el antebrazo izquierdo, con un gesto ligeramente irritado, mientras esperaba en la puerta sin entrar. Por suerte, la suave noche de verano no era demasiado fresca; la capa ligera que llevaba le protegía de sobras del relente y cubría su reconocible conjunto blanco de luto. En cambio, su sobrina se había negado a llevar duelo por su abuelo, el que fuese el tío materno de Seishiro.

"Ninguna demostración de dolor haría justicia a lo que siento", había musitado ella con un gesto que nada traicionaba sobre su devastado estado de ánimo. La niña había amado al anciano, pese a su carácter severo y tradicional, más que a nadie en el mundo. "¿Para qué presumir ante el mundo de mi tristeza? Me resultaría de mal gusto. Llevaré mi ropa de siempre sin alardear de mi pena. Sería intentar crearme simpatías ante los extraños. ¿Y qué saben ellos de lo que yo siento…? Prefiero honrar el recuerdo de mi abuelo en la intimidad."

Él no le había dicho nada, pero se sentía muy orgulloso de ella, de su actitud. Era cierto que ningún luto hubiese podido reflejar su pesar. Ante el mundo, la muchacha lucía una alegría sin tacha. En la incineración del anciano, el único momento en que se había vestido del protocolario blanco, había mantenido una perfecta compostura. Su gesto amable y su elegante sonrisa no translucían su tristeza, salvo si la mirabas a los ojos. Había recibido los pésames de todo el mundo con discreción. Sólo a solas había llorado. Seishiro lo sabía por haberse despertado a medianoche y haber oído, desde el pasillo, los ahogados sollozos de la muchacha, que en su turbación había olvidado poner un hechizo de silencio en torno al futón. Había pasado de largo ante su cuarto, sabiendo que entrar a consolarla no hubiese sido correcto. Al día siguiente ella había lucido tan bonita y alegre como siempre, como si la noche anterior no hubiese tenido lugar.

Una figura embozada surgió de la casa, atándose apresuradamente la cinta que cerraba las calzas. Muestra de su prisa era que no hubiese dejado que las squib del interior se la colocasen en persona. Sin embargo, esto no aplacó la impaciencia de Seishiro.

-Yako-san, has tardado demasiado. ¿Es que crees que nuestro Señor va a ser condescendiente con tus pequeños placeres? –dijo en tono de recriminación. El otro le miró unos segundos antes de contestarle.

-Buenas noches, primo. Deberías recordar que aquí en Inglaterra no usamos los honoríficos como en Japón –repuso un poco burlón-. Vamos.

Seishiro no mostró la irritación que le causaba aquella insolencia, y más tras la espera. Volvió a frotarse el brazo.

-Sabías que en cualquier momento nos podían llamar para planear el ataque al Ministerio, y tú…

-Seishiro, de veras, nadie puede pretender que nos quedemos sin… ¿cómo lo has dicho? Nuestros "pequeños placeres". Me he dado toda la prisa que he podido, y ya estoy aquí. No dejes que esto te amargue el carácter. Llegaremos a tiempo –prometió-. Caray, primo… algún día deberías acompañarme. Pasas demasiado tiempo en la abstinencia.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta comprar mis favores. Además, no lo necesito tanto como tú. ¿Piensas sentar la cabeza algún día o vas a seguir eternamente con tus visitas, Amon?

-Supongo que debería pensar en continuar la honorable línea familiar de los Yako –admitió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es simplemente que no he visto ninguna Sangre Limpia que me atraiga como esposa. Y una vez casado, no quiero ser como ese degenerado Malfoy, que sólo le hizo un heredero a su mujer para luego volver a sus jóvenes efebos –hizo una mueca que dejaba clara su opinión sobre el hombre y sus actividades, antes de recordar con quién hablaba-. No es que tenga nada en contra de…

-Lo sé, lo sé –interrumpió Seishiro, impaciente-. Déjate de charlas. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos. ¿Tienes idea de si vendrá Va… Elisabeth?

-¿Acaso importa? –repuso el mayor de los dos. Ninguno de los mortífagos quería reconocer el miedo que les inspiraba aquella criatura.

-Bueno… tiene un hermoso cuerpo pese a todo –dijo desvergonzadamente Amon Yako. Seishiro meneó la cabeza y rió por lo bajo. Luego, ambas figuras desaparecieron de la vista.

---

La luz de la luna entraba fantasmagórica entre las cortinas, dibujando extraños motivos en el suelo y permitiendo intuir las formas llenas del cuerpo de su amante. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su vientre, pasó la mano lentamente por uno de sus muslos, sonriendo. El aire olía a ellos, a sexo.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –le preguntó ella, acariciando su calva con afecto. Hacía unas horas había llegado demudado.

-Mmmm –giró el cuello y depositó un beso sobre la tersa piel de su estómago, justo bajo el ombligo. La mujer rió, bajito:

-Me haces cosquillas.

-Te quiero.

Ella emitió en respuesta un sonido gutural, ronco, como el ronroneo de una gata satisfecha. Darío apoyó la barbilla en sus abdominales para mirarla, y ella protestó porque se le clavaba. Él sonreía.

-Gruñona.

Ella le sacó la lengua y luego se rió. Esto hizo que todos los músculos de su abdomen se agitaran, y fue el turno de él de quejarse. Ella se burló despiadadamente.

-¿Cariño? –musitó él.

-¿Sí?

-Casémonos.

La mujer no respondió, sino que miró pensativa al techo. Él observó sus cambios de expresión, atento. En cierta forma, que ella no asintiera entusiasmada a su propuesta le decepcionaba; pero por otro lado, sabía muy bien que ella era cautelosa en sus relaciones personales. Sincera, sí… pero cautelosa de todas formas.

-¿No crees que eres algo joven? –comentó ella, sin dejar de acariciarle. Sus dedos se habían deslizado hacia abajo y ahora masajeaban expertamente la base de su cuello.

-Tengo veinticinco años, y muchos de mis amigos se casaron a los diecisiete. Sí –alzó la mano y le puso un dedo sobre los labios al intuir que iba a protestar-, ya sé que el hecho de que los demás lo hagan no implica que yo deba hacerlo, pero es lo que deseo hacer. Te quiero.

-¿Y estás seguro de que lo que deseas es lo que realmente quieres? –susurró ella, besando el dígito que la había intentado silenciar hacía unos segundos. Él la miró en silencio y luego trepó por la cama hasta estar a su altura.

-He venido a Londres para estar contigo. He dejado mi trabajo, mi familia, a mis amigos. Todo por estar contigo. Claro que estoy seguro.

Ella le sonrió y le acarició las mejillas de afilados pómulos.

-Mi apasionado e impulsivo italiano –murmuró-. Déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Eso significa que no…?

-Significa que lo pensaré. Me gustas, cielo –dijo ella con sinceridad-. Me haces feliz. Me siento cómoda contigo. Creo que te quiero. Pero… No quiero comprometerme. Me da miedo –reconoció.

-¿El qué?

-Que sólo llevamos unos meses juntos. Me da miedo que no funcione. Me da miedo hacerte daño –confesó. Darío frunció levemente el ceño.

-Así que me dices que no de momento porque no quieres herirme –masculló-. ¿Y eso qué significa?

Ella suspiró. Sus ojos claros reflejaron la luz de la luna como un calidoscopio multicolor cuando volvió el rostro hacia la ventana.

-Sólo… dame tiempo para pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con voz insegura-. Soy mayor que tú, cariño. ¿Has pensado en eso? Y tu madre me odia.

-Ella no está aquí, y no es quien quiere casarse contigo –insistió él, tozudo. Ella se rió. Le gustaba su risa: hacía que esos diez años de diferencia entre ellos pareciesen carentes de importancia. Era una risa tan sincera como el resto de su forma de ser, alegre y un poco escandalosa, carente de la reserva que los europeos solían atribuir a los ingleses. Si sus amigos la hubiesen oído, si la viesen como él la veía, no se hubiesen enfurecido como lo hicieron cuando les dijo que se trasladaba a Londres por una mujer.

-Me lo pensaré –repitió ella, y bajó el rostro de Darío para besarle.

---

Ethan había creído que, al llegar al amanecer, sería el primero en aparecer. Sin embargo, allí se encontró a dos febriles Sam y Judith, repasando documentos como posesos. Una rápida ojeada a sus rostros le descubrió que no es que hubiesen madrugado más: era claro que no habían dormido en absoluto. Suspiró y les saludó.

-Buenos días, chicos. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Dos rostros ojerosos le observaron con desinterés. Sam hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír ligeramente.

-Buenos días, Ethan. ¿Te puedes creer que el tipo que buscamos no está en ningún registro, pero es sospechoso de varios crímenes sin resolver? Parece que se llama Vassili, le apodan el Viejo. No sabemos nada de él, salvo que tiene al menos unos ochenta años según los testimonios que tenemos. En el cuerpo que Judith le conoció, quiero decir. Sospechamos que estuvo en unos cuantos más antes. ¿Qué hay de Elisabeth?

-La señorita Arren fue a Hogwarts. Ravenclaw. Graduada con honores –les mostró la foto de la graduación: una guapa joven pelirroja, en uniforme de corbata azul y plata, se reía con un grupo de su promoción-. Tirando a alta. Al parecer pensaba montar una empresa, algo que ver con crear nuevas especies vegetales. Selección y transgénicos aplicado a la herbología moderna, habló con la Profesora Sprout al respecto. Una chica emprendedora… -hizo una mueca. La difunta Elisabeth había sido justo su tipo, salvo por el detalle de la estatura.

-Pobrecilla –murmuró Sam, compungido. Judith miraba la foto con una expresión anonadada, difícil de interpretar. Las ojeras habituales de Sam se reflejaban en las de ella, tan oscuras que casi estaban amoratadas. Sus ojos brillaban de forma malsana.

-Bien… ¿Y ahora qué? –susurró ella-. ¿Cómo cazamos a esa puta?

---

En el lavabo de hombres, Evan se había encerrado para obtener un poco de intimidad. Dejó la mente vagar mientras se tocaba placenteramente, como hacía cuando los nervios no le dejaban trabajar. Judith y Sam casi le habían ahogado en informes que analizar esta mañana, en busca de patrones de conducta de una criatura que sospechaban que podía ser el asesino de su caso, y anteriormente de los padres de…

Haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a Judith. Pero ahora tenía que relajarse. Movió expertamente la mano en busca de alivio. Aquello era una rutina más, como lavarse los dientes, sólo que más agradable. Al fin y al cabo, era soltero, como tantos de sus compañeros. Dudaba que fuese el único que hiciese algo así… Se centró en pensamientos más sensuales, de oscuros amantes de rostro indefinido, de mujeres hermosas y cálidas… Cerró los ojos para que no le distrajese el sórdido ambiente. Conceptos abstractos como tranquilidad, recogimiento, seguridad, afecto vagaron por su conciencia, mientras iba acelerando el ritmo de forma mecánica.

Una piel muy blanca acudió a su memoria, y por algún motivo aquello le resultó tan erótico que llegó antes incluso de llegar a acelerar del todo.

-¡Joder…! –exclamó sorprendido ante la intensidad del orgasmo-. Joder… -añadió anonadado, al recordar a quién pertenecía aquella piel…-. Joooooderrrrr –gimió, al comprender del todo la situación en que aquello le colocaba.

La vida, a veces, era una mierda.

---

NdA: Bueno… ahora va a venir lo bueno (es una forma de hablar). Porque estoy segura de que recordáis lo que ocurría después de que Scrimgeour entregase su herencia al trío calavera. Jejeje.

A los heterosexuales convencidos y homófobos: tranquilos, no va a haber yaoi, al menos desatado y/o evidente. Al fin y al cabo, el objeto de deseo por aquí está demasiado interesado en mujeres para darse cuenta de lo que ocurre.

Pronto… Acción, acción y más acción. Y un poquito más de acción. El principio del curso más oscuro en Hogwarts, historias sobre la guerra y la Resistencia… ¿A alguien le suena esto un poco a la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Résistance, o soy yo que soy así de rara…? Tendremos persecuciones de nacidos de muggle, Judith y compañía soltándose el pelo, y… también algún personaje nuevo, aparte de los que ya habéis ido encontrando. Voy a tener que ir paso a paso para que no os perdáis, porque todos los que van saliendo son importantes.

Un saludo, y dejad opinión. Soy adicta a vuestras reviews (hint, hint) :D


	21. Falsas apariencias

Aquella mañana, cuando llegó a su mesa se encontró con que su compañero se le había adelantado: Darío había traído las fotografías, los informes previos y una bolsa entera de pastas. Albert se sintió en la obligación de proveer el café. El chico podía ser un novato, pero al menos tenía un cierto saber hacer que hacía más leve la carga que podía representarle. El veinteañero tenía mejor cara que el día anterior: sus piernas larguiluchas estaban estiradas debajo de la mesa mientras leía, con gesto demudado pero sin el mareo de la víspera. Le saludó con una pata de croissant en la mano y le dio las gracias, distraído, cuando depositó delante suyo un _capuccino_. Nadja les observaba con cierta curiosidad desde su mesa, recolocándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. No se acercó a mirar, sin embargo. Anteriormente había pedido a Albert en alguna ocasión permiso para echar un ojo los informes en los que trabajaba, pero había dejado de hacerlo tras ver algunas de las instantáneas que adornaban los documentos puntualmente. El auror no se lo reprochaba: aquello revolvía las tripas al más pintado.

-¿Alguna idea, chico?

-No soy un chico. Tengo veinticinco años –señaló Darío, sin apartar sus ojos negros del documento que estaba revisando, ni siquiera cuando alzó la taza de papel para beber de ella. Se quemó la lengua, por supuesto. Soltó una exclamación y apartó la taza tan rápido que se salpicó los calzones con el contenido. Se miró los pantalones con gesto desconcertado.

-Patoso –dijo Albert. Aquello confirmaba su primera impresión: el niño era nervioso como pocos. Se sonrió, socarrón. El joven le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y luego se limpió las calzas con un rápido _fregotego_-. ¿Alguna idea, patoso? –añadió, de buen talante.

-Varias, de hecho –enunció el chico de forma sorprendente. Albert se quedó un segundo sin palabras y le miró con incredulidad. Darío le devolvió la mirada-. Tenemos a dos clases de criaturas que podrían haber sido causantes de las muertes de los dos excursionistas, pero a la vez es totalmente imposible que hayan sido ellas.

-Explícate –se arrellanó en el asiento, con el café en una mano y una ensaimada en la otra.

-En ambas víctimas se había extraído los órganos internos, en un caso por el recto y en el otro por la laringe –Albert notó cómo envolvía los hechos con palabras técnicas, como si eso cambiase la horrible realidad. No parecía estar ayudando mucho al chico. Contuvo de nuevo la sonrisa burlona-. Enteros y sin daño alguno, aparte del imprescindible. Eso es algo que suele hacer la strige, un ave monstruosa de largo pico. A menudo extrae los órganos blandos de animales, e incluso se sabe que ha atacado a personas solitarias o en pareja que vagasen por lugares inhóspitos. Normalmente toma el cerebro de sus víctimas accediendo por la oreja o por la nariz, pero se sabe que en ocasiones las ha eviscerado por completo, y no siempre devora el resultado. Los cuerpos resultantes no presentan heridas, salvo la deformación de los orificios que se usen y la carencia de órganos internos.

Albert frunció ligeramente el ceño:

-Eso coincide con nuestro caso. Pero hay algo que me intriga, nunca había oído hablar de esas striges.

-Por supuesto que no, y esto me lleva al punto por el cual sería imposible que tal criatura hubiese realizado ese ataque: para empezar, atacan en valles desolados, montañas agrestes y, en general, en lugares deshabitados. El que las víctimas sean dos personas que volvían de una excursión, como pudimos comprobar por la tierra que llevaban en las botas –le hizo una ligera inclinación, reconociendo su labor en ese punto-, parece más un guiño a la strige hecho por otro tipo de criatura que emulase su comportamiento que el resultado de un ataque de esa ave. Nunca entrarían en la ciudad. Además, son propias de mi país natal.

-Quieres decir que esas aves se conocen en Italia, pero no en Inglaterra –masculló Albert. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Exacto. Y para colmo, no tendrían forma de entrar en un cuarto cerrado. Las que sí podrían haberlo hecho, y no tienen problema en entrar en lugares sellados, son las harpías –continuó Darío con seriedad-. Son también un tipo de ave, y se las llamaba las guías de los muertos. Los antiguos griegos pensaban que llevaban las almas al otro mundo. Esto se debe –añadió al ver el gesto ligeramente impaciente de Albert, que le instaba a seguir dejándose de pormenores que no vinieran a cuento- a que pueden cambiar de plano con toda facilidad. En ocasiones, incluso, han aparecido dentro de fortalezas de piedra o de seres vivos, y en esos casos se sabe que han devorado a su víctima desde dentro para poder escapar.

-Eso explicaría por qué no había señales de ventanas forzadas, ni de que la puerta se hubiese abierto o cerrado después de que entraran las dos víctimas…

-Exacto. Pero –terminó- habitan también en la costa mediterránea, no en climas tan fríos como éste. Podría tratarse de una harpía despistada, sin embargo eso no explicaría por qué las vísceras estaban colocadas en la pica… -se puso pálido al recordarlo, pero esta vez no tuvo que salir corriendo a vomitar. Tres puntos para él.

-Básicamente, me estás diciendo que dos criaturas podrían actuar de forma similar a lo que hemos visto en este caso, pero que ninguna ha sido porque en realidad su _modus operandi_ no coincide. ¿Es eso? –resumió Albert, algo irritado. Aquellos razonamientos sonaban muy bien, pero eran circulares y en realidad no llevaban a ninguna parte. Darío asintió vigorosamente.

-¿Sabe cuál es mi teoría? –preguntó el chico, serio. Albert alzó la vista al techo, preguntándose con qué le iba a salir ahora el mozo-. Creo que nos enfrentamos a un asesino, a una persona muy culta y que ha querido emular el comportamiento de estos dos seres, dejando pistas falsas para despistarnos. Reconozcámoslo, si no fuese porque yo soy italiano y conozco a las criaturas de mi tradición natal, podríais haber descubierto esto en un tiempo, y pensado que eran los causantes hasta haber terminado con toda la investigación de material sobre las harpías y las striges.

Albert se alzó en el asiento. Ahora sí que estaba empezando a llamar su atención.

-Así que crees que todo esto es una especie de cortina de humo –comentó. Darío asintió, serio.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, Señor Gytha? Tiene que ser un asesino muy astuto, muy culto, y que pretende distraernos con un falso decorado para que investiguemos probabilidades inverosímiles.

Albert se quedó mirando al chico, dándole vueltas a lo que le acababa de decir. Quizás no fuese tan inútil como en un principio había pensado…

-¿Sabes? Creo que puedes llamarme Albert.

Darío sonrió.

---

Ethan miró con curiosidad la carta que reposaba sobre su mesa. Le dio la vuelta y sonrió: el sello era el de la familia Skilton. Eso significaba que su sobrino Peter le estaba escribiendo. La abrió apresuradamente.

_Querido Ethan,_

_Espero que todo vaya bien por allí. Las noticias que hemos recibido de Inglaterra no eran muy halagüeñas. Pese a que nunca comentas tu trabajo en las cartas, la prensa en España traía toda clase de comentarios al respecto. Hasta aquí llega incluso los periódicos muggles, así que estamos bien informados. Sólo espero que sigas en buena salud y que todo vaya sobre ruedas, como dice mi amigo Lans. Habla muy raro, pero tendrías que ver cómo se liga a las chicas de todas partes… ¡Es tremendo! Las meigas no entendían nada de lo que les decía, y sin embargo las tenía a sus pies en seguida. Eso sí, no siempre con las intenciones que él quería: ya te contaré lo de aquella poción que le pusieron en el zumo. Se lanzó a la calle rugiendo, gritando que era el león de Gryffindor y… bueno, en fin, no viene al caso._

_Aquí el tiempo es casi como en casa, sólo que en vez de niebla tenemos unas lluvias que parece que sea otoño en vez de verano. A ratos me siento como en la escuela. Eso sí, la comida, aunque muy rara, está toda muy buena. Al principio Lans no quería probarla, pero al final entre varios conseguimos convencerle. Ahora dice que cualquier día se tira al lago a probar a la criatura de allí._

_Lo cierto es que nos lo hemos pasado en grande con el viaje, pero ya echamos de menos nuestro hogar. Lans estaba preocupado por su padre, que es un muggle irlandés por lo que me ha comentado, y teme que esté en peligro por lo que ocurre con Quién-tú-ya-sabes. Sin embargo, yo sé que contigo en el Ministerio, todos estamos a salvo. De todas formas, volvemos un par de días antes para que le dé tiempo de pasar a ver a su padre. Espero que no te moleste recogerme este jueves en vez del fin de semana…_

Ethan dejó caer la carta y dejó de sonreír de golpe. ¿El jueves? Pero eso era…

Miró el calendario.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Peter llegaba hoy.

---

En la oficina del Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour contemplaba el juego de las llamas. ¿Qué hacer…? Se le había acabado el plazo para guardar aquellos objetos. Pocos sabían que obraban en su poder. Ahora debía devolverlos, puesto que nada había descubierto sobre ellos. Sacudió la melena leonina.

Hizo llamar a Arthur Weasley.

---

El paisaje pasaba velozmente tras las ventanillas mientras los pasajeros charlaban dentro jovialmente, como si no hubiese problemas en el mundo. Ningún mago habría sabido a primera vista que aquellos chicos en tejanos y jerseys gastados eran estudiantes de Hogwarts que volvían de vacaciones. Los jóvenes, un grupo exclusivamente compuesto por varones, reían a carcajadas con la despreocupación de la inocencia. Todos salvo dos que, más meditabundos, se habían colocado al fondo del compartimento. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rojo y ojos claros, sinceros, directos y habitualmente pícaros. El otro era moreno de cabello, tenía los ojos verdes y se parecía a su tío auror, aunque menos apuesto, y con ese aire desgarbado tan propio de la adolescencia.

El pelirrojo contemplaba las casas lejanas, las montañas, la niebla que se iba espesando a medida que se cernía la tarde. Su amigo le puso la mano en el brazo para sacarlo de su estado absorto.

-Sólo quedan un par de horas de viaje. Seguro que tu padre estará esperándote –le animó Peter. Si bien no era tan agraciado como su tío, su rostro transpiraba la misma buena voluntad que era el mayor atractivo del auror. El pelirrojo alzó la vista y le sonrió, inseguro.

-Tu tío estará en la estación, ¿verdad? –inquirió-. Seguro que si hay presencia de agentes del Ministerio, los mortífagos no se atreven a atacar… ¿verdad? –no estaba demasiado convencido de ello. Los periódicos que habían estado leyendo en el extranjero, aunque sin ser sensacionalistas al respecto, les habían dado una idea bastante pesimista del estado de las cosas. Era por ello que ambos habían decidido adelantar el regreso, para protesta de alguno de sus compañeros.

-Mi tío es auror, y si viene ninguno de esos se atreverá a mostrarse siquiera –Peter estaba tan poco convencido como su amigo, pero pretendía aparentar seguridad. No quería inquietar a Lancelot más de lo que ya estaba-. Todo estará bien, Lans, relájate, ¿vale? Todo va a salir bien –le aseguró.

El otro chico le miró con escepticismo, pero luego sonrió y asintió, tratando de animarse.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

---

El pub suavemente iluminado caía cerca del Ministerio, y muchas noches acudían allí los integrantes de varios departamentos. Últimamente solía estar más desolado, no obstante: la guerra más o menos encubierta no permitía grandes jolgorios. La bruja que estaba tras el mostrador empezaba a estar francamente preocupada por el estado de las cosas, que era de lo más perjudicial para su negocio. Era una mujer regordeta, de cabello oscuro mal recogido en un moño, y hasta ahora sus túnicas habían sido bonitas y de buena calidad. Estimaba harto desagradable que aquella circunstancia variara.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a dos empleados del Ministerio. Uno era un joven que la posadera no conocía, calvo, guapo y alto, con brillantes ojos negros. El otro era el gruñón de Albert, que siempre refunfuñaba. Sólo le había visto contento al principio de ejercer ella de camarera, cuando aún no tenía edad suficiente en opinión de su madre para ocuparse del negocio familiar. Por aquel entonces él salía con una chica guapita y agradable, algo descocada y de costumbres obviamente muggles. Desde que dejaran la relación –al parecer ella se había cansado de su eterno cinismo, cosa comprensible- el hombre estaba insoportable. Pobre moza. La bruja meneó la cabeza al recordarla, pensando en la santa paciencia que debía haber tenido para soportar a Albert Gytha.

El auror y el nuevo cliente se sentaron lejos de la barra, en un rincón oscuro, hablando en voz baja. Al poco salía de la chimenea un hombre de unos treinta años, de pelo rubio largo y rasgos estilizados, de aire abúlico. Algma Gobar de Chateau Dôn miró alrededor, contuvo una mueca al ver a Gytha –desde que había cortado con su amiga no tenía demasiada relación con él-, le saludó discretamente con un cabeceo y luego fue a sentarse en otro lado. Cuando le sirvió una copa de su vino dorado favorito, el hombre, fastidioso y meticuloso como siempre, limpió primero la copa con un pañuelo bordado antes de beber.

Realmente, que paciencia tenía aquella pobre muchacha con los hombres que había en su vida.

El joven calvo miraba al recién llegado con curiosidad. Murmuró algo a su compañero y luego se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Algma Gobar? –le preguntó, con una sonrisa franca y amistosa. El hombre se le quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de asentir-. Soy Darío Bellafonte. Ray me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¡no sabía que también trabajabas para el Ministerio!

El rubio miró al chico con gesto aparentemente impasible, excepto por el pestañeo nervioso que traicionaba su sorpresa.

-¿Ray? Disculpe, joven, pero no sé… -dijo en tono compuesto, pero ligeramente inseguro.

-Su novio –el chico lo dijo con alegre despreocupación, pero no vio el efecto que sus palabras tenían en Albert. Sí que se percató, en cambio, de la forma en que el pulso de Gobar temblaba súbitamente-… ¿No te ha hablado de mí? Nos conocimos en Italia y…

-¿Qué tú eres…? –exclamó Albert, mientras Algma decía débilmente:

-No me había comentado que tenía un nuevo compañero… Pero hace unos meses que con los tours no ha tenido tiempo de hablar mucho conmigo –comentó el rubio. Albert miró con furia hacia Darío, tan joven, tan atractivo, tan… odioso repentinamente. Algma vio su gesto y, súbitamente, sonrió al chico. El joven seguía hablando:

-Vaya… Me había hablado tanto de ti que pensé… -Darío parecía algo desanimado-. Eres su amigo desde Hogwarts, ¿verdad? –el rubio asintió, con un gesto venenoso hacia Albert. El hombre mayor contrajo el rostro en una mueca de rabia y salió dando un portazo de la taberna. La encargada meneó la cabeza ligeramente, mientras el más joven de los tres hombres se quedaba perplejo ante aquel súbito malhumor-. ¿Pero qué le ocurre ahora…?

-Oh, bueno… supongo que Ray no te habrá dicho que Gytha y ella fueron amantes hace diez años… ¡esta chica! –exclamó con aparente sorpresa Gobar. Darío se quedó sin palabras unos segundos-. Es que mi prometida no cambiará nunca –añadió el rubio dando el golpe de gracia.

El muchacho calvo le miró de hito en hito unos segundos, blanco como la cal.

-… Oh. Entiendo. Si me disculpa, señor Gobar, creo que tengo que aclarar un malentendido con mi compañero de caso –enunció el chico con dignidad helada. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, mostrando las emociones que intentaba contener. Gobar parpadeó de nuevo.

-Está disculpado, señor Bellafonte, por supuesto…

Darío salió de allí como una exhalación. El rubio sangre limpia dio un trago a su vino, con gesto tan reservado que apenas se notaba su satisfacción. La posadera, sin embargo, le conocía demasiado.

-Eso no ha estado nada bien, Algma –le recriminó-. Me haces perder clientes, ¿y todo por qué? Por tus absurdas historias de chiquillos… A Albert le dijiste exactamente lo mismo hace dieciocho años, y ya sabes lo que opina tu amiga de ello.

El noble se encogió de hombros, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta que llevaba en el bolsillo de su perfectamente cortado gabán.

-Que Ray no quiera casarse conmigo no significa que no sea mi prometida, querida.

La mujer resopló. ¡Hombres…!

---

NdA: Bueno… ¿qué os parece? Pequeño toque de narices para el buen amigo Albert, justo cuando le empezaba a caer bien Darío… Y qué perverso me ha quedado Algma. Fue sin querer, de hecho la escena iba a tratar de la investigación, pero el rubio maldito se me fue de las manos. Creo que tenía ganas de meter jaleo el mozo. Y a eso le llamo yo entrar por la puerta grande…

Pequeña subtrama, pero los que hayáis leído la última de Harry Potter sabréis perfectamente lo que se avecina, ¿verdad? Sí, sí… Unas pocas escenas más y esto va a rodar cuesta abajo a lo bestia. Todavía tengo que explicar el último caso del Ministerio, pero creo que ya irá en el próximo capítulo… Junto a un beso no apto para homófobos. Tea-ser. Jooo-jo-jo.

Perdón por añadir aún más personajes… pero prometo que saldrán lo necesario, se les utilizará vilmente y encontraré la forma de que no interfieran demasiado en la trama principal. Os aseguro que me hacían falta para la continuación. No seré demasiado exigente con vuestra memoria… prometido.

En fin, y como recompensa a vuestra santa paciencia, en mi perfil tenéis el link a Judith y Elisabeth deseándoos… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	22. Sangre

Una copa de vino descansaba en la mesilla. Ray intentaba relajarse, esperando que no le traicionaran los nervios antes de la actuación. Tenía pánico escénico. Respiró hondo, y los vidrios a su alrededor repiquetearon ligeramente. Mierda. Como siempre, su control de la magia disminuía antes de salir a cantar. Daba rabia pensar que la mayoría de magos tenían perfecto dominio sobre su poder al poco de recibir sus varitas, mientras que ella… A veces era tan efectiva como un squib, sobre todo cuando su atención se distraía, mientras que en otras ocasiones su poder se desbocaba sin que ni hechizos ni varitas pudiesen contenerlo. Su madre solía decirle que ese defecto era culpa de la endogamia que su familia materna había practicado. Su abuelo incluso había preferido unirse a una criatura del bosque antes que a un Sangre Sucia… Resopló. Aún no conocía una sola familia Sangre Limpia sin algún serio problema, fuese una mutación física o inestabilidad psicológica…

La chimenea ardió repentinamente, lanzando chispas azules. Pestañeó. ¿Algún cambio de planes repentino…? Se quedó boquiabierta al reconocer el rostro maduro, de entradas pronunciadas, que asomó a su hogar desde el fuego.

-¡¡Puta!! –le gritó su ex–novio-. ¡Te has liado con un crío…! ¡Zorra degenerada!

Ray respiró hondo. La copa reventó en su mano, cortándole los dedos. El dolor y el escozor del alcohol en la palma le devolvieron un poco de autocontrol.

-Hola, Albert, cuánto tiempo sin verte, yo también me alegro de ver que te van bien las cosas –enunció en tono ácido-. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo el placer de tu llamada? Porque me imagino que tras diez años sin dar ni la más mínima señal de vida, me estarás contactando por algo más relevante que mi vida amorosa, que para empezar –alzó la mano al ver que iba a interrumpirla, y con ella el tono de voz- ya no es asunto tuyo, ¡y para seguir consideraría sumamente hipócrita que me la echaras en cara teniendo en cuenta que tú a mí me llevabas doce años! ¿¡Te has vuelto gilipollas con la edad!? –remató perdiendo los nervios. La mesa, que era de roble macizo y pesaba una barbaridad, empezó a temblar. Las sillas, mucho más ligeras, emprendieron un agitado zapateado alrededor de ella. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

Albert le miró anonadado desde las llamas. Con la misma brusquedad con la que había aparecido, desapareció del fuego que volvió a su natural color rojizo, aunque su intensidad no había decrecido. Otro pequeño efecto secundario…

Ray se concentró en inspirar y expirar el aire lentamente. En torno a ella, las llamaradas volvieron a su tamaño habitual, los muebles dejaron de agitarse, todo volvió a la normalidad. Se miró los cortes de la palma. Suspiró, notando la repentina melancolía que solía invadirla tras sus famosos arranques de malhumor. En fin… al menos ya no estaba histérica por la próxima actuación…

-Y quien no se consuela, está desconsolado –susurró con una leve sonrisa.

---

La estación siempre le traía a la memoria el primer día que había tomado el tren hacia Hogwarts. De nuevo, una sonrisa le iluminó los rasgos. Tonto nostálgico, se dijo, ya vuelves a las andadas. Pero es cierto que entonces había sido todo tanto más simple…

Una mujer madura, con algo de sobrepeso, le devolvió la sonrisa. Él la miró y dejó que el gesto perdiese su melancolía para expresar deleite. La desconocida se recolocó un poco la chaqueta, repentinamente consciente de lo ancha que le quedaba y lo poco agraciado del efecto general. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarle lucía la misma expresión que una niña a la que se le ha entregado una golosina. Ethan inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella, saludándola, y la mujer le devolvió el saludo riendo por lo bajo, como una adolescente.

Un hombre bien entrado en la cincuentena se dirigió hacia la desconocida, llevando varias maletas, la tomó en sus brazos y la saludó estruendosamente. Su marido, sin duda, y se alegraba mucho de verla. El auror contempló aquel reencuentro feliz, satisfecho sin saber por qué. Siempre le gustaba ver aquellas escenas robadas, cálidas, familiares y extrañas a un tiempo. Deseaba con toda su alma poder proteger a la gente como aquella, gente sencilla, atareada, cotidiana, ordinaria. Por eso se había hecho auror, por el puro afán de ayudar a mantener la normalidad, el delicado equilibrio entre dos mundos que se solapaban e ignoraban mutuamente todo lo que podían. Se alisó un poco el traje de estilo muggle que su sobrino había insistido en que se comprara para no llamar la atención cuando iba con él por las calles del Londres mundano: chaqueta gris, pantalón tejano claro, una camisa blanca abierta que le hacía sentir vulgar y desnudo. Nervioso, se pasó la mano por el pelo. La moda muggle le parecía demasiado expuesta.

Peter le vio antes que Ethan a él: un hombre no muy alto e incómodo, con el cuello demasiado blanco y vestido con un traje chaqueta que llevaba con soltura y timidez a un tiempo. Echó a correr hacia él, y su tío se percató de ello gracias al movimiento que captó por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba preparado cuando el adolescente se le echó al cuello para abrazarle.

-¡Ethan…! –exclamó el joven, apretándole contra sí. Era curioso, pero ya era ligeramente más alto que su propio tío. Si seguía creciendo así, le sacaría un palmo por lo menos. Sin embargo, el auror no le parecía bajo ni pequeño, sino de la medida justa, como siempre había sido. Le sonrió con verdadera felicidad, sus rasgos similares pero más juveniles reflejando los más agraciados del más mayor, que le devolvía la sonrisa con el más puro deleite.

-¡Peter! Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Lo has pasado bien? ¡Estás más moreno…!

El joven rió. Se despidieron de sus compañeros de viaje y luego prácticamente arrastró a su tío de vuelta a casa, charlando todo el tiempo sin parar. Estaba tan contento de verle que sus palabras se cortaron a la mitad cuando se aparecieron en el jardín de su mansión. Su tío, sin embargo, no parecía molesto por el parloteo constante: sonreía cálidamente, feliz de verle pese a las ligeras líneas de tensión que marcaban su rostro. Peter se hubiese sentido mejor si no fuese por esas marcas de la terrible actividad que llevaba a cabo el auror.

-Haces mala cara, Ethan –dijo el chico-. ¿Ya duermes bien?

Su tío se rió, haciendo que como por encanto la incomodidad desapareciera. Peter sonrió, mirándole con amor. Era imposible no sucumbir a su risa sincera, a la carcajada que tan fuera de lugar parecía en un sangre limpia y que, sin embargo, era tan seductora y tranquilizadora como… como…

Peter se sonrojó.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó su tío, mientras encargaba al elfo doméstico que le trajera té para Peter, chocolate y un brandy para él-. Pareces acalorado. ¿Ha sido muy cansado el viaje? No estarás enfermo, ¿verdad? –añadió, algo preocupado.

Peter negó con la cabeza. No podía dejar de mirar a su tío, haciendo las comparaciones obvias: el hombre era más bajo que él, de constitución más ligera, pero su rostro, de facciones parejas, era el más atractivo que hubiese visto nunca. No sólo porque sus rasgos eran agradables y bien proporcionados, resaltados por la fina cicatriz que le corría por la mejilla, sino por la expresión abierta y sagaz que siempre parecía iluminarlos. Recordaba bien a su padre; de él había heredado su cara de líneas más bruscas que las de su tío, aunque la suave curva de su nariz y las orejas pequeñas eran las de su madre. Se parecía lo suficiente a su progenitor y a su tío para que el parentesco fuese evidente, pero a un tiempo eran muy distintos. Su reflejo en los espejos era siempre algo decepcionante, buceaba en busca del rostro de su tutor para encontrarse su propio rostro, de facciones más bastas, menos harmoniosas, menos alegres y animadas. Se sentía feo por comparación, poco digno de… ¿qué?

Tal vez Lancelot tuviese razón. Tal vez estaba enamorado de su tío…

-Ethan… Hay algo que quiero decirte… -su rostro se encendió aún más. Odiaba aquello, odiaba su timidez, otro rasgo que interrumpía la uniformidad entre su tío y él. Y luego se sentía mal por odiar aquella faceta de su personalidad, puesto que recordaba a la perfección de quién la había heredado: de su madre, dulce, pequeña e inquieta como un pajarillo-. Verás…

El auror le miraba con intensidad ahora, con aquellos ojos verdes que parecían casi fosforescentes con el reflejo cálido del atardecer en ellos. Peter tragó saliva.

-Uno de mis amigos… bueno… le gustan los chicos –tartamudeó. Ethan dio un sorbo al brandy, sin parecer demasiado escandalizado por aquel dato. Asintió ligeramente y le siguió contemplando, sin meterle prisas-. Él… bueno, estuvo saliendo con un chico de Ravenclaw. Un pelirrojo, es un buen chico y… -se percató que estaba yéndose por las ramas. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar-. Creo que… bueno… que no me molesta demasiado el concepto.

Su tío frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Quieres decir que no eres homófobo? –preguntó con suavidad el hombre-. ¿O que crees que te puedes sentir atraído tú también por hombres?

-Lo… segundo –Peter se aclaró la garganta, esperando que su tío le echase en cara su orientación, o que se ofendiera, o que le dijera que le odiaba por ello. Sentía un terrible nudo de angustia ante la idea. No quería decepcionar al hombre al que más admiraba en el mundo…

-Bueno, Peter… no puedo decir que no me pilles de sorpresa –el hombre le sonrió ligeramente, echándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás-. Pero si eso es lo que te hace feliz, ¿qué puedo decirte? Supongo que es natural que sientas curiosidad ante esos temas, estás en la edad. Tanto si decides que te gusta tu propio sexo en exclusiva, como si me dices que eres bisexual, yo no soy quién para juzgarte. Al fin y al cabo, yo no soy como tu padre… no soy ningún ejemplo de amores eternos. Que tanto a Roy como a mí nos atrajeran las mujeres no quiere decir que tengas que ser como nosotros. Eres tú mismo. No voy a dejar de quererte por ello, Peter.

El alivio que sintió el chico fue como un puñetazo. Le hizo perder el aliento que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la comprensión de su tutor fuese bañándole poco a poco.

-Yo… no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar –admitió en voz baja. Ethan rió suavemente, un sonido cálido y grato.

-Peter… aunque me hubiese enfurecido contigo, es tu opción. ¿Acaso puedo decirte cómo vivir tu vida, cuando yo voy saltando de mujer en mujer sin sentar la cabeza? Roy me quería así, sin ponerme en entredicho nunca, pese a que él creía en una pareja única y estable. Yo no fui tan afortunado, así que… lo único que podíamos hacer ambos era aceptarnos mutuamente. ¿Cómo iba a ser tan hipócrita para actuar de forma distinta contigo…?

-Hay… una cosa más –añadió Peter, con dificultad-. Creo que hay alguien que me gusta –añadió, levantándose del asiento.

-Ah… -su tío le miró, con ojos muy abiertos, y luego volvió a sonreír-. ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para traer a un posible novio a casa? Ya sabes que también es la tuya, siempre y cuando no estropeéis nada…

-No –Peter se plantó ante Ethan y le miró directamente a los ojos, a aquellos ojos verdes tan brillantes que nada tenían que ver con los suyos, de ese color turbio entre el color hierba y el castaño claro. Tomó aliento y decidió que era todo o nada-. Me refiero a esto –susurró, antes de inclinarse y besar a Ethan.

---

-Judith –Sam no se atrevió a tocarle el hombro para sacudirle de su duermevela, así que simplemente se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, llamándola-. Judith, despierta.

La mujer se había quedado dormida sobre un montón de papeles, en busca de más información que les pudiese servir para encontrar a Vassili, también conocido como Elisabeth. Llevaban desde ayer sin parar para descansar. Sam se había amodorrado en su asiento y, cuando había abierto los ojos, sobresaltado y sintiéndose algo más que un poco culpable, se había encontrado con que su compañera no estaba mucho mejor. La mejilla angulosa de la mujer reposaba sobre los pergaminos, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado como sólo se lo había visto tras incursiones, y su rostro por una vez estaba en paz. Rompía el corazón romper su reposo, pero Samuel se dijo que debía hacerlo: era hora de que se marchasen a casa, a dormir. En el estado en que estaban, poco más iban a lograr ya.

-Judith –repitió en voz baja. Los ojos grises de la joven se abrieron de par en par, bruscamente y sin transición, y la mujer se incorporó en su asiento, estirándose para descargar la tensión acumulada por la mala postura en la que se había dormido.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó ella. Samuel contuvo la risa y alargó la mano, retirando el documento que se le había quedado pegado a la cara. Ella pareció desconcertada, luego curiosamente se sonrojó. El vampiro se contuvo para no revolverle más el cabello o tener otro gesto igualmente afectuoso e inapropiado. Nunca había percibido aquella faceta de la auror, entre vulnerable y adolescente.

-Tarde. Creo que deberíamos ir a descansar. Es obvio que no damos más de sí, ¿no crees? –le dijo con tono suave-. Yo estoy agotado…

-Pues márchate –el brillo fanático que se había apagado brevemente volvió a la mirada de Judith-. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer –añadió con tozuda determinación.

Por un segundo, Sam estuvo a punto de decirle alguna grosería y marcharse dejándola sola. Se lo merecía. Pero la miró de nuevo, con aquel aire desangelado y desastrado, con las marcas de la superficie de la mesa en la cara, con las ojeras marcadas. Craso error.

-Judith, te has quedado dormida. No vas a rendir todo lo que deberías si queremos acabar pronto este caso. Debes descansar, o no sacaremos nada en claro –le dijo en cambio, proponiéndole argumentos claros y razonables que justificasen abandonar el departamento. Ella respiró hondo y, a regañadientes, murmuró:

-Tienes razón… supongo. Me tomaré el último café, ordenaré esto y me iré a casa –no parecía feliz ante la idea. Toda una adicta al trabajo, se dijo Sam. Seguro que se quejaba cuando le daban vacaciones. Eso si las aceptaba… Sonrió ligeramente mientras la mujer se levantaba para ir a buscar su bebida y se estiró como un gato.

Judith giró el rostro hacia él distraídamente y se golpeó contra la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Te has hecho daño? –exclamó el auror, preocupado. La rubia le fulminó con la mirada, murmuró un "estoy bien" por lo bajo y salió de allí escopeteada.

---

Ethan se levantó de un salto. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a su sobrino con ojos desorbitados, preguntándose en qué había podido fallar, qué había hecho para que el muchacho… Si le había hecho ese avance, debía ser porque él le había hecho sentir que sería bienvenido o jamás… Él no era homosexual, pero lo que más le horrorizaba no era que otro hombre le hubiese besado: era el hecho de que se trataba de su sobrino, el hijo de su propio hermano, sangre de su sangre, y para colmo… menor.

Salió del salón a toda velocidad. Peter se quedó unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Eso le dio tiempo a encerrarse en uno de los inmensos cuartos de baño del primer piso. El chico debía sentirse herido. Debía sentirse mal. Pero ahora no podía… no podía enfrentarse a él.

Llenó la pica y metió la cabeza en ella. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Las burbujas le rodearon, silenciosas. El agua, afortunadamente, amortiguaba también los golpes y gritos en la puerta pidiendo que saliera, que por favor le hablara, que…

Ethan sacó la cabeza y se llenó los pulmones de aire. Miró al espejo, a su rostro demudado, el cabello empapado cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, la cicatriz como una furiosa marca roja destacando en su mejilla. Peter le llamaba, le decía que abriese la puerta…

Salió por la ventana y echó a correr bajo las primeras estrellas. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, se apareció en el Ministerio.

Mañana… mañana pensaría en ello. Ahora no podía enfrentarse a lo sucedido…

---

Judith se maldijo por haber sido tan torpe. Se había distraído mirando un destello demasiado blanco y se había dado de lleno contra la puerta. Se había horrorizado por ello, esperando que al menos Samuel no lo hubiese visto… Cuando la pregunta preocupada del hombre le había desbaratado tal esperanza.

Realmente necesitaba descansar.

Se sirvió un café caliente con leche condensada y mucho azúcar, de los que hubiesen hecho que un dentista se llevase las manos a la cabeza y un diabético gritase pidiendo piedad. Sopló para enfriarlo, mientras su mente divagaba.

En ese momento entró Ethan, demudado y con el cabello chorreando. Vestía a la moda muggle. El hombre ni la saludó, cosa rara en él, antes de dirigirse pasillo abajo hacia su despacho con largos trancos. Judith alzó una ceja y se preguntó si seguirle para averiguar a qué se debía su estado. Luego meneó la cabeza para sí: al fin y al cabo, no tenía tanta confianza como para…

El nuevo compañero de Albert asomó su larguirucha y flaca figura en ese preciso instante por el pasillo que conducía a las oficinas. Judith miró el reloj, atónita. Efectivamente, no era horario de trabajo. Normalmente a esas horas no había nadie en el departamento aparte de ella, pero hoy había un tráfico inusual…

-Disculpe, señorita –le dijo el joven. Parecía encendido de ira, pero sus modales eran impecables pese a ello-, ¿conoce a Albert Gytha? –Judith asintió, enarcando una ceja-. ¿Sabe si está aquí? Le estoy buscando…

La rubia negó con la cabeza. El chico juró por lo bajo, le pidió disculpas a la mujer inmediatamente después por usar aquel lenguaje, y luego fue a servirse un café él también.

Ese fue el momento que Samuel escogió para aparecer en el dintel de la puerta.

-Judith, ¿quién ha venido…? Ah, hola –saludó, amistoso. No conocía al italiano más que de vista y de oído, lo mismo que su compañera, pero eso no evitaba que fuese naturalmente amistoso. Sonrió, y debido al cansancio no ocultó los colmillos de depredador.

El más joven era demasiado educado para dar un paso atrás como todos sus instintos le estaban aullando que hiciera, pero no puedo evitar que sus ojos negros se abrieran desorbitadamente para contemplar al vampiro. Respiró hondo antes de contestar:

-Buenas noches, caballero.

Judith emitió un bufido ahogado, divertida ante aquella cortesía intachable que no vacilaba ni frente a una criatura que a todos los magos aterrorizaba. Samuel la miró enarcando una de sus finas cejas, y luego se giró hacia el chico calvo.

-Buenas noches. Eres el nuevo, ¿verdad? Nadja comentó que estaba arreglando tu papeleo de traslado. De Nápoles, ¿no? No estado nunca, pero me han dicho que es preciosa… -el más joven contemplaba algo atónito al amistoso vampiro, sin saber muy bien a qué carta quedarse. Sam se detuvo un segundo, sonrió de nuevo controlando los colmillos esta vez, y añadió-. Soy Samuel Frost, y ésta es mi compañera Judith Kalazev.

-Darío Bellafonte –contestó el chico-. Soy el nuevo compañero de Albert Gytha. De hecho, le estaba buscando ahora mismo…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para qué? –preguntó el moreno, curioso.

-Por un tema… personal –Darío frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si considerase inadecuado ofrecer incluso aquella información. Judith y Sam se miraron.

-¿Personal? ¿Albert? –comentó la rubia enarcando ambas cejas en esta ocasión. Samuel soltó una breve risa y luego musitó:

-Freeeed… –se giró hacia Darío-. Lo cierto es que no le he visto, no, y llevamos desde el cierre aquí –no añadió que habían estado durmiendo una parte de aquel tiempo-. Al único que hemos visto pasar es a Ethan… ¿Conoces a Ethan? Estuvo con Albert en el caso anterior al que lleváis ahora. La desaparición de un niño… Fue divertido –añadió conteniendo su hilaridad.

-Éste caso no lo es… -Darío pareció dudar, pero luego se dejó llevar por la actitud de Samuel. Judith les contemplaba sin decir palabra, sorbiendo su café-. Se trata de un doble asesinato, en circunstancias bastante extrañas.

-¿De veras? –Samuel torció el gesto-. Nosotros también estamos investigando un asesinato múltiple…

-Que curioso –intervino inesperadamente la rubia-. Esta mañana oí que Abbar y su compañero Algma Gobar estaban investigando otro. De unos niños. En circunstancias también altamente inusuales. Parecían víctimas de la Baba Yaga, por lo que decían… Ya sabéis –añadió con impaciencia al ver las caras de incomprensión de sus dos compañeros masculinos-, la bruja rusa que devora niños tras descuartizarlos. Lo raro es que no se los habían comido, pero faltaba… -abrió mucho los ojos.

Los dos hombres la miraron.

-Joder –susurró Judith. Darío dio un respingo al oír el exabrupto, tan poco propio de una señorita, pero no dijo nada al respecto-. No había sangre –silabeó con precisión.

-¿No había sangre? Tampoco en los dos cadáveres que encontramos… -exclamó Darío repentinamente excitado. Su enfado personal parecía haberse desvanecido.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros.

-Esa puta –siseó Judith-. Nos está dejando pistas falsas… ¡Es ella cada vez! Tenemos un rastro. ¡Joder, Sam, tenemos un rastro! –su rostro se iluminó por el fanatismo y el entusiasmo.

-Lo que tenemos es que ir a dormir –le cortó su compañero. Antes de que pudiese añadir una protesta, añadió-. ¿Qué te he dicho? Si realmente es ella, cosa que tendríamos que comparar, vamos a tener que estar al cien por cien. Esa zorra de Alfa es muy lista…

---

NdA: Bueno… ya saltó. La vida social y emocional de los personajes cada vez va más cuesta abajo, mientras se masca la tragedia… Al día siguiente será viernes. ¿Quién se acuerda de qué pasaba el viernes…?

Perdón por tardar tanto con este episodio. La parte de Ethan y Peter me resultó particularmente difícil de escribir, sobre todo porque Peter es un personaje que me cuesta plasmar sin que parezca un memo total o un egoísta inconsecuente. Creo que es un chico muy confuso, sin preferencias claras y que probablemente asocia admiración con deseo. Nada tan raro en un adolescente…

Espero que no dé la impresión que Albert está exagerado. En realidad, estas vacaciones tuve una anécdota que casi hace que el bueno del Gytha parezca la moderación en persona en esta escena xD Estas cosas pasan, y más cuando sólo has tenido una relación larga con una persona, y se ha ido al agua de la forma más desagradable posible. Pero como decían en la _Historia Interminable_… Esa es otra historia, y debe ser contada en otra ocasión.

Gracias por todas las maravillosas reviews. Pronto más, si no me derrumba la idea que acabo de tener para una segunda parte de Promesas… que se titularía Visiones y transcurriría en África. ARGH. Maldita inspiración.

De todas formas, para celebrar que esto se encarrila y hay cien páginas de texto (¡¡cien páginas!! ¡¡cien páginas!!), hay pequeño esbozo añadido a mi galería de bocetos en deviantart. Los podéis ver en los links de mi perfil. ¡Un saludo a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo!


	23. The Grand Bazaar

Fue aquel latido en la cabeza lo que despertó a Ethan. El dolor de la resaca era demasiado intenso. Las náuseas y la sensación de que alguien le había rellenado la boca de calcetín sucio eran también toda una pista sobre su estado. Trató de incorporarse y casi se fue al suelo: había estado durmiendo en su sillón, tras la mesa del despacho. Delante de él reposaba un vaso vacío con marcas de bebida en la base.

Alargó la mano y tanteó. Luego se puso en pie con dificultades, trató de no pisar los papeles y el vaso que había tirado, se puso de pie notando como cada una de sus vértebras protestaba al tensarse su cuerpo, y llegó con ciertas dificultades hasta el armarito donde guardaba las pociones. Cogió una compuesta específicamente para la resaca y le dio un buen trago. Poco a poco el pálpito de sus sienes fue remitiendo, y el mundo volvió a enfocarse.

Aquello fue aún peor. Desprovisto de las molestias que le impedían enfrentarse a los hechos, lo ocurrido la víspera volvió a golpearle como un mazazo: la conversación con Peter, las confesiones, el beso. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la pared fría, tratando de serenarse. Se frotó los lados de la frente, tratando de que doliese menos, de sentirse menos responsable, menos sucio, de no culparse por lo ocurrido. Lo mismo que los tres vasos a rebosar de brandy que había tomado sin respirar la noche anterior, no dio gran resultado.

Suspiró, quejoso. Salió de su despacho, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su trabajo. Quizás eso le distrajese de verdad…

---

Algma alzó la vista hacia la figura larguirucha que se alzaba frente a su mesa. El joven de la víspera, con su cabeza pelada, sin pestañas –se preguntó si las cejas serían postizas- le miraba con gesto decidido, incluso ligeramente terco. El rubio arqueó ligeramente una ceja perfectamente dibujada.

-¿Sí? –aventuró intentando no sonreír. Adivinaba lo que se avecinaba. La noche anterior su amiga de infancia le había llamado a través del Flú para echarle una inmensa bronca. Sospechaba que ahora el turno del joven Bellafonte.

-Buenos días, Señor Gobar –enunció el joven con claridad pese al musical acento-. Le agradecería que, a partir de ahora, se abstuviese de sembrar cizaña entre mi pareja y yo –su voz era tranquila, sin amenaza, perfectamente educada. Algma descubrió con sobresalto que el chico le caía bien. Le sonrió, intentando cubrir su desconcierto:

-¿Se enfadó mucho Ray?

-Nuestros asuntos privados son únicamente de nuestro interés, de ella y mío –rehusó explicar Darío. Algma le aplaudió internamente por ello-. Si me disculpa…

-Señor Bellafonte –le llamó el auror Gobar antes de que saliese por la puerta. El chico calvo dudó un segundo antes de girarse, con desgana-. Le dije a Ray que cualquier hombre que la dejara por semejante minucia no era digno de ella –comentó, dejando que la conclusión flotara en el aire. Darío le contempló con aquellos ojos negros demasiado sinceros y nobles. Luego sonrió torcidamente, con un poco de autodesprecio y bastante burla hacia el rubio.

-Debo decir que, como disculpa, es la más pobre que he oído en la vida –replicó el chico con gesto irónico. Algma hizo ligeros morritos, ofendido, mientras Darío salía riendo por lo bajo, más aplacado.

No había pretendido disculparse, sólo exponer una opinión sincera sobre el joven.

Era un incomprendido.

---

Al amanecer abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy desgraciado. Ethan no había vuelto a casa en toda la noche.

Esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Peter contuvo las lágrimas y tragó saliva.

---

-Buenos días, Ethan… Es un decir. Ya veo que para ti no: he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto –saludó Judith cuando el auror moreno atravesó la puerta. Samuel alzó la mirada hacia Ethan y corroboró la opinión de la joven: jamás le había visto con tan mala cara.

-Hola, chicos –dijo el moreno con voz rasposa. Sam frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuánto bebiste ayer? –preguntó sin tapujos. Su amigo le dirigió un gesto desvaído y luego se encogió de hombros:

-Tres vasos de brandy.

-¿Sin hielo?

-Sin hielo –asintió Ethan. Sam silbó.

-¿Mal de amores? –comentó, socarrón. El moreno dio un respingo tal que los dos agentes se quedaron algo atónitos.

-Dejadlo, ¿vale? –murmuró sin aspereza, en tono de súplica casi-. No quiero hablar de ello. Sam y Judith se miraron. La rubia arqueó las cejas, y Sam se encogió de hombros. La mujer resopló.

-Bueno, espero que hayas logrado dormir algo, Ethan, porque lo que tenemos es jugoso…

---

Albert se sorprendió al encontrar sobre la mesa una petición de los agentes Kalazev, Frost y Skilton de que acudiese al encuentro de ellos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. No estaba en el mejor de los estados de ánimo. De hecho, se dijo rencoroso, sería más feliz si a Gobar se lo llevase por delante un dragón en celo. Menuda nochecita le había dado.

Sobre la mesa le dejaron un capuccino, su favorito. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias a Nadja cuando se percató de que la persona que se lo había servido era su compañero. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de verle.

El joven le contempló con seriedad.

-Albert. Ray me dijo que la contactaste por el Flú –empezó a decir el chico.

-Ya, ya, la cagué. Ya me lo dijo ella, ¿de acuerdo? –repuso el mayor con un enfado visible-. No tenía derecho a reaccionar de aquella forma. Pero ese cabrón de Gobar me saca de mis casillas.

-Ya –asintió Darío-. ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a ella?

-¿Perdón? –musitó el hombre con incredulidad. Miró con ojos muy abiertos a aquel italiano larguirucho y calvo que se atrevía a darle consejos-. Mira, niño, no es asunto tuyo…

-Ray es asunto mío –interrumpió Darío-. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas. Y tenemos que trabajar juntos, no quiero que haya rencores mal fundados por medio –continuó. Conmovedor, se dijo Albert con asco. Otro que tomaba lecciones de hipocresía junto a Ethan Skilton-. Lo pasado, pasado está, Albert. Intenta hablar con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Sin reproches. Sin gritos. Estuvisteis ocho años juntos, eso quiere decir algo –añadió con suavidad-. Resuelve lo que sea que tengáis pendiente. No es asunto mío tu vida privada… pero sí lo es si afecta a mi pareja –terminó con voz casi inaudible. En sus ojos negros brillaba algo que hubiese podido tomarse por compasión y amabilidad. Menudo capullo blandengue y moralista. Albert contuvo un bufido. ¿Qué coño se creía aquel criajo dándole lecciones…?

-Hoy no –gruñó.

-De acuerdo, hoy no –aceptó el chico-. Ahora tómate el café y vamos a hablar con Skilton y Kalazev. Creo que tenemos algo pendiente –y sonrió, con un gesto que parecía decir: sé algo que tú ignoras.

Puto listillo creído.

---

Ethan llamó a la puerta de Evan. Le habían enviado sus dos compañeros, ya que era el más descentrado de los tres. El rubio analista se retrasaba, y Judith estaba impaciente por empezar a atar cabos. Como el joven no tenía chimenea, las únicas formas de contactarle eran llamándole al móvil –que tenía desconectado- o yendo en persona.

Nadie abría, y del interior de la casa brotaba un ruido indescriptible. El auror frunció el ceño, preocupado. Sacó la varita y realizó un Alohomora.

No le costó nada entrar. Una vez dentro casi se quedó sin aliento. El lugar estaba atestado.

El apartamento era diminuto, un semisótano, con ventanas casi invisibles tras barrotes y persianas, y cada centímetro de pared parecía forrado de estanterías y libros. Había libros en la pequeña mesita que hacía las veces de mesa de comedor, a juzgar por los restos de pizza y las cajas vacías que se apilaban encima y a un lado de ella. Había libros por el suelo, algunos abiertos, otros cerrados. Había libros sobre una cómoda donde reposaba la única foto de familia que el joven tenía, en la que aparecían Judith y él en su época de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Había libros en el lavabo, cuya puerta estaba abierta y de la que brotaban aullidos que complementaban de forma escalofriante los sonidos cacofónicos que surgían de un conjunto de cajas negras con mandos redondos y cuadrados y curiosas telas. Encima de dichas piezas también había libros. Libros por doquier, maltratados, descuidados, tirados, manoseados, releídos…

Ethan estaba tratando de reponerse de la impresión cuando Evan surgió del baño, emitiendo los mismos gritos que tanto le habían inquietado. Vestía sólo calzoncillos y estaba despeinado, bailando al compás del ritmo ensordecedor que emitían las cajas. Cantaba, si así podía llamarse a los berridos que soltaba, a pleno pulmón:

_-Silence swimming in a pool of dreams_

_Beneath its depths the forgotten streams_

_Above the city of the evening star_

_Behind its walls the grand bazaar_

_As she walks through its endless maze_

_Cursing those who mistrust her ways_

_Please my friend no matter what she sees_

_Tell my lover come back to me…_

_(El silencio nada en un pozo de sueños_

_Bajo sus profundidades, las corrientes olvidadas_

_Arriba, la ciudad de la estrella de la tarde_

_Más allá de sus muros, el gran bazar_

_Mientras camina por su laberinto interminable_

_Maldiciendo a aquellos que desconfían de sus formas_

_Por favor, amigo mío, no importa lo que vea,_

_Dile a mi amante que vuelva a mí)_

El auror contempló con la boca abierta al chico, que bailaba esquivando muebles y pilas de libros, dando vueltas y saltos, y moviéndose de forma epiléptica. En ese momento la música dio un vuelco y se detuvo, y lo mismo hizo el rubio. Se quedaron mirándose.

Evan se puso como la grana, con el mismo gesto de besugo fuera del agua que tenía su amigo y compañero. Los colores que adornaban sus mejillas tras el ejercicio aumentaron aún más su esplendor.

-¿Qué… hace mucho que estás aquí? –preguntó el joven analista con un hilo de voz.

-Pues… un poco –reconoció el moreno.

-¿Por qué no has llamado…?

-Lo he hecho. Varias veces –aclaró Ethan. Se preguntó si Evan iba a sufrir algún tipo de ataque. Su rostro estaba ya del color de las fresas maduras.

-Ah… ¿A qué has venido…?

-Pues… Te retrasabas y Judith me pidió que viniese a buscarte…

-Ah… -el rubio parecía incapaz de articular mucho más. Le dio la espalda y salió huyendo hacia el baño-. ¡Me visto y ahora voy…!

Ethan se rascó la nuca, perplejo. El chico estaba francamente raro.

---

-Si asumimos que el asesino es el mismo en todos los casos… -empezó a decir, antes de verse interrumpido.

-La asesina.

-Vale, Judith, todos sabemos tu teoría, córtate un poco, ¿eh? –masculló Evan con mal humor evidente.

La mujer resopló. Su compañero le dedicó una media sonrisa, que ella pasó por alto. Albert miró a ambos y enarcó las cejas, preguntándose a qué estaba jugando el vampiro.

-Si asumimos que es la misma persona, tenemos tres asesinatos múltiples, siguiendo este recorrido… -el dedo del analista resiguió los lugares marcados en el mapa, trazando una línea imaginaria que unía tres puntos-. ¿Qué nos dice eso…?

-Son estaciones –indicó Samuel con gesto de sorpresa-. Estaciones de metro. El metro muggle –aclaró para los sangre limpia, que se miraron unos a otros un poco perplejos.

-Joder… -exclamó otro de los investigadores.

-Y la muy perra está siguiendo la línea de metro, tan fresca –siseó Judith-. ¿Cuál es la periodicidad de los crímenes…?

-Los hemos ido detectando con unos dos días de diferencia unos de otros, pero eso no significa que no…

-Que no los cometa antes –intervino Darío, dirigiendo una mirada sesgada a Albert-. Cuando encontramos a las dos víctimas del hotel, llevaban un tiempo descomponiéndose…

-Y sea quien sea, imita la forma de matar de Mitos famosos, pero siempre dejando un dato que no cuadra y ninguna sangre –Algma estaba meditabundo mientras contemplaba el mapa con gesto desvaído.

-La muy zorra juega con nosotros…

-Judith, tómate una tila, ¿quieres? –ladró Albert-. Me estás poniendo nervioso…

-Pues tómatela tú –resopló la mujer. Ethan se puso entre ambos, conciliador, y miró del uno al otro. Ella apartó la mirada-. Lo siento… Quiero acabar con esto, eso es todo –reconoció en voz baja.

Albert asintió, dando por buena la disculpa, y se centró de nuevo en el caso.

-Si trabajamos con la premisa de que, efectivamente, se trata de la misma persona y está siguiendo un recorrido lineal, ¿cuál sería el siguiente punto de ataque…?

El índice de Evan resiguió el mapa, como tirado por un hilo mágico, hasta detenerse en un punto muy concreto.

-¿King's Cross? –los agentes se miraron.

La estación de donde partía el Expreso de Hogwarts. La estación que pronto se llenaría de jóvenes aprendices de mago, de familias reputadas y nacidos de muggle. Una estación llena de potencial para un asesino en masa que parecía particularmente interesado en muggles y sangre sucia…

Un lugar donde probablemente no cometiese ningún crimen de inmediato, pero donde podía dejar una trampa mortal para todos los hijos de muggles que acudiesen inocentemente a la escuela. Y tenía un mes entero para planear el golpe.

-Mierda.

---

Judith salió dando un portazo. Había querido marchar con los demás a King's Cross. Estaba en su derecho, joder. Ella era la que había visto el cadáver del viejo Vassili. Ella había investigando tanto como la que más. Había estado al pie del cañón, estudiando informes, moviendo al vago de Evan, ayudando a Sam y a Ethan…

Si no hubiese sido por aquel soplapollas de Galael que la había apartado del caso, hubiese podido ir con los demás. Pero claro… se suponía que no estaba investigando. Se suponía que no era su caso. Se suponía que estaba revisando aburridos papeleos. Maldijo para sí.

Ethan, Albert, Darío, Samuel, Gobar y su compañera habían partido a la estación, dejándola a ella en el Ministerio, "por si acaso". Tócate las narices. Se sirvió azúcar de más en el café. Evan solía decir que era normal que tomase tanto, ya que bastante amargado resultaba su carácter. Que gracioso…

El rubio asomó su cabeza por la puerta del cuartucho en aquel momento.

-Eh, Judith…

-Qué cojones tienes, Evan –le espetó ella, fastidiada-. Mira que llegar tarde…

El chico se sonrojó. Curioso…

-Estuve estudiando los informes hasta tarde, como me pediste, y por la mañana me quedé dormido… -la rubia enarcó una ceja, incrédula. El analista suspiró-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Me olvidé y me fui a dormir. Pero me lo miré todo por la mañana como te prometí, ¡por eso llegué tarde…! No hacía falta que enviaras a Ethan a buscarme, como si fuese un crío chico… -sus mejillas se encendieron.

Judith sonrió.

-Vaya, Evan… qué cosas –silbó la rubia, entendiendo de golpe. Su hermano adoptivo la miró sin comprender. Ella le dio un codazo amistoso-. La última vez que vi tus calzoncillos iban de la mano de mis bragas… -le dijo socarrona, devolviéndole la grosería que el chico le soltara días atrás.

Evan se sonrojó más aún, si era posible, y miró al suelo.

-Perra –susurró.

-Guau, guau –respondió la mujer.

---

Seishiro alzó el rostro hacia el Flú, que expelía chispas azules y anaranjadas. Un rostro familiar apareció en él. Los rasgos de Yaxley bailaron al ritmo de las llamas, pero sus ojos eran fríos y firmes.

-Es el momento –le anunció de forma concisa-. La mayoría de aurores están de maniobras o han salido para investigar los asesinatos. El Ministro Scrimgeour está casi sólo, y Thicknese está con él junto a los otros víctimas de Imperius…

-¿Queda alguien que pueda suponernos un problema grave?

-Hay algunos aurores en los despachos, pero son pocos. No habrá mejor ocasión que ésta.

Seishiro asintió lentamente, con gesto concentrado. Luego llamó a su primo Amon.

Era hora.

---

NdA: La canción es _The Grand Bazaar_, de mis siempre amadísimos **The Tea Party**. Los malditos canadienses compusieron unos cuantos discos maravillosos de rock duro, mezclando influencias de Folk, música tradicional árabe, música clásica, e incluso Pop, y luego se separaron tras robarme irremediablemente el corazón. Esta canción es una de mis favoritas, y está en uno de sus mejores discos (en mi opinión, claro), _The edges of twilight. _

A los que los temas emocionales les aburran, ya pasamos a la acción, como podéis ver. Jejejeje. Tenía que darles un leve respiro a mis niños (si así puede llamarse a desestabilizarles emocionalmente a casi todos) antes de meter las tortas gordas… ¿no? xD

En el próximo episodio… Acción, acción y más acción. Ah, y un poco de acción. Sin olvidarse de la acción. Y algún chiste sobre el culo de Judith, por supuesto, que no debería faltar nunca. Los traseros firmes deberían tener su propia fiesta en el santoral.


	24. Pandemonium

-¿Se puede saber a qué juegas? –le preguntó Albert, mientras revisaba mágicamente la estructura de la estación. A ojos de los muggles, parecían un grupo de técnicos. Samuel, que era quien había lanzado los glamours precisos, le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Creo que no te sigo… -respondió.

-Con Kalazev. Esa mujer te odia… y tú te pones a coquetear con ella –aclaró el hombre en voz baja-. ¿Tienes ganas de que te maten, Samuel Frost?

Sam le dio una calada rápida a su cigarrillo. Aprovechando el disfraz estaba sacando partido a un vicio que, cuando estaba en el Ministerio, tenía prohibido terminantemente.

-No. Pero me preocupa –concedió Sam-. Es tan… frágil. Y está tan sola…

-¿Frágil? –Albert le miró con incredulidad-. Me parece que te has confundido de persona… ¿Te recuerdo que el primer año de estar aquí le fracturó la mandíbula a otro auror por estar prometido a una estudiante de Hogwarts? –todos habían oído hablar de aquel incidente. La novata Judith había propinado un tremendo puñetazo a uno de sus compañeros más veteranos, llamándole pedófilo y degenerado. Le habían tenido que apartar de su víctima entre varios. Las largas explicaciones de que los esponsales no implicaban necesariamente una relación sexual inmediata no habían servido para calmarla, como tampoco la revisión de las leyes que regían el mundo mágico, según las cuales una persona era adulta y con derecho al matrimonio a partir de los quince años. Las diferencias de edad, dada la longevidad de los magos, solían ser un tema menor…

-¿Cotilleando, Gytha? –comentó socarrón Algma, aproximándose a ellos varita en mano. A su lado, su compañera trabajaba en las junturas de metal de las vigas, con gesto concentrado, pero tampoco se perdía palabra.

-No, sólo comentábamos el exceso de moralidad muggle de Judith –respondió cortante el hombre, al tiempo que Sam decía dolido:

-Albert opina que entre Judith y yo no hay química. ¿No es terrible? –su tono era exagerado. El auror mayor hizo un gesto de exasperación. De nuevo aquellos arranques infantiles… El vampiro era cargante en ocasiones.

-¿Que no hay química entre vosotros? –se sorprendió Algma-. ¡He visto nitroglicerina más estable!

Tanto la mujer como Samuel se rieron a carcajadas, de lo cual Albert dedujo que se trataba de algún chiste con connotaciones muggle. A veces el sangre limpia hacía comentarios de ese tipo, sobre todo en su presencia. Parecía gustarle demostrar que, a diferencia de otros, no era completamente ignorante de aquel mundo. Suponía que su conocimiento se debía a su larga relación con…

-De todas formas –continuó el rubio-, estoy de acuerdo en que el tema de la moralidad de la joven Kalazev es complejo.

Ethan se acercó en ese momento, oyendo el final de la frase.

-La zona norte parece descubierta, chicos –les comunicó-. Deberíamos pasar al siguiente sector…

-Si es que son capaces de dejar de meterse en la vida de la agente Kalazev por un momento -comentó socarrona la compañera de Algma-. ¡Hombres…! Y luego dicen de nosotras…

-No es en su vida en lo que quiero meterme –protestó Samuel-, si no en sus pantalones. ¡Con semejante culo no se puede ir por ahí defendiendo la moral pública…!

-¡Por favor…! –las mejillas de Ethan se colorearon discretamente ante aquel exabrupto-. ¡Que estamos hablando de una dama!

-Disculpa, ¿no estábamos hablando de Judith? –repuso el vampiro, con tal aire de sorpresa que les arrancó a todos una carcajada.

Una mujer pasaba cerca de ellos, caminando con pasos lentos como esperando a alguien o dando un relajante paseo. Quizás fuese una turista. Llevaba el cabello cobrizo suelto sobre los hombros, y era muy alta. Vestía de forma anodina pero discretamente elegante, con unos tejanos, camisa blanca abierta, una chaqueta negra y un collar de perlas al cuello, pero el rojo de sus labios era insolentemente intenso, como una herida en medio del rostro. La desconocida les miró directamente con sus ojos color turquesa, y sonrió.

Ethan notó como todas las alarmas se encendían en su interior. Volvió el rostro hacia ella, evitando fijar sus pupilas en las de la mujer. La señaló, reconociendo las facciones hermosas de la foto de Hogwarts que habían encontrado en el archivo.

-¡Es Elisabeth, es la alfa…!

En ese instante se desencadenó el ataque.

---

Scrimgeour estaba yendo hacia su despacho tras haber estado comentando las últimas noticias con Galael: la actitud desafiante del joven Potter y su renuncia a ayudarle proporcionándole la menor pista sobre lo que el legado de Dumbledore podía significar, las acciones llevadas a cabo por las brigadas de aurores que recorrían la ciudad intentando minimizar daños, la salida breve del grupo de cinco aurores que habían marchado a King's Cross y volverían seguramente antes de media tarde… Habían ordenado datos, dispuesto la acción a seguir, y entre otras cosas le había instado a devolver a la acción a la agente Kalazev que, pese a sus modos sanguinarios, era muy efectiva: no podían permitirse prescindir de un solo agente. Los ojos de su subordinado habían brillado brevemente -¿con diversión? ¿Con desafío? Quién sabía… - y luego había asentido, dándole la razón.

Se cruzó con la rubia en el pasillo. La mujer llevaba su habitual traje de cuero labrado con hechizos para repeler maldiciones y un café en la mano. Se saludaron distantemente con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella tenía una expresión frustrada, casi febril. La entendía a la perfección…

Thicknese le cortó el paso cuando se dirigía hacia su despacho particular. Scrimgeour frunció el ceño: tras el hombre habían más aurores, su guardia particular al completo. Uno de ellos alzó la varita, y el Ministro reaccionó por instinto: esquivó el primer ataque por los pelos.

Corrió, esquivando y colocándose tras muebles que le pudiesen ofrecer aunque fuese la más mínima cobertura. Tras él, Kalazev había dejado caer el café y estaba haciendo un ruido de mil demonios con aquel trasto muggle que tanto le gustaba mientras las maldiciones surgían de sus labios para cubrir al Ministro. No serviría de nada: tras los cinco hombres que estaban luchando contra él, estaban apareciendo figuras enmascaradas…

-¡Huya de aquí, Kalazev! –le gritó Scrimgeour. Sabía que iban a por él, no a por la mujer. Dejar que aquella estúpida se sacrificara era absurdo…-. ¡Lárguese…!

-¿¡Se ha vuelto loco!? –aulló la auror, intentando protegerle. Sus disparos eran fácilmente repelidos por los escudos mágicos de los mortífagos-. ¡Le van a matar!

-¡Son diez contra dos, no va a lograr nada quedándose! ¡La ayuda llegará tarde! ¡Huya, maldita sea, yo ya estoy muerto! –no desvió la vista hacia la mujer. O hacía lo que debía, o la mataban. Eso ya no sería cosa suya. El Ministro corrió para desviar la atención de los atacantes hacia su persona, dándole a la auror la oportunidad de escapar.

Judith dudó. Luego vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Nadja intentaba escapar a gatas bajo una de las mesas. "Evan…", pensó.

No podía hacer nada por el Ministro, pero sí por la mujer. Y por su hermanastro. Maldiciendo, echó a correr, dando la alarma por el talismán de comunicación para que los aurores restantes acudieran a salvar al máximo de gente posible…

---

Se suele dar por sentado que, al carecer los vampiros de magia para atacar, son inferiores que un mago en combate. Quien considera así las cosas no ha vivido lo que estaban sufriendo los cinco aurores atrapados en King's Cross: aquellas criaturas saltaban y evolucionaban a una velocidad demasiado rápida como para alcanzarlos con sus maldiciones. En condiciones normales, de uno a uno, quizás hubiesen podido ganar; el problema era que debía haber unos veinte Salems atacando, y sólo cinco magos entrenados, intentando para colmo esquivar a los muggles inocentes que gritaban y corrían en todas direcciones llevados por el pánico. A lo lejos, divertida, Elisabeth reía contemplando el pandemonium.

Samuel era el único cuyos reflejos eran lo bastante buenos como para poder seguir a los vampiros. Con sus habilidades sobrehumanas, derribaba a tiros –y nunca hasta ahora había dado tanto las gracias por las balas explosivas que Judith se había empeñado en que usaran- a aquellos seres en cuanto se le ponían en punto de mira. El resto estaban muy ocupados tejiendo una defensa que pudiera competir con la capacidad de ataque de los vampiros. El auror había conseguido derribar a unos pocos de los atacantes, que se estrellaban una y otra vez contra sus escudos mágicos sin lograr alcanzarles, pero debilitándolos de tal forma que tenían que rehacerlos de nuevo a toda velocidad para que el siguiente no se colara a su vez. En el instante en que el escudo rielaba, Sam le volaba los sesos al salem que ya intentaba penetrar sus defensas. Ya sólo quedaban unos quince o dieciocho más. Pan comido. Sólo esperaba que a Albert no le diese un colapso.

La mirada de Elisabeth, de ojos color turquesa casi fosforescentes, se fijó en él con curiosidad.

En aquel instante, Sam notó un tirón, no físico, sino en su propia alma, en lo más recóndito de su ser. Fue como si algo en su interior intentara liberarse, lanzarse contra sus compañeros. Sus ojos refulgieron plateados por una milésima de segundo, mientras en sus entrañas la sed bramaba, una sed que ni siquiera la poción que tomaba regularmente había apagado del todo. Con mirada de muerto vio a sus compañeros, venas cálidas, vibrantes latidos, magia suculenta…

-¡Sam, no te despistes!

El auror casi aulló al liberarse de la presa de su ansia, volándole la cabeza a un salem que había logrado sobrepasar los escudos para horror de todos. La tensión no se relajó.

-¿¡Pero qué coño hacías, dormir la siesta!?

-¡Calma, calma! ¡Centraos, vamos…!

-¿¡Sam, estás bien!?

Sam asintió, pese a que sabía que no le veían. No podía decirles que no, no estaba nada bien. Aquella mujer, aquella maldita había intentado sacar al demonio de su interior para que atacase a sus propios compañeros… Se sentía íntimamente violado. Y lo que era peor…

Casi lo había logrado.

A través de los destellos de magia protectora, Samuel vio a Elisabeth. Imposiblemente hermosa. Tranquila. Sonriendo. La mujer le tiró un beso, y cuando habló, pese a la distancia, no le costó nada leer sus labios.

"Eres mío".

---

Destellos de maldiciones alrededor. Judith corría, empujando delante de ella a los encogidos Evan y Nadja, que corrían cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, aterrorizados. Por algún motivo, ninguno de los dos estaba gritando, lo cual era un alivio. Algunos de los administrativos sí que lo hacían, llevados por el pánico y convirtiéndose en víctimas fáciles y accidentales del fuego cruzado. Tuvieron que saltar por encima de un par de cuerpos, quizás inconscientes, quizás muertos.

La auror contraatacaba, levantaba barreras mágicas, aprovechaba la protección de su traje. El problema es que sus atacantes estaban tan preparados como ella: los aurores traidores tenían sus propios escudos, los mortífagos parecían poseer algunos talismanes y ningún sentido de la autoconservación. Su única ventaja consistía en que en realidad no estaban demasiado interesados en ella ni en los demás, centrándose más bien en el Ministro. Los refuerzos estaban llegando ya, escasos, por desgracia, y tarde.

Un clamor se alzó al final del pasillo. Habían atrapado a Scrimgeour. Judith apretó los dientes y forzó a sus compañeros a acelerar.

Un mortífago la señaló, a ella y a los dos analistas. Si bien no iban a hacer mucho caso de los simples oficinistas, no podían dejar escapar a un testigo directo, obviamente leal al antiguo Ministro. La rubia se preguntó brevemente si querrían matarla, torturarla o simplemente retocarían su mente con Imperius y Obliviate… No pensaba pararse a comprobarlo.

El pasillo daba a los despachos de distintos funcionarios. Con suerte, alguno tendría abierta la red Flú, y una vez fuera del Ministerio podrían Aparecerse un par de veces para borrar su rastro… Una de las puertas estaba abierta. Judith miró por encima de su hombro: dos hombres enmascarados corrían hacia ellos, con las varitas alzadas. Se giró y les encaró. Se había quedado sin balas, así que guardó la pistola y alzó la varita en la diestra.

"Maldiciones. Usan maldiciones. Magia maligna… ¿Diabólica?"

Siguiendo una intuición, levantó su cruz de plata con la zurda. Su convencimiento al hacerlo detuvo unos segundos a los dos mortífagos. Uno de ellos era de estatura media, el otro más menudo, hasta el punto de que si no hubiese sido por su físico atlético y obviamente masculino hubiese podido dudar sobre su sexo. No era relevante. Empezó a cantar en latín. Los dos hombres dudaron. No podían saber que lo que recitaba no era un hechizo, sino…

-_Pater Noster_, _qui es in cælis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in cælo et in terra…_

El más bajo de los dos hombres frunció el ceño y lanzó una maldición. Rebotó contra las defensas de la auror, con un fulgor de chispas azules, doradas y verdosas. El hombre maldijo en un idioma que Judith no reconoció y ladró una orden a su compañero. Avanzó, extrayendo una katana que pendía sobre su cadera derecha. Blandió el arma con la zurda, manteniendo la varita en la mano dominante. Judith no retrocedió. Tenía que ganar tiempo para sus dos compañeros. Tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo, preparándose para un enfrentamiento físico.

En ese momento alguien la aferró por el hombro y la echó hacia atrás, trastabillando.

---

En el suelo, Scrimgeour permanecía consciente, simplemente inmovilizado. Uno de sus captores se le acercó: Thicknese. Se preguntó cuánto habría hecho falta para convertirlo en una marioneta de Voldemort. ¿Imperius… o algo más fácil, más tortuoso, más humano? Miedo, soborno, creencias contradictorias… El hombre era un sangre limpia fanático. Eso no significaba que apoyase a un loco sanguinario como el Señor Oscuro, pero… probablemente hubiese facilitado el proceso.

Aquel hombre al que había creído su aliado alzó la varita, sonriendo.

-_Crucio._

El Ministro empezó a gritar.

---

Evan miró a su superior. Galael había cerrado la puerta tras Judith y estaba acumulando hechizos de bloqueo y defensa en la superficie de la hoja de madera. La auror permanecía en el suelo tras haber caído de forma poco afortunada sobre su trasero, y contemplaba los actos del hombre con incredulidad, atónita.

El sangre limpia se giró hacia sus subordinados.

-La chimenea está conectada a mi mansión –les indicó en tono frío-. Quiero que vayan allí y recojan a una niña. Se llama Leah. Sáquenla de allí y cuiden de ella. Es lo único que les pido.

-¿Su hija…? –preguntó una temblorosa Nadja. La mujer no había dejado de repetir durante el ataque un murmullo, como un mantra: "no puede ser, no puede pasar, no puede ser…" Evan la comprendía, y la compadecía. Para él también resultaba irreal toda aquella destrucción, aquel derrumbarse de su día a día, de su rutina, de la normalidad. Era injusto…

-No. Una niña muggle –aclaró el rubio. Detrás suyo estallaron las maldiciones. Estaban intentando derribar su puerta-. Si la encuentran, los mortífagos la matarán. Con ustedes tiene una oportunidad. Sé que no me decepcionarán –los evaluó con gesto helado: la brutal pero protectora Judith, el cobarde pero tierno Evan, la eficiente y madura Nadja…-. Yo no sabría a dónde llevarla –confesó en voz baja, casi tierna-. Márchense ahora. Yo les entretendré.

La puerta empezaba a descascarillarse, y los hechizos refulgían brevemente intentando pernear la madera. Sin preocuparse por más, Nadja corrió hacia la chimenea y se trasladó a la mansión de los Montcastillac. Evan dudó un segundo, miró con seriedad a su superior y luego atravesó el fuego.

Judith fue la última en dirigirse hacia el hogar encendido. Pareció que fuese a hablar, pero en aquel instante la puerta no aguantó más y estalló en mil astillas. La mujer atravesó el fuego justo a tiempo. Galael dirigió su varita hacia la chimenea y apagó la llama.

Los dos mortífagos se le tiraron encima antes de que pudiese hacer un gesto más. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de alzar la varita para defenderse. Le derrumbaron a golpes, y una vez en el suelo le patearon como si fuese un elfo doméstico. Qué poco apropiado, se dijo entre el dolor sordo de los impactos. Como si fuesen sangre sucia pateando una pelota…

Pero Leah estaría a salvo. Al menos, de momento. En el tiempo que tardaran en encender el fuego y llegar a su mansión, el grupo habría sacado a su niña de allí…

Consiguió sonreír entre sus labios partidos antes de que el primer cruciatus le alcanzara.

---

-Ha muerto –declaró uno de los mortífagos.

-¿Le conseguisteis sacar algo?

-No. El viejo león era un hueso duro de pelar…

Los encapuchados se encogieron de hombros, con indiferencia. Se retiraron, dejando a sus espaldas el cadáver retorcido y desvencijado de Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra, el León del Departamento de Aurores.

---

Los cinco aurores estaban agotados por el constante ataque de los vampiros. Fue como un milagro cuando las criaturas alzaron el rostro al cielo, oyendo una llamada que los magos no podían escuchar, y desaparecieron.

Albert se derrumbó en el suelo, llevándose la mano al corazón. Estaba demudado. Aquello había sido demasiado para él. La mujer le sujetó y le ayudó a sentarse, obligándole a respirar hondo y serenarse. Su rostro estaba gris.

Ethan, Algma y Darío buscaron asiento, demasiado agotados para preocuparse por nada por el instante. Samuel jadeaba y parecía a punto de llorar. Ninguno de ellos hubiese repetido aquella situación por capricho.

-¿Por qué se han ido ahora…? –preguntó en voz queda Ethan. Sudaba copiosamente y estaba ojeroso. Algma se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Darío miraba al vacío con sus ojos negros, perdida toda intensidad. Una de sus cejas postizas estaba medio despegada debido a la intensa sudoración. Ninguno de ellos pareció darse cuenta. Samuel estaba demudado. No podía palidecer más, pero parecía mareado. Lentamente, Albert iba recuperando su color natural. Se apartó de su compañera dándole las gracias brevemente. La mujer asintió, secamente, y fue a sentarse con el resto del grupo.

El talismán que llevaban en el pecho relució brevemente en tonos rojos y verdosos. Alguien intentaba contactarles de inmediato…

-El Ministerio ha caído –les llegó la voz agotada de Nadja-. Scrimgeour ha muerto.

---

NdA: Mucha acción, y chistes sobre el culo de Judith. Creo que no me he dejado nada de lo que prometí en el capítulo anterior… (Lady Debar consulta su agenda). Nopes, está todo. Y la caída del Ministerio contada desde dentro. No os podréis quejar…

La verdad es que creo que lo mejor de este capítulo son las escenas del Ministro. No me gustó nada cómo lo trataba Rowling: parece un pelele sin idea de nada, y sin embargo le apoyaban todos los aurores. Había sido su líder durante años… Y el único punto positivo que le da la autora es que muere sin cantar nada sobre Harry. Ya podía haberlo hecho, que al fin y al cabo, no le debía nada al niñato de marras: el hombre sabe que se está jugando la vida y la seguridad de toda Inglaterra, y lo único que recibe es borderías por parte de los protagonistas. Vale que es algo prepotente, pero tampoco está en una posición precisamente fácil. Y para colmo está tratando con NIÑOS. Lo cierto es que me da una pena tremenda el pobre hombre… Y Harry no me cae nada bien en las tres últimas novelas, qué le vamos a hacer.

Hay otro punto más, y es que sigo pensando que una persona agradable y una buena persona no tienen por qué ser lo mismo. En _Promesas_, hay de todo: gente maja que es buena, gente agradable que es mala, gente desagradable pero con buen fondo (como mi pobre Galael…), gente desagradable y malvada… En ese sentido estoy bastante satisfecha de cómo va saliendo la historia. En fin…

Próximamente: reapariciones de personajes anteriores, lo que hacen los aurores tras la caída del Ministerio, la declaración de la ley marcial (que Harry y amigos no vivieron porque estaban entre la mansión de los Black y la tienda de campaña… ya firmaba yo por pasar una guerra como ellos; como dijo Naga, he visto barbacoas peor organizadas), introducción de dos nuevos personajes… Y algunas cosillas más. Si hasta aquí ha sido tirando a oscuro, preparaos para las curvas gordas.

¿Alguien ha reconocido a los dos mortífagos que perseguían a Judith…? Lo que recitaba ella era el Padrenuestro. En latín. Que al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de magos recitan hechizos pero no tienen ni idea de lo que dicen, sólo repiten como loros… Yo si soy mago y empiezo a oír recitado esa parrafada, me acojono XD A eso le llamo yo guerra psicológica. Lo que hizo que rebotaran las maldiciones fueron los hechizos del traje, pero claro… los enemigos no tienen por qué saberlo :P Judith sí que lo sabe, claro, pero era una intuición y tenía que comprobarla. Es toda una científica mi nena.

Los siguientes capítulos cubrirán el mes durante el cual Harry y compañía estaban rascándose las narices en la mansión Black, mientras los adultos se dejan la piel intentando crear la _Résistance_. Mi idea es llegar hasta un poco después del final de la séptima novela (sin el epílogo, me refiero), contada desde el punto de vista de esta gente. Así que… Paciencia, y seguid leyendo. Y dejadme reviews, por favor, que llevo tres capítulos sin ver ni un comentario extra y me desmoraliza xD Yes, I'm an attention whore, I am.


	25. Después de la batalla

El Señor Oscuro contemplaba a sus secuaces. Varios estaban ausentes terminando de rematar la delicada operación del Ministerio, otros habían partido a la caza de Harry Potter, y unos pocos habían permanecido con él en la Mansión de los Malfoy. La mayoría de los que habían partido a actuar en el Ministerio ya habían regresado. Sólo quedaban Yaxlev y algunos de los suyos terminando de dirigir a Thicknese y a los aurores cuyas mentes habían poseído. Seishiro Nara, Amon Yako y el resto habían vuelto.

-Me estáis diciendo que siendo veinte contra el Ministro, se os ha podido escapar una testigo –dijo Voldemort con voz peligrosamente suave. Los hombres le miraron, aterrados y expectantes-. Su descripción. La pondréis entre los más buscados, vivos o muertos –añadió con un sonido sibilante al aspirar entre afilados dientes.

-No era muy alta –empezó a decir Yako, que en cuestión de mujeres nunca perdía detalle-. Con cara de bruta, nariz rota. Muy musculosa. Pelo rubio corto, pecas, piel morena, ojos grises… parecía extranjera –añadió.

-¿Extranjera…? –desde su rincón, Elisabeth se irguió. Ya no vestía su discretamente elegante conjunto, que había transmutado en una destellante malla corporal hecha de hilos plateados entrecruzados como por obra de una araña enloquecida. Su nuevo traje, por llamarle de alguna forma, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, descubriendo la mayor parte de su piel blanca y perfecta-. ¿Pequeña, de frente alta y rasgos duros, con la mandíbula cuadrada…?

-Esa misma –exclamó Nara, entre asombrado y aliviado-. ¿Cómo ha…?

-Judith Kalazev –había algo obsceno en la forma en que la vampira pronunció aquel nombre, en un susurro enronquecido que combinaba ternura y anhelo-. Mi pequeña… ¡Cómo ha crecido!

Voldemort contempló a la mujer. Su expresión era indescifrable. Sus ojos rojos relucían con fuego helado de implacable intensidad.

-Parece que la conoce –murmuró Yako, algo resentido-. Quizás debería encargarse de esa mujer…

-¿Por qué, Amon Yako? –preguntó el Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa que tenía muy poco de agradable-. ¿No te sientes capaz de reducir tú sólo a esa bastarda sangre sucia?

-Judith no es sangre sucia –intervino Elisabeth de nuevo. Voldemort frunció el ceño ligeramente y su atención se distrajo del mortífago al que estaba mirando. Contempló a la mujer-. Sus padres eran magos. De hecho, los Kalazev son famosos en Rusia. Su madre era de origen muggle, pero por parte de padre procedía de un linaje prestigioso y antiguo –la sonrisa de la mujer era casi coqueta.

-¿Estás segura de eso? –murmuró Seishiro-. Esa mujer vestía de forma muy poco propia de una bruja respetable…

-Claro que estoy segura –aunque contestaba al mago, su mirada estaba fija en Voldemort, sonriéndole como si compartiese con él una broma particular y secreta-. Yo vampiricé a sus padres cuando ella era una niña. Su madre fue mi primer intento de poseer a una mujer… Además, mi señor… -casi ronroneó al hablar-, fue un Kalazev quien me invocó en este plano, hace ya muchos siglos –su gesto era coqueto, tierno y seductor, con un aire de inocencia que no engañó a nadie. Su pierna izquierda subió para frotarse contra la otra. Amon tragó saliva. Seishiro desvió la vista, incómodo. La risa argentina de la mujer dejó bien claro que había notado sus reacciones. El Señor Oscuro torció ligeramente el gesto, impaciente ante los modos infantiles de Elisabeth-. Ella es mía –musitó la vampira sonriendo a Voldemort-. Siempre lo ha sido, desde que era una pequeña niña adorable de cabellos rubios y boca en forma de corazón… -se relamió obscenamente. Seishiro notó un acceso de nauseas. Aquella criatura le revolvía el estómago.

Voldemort asintió levemente.

-Entonces, solicitaremos su captura viva, mujer –dijo con frialdad. Trataba a Elisabeth con una frialdad envidiable-. ¿Tienes alguna otra petición? Estamos contentos contigo.

-Oh, sí… Entre los aurores hay uno de los míos. Un pequeño salem descarriado, que con ayuda de pociones intenta contener al demonio que roe su alma… -sonrió muy ampliamente, y por un segundo el glamour que la cubría pareció debilitarse, dejando ver los rasgos reales, blancos como la tiza, y los agudísimos colmillos. Amon y Seishiro tuvieron que contenerse para no dar un paso atrás-. Quiero que prohibáis esa pócima, y que todos los viales que existan sean destruidos.

-¿También le quieres para ti? –preguntó el Señor Oscuro, con algo cercano a la curiosidad. Elisabeth se rió alegremente, como si le hubiese contado algo particularmente chistoso.

-¡Oh, no…! No le necesito para nada. Pero se me ha resistido –sonrió de nuevo, y el verde de sus ojos se volvió plata por un instante-. Quiero doblegarlo –sus delicados y largos dedos hicieron ademán de romper una existente ramita-. Quiero romperlo –susurró roncamente, con un acento tan sexual que Amon notó, horrorizado, cómo su virilidad se hinchaba. Seishiro tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar.

-Está bien, Elisabeth –respondió Voldemort-. Se tomarán las medidas adecuadas para atender tus peticiones, que son razonables y apropiadas. Ahora podéis retiraros –hizo un además con la mano indicándoles la puerta.

Los dos hombres se encogieron al pasar junto a la vampira para no tocarla. Voldemort les miró salir, satisfecho y secretamente divertido. Su miedo a la mujer era agradable: demostraba que él, como siempre, estaba por encima de todos ellos al ser capaz de manejar a aquella subcriatura sin un estremecimiento.

Le encantaba humillarles así.

---

Judith, Nadja y Evan no habían perdido un momento tras salir del Ministerio. Habían aterrizado en la mansión Montcastillac para encontrarse ante un inmenso laberinto, el tipo de casa que hacía que uno se diese por perdido a los tres minutos de llegar. Por suerte, la administrativa poseía un sentido de la orientación a toda prueba y no tardaron en llegar a los dormitorios. Delante de una puerta, atravesándoles con la mirada como si no estuviesen allí, había una pequeña niña de negros rizos. Su rostro translucía la más absoluta indiferencia. Parecía una pequeña muñequita, cuyo único movimiento delator de la vida que le animaba era la respiración pausada y lenta.

Cuando trataron de llevársela fuera de la casa, sin embargo, la criatura empezó a gritar desaforadamente. No quería irse, y sus aullidos de animal herido hubiesen llamado la atención de un ejército. Judith, con los nervios destrozados y poca paciencia, la dejó inconsciente con un hechizo. Fue el tembloroso Evan quien tomó a la pequeña en brazos, toda rizos y lazos de satén. Un resplandor lejano provinente del salón les advirtió de que los mortífagos les seguían la pista, así que huyeron al jardín corriendo como locos. Desde allí se Aparecieron, dejándose guiar por la auror.

-¿Pero dónde…? –exclamó una atemorizada Nadja. Estaban en plena calle, rodeados de gente que iba y venía y les miraba con curiosidad: dos mujeres extrañamente vestidas y un joven rubio que parecía querer desaparecer de la vista, encogido y retraído, con una niña morena en brazos-. ¿¡Dónde nos has traído!? –gritó histérica la administrativa.

-¡No sé, es una foto que vi en casa del soplapollas! No se me ocurría otro sitio, nuestros hogares estarán acordonados a estas horas y… -la administrativa le clavó las uñas en el brazo a la auror, que tuvo que interrumpir su perorata. Judith abofeteó a Nadja-. ¡Cálmate, por Dios! No es el momento de tener un ataque.

Lentamente, la administrativa empezó a soltar el brazo de la otra mujer. Había dejado marcas en la piel morena de la auror. Nadja se inclinó y, como un robot, recogió las gafas que se le habían saltado por el golpe recibido. Luego respiró hondo.

-Lo siento –dijo mecánicamente-. Yo… No sé qué me ha ocurrido.

Judith asintió y luego se giró hacia Evan.

-Evan, ¿cómo lo ves? ¿Puedes cargar con la niña?

El chico asintió. Estaba demudado, pero mantenía la calma, excepto por el delator entrechocar de sus rodillas.

-Sólo necesito que la cojas un segundo, Jude. Tendría que realizar un glamour –habló con gran claridad, intentando que los dientes no le castañearan-. Llamamos más la atención que el Gran Circo de Moscú.

La rubia auror soltó una breve carcajada, que contuvo rápidamente para no derivar en la histeria propia del shock que todos habían sufrido.

-De acuerdo, dámela y haz lo que debas –tomó un segundo a la pequeña Leah en sus brazos, sorprendiéndose de lo poco que pesaba. Tenían que pensar rápido y moverse. Sabía que, en cuanto se le pasara la descarga de adrenalina que la mantenía en pie, se desplomaría agotada. Miró hacia la casa delante de la cual estaban. ¿Por qué su superior había tenido una foto de una casa muggle entre sus papeles…?

---

-Tenemos que volver al Ministerio –declaró Algma con terquedad.

Albert alzó la vista al cielo. Desde que habían recibido la noticia llevaban discutiendo qué hacer, y no se habían puesto de acuerdo.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso –declaró Samuel con seriedad. Sus ojos castaños parecían más grandes por las ojeras, como si fuesen a salírsele en cualquier momento del rostro-. Si me ven, lo que lograré es que me intenten convertir en una criatura oscura. Y no pienso convertirme en un vampiro.

-Ya eres un vampiro –repuso la compañera de Algma con retintín. A la mujer no le gustaban nada las criaturas oscuras, incluso las rehabilitadas como Sam. El hombre moreno le dirigió una mirada venenosa.

-No quiero discutir eso ahora –declaró-. No pienso dejar que me conviertan en la mascota del Señor Oscuro, y se acabó.

-De acuerdo –intervino Ethan, conciliador-. Tú, Sam, no puedes volver, Algma y la dama –hizo una breve reverencia a la compañera del sangre limpia, que le sonrió encantada como olvidando por un segundo la tensión ambiente- tienen que hacerlo porque sienten que es su deber. Me parece correcto. Quizás debamos separarnos: los que deban ir al Ministerio e intentar minimizar daños, que vuelvan allí, y el resto intentemos hacer algo de por libre. ¿Quién va a regresar? –Algma, la mujer y Darío dieron un paso al frente-. De acuerdo. ¿Cómo entraremos en contacto? No podemos quedarnos incomunicados –los tres se miraron y luego observaron a Ethan, expectantes-. Os voy a proponer algo peligroso: los que volváis al Ministerio os vais a tener que quedar allí capeando el temporal. Va a ser una tarea de titanes, puesto que por ser aurores desconfiarán de vosotros, pero podemos intentar crear una red de información. Nosotros, desde fuera, podemos hacer guerra de guerrillas e intentar invertir la situación a la larga. Porque nadie piensa rendirse, ¿verdad? –nadie respondió, pero todos los presentes se irguieron, como insultados por el mero concepto. Todos eran luchadores natos, en mayor o menor medida. Ethan asintió, nada sorprendido-. Bien, los tres que regresáis, ¿sois sangre limpia y de familias conservadoras? –Algma y su compañera asintieron, y Darío esbozó una sonrisa torcida-. ¿Darío?

-Yo he llegado hace apenas un mes. Si declaro que vine con la esperanza de apoyar al Señor Oscuro, ¿quién dudará de la palabra de un italiano? Todos sabemos que de allí han surgido multitud de Magos Oscuros prestigiosos…

-Es cierto, esa es la idea que tenemos… usa ese cliché en tu favor –murmuró Ethan pensando a toda velocidad -. Debemos establecer una forma de comunicación que no ponga a nadie en peligro. Supondremos que durante el primer mes, al menos, estaréis estrictamente vigilados hasta que crean estar seguros de vuestra alineación.

-Tú también eres sangre limpia, Ethan, lo mismo que Albert –señaló Algma.

-Yo no pienso lamerle las botas al asesino de Scrimgeour –gruñó Albert-. Así que no voy a volver. Me revolvería el estómago.

-Es cierto, eres demasiado visceral –suspiró el rubio, sin atender a la mirada asesina del más mayor-. ¿Cuál es tu excusa, Ethan?

-Mi hermano fue asesinado por mortífagos –susurró el moreno-. Nunca aceptaría someterme a ellos. El peor legilimens del mundo vería eso en mi mente –sonrió un poco-. Me temo que si fuese con vosotros duraría lo que una rana de chocolate en una escalera de Hogwarts.

-Qué cojonudo –suspiró Sam-. Yo caí, pero la _Résistance _venció –canturreó. Todos le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿Qué dices? –se extrañó Ethan. El vampiro agitó la cabeza.

-Nada, nada… los sangre limpia no sabéis lo que os perdéis al no ver la tele –se rió por lo bajo.

-Eres raro –comentó la mujer con aire de suficiencia.

-¿Por qué no quedamos en el Caldero, de aquí a un mes? –dijo Darío-. A esta misma hora, aprovechando que estamos de servicio. Si hay que anularlo, le diré a Ray…

-¿Ray? ¿Ray Singfield, la cantante? –intervino Samuel-. ¿La conoces?

-Es mi novia –explicó rápidamente el italiano. Albert torció el gesto, pero no dijo ni mú-. Le puedo pedir que introduzca palabras clave en sus canciones. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que siendo como es un icono en el mundo mágico vayan a por ella…

-Cierto –asintió Algma-. Los fans son criaturas imprevisibles y peligrosas. Imagínate a Quién-tú-ya-sabes perseguido por un montón de brujas quinceañeras histéricas…

Todos soltaron una nerviosa carcajada ante la imagen mental. Incluso Albert pareció relajarse un poco ante aquella muestra de humor. Discutieron durante cosa de un minuto sobre qué palabras se podían infiltrar en un código particular para que las canciones, sin ser sospechosas, pudiesen resultar significativas para ellos. Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo se separaron, Samuel, Ethan y Albert yendo en busca de Nadja y quien le acompañase –Samuel rezaba mentalmente a cualquiera que pudiese estarle oyendo porque Judith estuviera viva y bien-, y los otros tres se comprometieron a volver al Ministerio y tenerles al tanto en cuanto pudieran.

---

-Creo que deberíamos llamar a la puerta –insistió Judith-. Si Galael tenía esa foto, debía ser por algo.

-Vale, lo que tú digas –dijo pacientemente Evan-. Pero, ¿y si quien vivía aquí cuando Galael consideró importante recordar el emplazamiento ya no lo hace? ¿Y si nos estamos equivocando? Además, si tú has visto esa foto, los mortífagos también pueden encontrarla.

-Motivo de más para comprobar si están relacionados con el soplapollas –repuso la rubia con terquedad-. Si son amigos suyos, querrán saber qué le ha pasado, ¿no crees? Y si se les van a tirar encima los mortífagos, mejor que estén sobre aviso y puedan mudarse…

-Uhm. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Tú qué opinas, Nadja?

La administrativa les miró, como si la conversación le hubiese sido ajena hasta el momento.

-Bueno… Me muero por descansar –confesó ajustándose las gafas-. Y necesito una taza de té. Opino que lo mejor que podemos hacer es probar. Si resulta que no son ellos… Al menos nos dejarán sentar medio minuto, y es medio minuto que habremos ganado de descanso –comentó en tono práctico. Estaba muy pálida, y en su mejilla se notaban unas rojizas marcas de dedos.

-Está bien –aceptó Evan, resignado-. Probemos suerte. Tú delante, Jude.

Judith avanzó sin dudar hasta llegar a la puerta y luego llamó a ella. Esperaron casi un minuto sin que nadie abriese, y luego volvió a llamar.

No se podía decir que hubiese tenido un día exento de ellas, pero cuando la puerta se abrió tuvo la mayor sorpresa del día.

-¿Señor Montcastillac…? –exclamó atónita.

---

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? –preguntó Albert. Su humor no había mejorado en absoluto con todos los últimos acontecimientos.

-Eso ha dicho Nadja, que estarían en el número diecisiete. Ésta parece ser la casa –dijo Ethan contemplando la fachada. Era un pequeño chalet unifamiliar de dimensiones discretas, posiblemente con un minúsculo jardín en la parte trasera.

Samuel pasó el peso de un pie al otro, inquieto. Le había tranquilizado saber de boca de la administrativa que Evan y Judith estaban sanos y salvos, pero quería verles con sus propios ojos. No dijo nada, no obstante, preguntándose si la alegría que sentiría al verles sería mutua.

Ethan se adelantó con los otros dos tras él. Aún vestía las ropas del día anterior, las mismas con las que había ido a recoger a Peter a la estación, de estilo muggle pero ya tan sudadas por la acción y arrugadas de dormir con ellas que habían perdido toda elegancia. Sólo la capa y el talismán le delataban como mago. Por el contrario, Albert llevaba un conjunto gris muy propio de un sangre limpia cubierto por una capa parda. Sam, por último, vestía con tejanos y un jersey verde de cuello alto sin mangas, que hacía resaltar penosamente su palidez antinatural. Habría mucho que decir sobre su falta de gusto al vestir en aquellos momentos.

-¡Ya va! –dijo una voz juvenil desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sonaron pasos ágiles y rápidos, y las hojas se abrieron para dar paso a la criatura más bella que jamás hubiesen visto.

El cabello del ser era plateado como la luna, y sus ojos azules como el cielo en verano. La larga melena lisa enmarcaba un rostro del color del marfil viejo, en el que la nariz recta y menuda hacía juego con la graciosa boquita de labios llenos y sensuales, curvada en una "o" de sorpresa al verles. Las manos que emergían del albornoz que vestía eran pequeñas, de uñas como perlas, y estaba descalza. Aquella visión era hermosa de la cabeza erguida a los pies diminutos, como extraída de un sueño celestial. Sus perfectos labios se movieron para formar palabras en una voz que era como uno imaginaría que eran las voces de los querubines o las sirenas:

-¿De qué coño vais disfrazaos? –exclamó la aparición, destruyendo el encanto.

---

NdA: por un momento pensé en seguir escribiendo, pero el capítulo se me alargaba una barbaridad y en algún momento había que cortar. De momento, aquí tenéis dos nuevos personajes, que en el próximo capítulo definiré mejor. No os asustéis… No voy a trufar esto de gente (de hecho, creo que ya he presentado a todos los personajes que tienen que salir… ¡ufff! ¡Lo logré!). Sólo me faltaba el dúo sacapuntas. Y este capítulo es algo más suave… pero ya empezamos a crear la Résistance XD. Que sí, que Harry venció a Voldie y que los gemelos montaron una radio. Pero alguien más movió el culo, digo yo… no todos estarían ocupados en rascarse los cojones y hacer oooohs y aaaahs mientras los adolescentes se dedicaban al camping. ¿No? Que parece que en HP los adultos lo único que hagan de utilidad es morirse… SIGH. Sospecho que a J.K.Rowling no le gustan mucho los adultos…

Elisabeth prepara sus planes, el bueno de Voldie maneja la situación como todos sabíamos que haría, y Judith tiene un busca y captura en su contra. Y ahora va a venir la parte realmente complicada: crear un movimiento de resistencia creíble. (Debar se cruje los nudillos). Dejadme reviews y animadme el día, que los voy a necesitar. Más vale que me relea "Ha llegado el águila" de mientras…

La canción que tararea Sam, por supuesto, es la de la película de South Park. El bueno de Sam es un friki, y yo también, por si lo dudabais :P

Ah, y más cosas: en mi perfil tenéis ya la cubierta "terminada" de Promesas, y un dibujo de Ray y Darío. El segundo va con censura, lo siento, porque era un desnudo, así que Deviantart exige que estéis registrados si queréis verlo. Aparte de eso… nada más. Tardaré un poco en volver a actualizar, me temo, así que paciencia y una caña ;)


	26. Síndrome

-Perdonad los modales de Irian –dijo el joven que había abierto la puerta a Judith. Era un muchacho terriblemente alto, que debía rozar los dos metros veinte si no los rebasaba, de hombros anchos y cuerpo de toro perfectamente proporcionado, y con las facciones notablemente parecidas a las del encargado del Departamento de Aurores, salvo por el detalle de que resultaban mucho más firmes y viriles, y su cabello era moreno. Sin embargo, cuando Judith le había confundido no había parecido extrañarse. Su rostro, sin embargo, se había nublado-. No ha vivido con más mago que conmigo, y es un poco… particular.

-Como el patio de mi casa, no te jode –murmuró la bella criatura trayendo el té-. Leo, eres un maleducado de tres pares de cojones. ¿No sabes que no se critica a la gente a su espalda? Hazlo siempre a la cara, así luego nos podemos gritar. Sabes que adoro discutir y me privas de los placeres más simpl… -el moreno le tapó la boca con cara de paciencia.

-A esto me refiero. Por favor, sed indulgentes con Irian. Es demasiado joven.

-Es medio Veela, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ethan, sorprendido aún por la intensa atracción que todos habían sentido por el ser. No era capaz de deducir si se trataba de un varón o de una hembra: su belleza era tan impactante que hubiese podido ser cualquiera de los dos.

-Sí –repuso lacónico León.

-¿Y cómo es que no está en Hogwarts? –añadió el auror contemplando con ojo crítico a Irian, que se retorcía intentando escapar de la manaza enorme de su compañero de vivienda-. Tiene la edad. Sin embargo, nunca he oído hablar de un medio Veela en la escuela…

-Irian es squib –respondió León. Parecía que iba a terminar allí, pero suspiró-. No os daréis por satisfechos hasta que oigáis la versión íntegra, ¿verdad? Está bien… Irian es hijo de Magos Oscuros. Su familia murió al final de la última guerra, y él quedó huérfano cuando no era más que un recién nacido. Nadie se molestó en buscarle –se encogió de hombros-, hasta que por mis circunstancias particulares decidí investigar un poco la rama francesa de la familia. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que una pareja había inmigrado a Inglaterra para apoyar a Quién-tú-ya-sabes en su justo dominio sobre muggles y seres inferiores –su tono se volvió indudablemente sarcástico- y que su criatura vivía… Adoptada por muggles. Irian acabó en un orfanato, pero con su belleza llamó la atención y no duró mucho tiempo allí.

-Y son una familia fantástica –añadió la criatura librándose de la mano que la amordazaba al fin-. Pero cuando me enteré de que si seguía con ellos podían tener problemas… les dejé una nota y me vine con mi primo Leo –les dedicó una sonrisa radiante-. Es un soso, pero a mí me gusta.

-Eres el hijo de Galael Montcastillac –dijo Albert a León, tomando nota de las facciones del muchacho moreno. León se tensó visiblemente.

-No. Eso mismo pensó vuestra compañera –miró de reojo hacia una de las habitaciones, donde dormía ahora la auror, agotada tras su carrera-. Galael Montcastillac es mi tío. Yo soy hijo del repudiado Gabriel Montcastillac, su hermano gemelo, y una giganta –separó las manos-. Soy mago por derecho de nacimiento. Sin embargo, la familia de mi tío me considera una vergüenza. Así que nos evitamos en lo posible y todos felices –añadió con fiereza.

-Al papá de Leo le gustaban las mujeres que tuviesen mucho que abarcar –declaró Irian humorísticamente. Su compañero le miró frunciendo un ceño tormentoso-. ¡Eh, puedo entenderlo perfectamente! Los grandotes tenéis mucho encanto, mi pequeño pony –le palmeó el hombro.

Albert e Ethan se miraron, sin entender la alusión. Leo se había puesto del color de un tomate.

-Eres insoportable –gruñó entre dientes-. Sirve el té a nuestros invitados, voy a ver si las mujeres necesitan mantas.

-Leeeeeeeeeoooooooo, no te enfaaaaaades –gimió la radiante belleza. Su primo le ignoró portentosamente y salió del salón, agachándose para no chocar con la cabeza con el marco de la puerta. El hermoso ser le miró marchar haciendo un puchero, y luego miró directamente a los dos aurores-. Siempre se enfada. Es un susceptible –suspiró-. Me pregunto por qué…

---

Sam miró desde la puerta del cuarto, sin atreverse a entrar. Dormidos sobre la inmensa cama estaban Nadja, cuyas gafas reposaban ordenadamente sobre la mesilla, Evan enroscado en torno a una pequeña niña en un capullo protector, y una derrengada Judith que, pese a todo, no había soltado sus armas. La rubia tenía la boca abierta por el agotamiento y babeaba ligeramente la almohada, y unas profundas ojeras mostraban su cansancio y el estrés que había sufrido en los últimos días. Sin embargo, dormía de lado de forma que liberaba el muslo donde reposaba la pistola, y Sam no dudó ni por un instante de que la mano que se colaba bajo la almohada estaba firmemente asida a la varita. Incluso en brazos de Morfeo la mujer estaba alerta. Se preguntó si sería realmente capaz de relajarse.

Con gesto nervioso bajó la mano hacia el bolsillo. Cuando alzó la vista de nuevo, se encontró los ojos grises y ojerosos de Judith fijos en los suyos. La mujer tenía la varita a punto de atacar por puro instinto. Ambos hicieron una pausa.

-Me alegra verte bien –susurró el vampiro para no despertar al resto de durmientes.

Judith se incorporó y dejó el lecho, bajando la amenazadora varita. Le hizo un gesto de silencio y luego salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta entornada para no molestar a los que allí descansaban.

-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto? –murmuró ella, sin reproche. Sólo quería información. Su voz rezumaba agotamiento, lo mismo que su cara demudada.

-Era una trampa, pero no la que esperábamos –repuso Samuel en el mismo tono-. Una emboscada. Nos atacó un enjambre de Salems. Deberías descansar…

Judith negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer…

-Judith –cortó él con suavidad-. Todos estamos al límite. Albert casi sufre un colapso…

-Pronto tendremos que dejar esta casa –insistió ella en voz baja-. Leónidas es un mago más que competente, pero no va a poder mantener los glamours que la camuflan mucho tiempo, y menos si…

-¿Y si hacemos un hechizo de Guardián Secreto…?

-¿Crees que…?

-Quizás… -el moreno se detuvo, la miró y sonrió lentamente. Ella le dedicó una mueca torcida que con buena voluntad podía pasar por sonrisa-. ¿No crees que hemos empezado esta conversación por el final…? Cuéntame qué ocurrió en el Ministerio…

Ella asintió y se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde tomaron asiento. Allí, mientras tomaban café, la rubia le resumió los últimos eventos: el ataque sorpresa a Scrimgeour, la huída, la inesperada ayuda de Galael, el rescate de la pequeña Leah, la aparición ante la casa de León e Irian.

-Son un par de chicos muy extraños –comentó ella en el mismo tono reposado que había usado hasta el momento, y que Samuel atribuía al cansancio-. Leónidas me abrió la puerta, y por un momento no supe que pensar. Se parece tanto a su tío… Luego me di cuenta de las diferencias obvias, y le pregunté si eran familiares. Cuando me dijo que sí, le informé de la caída del Ministerio y de quiénes éramos, y me dejó entrar de inmediato y me ofreció su casa. Es muy generoso. Su primo, en cambio, es un tanto exuberante…

-¿Crees que es un chico…?

-¿Tú no? –la mujer le miró, parpadeando. Había algo extrañamente íntimo en aquel instante, en la luz de farola que entraba por la ventana tras la cual ya había anochecido, en las sombras tenues que se proyectaban en aquel rostro familiar suavizado por el crepúsculo, en la forma descuidada en que ambos estaban sentados en torno a aquella mesa de cocina en casa ajena. Como dos chiquillos que se cuelan en el hogar de una tía lejana, compartían un instante de paz ficticio, frágil y pasajero. A Samuel se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Tuvo que aclarársela antes de hablar.

-A mí me parece una chica… -murmuró el vampiro, sin recordar muy bien de qué estaban hablando. Se sentía como en un sueño. Tuvo que contener el impulso de alargar la mano y recolocar el pelo de la mujer, que caía sobre su rostro desordenado y despeinado, alejado de su severo estilo habitual.

-Qué curioso… es como si se tratase de un ángel del Señor, y cada uno viese lo que desea ver o consideraría más bello –murmuró la mujer, mirando hacia la calle distraídamente-. Y luego abre la boca y…

-"¿Pa qué? ¿Pa cagal-la?" –susurró Samuel recordando el célebre chiste de la belleza callada. Judith resopló y luego rió brevemente. Él también se permitió relajarse un segundo, antes de volver a contemplar el duro perfil de la joven, en silencio. Ella se giró y se encontró con sus ojos. Tal vez fuese efecto de la luz exterior rojiza, pero a Sam le pareció que por un instante se había ruborizado.

-Sam… haces una cara rarísima –musitó la mujer, removiéndose en su asiento-. ¿Cuándo te toca la próxima dosis…?

Confía en Judith Kalazev para destrozar el encanto de un momento, se dijo el moreno con sobresalto y fastidio.

-No te preocupes –dijo molesto-. Siempre llevo encima un frasco… -luego recordó. Aquella mañana había salido del Ministerio contando con volver antes de la noche, y por tanto no había llevado ningún vial, por el peligro que corría en plena acción de que se rompiese y perder una valiosa dosis de la pócima. Todo cuanto le quedaba era lo que había en el Ministerio al que no podía regresar, en su casa que probablemente ya habrían tomado, y no era hora ya de visitar ninguna botica, además de que confeccionar la mixtura tomaba su tiempo, un tiempo del que no disponía… Si hubiese podido hubiese palidecido-. Judith –susurró tensamente-. No tengo más poción.

---

León cubrió a los tres durmientes con una cálida manta. La mujer musculosa, ausente de su puesto defensivo al extremo de la cama, estaba en la cocina ahora mismo hablando con el vampiro. Le había sobresaltado ver a aquel ser, pero la auror le había advertido de su existencia, así que al verle no se había alarmado todo lo que habría hecho en otras circunstancias. El murmullo de sus voces le llegaba como un runrún de fondo que cubría a duras penas una voz más entusiasta y expresiva. Apretó los dientes. Irian era idiota. A saber qué les estaba contando ahora a los dos aurores…

Se dirigió hacia la cocina. El olor del café dejaba claro que la pareja se había acomodado, pero como anfitrión juzgaba necesario preguntar si necesitaban algo más. No importaba que se hubiesen impuesto en su casa: seguían siendo invitados, en cierta forma. Y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible si querían luchar contra el Señor Oscuro. Leónidas había crecido oyendo las leyendas de lo que Voldemort había hecho en tiempos de poder; nadie en su sano juicio desearía que aquella época regresara. Al aproximarse a la puerta oyó a la mujer rubia decir:

-¿Cuánto puedes aguantar sin tomarla?

-No lo sé, nunca me he pasado sin ella... No sé lo que voy a poder aguantar –le respondió el vampiro. León arqueó una ceja y carraspeó. La pareja le miró. Parecía asustados, no como si hubiesen sido pillados en falta, sino como si estuviesen realmente metidos en problemas.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí –repuso Judith, seria-. Despierta a Evan. Necesitamos a todo el mundo en pie y alerta –miró a su compañero, casi tan pálida como él, y con un gesto determinado en el rostro moreno-. No te preocupes, Samuel Frost. No vas a hacer daño a nadie –susurró-. Si hace falta, yo misma te detendré.

Sam asintió, tragando saliva. León apretó los labios y fue a despertar al chico que dormía en su cama. Bien… Parecía que las visitas traían problemas, después de todo. Como si no bastase con Irian y su peculiar e indiscreto sentido del humor…

---

-En resumen, no disponemos de poción, ni tiempo para hacerla –Evan bostezó portentosamente, intentando luchar contra las nieblas del sueño que aún le envolvían-. ¿Cuál es tu idea, Judith?

-Vamos a ver… los vampiros beben sangre –la mujer caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, tensa y seria, mientras el resto de presentes la contemplaban-. Y no dejan de ser demonios menores en cuerpos de mago. En este caso tenemos la ventaja de que Sam ya ha… muerto y resucitado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Así que ahora mismo tiene el control de su cuerpo y no el demonio. La cuestión es, ¿cómo podemos mantener las cosas así?

-Uhm –Evan miró al techo blanco de la cocina, pensativo-. Lo suyo sería controlar la sed de ese ser, de forma que no le diésemos fuerzas para asumir un puesto preponderante sobre el alma de Sam.

-No pienso beber sangre –susurró Samuel. Estaba poniéndose notablemente nervioso a medida que se acercaba la medianoche, momento en que le hubiese tocado consumir su poción.

-Nadie ha dicho eso –repuso calmo Ethan-. Creo que sé a dónde queréis ir a parar… ¿Qué podría substituir a la sangre como alimento?

-Nada –murmuró con amargura el vampiro.

-¿Sangre artificial? –sugirió Judith-. Los muggles la utilizan en casos de emergencia…

-Eso suena aún más repugnante que… -dijo con asco Albert.

-La sangre se compone ante todo de glucosa y hierro –intervino Evan. Albert le miró, sin comprender de lo que hablaba. Ethan parecía igualmente perplejo-. Si Sam tomase el equivalente a lo que sería unos litros de sangre, léase agua con azúcar y hierro…

-Quizás funcione –murmuró Judith con el ceño fruncido.

-Y quizás no –cortó Albert-. Lo que deberíamos hacer es deshacernos del…

-¡Te ha salvado la vida hoy mismo! –exclamó Ethan, indignado-. Si no se hubiese hecho cargo de los Salems que atravesaban nuestras defensas…

-¡Y ahora se va a convertir él en uno y no podemos hacer nada por evitar…!

-Vamos a intentarlo –cortó Judith. No había alzado la voz, pero su tono dejaba bien claro que no pensaba tolerar discusiones-. Evan, ve con Albert a buscar una farmacia de guardia y traed todo el hierro que encontréis: pastillas, cápsulas, viales… Ethan –siguió diciendo-, tú ve con Nadja. Ella te guiará por el supermercado. Buscad un afterhour y traed azúcar, preferentemente unos cuantos kilos. A granel mejor que en cubitos. ¿Lo habéis entendido? –todos asintieron.

-¿Y tú qué harás?

Judith sonrió de forma difícil y amartilló la pistola, que había recargado con la munición extra de Samuel.

-Yo evitaré que esto se nos vaya de las manos.

---

-Lo siento –susurró Samuel

-No es culpa tuya –desechó ella. Ya eran las once pasadas. Delante de ella, su compañero estaba atado a la silla de la cocina, con una manta por encima para evitar que su temperatura corporal descendiera. Sus ojos seguían siendo tranquilizadoramente castaños.

-Ya lo sé –murmuró, mirándola. La mujer parecía al borde del colapso por agotamiento, pero se mantenía tensa y alerta a toda costa-. Pero sigue sabiéndome mal este asunto. No es justo que precisamente tú… -la vio removerse en la silla, inquieta, y cambió lo que iba a decir-. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Entera. ¿Sabes? Es curioso que me recuperara tan rápido… Empiezo a preguntarme si realmente iba tan errada al pensar que hay algo extraño en mí.

-Judith, eres rarita –bromeó en voz baja el moreno-, pero caes bien. Tendrás que asumirlo.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que soy poco femenina? –inquirió ella en el mismo tono. Necesitaba bromear o iba a sufrir un ataque de nervios. Enfrente de ella, Samuel abrió mucho los ojos ante la pregunta.

-Que me parta un rayo aquí mismo si he sugerido tal cosa… -empezó a decir. Luego captó la sonrisa torcida de ella y suspiró. Durante unos segundos estuvieron en silencio, pero no se mantuvo. Ninguno de los dos podía soportar la espera sin llenarla de palabras, por muy vacuas que fueran-. Qué frío hace…

-¿Quieres otra manta? –Judith miró el reloj, preocupada. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que fuese la medianoche. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo…?

-Podría hacerme el macho y decirte que no, pero tengo el culo helado…

-No necesitaba tanta información –cortó ella, seca. Luego fue a por otra manta, que colocó por encima del hombre. Parecía un gusano a punto de convertirse en mariposa. Lástima que la metamorfosis que esperaban fuese bastante menos agradable…

-Gracias –susurró Samuel-. ¿Puedo poner un huevo en este nidito…?

-Tienes dos, pero te agradecería que no los dejases a la vista –contestó ella-. Sería un poco violento.

-Oye… Fred parece haberse adueñado de ti. ¿Es un caso de posesión?

-Se le llama doble personalidad, así que no intentes caerme simpático –siseó ella, pero Sam podía notar el humor en sus palabras pese a todo-. No estamos en familia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –repuso él conciliador-. Judith…

-¿Qué?

-Pase lo que pase… -el vampiro tomó aire-. Que sepas que me caes bien.

La rubia le miró en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de responder secamente:

-Tú a mí no.

-Tal vez –le devolvió la mirada, pensativo-. Pero has hecho todo lo posible por evitar matarme cuando has tenido la oportunidad.

-No te pongas sentimental, Sam –repuso ella con impaciencia-. Somos pocos y te necesitamos. Estoy siendo pragmática. No has hecho daño a nadie aún. Si podemos evitar que lo hagas…

-Albert no piensa como tú.

-Albert es un gilipollas –respondió la mujer-. Está tan ocupado en creerse superior a todo el mundo que es incapaz de ver lo obvio cuando lo tiene delante de las narices.

-¿Y lo obvio es…?

-Que eres un buen agente –dijo Judith con decisión-. Uno de los mejores. Y no nos podemos permitir perderte, así que…

-Eres una clasista. ¿Me estás diciendo que si yo no fuese un buen agente me habrías pegado un tiro…?

-Sin dudar –repuso ella enseñando los dientes en una mueca. Le interrumpió un siseo-. ¿Sam? –miró al reloj: Las doce y diez minutos-. ¿Ya empieza…? –el vampiro, delante suyo, agachó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Sam, háblame… quizás ayude.

-Vale –susurró él, incapaz de hablar más alto. Cuando alzó la testa, los colmillos le sobresalían de la boca como dagas afiladas-. Oh, joder… Oh, Dios…

-Dime… -Judith intentó contener las nauseas al verle. Le daba tanto asco, le inspiraba tanto odio aquel rostro desfigurado… estaba aterrada.

-Duele muchísimo… -el hombre iba perdiendo el poco color que tenía, mudando del blanco casi fosforescente que era habitual en él a un tono gris de ceniza-. No me mires…

-¿Y qué quieres que mire, las paredes? –siseó ella, tratando de controlar los nervios-. Necesito tenerte a la vista, Sam, por si cambias de… -las uñas de su compañero se alargaron como cuchillos, mientras se convulsionaba como víctima de un ataque epiléptico-. Sam, háblame. Sigue hablando –le costaba que no le castañeasen los dientes, y notaba el sudor frío en la espalda.

-¿Estoy muy mal? –murmuró el hombre a través de los dientes apretados. Los colmillos dobles estaban ahora a la vista en todo su esplendor, desfigurando un rostro que ya había perdido todo rastro de humanidad. Los ojos eran dos círculos fríos de plata. Judith se estremeció visiblemente.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible… más que de costumbre, quiero decir.

Samuel miró al vacío, sonriendo forzadamente.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor…?

-No, dímelo tú –respondió la rubia, manteniendo la calma. Ahora le hablaría de la sed creciente y ella perdería el control, sabía que iba a perderlo… ¿Dónde estaban todos…?

-Que si la situación fuese otra, seguramente te habría invitado a salir.

Judith abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, con incredulidad. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el habla.

-Anda ya... Sam, me tienes pánico –respondió con dureza. Si era una broma, se estaba pasando de la raya-. Nadie se siente atraído por una mujer que le amenaza de muerte…

-No he dicho… aquí y ahora –Sam dio un bostezo de locura, mostrando todos aquellos afiladísimos dientes. Las encías se le habían ennegrecido. Dudó antes de seguir hablando, como si se le estuviese olvidando lo que quería decir-. No me hago ilusiones, pero en otras circunstancias… -hizo una pausa, abriendo mucho los ojos. La voz se le había ido espesando, adquiriendo una cualidad soporífera, cálida, casi hipnótica-. Judith… Judith, suéltame… Suéeeeeeeeltameeeee…

-Y un cuerno –la mujer alzó la cruz de plata que lucía siempre sobre el pecho-. Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos… -el talismán se iluminó levemente, tranquilizador. Samuel siseó como una serpiente herida, retorciéndose y cayendo de la silla. En el suelo, se arrastró tal y como estaba tratando de alejarse de ella y su cruz alzada, de su fe ardiente. Judith no se lo permitió, siguiéndole con paso firme.

-¡¡Basssssssssssstaaaaaaaa!! –susurró la criatura que hasta hacía unos segundos había sido Samuel Frost.

-… Santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad…

-¡¡¡Asesina, puta asquerosa, mataste a tu padre y ahora vas a por mí!!!

---

NdA: …Pobre Sam. Pobre Judith. Y pobre Leo, eso le enseñará a ir prestando la casa a desconocidos…

Ahí os dejo hasta que pueda postear más, que imagino que será de aquí a una semana como pronto. ¡Sed muy malos pero dejad muchos reviews!

Y sí, esto es un cliffhanger y lo demás son tonterías…


	27. Niños perdidos

En la oscuridad iluminada por las farolas y los anuncios, el auror y el analista caminaban en busca de una farmacia. Albert iba recorriendo con la vista los neones intentando encontrar la cruz verde y blanca que el joven le había indicado que era el distintivo de tales establecimientos. Hasta ahora la única que habían hallado estaba cerrada a cal y canto, algo que poco le sorprendía dadas las horas y que, al menos en eso, los mundos mágicos y muggle parecían coincidir: no se trabajaba más allá del horario establecido.

Evan se había afanado a leer un diminuto papel tras un cristal, un anuncio demasiado blanco, demasiado delgado, con letras enojosamente regulares, como soldados golem desfilando al ritmo con las mismas caras impenetrables y sin personalidad.

-Hay una farmacia a unos veinte minutos, creo. ¿Tienes un mapa de Londres? –le preguntó el rubio-. No sé exactamente dónde está la calle, pero me suena que… Está abierta hasta las doce –añadió mirando con atención el letrero-. Aún llegamos a tiempo si nos damos prisa…

-¿En el metro no había un mapa…? –inquirió el hombre mayor-. Podríamos mirar…

-Perfecto. Veamos… Si cogemos el tren hasta Streatham Hill llegaremos a la farmacia de Westbury… Es la única que abre hasta las doce aparte de la de Bliss… Bueno, hay una veinticuatro horas, pero nos cae algo lejos… -comentó el chico mirando el mapa-. Vamos.

Albert asintió. Se sentía algo perdido en el mundo muggle, que nunca había tratado demasiado. Iba a tener que fiarse del joven Evan.

---

-Sam, escúchame… Eres más fuerte que esa cosa. Vuelve… Sam –la voz de Judith sonaba tranquila y razonable. Estaba sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, manteniendo la cabeza fría para no caer en el estado de pánico que todo su ser pugnaba por alcanzar. Sam la miraba con sus ojos inhumanos de fría plata, las manos encadenadas a la espalda, el cabello negro caído sobre el rostro. De alguna forma, sus palabras parecían alcanzarle, porque retrajo los colmillos ligeramente. Seguían sobresaliendo mucho más allá de los labios, imposibles de contener, pero parecía estar intentando serenarse. Sin embargo, cuando Judith avanzó un paso más la cosa siseó como una serpiente. La rubia apretó la mandíbula unos segundos y luego siguió recitando-. Hágase tu voluntad, aquí en la tierra como en el cielo…

Samuel aulló y tiró de sus brazos aprisionados, lacerándose las muñecas. Deberían haber sangrado, pero no lo hacían. Deberían haber mostrado algo más que el hueso blanco y fantasmagórico a través de una piel del mismo tono exacto.

---

Hacía años que no paseaba por el Londres muggle, y nunca había estado a esas horas por la calle. Esas eran dos severas desventajas. El hecho de que la acompañase Ethan, que tampoco tenía la menor idea de dónde encontrar una tienda abierta a aquellas horas, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Nadja volvía a notar la irritación que le provocaba el salirse de su bien estructurada rutina sin previo aviso. Odiaba perder los papeles.

El joven y atractivo auror miraba en todas direcciones con aire distraído, cosa que ocultaba el hecho de que lo hacía por pura curiosidad: era como un niño al que paseaban por un parque de atracciones nuevo y desconocido. Ethan procuraba no llamar la atención sobre sí mismo con una actitud demasiado notoria, pero sabía que estaba irritando a Nadja. Sin embargo, tenía que buscar el comercio. Los nombres que aparecían en los carteles luminosos nada sugerían respecto a lo que vendían. Miró a su compañera con aire interrogante.

-Creo que tendríamos que buscar un bazar. O una tienda de paquistaníes –comentó la mujer, intentando recordar lo que le decían en ocasiones sus familiares sobre las urgencias-. Suelen tener abierto hasta tarde... Pero creo recordar que había un supermercado llamado… -trató de hacer memoria-. No recuerdo… ¡Estos muggles! –añadió con irritación-. Podrían tener un centro de información adecuado…

-Relájate –le dijo amablemente Ethan-. No pasa nada, lo encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien…

---

-¡El hambreeeeeeee! –aullaba Samuel-. ¡Me muero, el dolooooooor! –sus gritos hubiesen estremecido a cualquiera.

-Y no nos dejes caer en la tentación, más líbranos del mal –terminó Judith, sin dejarse conmover por aquellos berridos inhumanos-. Amen. Sam… -la cruz se interponía entre ambos, reluciendo levemente-. Sam, no te dejes vencer. Vuelve. Sam, no eres un Salem, eres un mago, un auror. Samuel Frost, escúchame…

Sam miró hacia la cruz, rugió de forma estremecedora y apartó la mirada.

-¡¡Quítame esa cosa de la cara!!

-No pienso hacerlo. Samuel… ¿somos amigos?

Por un momento la cosa se removió en el suelo de forma desesperada. La pregunta flotó en el aire mientras el ser se revolvía sin esperanza. La carne destrozada por las esposas se desgarraba con sonidos húmedos, orgánicos, pero ni una gota de sangre brotaba de las terribles heridas. Poco a poco se fue deteniendo, como si un asomo de cordura volviese lentamente a él.

-¿Amigos…? Supongo… que sí –susurró. La batalla entre el demonio y el auror volvió a obviarse en todo su patético horror. Los ojos plateados se fijaron en la cruz resplandeciente. Le cayeron lágrimas de dolor al quemarse las pupilas, pero no apartó la vista.

-No –cortó ella-. No lo somos. ¿Y sabes por qué…? Porque ahora mismo soy capaz de volarte la tapa de los sesos de puro asco, antes que permitir que te me escapes… -se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para detener el temblor, deteniéndose al notar que estaba a punto de hacérselo sangrar. Samuel miró a través del símbolo sagrado alzado entre ambos, a los ojos dilatados de la rubia. Respiró hondo.

-Esa es mi chica –murmuró. Fijó la vista en el resplandeciente amuleto-. No apartes eso… Me ayuda a concentrarme –su voz era un hilo, casi inaudible.

---

-Necesitaríamos cápsulas de complementos minerales: sodio, potasio, fósforo, cloruro sódico, hierro…

-¿Qué narices dices, en nombre de Merlín? –siseó Albert al oído del rubio. La mujer seria que les atendía arqueó una ceja y luego sonrió levemente.

-¿No le importa que sean marcas blancas…? –inquirió.

-No –repuso el chico sonriéndole a través del pelo, con cierto aire de timidez. La farmacéutica se sintió casi maternal.

-Bien, ¿una caja de cada…?

-No –repitió el rubio. Albert no entendía nada de aquella conversación, así que miró al techo con cierta impaciencia. La cuarentona alzó una ceja, casi alisándose el pelo que se le escapaba del moño severo en el que se sujetaba el pelo deslucido, con amplias raíces blancas.

-¿Cuánto necesita, entonces? –dijo ella con paciencia y cuidadosa educación. Debía tratarse de un estudiante de química o de farmacia, o del encargado de algún hospital…

Evan se lo dijo.

Albert miró con interés cómo la mujer arqueaba ambas cejas en esta ocasión, antes de comunicarle que debía mirar el almacén. ¿Habían probado en Zafash…?

---

-No te duermas ahora –susurró Samuel en voz baja.

-No me duermo, estoy atenta –repuso Judith, conteniendo un bostezo que desmentía sus resueltas palabras-. ¿Sam…? –preguntó la rubia al ver que su compañero la contemplaba con fascinación y extrañeza-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, que estoy hecho polvo –murmuró el moreno, antes de reírse nerviosamente-. Pronto volverán, no te preocupes –le aseguró. Judith se preguntó a quién de los dos estaba intentando tranquilizar. Escrutó su desfigurado rostro, conteniendo el asco acerbo que sentía. Al tragar notó un regusto de bilis.

-Te has quedado con cara de sorpresa –comentó intentando quitarse unas cuantas ideas desagradables de la cabeza. Cortó la negativa de su compañero en voz baja, más amable de lo que pretendía, casi en tono de súplica-. Venga, Sam… cuéntamelo, tampoco es como si tuviésemos algo mejor que hacer…

-Nada… En realidad… -Samuel apartó la vista un segundo, pero luego volvió a contemplarla, con el mismo gesto asombrado y fascinado-. Es sólo que es la primera vez que te veo a través de los ojos de un… vampiro. Y estás… distinta.

-Ah… -Judith tragó saliva ruidosamente-. ¿Tienes visión de rayos X? Porque me he dejado la ropa interior de plomo en la otra chaqueta…

Sam se rió, esta vez con mayor sinceridad, antes de responder:

-No, no es eso… ¿De veras llevas ropa interior de plomo? –esta vez su rostro pareció más interesado, de forma humana, casi infantil. Judith resopló, desdeñosa.

-El plomo es venenoso, Sam. No soy suicida –sonrió de lado. El moreno empezó a disculparse. Ella ignoró sus intentos-. ¿Entonces qué ves?

-No sé cómo definirlo… -el vampiro miró de nuevo hacia la pared, como tratando de hallar inspiración-. Estás hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo das miedo… Con decirte que he quebrado las esposas hace cinco minutos pero no me he atrevido a hacer nada todavía…

-¿…Qué? –musitó la rubia casi sin aliento, antes de barbotar-. ¿¡Por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora!?

---

La tienda era pequeña, atestada y olía ligeramente a patatas viejas, a especias y a yeso. Al fondo alguien estaba haciendo un apaño a la pared, destacando el blanco nuevo sobre la sucia e irregular superficie anterior. La tendera era más bien anciana, y sonrió con benevolencia a los dos que entraron. Se dobló con cuidado los pliegues del sari color violeta con bordados en fuerte contraste de amarillos y verdes pistacho muy pálidos.

-Mi hijo ha salido –les indicó. El hombre le dirigió la mirada y le devolvió una sonrisa tan cálida que la mujer contuvo el gesto de llevarse el puño a la boca como una jovencita azorada-. ¡Oh…! –suspiró un instante-. De todas formas, si necesitan algo pregunten sin dudar… -añadió. Les mostró las encías con buen humor. Se sentía repentinamente veinte años más joven. ¡Qué muchacho tan encantador…!

El inglés le dedicó una trasnochada reverencia. La rubia que le acompañaba –por la edad debía ser su tía, porque no parecía ser su madre…- le dio un ligero codazo antes de susurrarle algo. La anciana se imaginó a la perfección qué le estaría diciendo: ¡qué era eso de hacerle una inclinación a una vieja bruja…! Como si fuese un caballero de tiempos pasados, pero sin ápice de ese molesto colonialismo tan propio de los británicos. El moreno joven dijo unas palabras de disculpa a su acompañante, antes de volver a sonreír a la tendera como si nada les hubiese interrumpido.

-Cuánto me alegro de ver que alguien puede atendernos, amable señora… -le dijo con tal naturalidad que lo que en labios de otro hubiese podido sonar como una burla sonó como un sincero cumplido-. Queríamos azúcar.

-En la estantería del fondo está… y perdone que no me levante, joven, mi reuma… -respondió la india con su inglés de ligero acento.

-No, por favor, amable señora –protestó el muchacho de modales encantadores-. ¡Faltaría más…!

-Déjalo ya, Ethan –siseó Nadja-. ¡Tenemos prisa…! –la rubia pensó que era de lo más curioso que aquella vieja momia reaccionase exactamente igual que las jovencitas del departamento de… El departamento que probablemente ya no existiera. Contuvo un ligero pánico ante la idea. Antes se había ganado la buena bofetada de la agente Judith; no era cuestión de ponerse histérica de nuevo y ganarse otra.

Avanzó por la destartalada tienducha en busca del azúcar que necesitaban.

Si no se concentraba en lo que debía hacer y empezaba a pensar en todo lo que acababa de perder, se iba a volver loca…

---

-Me ha despistado un poco el hecho de que me he cortado la carne, tendones y demás hasta el hueso…

-¡Dios…! –susurró fervorosamente Judith-. Oh, Sam…

-No duele –dijo el vampiro, captando la angustia contenida de la joven-. No pasa nada, de veras…

-Te contendré… te lo prometo, Sam, no dejaré que hagas daño a nadie –susurró su compañera. Samuel la contempló unos instantes en silencio. La veía como nunca, emitiendo luz que quemaba, aterraba y al mismo tiempo atraía, como si fuese una vidriera conteniendo el ardoroso esplendor del sol de verano.

-Gracias –musitó en voz ahogada. Era extraño… le estaba amenazando con matarle, y sin embargo la seguridad de que no heriría a nadie mientras la rubia estuviese presente era tranquilizadora. Ahora le estaba mirando, con gesto intenso, concentrado y difícil de interpretar. Cuando habló, su voz era casi inaudible, incluso para él:

-¿Cómo has sabido que maté a mi padre?

La sorpresa al oír aquellas palabras fue como un mazazo. No recordaba lo que había dicho antes, aunque al oír las palabras de Judith fue como si un eco de recuerdos -recuerdos ajenos, monstruosos, comunitarios, diabólicos- asomara su fea cabeza entre los propios. Sam contó los latidos de corazón de la mujer, intentando serenarse. Sin embargo, cuando contestó, estaba de todo menos calmado:

-¿Cómo? –masculló. Incluso consiguió alzar la voz hasta un volumen normal cuando añadió-. ¿¡Que hiciste qué!?

---

El taxista miró por el retrovisor a sus dos clientes. Le resultaron anodinos, faltos de interés y de importancia, como tantos otros que había recogido durante el día. Querían ir de urgencia a la única farmacia que abría durante toda la noche en Londres… Su mente hechizada se preguntó lejanamente por qué, si tenían una emergencia, no acudían a un hospital. Luego se encogió de hombros, conduciendo entre el escaso tráfico de aquellas horas. Lo malo de conducir de noche no eran los lunáticos que pudieses tener como clientes, se dijo, ni la fatiga, ni la escasa visibilidad. Lo peor era, sin duda, que a aquellas horas y siendo prácticamente fin de semana muchos de los conductores que se atrevían a agarrar el volante ya no estaban en condiciones de hacerlo. Él era abstemio, por el contrario. Odiaba a los borrachos, al desenfreno de los pubs y el alcohol, a la fea personalidad que la bebida hacía surgir en algunas personas. Su padre había sido alcohólico.

-¿Crees que será suficiente? –le dijo el mayor de aquellos dos hombres tan curiosamente faltos de cualquier rasgo distintivo. Normalmente el taxista era un hombre fisonomista, sin embargo al día siguiente sería incapaz de describir un solo detalle de aquellos dos clientes de medianoche.

-Tendrá que bastar. De momento –repuso el más joven. Era un clásico "boy-next-door", tirando a guapo pero no lo bastante como para resultar interesante. El conductor se olvidó de la definición que había dado a uno de sus borrosos empleadores antes de que pasara medio minuto.

---

-Le… -empezó a decir la rubia. Tuvo que detenerse y tragar saliva-. Estuve… con él. Después de lo que le ocurrió –hizo una pausa-. No recuerdo… cuánto tiempo. Hasta que se levantó –miró hacia la pared y parpadeó rápidamente antes de volver a mirar a Samuel-. Y le atravesé el corazón con una estaca –susurró.

El vampiro la miraba, sintiéndose desgarrado y más impotente de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. Repentinamente muchas cosas encajaban: la fría reserva de Judith, su cortesía, su pánico, su odio, su rabia… ¿Quién no se hubiese sentido un extraño entre los demás, quién no se hubiese desvivido por vengarse cuando el último recuerdo de la infancia estaba teñido por un sangriento deber? La obsesión de la mujer no era racional, se fundaba en el terror que una pequeña niña de seis años había tenido que sobrellevar a toda costa. Había tenido que liberar a su propio padre de un destino peor que la muerte, de la única forma posible. Y había sido tan pequeña al hacerlo… ¿Cómo podía cargar con semejante responsabilidad, cómo había podido guardar en secreto algo así durante tanto tiempo…?

¿Cómo hubiese podido no hacerlo?

-Judith… Eso ya no era él… -intentó consolarla. Las palabras resultaban frustrantemente vacías incluso a sus propios oídos.

-¿Cómo lo has… sabido? –musitó ella con voz entrecortada.

-Yo no… -de nuevo sintió aquel tirón, el demonio en su interior, las memorias que no eran suyas…-. No lo sé –confesó-. Cuando… deliro –prefirió aquella palabra a decir "cuando estoy poseído"- digo cosas extrañas. Yo… -la oyó tomar aire, jadeando, conteniendo un llanto reprimido durante tantos años que incluso ahora se le trababa en la garganta. La compasión fue tan inesperada como repentina, como una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. También hizo retroceder a aquella parte de él que pugnaba por alzarse, por hacerse con el control-. Te debo resultar insufrible… –susurró.

-Te odio –musitó Judith en un hilo de voz. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, tenía la nariz enrojecida y los ojos ojerosos, hinchados y brillantes. Sam ni se percató de que de nuevo la estaba observando de forma física y no como un muerto-. Yo… yo le quería –sollozó-. Le quería, y tuve que… Y tú… tú sigues aquí, y tienes tu mente, y no eres un demonio y… -trató de recuperar el más mínimo atisbo de su sangre fría. Fracasó-. No tiene… sentido que piense en ello… ¿verdad?

-Yo soy un caso único, Judith –susurró el hombre, transido de dolor-. Una anomalía. Y no es ninguna bicoca, créeme… Lo que hiciste fue la mayor muestra de devoción que hubieses podido tener hacia nadie… Hace falta muchísimo valor para hacer lo que tú hiciste –dejó de hablar al notar un estremecimiento que le sacudió por entero, como si le pasaran por la espalda un bloque de hielo.

-¿Sabes lo peor de todo…? –dijo la mujer, sonriendo y llorando a un tiempo-. Que tengo las dos manos ocupadas y no puedo sonarme ahora mismo…

Sam rió hasta las lágrimas al oírla. Era un espectáculo curioso con su aspecto deterioradísimo. Notó de nuevo la sed, como una ola creciente. Se obligó a ignorarla. Un fuego horrible le recorrió las resecas venas.

-Concéntrate, Sam… Por favor –la voz de la mujer le llegó a través de un grueso velo de dolor-. Reza conmigo… Padre nuestro…

-Padre… -se detuvo-. Me quema la lengua –susurró.

-Si pica cura –el viejo dicho, en tono que pretendía ser ligero, hubiese roto el corazón a cualquiera-. Santificado sea tu nombre…

-Venga a nosotros tu… -a Samuel le costaba pronunciar.

-…Reino… -Judith inclinó la cabeza a un lado. ¿Habían sido pasos lo que acababa de escuchar…?-. Sam, aguanta… ya casi están aquí…

---

Ethan y Nadja fueron los primeros en llegar. Su parte había sido relativamente sencilla. Sacaron de sus bolsillos sacos y más sacos de azúcar encogidos mediante magia, guardando pequeñas cantidades para poderlas multiplicar más tarde.

Al cabo de una media hora hicieron su aparición Albert y Evan. Venían con numerosas bolsas de farmacia. Habían tenido que recorrerse medio Londres en taxi debido a que no conocían las zonas a las que querían llegar. Eso había retrasado considerablemente su cometido, por supuesto…

-Vamos a ver, ¿hay alguien bueno en pociones aquí…? Necesito que mezcle los ingredientes en las proporciones que dictaré… –preguntó Evan, yendo derecho hacia la cocina. La visión que allí le aguardaba le dejó paralizado unos instantes.

Sam estaba en el suelo, con las ridículas esposas manchadas de restos que el rubio prefirió no distinguir en bien de su estómago tiradas sobre las alegres baldosas multicolores. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de Judith, que se movía lenta y mecánicamente de delante hacia atrás, en un balanceo que Evan recordaba haberle visto realizar en las ocasiones en que una pesadilla la atormentara en el orfanato, o bien, posteriormente, en Hogwarts. La cruz de plata de la joven refulgía prisionera entre los dedos de la diestra de ella, pero el vampiro también la aferraba, como si le fuese la vida en ello. La auror no había soltado la pistola y apuntaba entre ceja y ceja del hombre. Ambos estaban susurrando algo que el rubio analista reconoció como una plegaria. El rostro de él mostraba esperanza y pesadumbre, el de ella…

Judith sonreía. Su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, pero sonreía pese a todo. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que hacía que la conocía, le había parecido tan frágil como en ese instante.

¿Pero qué cojones había ocurrido mientras estaban fuera…?

---

NdA: Bueno… nuevo episodio tras un largo silencio. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Incluye, por fin, el secreto guardado de Judith y el verdadero motivo de su odio por Elisabeth/Vassili. Creo que ahora entenderéis por qué motivo la moza es tan sociópata… como para quedarse sana mentalmente tras semejante experiencia. Tengo la íntima convicción de que la moza está ligeramente loca. En su caso, dudo que sea un defecto: es la única forma en que ha podido sobrevivir a lo que le ocurrió.

Quiero dedicar un agradecimiento particularmente grande a Naga, que estuvo comiéndome la oreja con el tema de las farmacias, me buscó información y procuró que mi relato fuese tan fidedigno como una investigación por Internet pueda dar de sí. El listado que me facilitó con farmacias que abren más allá de las diez de la noche ha sido trágicamente reducido a dos. En realidad, ya es raro que abran hasta las diez (Sainsbury's Pharmacy, Boots the Chemist , y Night and Day Chemist son las únicas que abren hasta las diez, al menos en la lista que Naga me facilitó), hay dos que lo hacen hasta medianoche (Westbury Chemist, que es la que he utilizado aquí, y que realmente está junto a la estación de Streatham Hill, y Bliss Chemist), y una única farmacia que abre las veinticuatro horas del día, cada día: Zafash Pharmacy.

Por supuesto, tuvieron que ir en taxi, puesto que es imposible Aparecerse sin conocer o haber visto previamente el lugar al que vas… Pobre Albert. Suerte que el taxista era tan poco interesante como la apariencia bajo glamour de la que Evan les había dotado… Algún otro día pondré uno de esos taxistas que tanto aterraban a mis jugadores. Todos ellos, por supuesto, basados en taxistas reales.

La tienda anónima paquistaní (o badulake de toda la vida) es mi claudicación ante el hecho de haber sido totalmente INCAPAZ de encontrar un listado semejante al de las farmacias en materia de tiendas de veinticuatro horas. En España tenemos el Open Cor, sucursal del Corte Inglés… Pero en Inglaterra parecen no creer en estas cosas, del mismo modo que no creen en las farmacias de guardia. Gentuza.

Y por último pero no menos importante, gracias a Mei, a Sito y a Amon por su paciencia angelical conmigo mientras me embebía en este episodio y en otras tareas menos productivas. Soy harrypotteradicta pero os quiero, chicos.

Naga, Aleph y Arkhane: juro que me leo cada comentario que me dejáis. ¡Poned más! Me hacen feliz, y una autora feliz es una autora más productiva óò


	28. Petición

Amon bostezó. La joven squib que apoyaba la cabeza en el hueso de su cadera tras haberle satisfecho con sus labios tenía el cabello rojizo, como a él le gustaba. No sabía a qué se debía su atracción por las pelirrojas, pero así había sido siempre. Se recolocó la ropa y echó de un empellón a la joven, con cierto fastidio. Que le acabase de hacer una estupenda felación no significaba que pudiese dormírsele encima. ¡Pero qué se creían aquellas prostitutas sin magia…! La chica se desplomó en el suelo y le miró con inmensos ojos grises desde allí. Había un asomo de ironía en su gesto, aunque no podía identificar el por qué. Por si acaso, le cruzó la cara de un bofetón para que la joven aprendiese su lugar en el mundo. Ella no emitió ni un quejido. Amon gruñó para sí.

Fue a pagar su cuenta de mal humor. Le fastidiaba cuando sentía que le estaban tomando el pelo, y por algún motivo le daba la impresión de que últimamente las delicadas cortesanas parecían cada vez más burlonas en su presencia. Quizás se debiera a que incluso su primo Seishiro tenía descendencia y un hogar respetable, pese a ser notoriamente homosexual, mientras que él mismo no tenía nada ni nadie a lo que llamar suyo. Había celebrado su éxito en solitario, con una copa de vino y una jovencita de bello rostro.

De alguna forma, había sido demasiado similar a tantas veladas que había pasado de la misma forma. No había sentido nada especial, en ningún momento, pese a haber llamado a su favorita.

Decidió ir a casa de Seishiro. Al fin y al cabo, si estaba de mal talante no había mejor forma de pasarlo que molestando a su estirado primo…

Se apareció en el jardín de la mansión, que tenía varios pisos y numerosos terrenos alrededor, hasta donde se perdía la vista. Los dos niños solían correr por la propiedad, a placer... La esposa de Seishiro Nara rara vez les vigilaba, sino que prefería encerrarse en las habitaciones de arriba: la mujer era enfermiza y nerviosa, y no solía salir de casa. Por lo que sabía Amon, Hokuto no tenía nada en contra de la postura sexual de su marido, que la trataba con la cortesía debida a su legítima esposa y la dejaba en paz la mayor parte del tiempo. Todos sabían de qué pie cojeaba Seishiro, aunque era tan discreto al respecto que en ocasiones Amon se preguntaba si tenía una vida sexual… Nunca se le habían conocido amantes, ni cortesanos, ni nada por el estilo. Aparte de un discreto coqueteo con los raros hombres que hallaba atractivos, Seishiro parecía hacer vida de monje.

Casi se arrepentía de venir a molestar a aquellas horas. Pronto amanecería. Si la pobre Hokuto se desvelaba… Bah, ¿y a quién le importaba si lo hacía? No era más que una pobre histérica, perpetuamente enferma en su propia imaginación y dada a las crisis de llanto. No sabía cómo su primo la aguantaba. Así no era de extrañar que rehuyese a las mujeres…

Bueno, seguro que Seishiro le abriría la puerta antes. Llamó con firmeza y cuando un elfo doméstico le abrió, lo pateó fuera de su paso, con energía.

-Dile a tu dueño que estoy aquí, y que quiero verle –anunció a la dolorida criatura. El ser le miró con aquellos ojos desproporcionados y aguados.

-El amo no está.

-¿Cómo…? –Amon frunció el ceño, preguntándose si habría salido por alguna misión extraordinaria. Pero no, no creía… Le habría venido a interrumpir en su solaz. En el fondo, Seishiro adoraba fastidiarle tanto como Amon a él-. ¿A dónde ha ido?

-Flubby no sabe, señor –dijo con docilidad el abyecto ser-. ¿Quiere el señor que Flubby avise a la sobrina del amo…?

-No, no hace falt… ¿Sobrina? –de nuevo, Amon se quedó sorprendido. Seishiro nada le había mencionado de…

-Furubby-chan, ya puedes retirarte –dijo una voz suave como el susurro de las hojas entre las hojas-. Yo me ocuparé de nuestro honorable invitado, ¿neh? Trae té y pastas al salón de los sauces.

Amon dirigió su mirada hacia la recién llegada, y quedó sin aliento. En el dintel de la puerta aguardaba una joven de no más de dieciséis años, con un resplandeciente kimono ceremonial, y una larga cabellera anaranjada. Las puntas de su cabello eran tan blancas como la nieve –_kitsune_, pensó-, y sus ojos verdes como la hierba en primavera. Su rostro era ovalado y de piel luminosa. La muchacha le dedicó una cortés reverencia, que Amon devolvió obnubilado. Nunca había contemplado tal perfección en una persona. El elfo doméstico contempló a la chica con adoración antes de emitir algunos sonidos entrecortados y desaparecer para cumplir con su encargo. Ella sonrió al huésped con ligera y encantadora timidez.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo el honor de la visita, señor…?

-Amon Yako. Creo que tu tío Seishiro no te ha hablado de mí…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Hajimemashite. Watakushi wa Sekigatsu Hikaru desu. Dôzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu –se presentó la joven. Nunca antes su idioma natal le había sonado tan melodioso y delicado. La muchacha le hizo un gesto sutil para que la siguiera, guiándole hacia el saloncito donde aguardaba un ligero desayuno.

Amon la hubiese seguido al fin del mundo.

---

Sam dormía, sosteniendo entre los dedos enrojecidos la cruz de plata de Judith. La cadena que sostenía el colgante tenía su extremo en manos de la rubia, que hacía su guardia delante de él, o eso había pretendido: la cabeza caída a un lado, la boca abierta, la auror se estaba dejando el hombro perdido de babas. El agotamiento, tanto físico como emocional, había pasado factura al fin.

Evan les contempló inclinando ligeramente la cabeza sobre el cuello demasiado delgado. Parecían tan… vulnerables, tan pequeños e indefensos. Ninguno de los dos era excesivamente alto -aunque Sam fuese más espigado, seguía estando dentro de la media con su metro ochenta, que no le convertía en ningún gigante-, y cuando aquellos músculos no estaban tensos por la acción, cuando sus rostros no mostraban la llama intensa de la adrenalina, la impresión que proporcionaban era radicalmente distinta a la que daban cuando estaban alerta.

Suspiró y cerró la puerta del dormitorio. Pronto iba a amanecer, y tendría lugar un necesario consejo de guerra. Tenían que organizarse para contraatacar. Mientras, más valía que dos de los agentes más fuertes en campo de batalla descansaran. Evan daba gracias a que hubiese estado presente Ethan, que era el mejor en pociones, junto con Judith, aunque por causas distintas: La rubia adoraba la cocina, las recetas, y las técnicas requeridas en pociones exigían la misma atención a los ingredientes, la misma minuciosidad en la preparación y la misma intuición para el detalle exquisito; Ethan, por su parte, era un fanático del paso a paso, de la meticulosidad. Cuando le había explicado las proporciones necesarias para crear ese falso amago de sangre, Ethan había asentido y se había centrado de lleno en preparar la mezcolanza.

Al parecer, había sido un éxito. De momento.

El muchacho torció ligeramente el gesto. Esperaba que Sam pudiese lograr la poción original pronto, o al menos sus ingredientes, o iban a tener problemas serios. No era fácil acertar las proporciones, y en última instancia aquello no hacía más que reducir parcialmente su ansia animal. Era como intentar contener una inundación con cubos…

Caminó por el pasillo, sumido en sus pensamientos fúnebres. Alzó la cabeza, con sorpresa, al encontrarse a Leah mirándole.

La niña había salido de su cuarto. Normal… Había pasado la tarde anterior dormida por efectos del hechizo de Judith, que luego había mudado en sueño natural. Ahora, por temprano que fuese, la criatura se hallaba desvelada. Los ojos negros, inexpresivos, estaban clavados en el rubio, que se rascó la nuca.

-Hola, Leah… Me alegra ver que estás más tranquila. ¿Quieres desayunar algo…? –le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. La niña le ponía algo nervioso, pero al tiempo despertaba en él un curioso ánimo solidario: sabía muy bien lo que era ser una criatura rota, indefensa, desvalida.

La niña no contestó, pero se dejó llevar dócilmente de la mano hasta la cocina. Una vez pasado el primer ataque de pánico sufrido al intentar sacarla de su hogar, había vuelto a su estado de total indiferencia. Nada la sacaba de su plácida inatención.

Evan la sentó a la mesa cubierta por un alegre mantel a cuadros blancos y azules, tan bucólico que tuvo que sonreír al imaginarse al semigigante, tan serio y austero, comiendo en ella. Sin duda había sido idea de su acompañante. Evan estaba casi seguro de que Irian era un chico, aunque había algo tan femenino en él que dudaba… Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en darle de desayunar a la pequeña.

Pronto se hizo obvio que tenía un problema. Leah no quería comer.

---

-Seishiro –murmuró con suavidad el joven-. ¿Cómo son las estrellas hoy?

El japonés contempló al muchacho que le había hablado. Su suave cabello rubio orlaba un rostro tan hermoso y deseable como el de un dios. Sus ojos grises vagaban sin rumbo por la habitación vagamente iluminada. Le sonrió, dejando que el amor que sentía por él se transparentara en sus rasgos. Al fin y al cabo, no podía incomodar a su acompañante: éste era ciego.

-Incontables como la arena en la playa –contestó en el mismo tono íntimo y acariciante-. Orladas de nubes finas como damas coquetas que se visten de encaje. Hoy no hay luna, y los astros son más brillantes y claros. Quizás mañana llueva…

-No me gusta que llueva –contestó el chico-. Los días se hacen grises y aburridos, y el ruido del agua no me permite escuchar nada –añadió con desaliento-. Me hace sentir inútil e indefenso…

-No lo estás. Y a mí me gusta el gris… como tus ojos –repuso el mortífago sin dejar de beber la imagen del más joven-. Cuando llueve, el dragón del cielo besa a la tierra, y ésta se hincha para dar a luz sus más bellos frutos… Sin la lluvia, el mundo es estéril y muerto.

El chico rubio sonrió. Seishiro siempre tenía el poder de animarle. Le entregaba, con sus poéticas descripciones, un mundo que él podía "ver", sentir, disfrutar. Desde que le había conocido, había tenido acceso a un universo lleno de vida, vibrante de sensaciones. Era además la única persona que no le tenía lástima por su incapacidad de ver: le trataba como a un igual, sin hacerle sentir un lisiado. Era Seishiro quien había buscado para él los antiguos tratados de magia antes de que se usase la varita. Owen, pese a ser un sangre limpia, nunca había podido asistir a Hogwarts. Un mago no podía entrenar como tal con su deficiencia. Lo mismo que un mudo no puede recitar hechizos, un ciego no podía leerlos, y nadie se había molestado en transcribirlos a braille. Así que cuando se daba un caso como el suyo, era apartado cuidadosamente por la sociedad. ¿Un mago ciego…? Tanto valía como un squib.

Seishiro no opinaba así. Seishiro había creído en él. Seishiro le había ayudado a entrenar en su magia, a redescubrir los geasa, a poder dominar un poder que si no hubiese aparecido sólo en pequeños destellos caóticos.

Owen sabía a la perfección que había dos motivos para aquella conducta aparentemente generosa en su amigo: la primera, más obvia, era una fiera lealtad de grupo que le hacía desear que ningún miembro de su clase quedase en la estacada. El orgullo de casta le llevaba a apoyar a cualquier sangre limpia. En el fondo, Seishiro era un idealista, y hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por un miembro de una familia antigua.

El otro motivo era uno en que el joven ciego prefería no pensar, puesto que le hacía compadecer a su amigo.

-Está amaneciendo –susurró el oriental-. Debo marcharme a casa…

-Sí –murmuró Owen. Pero, incapaz de resistirse al hechizo de la voz del otro hombre, preguntó-. ¿Cómo es el amanecer, Seishiro…?

-Blanco y rojo, como los dedos rosados de una muchacha, con tonos claros de leche fresca y carmín intenso, como el ardor avergonzado del rostro de una virgen tímida. Menos hermoso que la puesta de sol que trae la noche, puesto que me separa de ti –añadió de forma casi inaudible. Owen, sin embargo, le oyó a la perfección. Su ceguera le hacía más sensible a otro tipo de estímulos. Contuvo un suspiro de piedad-. El sol ya asoma tras las montañas, y el nuevo día atraviesa las brumas que son como un manto pegajoso y frío, húmedo…

Seishiro le amaba. Y Owen no podía corresponderle, porque no sentía la más mínima atracción por los hombres. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar por la suave y poética descripción del otro mago.

---

El olor penetrante del café impregnaba la sala entera. Unos ojerosos Judith y Sam se aposentaron en dos sillas adyacentes, sin apartarse mucho el uno del otro. La mujer tenía en una mano la varita dispuesta. El hombre tenía gesto hambriento, extrañamente alerta. El resto de integrantes de la reunión les saludaron de forma impersonal. Ninguno de los presentes tenía muchas ganas de hablar de los pormenores de la noche anterior.

Evan se había instalado en el sofá con la pequeña Leah en sus rodillas. La niña era como una muñeca inmóvil, con los ojos perdidos en la nada. A su lado, Nadja mordisqueaba una galleta con gesto nervioso. En ocasiones puntuales miraba de reojo a la pequeña, y luego se volvía a centrar en su tentempié. No tenía ganas de lidiar con la anormalidad, pero hete aquí que no tenía más remedio debido a las circunstancias.

Albert había ofrecido un breve resumen de lo ocurrido a León. El semigigante no parecía muy complacido con los acontecimientos, pero al haberles ofrecido hospitalidad sus modales le obligaban a aceptar las consecuencias de su generosidad. Al menos, se dijo el joven, había mantenido a Irian bien lejos de todo peligro. Había hecho guardia frente a su habitación, con la varita en ristre, preparado por si el vampiro se escapaba al control de la auror. Toda precaución era poca… Pero al final todo había quedado en nada. Por suerte. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. En otra ocasión podían no ser tan afortunados. Esperaba que los visitantes no se quedaran mucho tiempo más en su hogar… O al menos que no lo hiciera el vampiro. Le desagradaba profundamente. Odiaba tener peligros potenciales entre manos, y más aquellos que podían dañar a Irian…

-¡¡Leooooooo!! –exclamó en aquel preciso instante una voz hermosa y vibrante, pero no por ello menos quejumbrosa. La silueta indistinta de la criatura asomó por la puerta. En su mano izquierda alzaba, con un ligero mohín en los labios bien dibujados, un par de pulseras forradas de peluche rosa chillón, manchadas de restos de carne blanquecina. La cadena que debería haber unido las esposas colgaba rota-. ¡Mira lo que han hecho…! Cuando os las presté –protestó mirando con indignación a los magos presentes- era bajo la condición de que me las devolvierais. ¡En buen estado! –añadió por último. Ellos se miraron entre sí. Ethan, Nadja y Albert parecían desconcertados, Sam ligeramente divertido, Judith había alzado una ceja, Evan se había puesto rojo y contenía su hilaridad tras una mano que le cubría la boca.

León suspiró y extrajo su varita negra, que bien hubiese podido servir de bastón a otro mago menos sobredimensionado. Murmuró los correspondientes "manicum reparo" y "fregotego". Irian contempló el resultado con ojo crítico, y luego sonrió de forma radiante a su primo.

-¡Gracias! Te dejaré jugar con ellas la próxima vez –prometió con un guiño conspirador. Leo se puso como la grana. Parecía a punto de soltar un exabrupto cuando su pariente le interrumpió, preguntando con impecables modales a la concurrencia-. ¿Alguien quiere más café?

---

Se había vuelto a retrasar. No había podido evitarlo. Suspiró un poco. Esperaba que los niños no se hubiesen levantado ya, despertando a su frágil madre. La pobre Hokuto-chan tenía muchas dificultades para conciliar el sueño, y se desvelaba con rapidez. Ya había tenido que ir en más de una ocasión a Londres a por pociones del sueño. El problema era que a la mujer parecían hacerle cada vez menos efecto…

En ocasiones Seishiro se reprochaba no poder amar a su esposa más. El suyo había sido un matrimonio concertado, y que en un principio no había marchado mal. El hombre, por supuesto, no sentía gran atracción por las mujeres, pero sentía un enorme respeto por la madre de sus hijos, y la había tratado siempre con dulzura, con justicia, incluso con afecto. Hokuto-chan, sin embargo, no parecía tener nunca suficiente de sus atenciones, pese a que el hombre no sintiera el más mínimo interés sexual por ella fuera de sus obligaciones.

Habían tenido dos hermosos niños, que pronto irían a Hogwarts. Sonrió ligeramente. Por el momento los pequeños parecían carecer de ninguna de las taras de su esposa, y habían crecido movedizos, inquietos, curiosos y sanos. Seishiro estaba muy orgulloso de ellos.

Ellos eran su único consuelo fuera de Owen. Owen, que no veía, pero cuya forma de ser y actuar era recta y honorable, que tenía una personalidad justa y equilibrada, cuya apariencia física era tan deliciosa como la mente inteligente y analítica que ocultaba, cuyo espíritu era perseverante y luchador…

Owen, que jamás sería suyo.

Habían pasado la noche entera hablando, tomando té, relajándose en mutua compañía. Seishiro no podía imaginar mayor celebración que aquellos instantes robados de serenidad y paz. Siempre se veían a escondidas para evitar que Hokuto-chan se sintiese herida, pese a que no había nada ilícito en su relación. Pero la mujer era tan celosa… El oriental dudaba que ella hiciera nada por mostrarlo, pero eso no quería decir que no se hubiese sentido destrozada, con el corazón roto, disminuida ante un rival que no era tal.

Por nada del mundo le hubiese causado tal dolor, pudiendo evitárselo.

Llegó a la puerta de su mansión, sumido en aquellos pensamientos, dejando que el manto de calma que Owen había interpuesto entre él y el mundo le protegiese, un día más, de su rutina descorazonadora. Dejó su capa en manos de un elfo doméstico.

-Amon Yako viene esta madrugada, amo -le comunicó el pequeño ser. Seishiro le miró con sorpresa-. Ama Hikaru se ocupa de él…

El hombre asintió y preguntó dónde se habían instalado. Luego se dirigió hacia la sala. De ella brotaba, a través de las puertas entornadas, una suave melodía de shamisen. Empujó las hojas y penetró en el salón.

Su primo estaba recostado en el sofá, contemplando con ojos entrecerrados y expresión plácida cómo la adorable adolescente tocaba para él. Al oírle, ambos volvieron el rostro hacia el recién llegado. Hikaru se levantó con presteza y le hizo una reverencia. Amon, por una vez, hizo lo propio, mostrando un respeto que le comunicó a su primo que allí había gato encerrado.

-Hikaru-chan, te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de entretener a mi primo Yako-san -le dijo formalmente Seishiro a la adolescente. Ella sonrió radiante, hizo una reverencia y luego recogió el instrumento musical, dándose por enterada de la sutil despedida-. Yako-san, si has venido tan pronto a mi casa, imagino que tendrás que comunicarme algo urgente… -los ojos negros de Seishiro desafiaron a su primo. Curiosamente, Amon no hizo ni un solo comentario insolente.

-Ha sido un placer, Hikaru-hime -susurró el hombre siguiendo con la vista a la adolescente en su marcha. La joven le sonrió con encantadora timidez antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí-. En efecto, primo, hay algo de lo que deseo hablarte…

Seishiro arqueó la ceja y miró a su compañero, aguardando. Amon se irguió, carraspeó, y luego dijo en tono formal.

-Nara-san, como tutor de la joven Sekigatsu Hikaru-hime, deseo que oigáis mi humilde petición. Quiero solicitar el derecho a cortejarla y, si no existe compromiso previo, desposarla.

---

NdA: En el siguiente capítulo habrá planes de rebelión, pero necesitaba una pausa algo sentimental… Y enfilar ya lo que va a ser el drama secundario de Hikaru. ¿O es que pensabais que los personajes de fondo se iban a ir de rositas…? Aquí recibe hasta el apuntador XDDD Eso sí, mi Irian (que todo el mundo ve de forma distinta, parece Abraxas…) da la nota de humor. Para que no os ahogue el azúcar. ¡De nada…!

Supongo que todos los que soléis leer mis historias originales reconoceréis quién es la prostituta squib a la que Amon maltrata… No pude resistirme a colarla de estranquis.

Ah, no os preocupéis por nuevos personajes: van a estar por trama, como los de los casos del principio. Les doy nombre propio por mala costumbre de definirlos, y por el guiño que representan a ciertas partidas de rol… Hokuto y los dos hijos de Seishiro salieron de Dream Maker (kiss kiss desde aquí a Amon por distraerme cuando estaba malita con esas partidas; lo siento si últimamente no escribo más sobre ello…). Pobre Hokuto, no era tan histérica allí… pero eso se debe a que, en esta trama, me conviene más que sea así. En fin, que los personajes principales ya no van a crecer más en número. De veras. (Lady Debar mira con ojo ceñudo su índice de credibilidad y lo patea a gusto por no ser lo que debiera).


	29. Planes

-Magos, brujas -dijo Albert, tomando aliento-, lo primero que deberíamos hacer ahora que estamos reunidos es establecer un curso de acción -les dedicó una mirada general. No le gustaba mucho ejercer de portavoz general, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y él era el de más edad, así que…-. Todos los presentes tenemos claro que, aunque haya caído el Ministerio, vamos a continuar con la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro, ¿no es así?

El grupo al completo asintió, algunos con seguridad, otros, como Judith, con aire fanático, y por último algunos inseguros y temerosos, pero resueltos, como Nadja y Evan. León, sombrío, les observaba apoyado en la pared con aire indescifrable, atento. En su inmensa manaza, la taza king-size de café parecía perderse. El aroma de la bebida lo impregnaba todo.

-Tenemos que seguir luchando, no hay otra salida -dijo Judith, con la mirada iluminada y obsesiva. Las ojeras parecían profundizar aún más aquel gesto suyo de depredador al acecho-. No se pueden dejar las cosas así -añadió, tajante.

-Por mi parte, desde luego -gruñó Sam-. Si no lucho, me terminaré convirtiendo en el títere más feo de la historia.

Nadja les observó uno a uno. Parecía indecisa y asustada. Albert reconoció que, en su caso, debía ser complicado enfrentarse a toda aquella situación. No estaba entrenada para ello, sólo era una encargada de papeleo… Y sin embargo lo estaba llevando bien, dentro de lo que cabía. La mujer murmuró con su voz tranquila, quizás algo más cansada de lo que era habitual:

-Soy de familia muggle. Me matarían en cuanto tuviesen la oportunidad si se me ocurriese la idea de volver al Ministerio. Lucharé si es necesario… -se giró y contempló a Evan unos segundos, antes de añadir, ceñuda-. Pero, ¿y él? A la hora de la pelea ya ha demostrado cuál es su utilidad -recordó cómo, pese a su histeria momentánea, había sido ella quien había establecido los escudos secundarios de forma instintiva, por si los de la auror que defendía su huída fallaban. Evan apenas había hecho nada, excepto encogerse y huir…

-¡Eh! -exclamó el analista, ofendido-. ¡Yo puedo con cualquier mortífago! ¡Seguro que corro más que ellos!

Se hizo un silencio breve tras aquel exabrupto. Luego se oyó un exasperado:

-¡Evan…!

Nadja alzó la vista al techo, con aire de mártir. Albert tuvo que contener la risa, que brotó en un resoplido peculiar, entre divertido y molesto por la salida de tono del joven rubio.

-Calma, magos y brujas -carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta-. No creo que sea el momento de desacreditar a ninguno de los aquí presentes. Todos somos profesionales. Todos tenemos nuestras propias habilidades, si no en combate -miró brevemente a Nadja y a Evan-, sí en otros terrenos. Por tanto, centrémonos en lo que sí podemos hacer. Señores, estamos planeando una contra-revolución. Todos sabemos, o suponemos, que va a comenzar el acoso a los nacidos de muggle. Parece lo obvio, teniendo en cuenta qué facción está ahora manejando los hilos… Una de nuestras prioridades tendrá que ser poner a buen recaudo a aquellos que el nuevo orden persiga. ¿Qué propuestas tenemos? -miró hacia Sam, Judith y Evan, los tres que mayor contacto tenían con el mundo muggle, por lo que él sabía. El analista se encogió ligeramente de hombros y miró a sus dos compañeros. Fue Sam quién tomó la palabra.

-Si todo va como debe, tendremos infiltrados en el poder. De ellos obtendremos la información necesaria para evitar en parte las capturas -comentó, mirando a Nadja y Evan, que no habían oído la explicación que diera en la cocina a Judith antes del incidente. Sus ojos plateados parecieron relucir a la luz tamizada que se colaba entre las cortinas. Los cerró un instante, antes de proseguir-. Lo que debemos decidir es, ¿qué hacemos para proteger a estas personas?

-Lo más sencillo sería sacarlos del país -comentó Evan-, preferentemente por medios no-mágicos. Para ello, Sam, tendrías que hablar con tus amigos muggles… Judith, ¿a quién tienes tú por ahí?

-Espera -interrumpió la rubia-. ¿Qué hay de los que quieran luchar? -la mujer parecía erizada ante la idea de la huída, como si fuese algo que le hubiesen propuesto a ella y la indignase profundamente… Benditos Gryffindor, pensó Albert entre divertido y exasperado. Todo lo tenían que convertir en una cruzada personal-. Habrá que proporcionarles cobertura de algún tipo, y para eso no podemos contar con los muggles. Sería un suicidio para los que se quedasen…

-Puedo hablar con mi familia y amigos -dijo Albert serio, sopesando planes-. Conozco a varios Sangre Limpia que quedarán fuera de toda sospecha, pero que…

-¡Un segundo! -cortó Sam-. Hay una cosa que debemos aclarar, antes de nada, ¿qué tipo de comunicaciones vamos a establecer entre los distintos… "comandos", por llamarles de alguna forma? Es obvio que no podemos hablar por Flu, puesto que el Ministerio domina ese canal… Y lo mismo vale para los talismanes, además de que su alcance es limitado. Los móviles, en cambio -miró a Ethan y Albert, que parecían confusos ante el nombre muggle: Ethan pensativo y abstraído, intentando planificar mientras las informaciones llovían, Albert tratando de mantener una cierta apariencia de orden en la reunión-, los móviles serían la opción perfecta si nos movemos por Londres… pero si vamos a lugares mágicos, la magia intensa crea interferencias…

-Sí, no hay quien vea la televisión cuando Leo empieza a hacer sus hocus pocus -masculló Irian, llegando con una nueva bandeja de tés y cafés para todos-. Luego hablan del progreso en el mundo mágico…

-Eh, hemos llegado al vapor -protestó Evan. Ambos jóvenes se ganaron una mirada reprobadora del auror más mayor. El rubio se encogió un poco y musitó una disculpa, mientras que Irian le guiñó un ojo a Albert con tal desvergüenza que el hombre se quedó unos segundos parpadeando desconcertado. La criatura aprovechó para intervenir de nuevo:

-¿Habéis pensado en aprovechar precisamente eso? La mayoría de magos no tienen ni puta idea… y me vais a disculpar… de qué narices es, por ejemplo, un ordenador. Podríais establecer listas de correo, con cuentas de correo gratuitas, anónimas… No sería de contacto inmediato en caso de estar en zonas de magia activa, pero si la lista se actualiza cada día, las noticias llegarían a todos en un lapso razonable de tiempo. Al que no le lleguen directamente porque está por los montes como las cabras… sí, Leo, no me mires así, me refiero también a los poblados mágicos, deja de fruncir tanto el ceño, te va a dar una úlcera… se puede pasar por un café internet al llegar a Londres, o incluso pedir un servicio de envío de mails al móvil para el que se mueva más…

-Creo que no he entendido nada -musitó Ethan, anonadado. Albert se resistió a estar de acuerdo con él, aunque él tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué estaba tratando la muchacha de cabellos plateados. Sin embargo, tenía al menos una vaga idea de lo que estaban hablando: su ex novia, la cantante Ray, había tenido una etapa de cyber-adicta que había dejado su impronta, sobre todo en forma de peleas entre ambos.

-…Este sistema tendría la ventaja de que, desde un café, los mails son anónimos y nadie podría localizar a los informadores. Eso si los mortis deciden sacarse la cabeza del culo y enterarse por fin de que estamos en el siglo XXI, claro… -añadió con la risilla despectiva del que tiene por la mano un tema que a otros les resulta tan arcano como leer chino.

-Apoyarse en los recursos muggles puede ser una salida excelente -murmuró Albert, confuso todavía-. Sin embargo, requeriría una cierta formación…

-No necesariamente -intervino Evan-. Si nos emparejamos los nacidos muggle con los hijos de familias mágicas, creo que podríamos equilibrar recursos…

-Es una excelente forma de pasarles la mano por la cara -asintió Sam, convencido.

-De todas formas, creo que sería apropiado que los nacidos muggle enseñasen las bases de toda esta ciencia a los demás -intervino por primera vez Ethan. Le daba pánico la idea de tener que aprender todo un nuevo sistema de comunicaciones, pero no podía negar que la idea, lo poco que había entendido de ella, parecía buena. Así que si tenían que hacerlo, había que hacerlo bien…

-Uhm… Ahí entramos en otro tema que habría que debatir -comentó Sam, pensativo-. ¿Hasta que punto ponemos en común recursos, contactos e información…? Todos tenemos propios y vamos a tener que usarlos… Pero la cuestión es: ¿debemos conocer los de los demás…? En caso de que hagan prisionero a uno de nosotros, lo más seguro para todos sería que no conociese quiénes son los contactos de los demás, por ejemplo…

-Eso está muy bien -cortó Judith, anticipándose a Albert que iba a tomar la palabra. El mago mayor la miró un segundo frunciendo el ceño, y luego la dejó hablar-, pero nos aporta un problema adicional: si uno de nosotros cae, todos sus colaboradores caen con él y se pierden. Aunque los mortífagos no se hagan con la información, hemos perdido toda una rama de esta organización.

-Lo adecuado, quizás, sería que cada uno conozca a uno, y sólo uno, de los contactos de los demás -corroboró Ethan, satisfecho de poder aportar algo a aquella conversación. La rubia le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa fiera, asintiendo-. Así, en caso de captura, se puede dar una alarma generalizada y reorganizarnos de nuevo… Sería más racional como sistema, y permite proteger a posibles víctimas.

-Yo que iba a proponer el sistema piramidal de células de tres -gruñó Sam. Por un segundo, volvió a ser el mismo del Ministerio, pese a las uñas como garras y los ojos plateados-. ¿Soy el único aquí que ha leído a Heinlein…?

-Te olvidas de una cosa, Sam -bromeó Evan-. No disponemos de Mike, y aunque lo parezca, no estamos en la luna.

Llegado a este punto, todos los demás los miraron sin entender. Todos salvo Irian, que empezó a reírse a carcajadas, de forma muy poco femenina. Albert frunció un poco el ceño, pensando si tendría que llamar al orden de nuevo al grupo…

-Señor, señor… -murmuró Judith-. Tú los crías, y los frikis se juntan…

---

Ethan no podía volver a su hogar. No de forma normal, al menos. Pero por supuesto, ser animago ayudaba a sortear una posible vigilancia…

Peter alzó la vista del libro que tenía sobre las rodillas y del que no había pasado ni una página desde que lo abriera. Vio posarse junto a su ventana a una hermosa águila real, que golpeó el vidrio con el pico, como pidiendo paso con cortesía. Abrió las contraventanas mientras el ave se recolocaba las plumas pacientemente. Cuando le hubo dejado paso, el animal penetró en el cuarto y tomó forma humana.

-¡Ethan…!

-Sh -su tío alzó la mano, pidiendo silencio. Escuchó unos instantes, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, y luego miró hacia fuera escrutando la noche. Cuando todo le pareció en orden, se volvió hacia su sobrino-. Peter, escúchame con atención. El Ministerio ha caído. No sé durante cuánto tiempo seguirá siendo segura la casa… De momento parece que las defensas siguen en su sitio -musitó entre dientes-. Las medidas de seguridad aguantarán visitas indeseadas… pero tú no puedes atrincherarte sin salir. Y cuando estés en tránsito serás vulnerable… nada de Flu para comunicarse tampoco. Quiero que recojas tus cosas, sólo lo esencial… y luego buscaremos dónde…

-Iré con Lancelot -interrumpió Peter-. No, escúchame -dijo al ver que su tío abría la boca de nuevo-. Tengo que avisarle, su padre es muggle. Podemos mudarnos juntos. Es mi amigo -añadió con fiereza-. No pienso dejarle en la estacada mientras yo corro a ponerme a salvo.

Ethan le contempló con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación; sin embargo, la aprobación venció al final. Sin duda un Hufflepuff era la persona más indicada para comprender la lealtad. Asintió.

-Muy bien. Te acompañaré a su casa, y luego…

-Lo siento.

-¿Cómo…? -el hombre le miró asombrado unos segundos. Luego la comprensión y la vergüenza nublaron brevemente sus ojos. Entre ellos había una importante conversación pendiente… pero aquel no era el momento apropiado. Palmeó el hombro del chico, incómodo-. Yo también lo siento -dijo, simplemente.

El adolescente asintió, sin preguntarle por qué se disculpaba. Fue a recoger sus cosas sin discutir más.

---

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Gabrielle adivinó que se trataría de su vecina prófuga. Hervía de indignación: prácticamente tres días sin noticias, preguntándole al portero si la había visto pasar porque no había otra forma de obtener información sobre ella. La había dejado plantada en el gimnasio y el footing matinal. Tomó aliento, más que dispuesta a darle la bronca en cuanto la viese.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse, en lugar de Judith, a un muchacho rubio y flacucho, algo encorvado. La mujer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Sí?

-Buenos días. ¿Gabrielle Shepherd? Soy Evan Lilithen, no sé si Jude te habrá hablado de mí… -la mujer asintió, recordando vagamente algunos exabruptos de la hosca rubia referidos a su "hermanito"… Pero no recordaba haber visto nunca ninguna foto del muchacho en cuestión. Curioso… Le miró intentando descifrar el por qué de su presencia aquí-. ¡Menos mal! Verás… Judith no va a poder aparecer por aquí en unos días, ha tenido un encontronazo durante el trabajo y le sigue gente poco recomendable… -sonrió, evitando cualquier pregunta que pudiese hacer la mujer sobre dicho trabajo. Gabrielle suspiró, sabiendo que no habría forma de sonsacar ni media palabra sobre el tema si es que el joven se parecía en algo a su hermana adoptiva. Le miró con cierto escepticismo. Evan rebuscó en los bolsillos y le tendió finalmente un papel algo arrugado-. Su móvil. Por si quisieras hablar con ella…

-Creía que no tenía…

-Es nuevo -el chico volvió a sonreír. Era un gesto extraño, casi forzado, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a tales expresiones. Por algún motivo, eso le recordaba a Judith y despejaba cualquier sospecha que la mujer hubiese podido tener. Contempló al chico, que añadió-. Creo que me estoy dejando algo… ¡ah, sí! Me pidió que te ocuparas de Shura. Ah, y que no entres en su casa por si los tipejos que la buscan pasaran por aquí… con que lo llames desde la puerta bastará. Dijo que… -frunció el ceño, intentando recordar-. ¿Malaquías? -Gabrielle asintió-. ¡Eso! Vaya nombrecito… perdone, señora… me dijo que Malaquías le había dicho en otras ocasiones que lo pasearía, y que se lo recuerde… Espero que no le represente mucho problema -añadió, como si la idea se le hubiese ocurrido de golpe, como si todo lo que le acababa de decir fuese completamente normal.

Gabrielle ya no tenía ni la más mínima duda de la identidad del joven. Era igual de torpe en sus relaciones que Judith… no podía ser otra persona que quien decía ser. Respiró hondo, se preguntó durante una décima de segundo si gritarle o no, y finalmente dijo en un tono relativamente normal:

-Vale… Ahora que ya me has dicho que tengo que ejercer de niñera para perros, ¿quieres pasar a tomar un café o te ha gustado mi puerta tanto que no podías ni esperar a entrar…?

-Oh -Evan parpadeó, indeciso-. Bueno, pero rápido… es que el perro se va a volver loco si no, lleva desde ayer sin salir, ahora que lo pienso…

---

La inmensa mansión parecía empequeñecer las figuras de los dos aurores que se apostaban bajo su alero. Judith se ajustó la capa, contemplando los góticos ventanales con gesto indescifrable, antes de volverse hacia el hombre más mayor.

-¿Estás seguro de que son de fiar…? -inquirió, con evidente paranoia.

-Relájate -repuso Albert, algo impaciente-. Conozco a mi familia. Nos ayudarán -alzó la mano nudosa, de venas marcadas, y llamó sin dudar.

Esperaron juntos, en silencio. No parecía haber mucho más que decir.

---

NdA: Obviamente, Judith no tenía fotos a la vista… porque las únicas de las que dispone o son del orfanato, o fotos mágicas y que no va a dejar que un muggle vea, por mucha confianza que le tenga xD

En el próximo episodio, salto temporal de unas pocas semanas… Más que nada porque como siga paso a paso toda la organización de la resistencia os podéis quedar dormidos, y yo también. Creo que con las ideas que hay en este episodio ya se ve por dónde van las cosas, y a buen entendedor con media palabra…

En nada, persecuciones, líos en el Ministerio, intrigas… ahora estamos en el otro lado de la barrera con los personajes. Ah, y empezará el curso en Hogwarts… para sobresalto de Peter y Lans, que van a tener que ir aunque pretendan fugarse… Y más cosas.


	30. Septiembre

30 - SEPTIEMBRE

30 - SEPTIEMBRE

El semáforo, como siempre que llevas prisa, estaba en rojo. Un atasco considerable bloqueaba las vías, para colmo. ¿Algún idiota a demasiada velocidad? No muy probable, siendo hora punta… Los demás conductores parecían igualmente impacientes y, a aquella temprana hora de la mañana, los bocinazos resonaban por las calles. Quizás una moto se había estrellado, o simplemente un camión demasiado lento no permitía el paso. En todo caso, con toda la gente ansiosa por llegar al trabajo, el atasco generalizado propiciaba el malhumor de todos. O quizás no de todo el mundo: en un sedán anticuado de color negro que un coleccionista habría desdeñado por viejo, abollado y mal cuidado, dos jóvenes tenían aspecto de estar pasándoselo en grande.

Ninguno de los dos pasaba de los treinta años, y a cualquier observador casual le hubiesen parecido anodinos y grises, pese a la forma en que cantaban a voz en grito, con mímica incluida:

-And that's why birds… -cantaba el más alto y pálido de los dos.

-… Do it -respondía el rubio.

-Bees… -añadía el moreno.

-… Do it.

-Even educated fleas…

-… Do it -coreaba consistentemente el rubio.

-Let's… do it -continuaron ambos con entusiasmo-. Let's fall in love!

Podía parecer que el buen humor de ambos jóvenes era infundado; sin embargo, tras varias horas de viaje por el bosque, traslaciones y disimulo, para ellos aquel atasco era un bálsamo para sus nervios. Desde que Voldemort tomara el poder en la sombra, los rebeldes habían tenido escaso reposo.

Evan manipuló el dial en busca de otra canción que vocear cuando aquella terminó. Ninguno de los dos tenía humor para dulces baladas, noticias o silencios que hubiesen dado lugar a pensamientos poco optimistas, así que pasó de largo varias emisoras y ruido blanco, evitando la romántica "Drive" que se había vuelto a poner de moda desde la película "Transformers", hasta caer en una canción mucho más animada, "One little slip". Por suerte acababa de comenzar, así que no tuvo que oírla cortada. La reconoció en seguida: era de uno de los grupos favoritos de Judith, y se sabía casi todas las letras de sus canciones. Sam, en cambio, se limitó a sonreír ante los vivos compases, ya que no se conocía la pieza.

-It was a recipe for disaster, a four course meal of no sirree. It seemed that happily ever after was happy everyone is after me…

(Era una receta segura para el desastre, un banquete en cuatro platos sin anfitrión. Parece que felices para siempre significaba que felizmente todos me persiguen…)

Sam miró de reojo hacia Evan. Sus ojos plateados resplandecieron un segundo, incluso a través de las gafas oscuras que utilizaba constantemente para ocultarlos desde que perdiera acceso a la poción que le permitía controlar su cruel metamorfosis.

-¿Te parece una canción apropiada? -le reprochó al rubio. Éste le miró durante unos segundos.

-Desafortunadamente, sí -dijo con total pachorra-. ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar al local?

-¿Con este tráfico? Una hora -Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Vale -sonrió Evan antes de subir el volumen al máximo-. It was a fusion of confusion with a few confunding things!!

(Fue una fusión de confusión con varias cosas que confunden).

--

Hikaru estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas. El baúl abierto mostraba libros cuidadosamente empacados, bolsas en compartimentos aparte que contenían zapatos recién encerados, ropa pulcramente doblada con un suave aroma a flor de melocotonero. La muchacha había sustituido su vistoso kimono por el uniforme negro y gris del colegio. Se sentía extrañamente desnuda sin el grueso obi bloqueando la cintura.

-Adelante -murmuró al oír la suave llamada a la puerta. Al girarse, se encontró mirando al rostro solemne y algo adusto del primogénito de Seishiro-. ¡Subaru-chan! Bienvenido. ¿Querías algo? -le sonrió tiernamente. El niño titubeó unos instantes antes de perder todo asomo de aquella dignidad adulta que le quedaba demasiado grande y arrojarse en brazos de la muchacha-. ¡Subaru-chan! ¿Ocurre algo malo? -todas las alarmas se encendieron en la mente de la pelirroja. ¿Habría tenido su tía otra crisis nerviosa? ¿Habría sufrido el pequeño Ranmaru-chan, de apenas tres años, un accidente? No era propio de Subaru-chan reaccionar así…

-¡No te vayas, Hikaru-san! -lloró el niño-. ¡No quiero que te vayas…!

La chica sonrió con dulzura, entendiendo al fin. Durante el mes que había estado en aquella casa, había visto que, pese al afecto que Seishiro-sama sentía por su familia, sus ocupaciones le mantenían apartado de ella a menudo; en cambio, su tía Hokuto-san que sí pasaba el día en la mansión, estaba demasiado enferma de sus pobres nervios para cuidar a sus descendientes. El hogar no tenía problemas de mantenimiento debido a que los elfos domésticos se ocupaban de todo, pero no cabía duda de que los niños habían recibido más atención por su parte de la que nadie les había dedicado en su vida, al menos hasta el momento. Aunque el mayor se había mostrado distante y frío, como si estuviese por encima de los juegos infantiles que la muchacha proponía para distraerles, le había calado profundamente su vivaz prima. Hikaru le acarició con suavidad la cabeza, con evidente afecto.

-Demo, Subaru-chan… tengo que ir a la escuela y aprender… ¡No debo permanecer ignorante y ser una carga para todos! Tío Seishiro-sama ha sido tan amable al acogerme en vuestro hogar… Sería un insulto a su hospitalidad si ahora decidiese comportarme con egoísmo y holgazanería y me quedase aquí, sin cumplir con mi deber de honrar el buen nombre familiar con los mejores resultados que esté en mi mano aportar a nuestro apellido…

-¡Pero padre dice que cuando acabes te casarás con tío Amon! ¡No quiero! ¡Si no vas al colegio, no podrán obligarte a casarte con nadie y podrás quedarte con nosotros para siempre…! -sollozó el niño.

Hikaru se quedó helada. Recordaba a la perfección cómo su tío le había informado de aquel compromiso, hacía apenas un mes. Su honor la obligaba a aceptarlo, del mismo modo que lo había aceptado él: no había peros posibles a la posición o buen nombre de Amon Yako, ni a su irreprochable árbol de familia. Tenía un excelente estatus social y una reputación sin mácula. Los lazos familiares entre Seishiro-sama y él hacían que una oposición a la unión hubiese sido ilógica e insultante por parte de su tío. Como sobrina suya, Hikaru se veía impelida a cumplir con el cortejo y posterior boda.

-Iie, iie -le dijo al pequeño, que nada sabía de aquellos complejos temas de honor familiar-. Eso nada tiene que ver… De hecho, soy afortunada de que Seishiro-sama y Yako-sama hayan juzgado apropiado dejarme terminar con mi instrucción… Lo hacen por mí, por mi bien, por mi formación personal. No tenían ninguna obligación de hacerlo. El compromiso, en todo caso, hubiese podido adelantarse, puesto que tengo la edad legal, ¿neh? -le informó con dulzura. Subaru la miró, herido:

-Tú… ¡Tú quieres ir a la escuela! ¡E irte con ese horrible Amon…! ¡¡Te odio!! -gritó, antes de salir corriendo.

Hikaru se quedó junto a su baúl. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro quebrado. No podía ir tras el niño y avergonzarlo más de lo que lo haría su repentino estallido emocional en cuanto recordase sus modales… Aunque eso fuese lo que hubiese deseado en aquel momento. Pero no habría sido apropiado, y Subaru-chan le hubiese odiado por ello.

En silencio, terminó de recoger sus cosas antes de ir a ver a Ranmaru-chan para despedirse del otro pequeño.

--

El ruido blanco que rodeaba a Irian era como el zumbido constante de un panal. El squib sonreía con un aire de vaga felicidad, dedicándose de lleno a sus máquinas. Habían tenido que proteger la casa entera con un hechizo para que no les encontraran, pero la buhardilla estaba fuera de la protección por un motivo muy simple: ningún ordenador ni máquina eléctrica funcionaba si estaba afectado por un campo mágico. A la juvenil criatura se le torció el gesto al recordar las disputas de semanas antes, cuando habían estado decidiendo cómo hacerlo para que todos pudiesen trabajar a la vez.

Aquel había sido el mejor compromiso posible: desde fuera, la casa era invisible salvo a ojos de los conjurados… Excepto la parte superior, que surgía entre varias buhardillas similares, y que parecía perdida entre las otras casas. Claro que nadie solía fijarse en los tejados en busca de la pista hacia un hogar embrujado.

La única desventaja era que, cada vez que alguien hacía magia potente en el interior, las conexiones eléctricas fallaban. Irian había hecho cuanto estaba en su mano para agenciarse electricidad de la casa de al lado, por conseguir SAIs (servicios de alimentación ininterrumpida) para que si todo fallaba, no se le fundiesen los discos duros, para lograr que el sistema con el que trabajaba fuese lo más estable posible… Era tiempo perdido cuando alguien hacía una demostración mágica que afectaba al campo de protección. Los vecinos ya se habían acostumbrado a los fallos eléctricos intermitentes, y por lo que el adolescente sabía, habían cosido a reclamaciones a la compañía que les suministraba la energía. Irian suspiró: si los Mortífagos supiesen este tipo de cosas, fuesen un poco más listos e investigasen los cortes de luz muggle, encontrarían su base en un plis plas. Por suerte, esos tipejos seguían anclados en el siglo diecinueve… y por muchos años.

En el piso de abajo, mientras tanto, Albert y León discutían en voz baja sobre los distintos logros de la semana. Estaban intentando poner en marcha un plan para ocuparse de la gente a la que el nuevo Ministerio, manipulado por Voldemort, estaba poniendo entre rejas injustamente, llevados por rumores y prejuicios. La información que la cantante Ray les pasaba era de valor incalculable, gracias a lo que tanto Darío como Algma lograban descubrir en su remodelado lugar de trabajo. No obstante, la operación debía ser sutil y perfecta, si querían que tras ella todos pudiesen seguir colaborando en contra del régimen del Señor Oscuro.

Tumbada en el sofá, Judith dormitaba, agotada. Desde que fuese vista por los Mortífagos intentado ayudar al difunto Scrimgeour, estaba en la lista de los más buscados del nuevo Ministerio. Evan le proporcionaba glamours para cubrirse cada vez que debía salir, y eran lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir incluso el escrutinio de otro mago, pero el uso constante de éstos suponía un desgaste continuo, aunque a primera vista inapreciable, de su energía. Cada vez que tenía que moverse en poblaciones mágicas regresaba tan cansada como si hubiese corrido la maratón, y con las reservas de poder al mínimo.

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de que no se agote tanto –murmuró Albert con una mirada de reojo a la rubia. Aunque lo cierto es que entre ellos el trato no pasaba de educadamente cordial, el roce constante durante las misiones había hecho que el más mayor adquiriese una nueva percepción de sus habilidades-. Un talismán, una capa de invisibilidad, algo… No puede seguir así. Esto va a matarla -hizo una ligera mueca, molesto.

León asintió. A diferencia de Albert, a él le caía bien la rubia, quizás porque en ciertos sentidos se sentía identificado con su forma de ser: al igual que Judith, el semigigante era fríamente cortés, un tanto distante y en exceso educado. Pero también veía otras cosas: su fiera protección de los demás, la forma en que cuidaba de los más débiles, su preocupación por la niña y por Evan. Él, que había sido repudiado por los Montcastillac y que había cuidado de Irian por ser el único que le trataba con normalidad pese a su mestizaje, podía ponerse en el lugar de aquella mujer repleta de rabia y pasión contenidas. Sabía demasiado bien lo que era aislarse de esa forma y ser mirado con aprensión y con miedo.

-Quizás -continuó el veterano auror-, cuando lleguen los demás, podríamos preparar un talismán entre todos…

-Quizás. Pero para ello necesitaríamos material básico, y un experto en ligar magias ajenas, y detectar un momento adecuado para que actúen las energías mágicas… -León sacudió la cabeza. Crear objetos mágicos no era tarea sencilla, y era tanto más problemático debido a que debían hacerlo discretamente, sin pedir asistencia a profesionales de la materia.

-Podríamos pedir asistencia a la cantante para eso -intervino Ethan, entrando por la puerta con unas tazas de café calientes para todos. Miró preocupado a Judith, que ni siquiera se había movido al llegar él. Mal síntoma: si la rubia estaba tan agotada para dejar de reaccionar y despertarse… Meneó la cabeza, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y tapó a la auror con su propia capa-. La mujer posee magia salvaje, por lo cual podría detectar un momento de crecimiento de potencial mágico mejor que nosotros, puesto que nuestra magia está más racionalizada…

Albert no pareció demasiado satisfecho ante esta sugerencia, sin embargo León asintió como si fuese lo más sensato que hubiese oído en todo el día.

-Iré a decirle a Irian que llame a la mujer -dijo el semigigante, antes de salir del comedor.

Ethan miró a Albert, pensativo.

-No te gusta que la impliquemos en esto -aventuró.

-No se trata de eso -respondió el más mayor, con cierta irritación-. Ella ya es mayorcita, y sabe lo que se hace… creo. Pero no me gusta que dependamos tanto de ella. Ray siempre ha sido caprichosa…

-¿La conoces mucho?

-Pues… -Albert se detuvo un segundo, al percatarse de lo mucho que había dado a entender sobre su anterior grado de intimidad con la mujer, y precisamente a Ethan… en quien, por algún extraño motivo, no confiaba. ¿Por qué debía ser eso…? Frunció el ceño, contemplando al moreno especulativamente. Era un joven agradable, educado, de buena familia como él. Quizás… había algo en él que le resultaba irritante porque parecía demasiado perfecto.

Albert nunca se había fiado de las apariencias.

--

-Dígame.

-Me.

-Muy gracioso -dijo Ray, atusándose la melena oscura al reconocer la voz angelical y el humor pésimo de Irian-. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, ángel? Tengo entrevista en media hora…

-Qué mujer tan ocupada -se rió la hermosa criatura-. Ray, ¿podrías identificarnos un momento de auge mágico?

-Quizás -respondió la cantante, cautelosamente. Miró hacia atrás por encima de hombro: su agente aún no había iniciado la conexión con el Flú, así que no corría peligro de que la viesen con aquel aparato muggle… por el momento-. Bueno, sí, lo noto instintivamente. ¿Por qué?

-Queremos hacer un talismán y…

-Espera, espera… ¿de qué tipo? Según para qué sea, necesitaréis materiales apropiados, creados en un momento parejo a la intencionalidad que queráis darle…

-Uhm… algo de tipo disfraz -el joven no especificó, por motivos obvios: por muy seguro que fuese el canal, y por mucho que la mujer fuese su aliada, no había que dar excesivas pistas sobre sus actividades. Ray se lo pensó unos instantes.

-Lo ideal sería entonces una piedra de luna, o similar… y si pudieseis encontrar una capa hecha durante la fiesta de la cosecha china o durante Yule… Son los dos momentos de potencial nocturno mayor, y la noche es propicia al engaño y la confusión -le informó la cantante-. Supongo que, como aquí Yule se celebra a lo grande, poco encontraréis de esa fecha… En cambio algo hecho la noche del día quince del octavo mes lunar… Cae más o menos por agosto -especificó-, sería ideal.

-¿Y cómo rayos podemos estar seguros de algo así? -masculló Irian, malhumorado.

-¿Mi consejo? Id a una tienda mayorista de túnicas y pedid algo creado a mediados de agosto. Luego podéis comprobar el potencial del material. Os lo puedo mirar yo misma, si queréis… pero ahora tengo que irme, en serio… -volvió a mirar, con nerviosismo creciente, hacia el hogar. Más valía que no la viesen con un objeto muggle, o a lo mejor sospechaban que estaba en comunicaciones con alguien más aparte de su familia…

-Nena, ¿te estás poniendo nerviosa…? Porque hay unas interferencias de lo más raras… -comentó Irian, razonable. Ray respiró hondo.

-Hablamos después, ángel -murmuró-. No quiero que me vea el entrevistador, y seguro que está al caer…

-Vale, vale. Hablamos cuando acabes -repuso su interlocutor.

La cantante colgó y, apresuradamente, ocultó el móvil debajo de un montón de cojines. Justo a tiempo… El fuego empezó a chispear de forma agresiva, cambió de color y la cara redonda y sudorosa de su agente apareció entre las llamas.

-¿Lista, señorita Singfield? -le preguntó, con un intento de rígida flema inglesa fallido, traicionado por su calva perlada.

-Como nunca -repuso Ray. Dio unos pasos, y entró en las llamas.

--

NdA: bueno… aquí empiezo a enhebrar los temas que voy a tratar en esta segunda parte. Preparaos, porque va a ser igual de sinfónica que la primera… Y con bastantes más bofetadas, porque obviamente estaré tratando una guerra.

Ah, que nadie se ofenda por la forma en que trataré el asalto de Harry Potter al Ministerio. Que conste que estoy dando el punto de vista de mis personajes al respecto: cualquier comentario que parezca ofensivo podéis atribuirlo a que son una panda de amargados. Al fin y al cabo, nadie sabía la misión del mozo hasta el final. Y un héroe que se va escondiendo puede tener el respeto de los gemelos y su radio… ¿pero de un montón de adultos que se juegan el pellejo cada día, y que no tienen ni idea de que el nene ha ido en busca de la forma de derrotar a Voldemort, sino que sólo saben que ha desaparecido del mapa…? Vamos, no sé vosotros… pero yo me mosquearía.


	31. One little slip

31 – ONE LITTLE SLIP

31 – ONE LITTLE SLIP

La cabaña que se alzaba junto al barranco era destartalada, de aspecto tosco y avejentado. Las temperaturas aún no eran lo bastante frías como para que vivir allí fuese una imposibilidad física real, pero el tiempo era lo bastante fresco como para que no resultase precisamente placentero pasar noches en aquel refugio más bien exiguo.

Lancelot y Peter se acurrucaban bajo la manta, tiritando. Hacía ya unas semanas que habitaban aquel cuchitril, y hasta ahora habían resistido bien las inclemencias meteorológicas. Hacía dos días que el buen tiempo había decidido cambiar, sin embargo, demostrándoles a los dos jóvenes que una fuga sin planear no era la cosa más placentera del mundo. El joven Skilton lamentaba ahora su falta de previsión. Tanto Lans como él habían sido demasiado impulsivos, y al salir corriendo de sus hogares apenas habían llevado consigo qué comer.

Valientes Gryffindor, sí. Ahora mismo hubiese cambiado gustoso todo su valor físico por un poco de la sensatez y capacidad de planificación que tenía su tío.

Ethan…

El chico se arrebujó más en la manta, preguntándose dónde estaría ahora el ex–auror. Hubiese querido acompañarle. Sin duda, estuviese donde estuviese, ahora mismo estaría luchando contra el régimen tiránico que les intentaba imponer el nuevo Ministerio. Y seguro, se dijo con cierto espíritu pragmático que contrarrestaba su visión romántica de aquella lucha, que donde estuviese estaba ahora calentito y bien alimentado.

No como ellos dos.

-¿Sabes qué te digo…? –susurró Lancelot-. Que a tomar por culo… Voy a ver si encuentro algo de leña, humo o no humo. No hay quien aguante este puto frío…

Peter asintió, con los dientes castañeándole y pensando con pesimismo en los largos meses que quedaban de frío, antes de que volviera el bendito verano… Se levantó, abandonando renuente su manta para acompañar al pelirrojo al exterior. El ejercicio físico les devolvió algo de calor al cuerpo, afortunadamente, puesto que no es que hubiese demasiada madera en los alrededores. Para colmo, toda la que encontraron estaba considerablemente humedecida. Una vez apilada, Lancelot extrajo el mechero e intentó prenderla, infructuosamente.

-Incendio –musitó Peter, desistiendo de encender el fuego por aquellos medios tan poco eficientes.

-¡Espe…! –gritó Lans al verle sacar la varita. Demasiado tarde. El fuego se encendió, pero también las alarmas: dos menores acababan de hacer magia no autorizada… Lancelot le dedicó una mirada furiosa-. ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre…! Ahora el Ministerio vendrá por aquí, ¡y ya sabes lo que eso significa!

Peter, cuyo reflejo de encender el fuego había sido más fuerte que la falta de costumbre de no hacer magia, estuvo a punto de contestar que su tío se ocuparía de ello. Se mordió la lengua, empalideciendo. Era tan fácil despistarse con aquel tipo de detalles…

-Vamos –dijo sin discutir-. Salgamos de prisa de aquí.

El pelirrojo, enfurecido por la metedura de pata del sangre limpia, empezó a recoger las cosas a toda velocidad. Pero apenas habían conseguido hacer un arrugado montón de las mantas que llevaban por encima cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

El viento helado penetró en aquella diminuta cabaña de leñadores. En el umbral, varios Aurores rodeaban la figura fantasmagórica, vestida de negro, del nuevo Director de Hogwarts en persona.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo en su voz baja, ronca y sensual como humo evanescente-. Si son los señores DuLac y Skilton… Quién me iba a decir que me iban a proporcionar una alegría, por una vez… La de que Gryffindor comience el curso a negativos. Veinte puntos menos, señores míos –dijo Snape con una sonrisa desagradable. A la escasa luz, su rostro anguloso parecía más blanco que nunca, con ese tono cetrino y enfermizo desaparecido por efecto de la iluminación. Su pelo negro caía grasiento sobre su cara, de forma desordenada y lacia. Peter sintió que en pocas ocasiones había odiado tanto a alguien. Apretó los puños, no tanto por los puntos como por la humillación de ser capturado por aquel Mortífago traicionero y asesino. En el gran esquema de las cosas, que su casa empezase con retraso no significaba nada, nada… -. Vaya, señor Skilton, ¿no está algo tenso? Vamos, o no llegarán a tiempo de compartir el banquete de bienvenida de este año –dijo el antiguo Maestro en Pociones, sarcástico.

Uno de los Aurores miró a los chicos, puso una mano sus hombros y asintió hacia Snape.

-Estamos listos, señor –dijo en tono respetuoso.

-Adelante entonces –gruñó el Director de Hogwarts-. Estos jóvenes… se creen que pueden ir desprotegidos por el campo y que es una gran aventura. ¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar? –dijo, echándoles una mirada venenosa con destellantes ojos negros.

--

La penumbra reinaba en la taberna, mientras la encargada limpiaba vasos y jarras con el movimiento mecánico del aburrimiento total. Repasar la cristalería era su tarea habitual cuando faltaban clientes, y últimamente, se dijo sombría, había una carencia de éstos alarmante. A este paso iba a tener que cerrar… Debido a las últimas órdenes del Ministerio, reinaba casi un orden marcial, al que sólo faltaba el toque de queda. Malo para los negocios, muy malo. Meneó la cabeza: entre esto y que los empleados del Ministerio empezaban a preferir volver directamente a sus casas, pronto iba a tener que cerrar…

Su ánimo negro se aclaró un poco al ver entrar a dos de sus clientes habituales, Darío y Algma, ambos del Ministerio. No acababa de entender qué había llevado a aquellos dos sangre limpia tan dispares a venir juntos del trabajo y tomar una cerveza en su local, pero se congratulaba por ello: dos chicos jóvenes, bien plantados e interesantes, aunque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de banalidades o discutiendo. Les sirvió lo de siempre, una copa de vino rosado italiano burbujeante a Algma y una de vino tinto a Darío. Siempre le hacía gracia recordar que no era el chico calvo el que pedía vino del país del que procedía, sino el relamido inglés que le acompañaba…

Los dos jóvenes agradecieron sus respectivas copas con un cabeceo en caso del inglés, y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa por parte del italiano. Pobre Darío, en su rostro se marcaban las líneas de tensión de los últimos días. Las ojeras ensombrecían sus ojos negros carentes de pestañas.

La posadera se volvió a su sitio, sin prestar demasiada atención a los dos muchachos salvo para reconfortarse con el zumbido constante de su conversación en voz baja. Hoy parecía que no había diferencias entre ellos, algo bastante de agradecer. La mujer puso la radio para compensar aquella falta de ruido ambiente, cayendo sobre un programa en el que la voz sensible de la señorita Singfield llenaba las ondas. Los dos hombres alzaron la vista, uno de ellos con una expresión de melancólico anhelo, y el otro sin expresión alguna. La dueña del local se encogió de hombros con gesto de ligera disculpa, pero dejó la canción sonando. Al poco ambos chicos volvían a bajar las cabezas y murmurar entre ellos.

--

Evan miró con inquietud a lo largo de la calle antes de atreverse a entrar en el local en el que habían quedado con los dos sangre limpia. La capa parda que usaba disimulaba su silueta casi tanto como el flequillo sobre la cara sus rasgos, el gesto encorvado su juventud, y el glamour su identidad real. A su lado, Sam había prescindido de aquellos adornos: vestía de negro estricto, con su apariencia de vampiro bien evidente. Al fin y al cabo, como criatura oscura hubiese llamado más la atención si hubiese tratado de ocultarse. Sus horribles ojos plateados relucían hambrientos en las sombras del callejón.

El rubio se estremeció ligeramente al empujar la puerta de madera. Un rápido vistazo al bar le confirmó lo que ya temía: apenas había clientes. Eso significaba una mayor atención por parte de la dueña, que pese a que no parecía particularmente inclinada a ayudar al nuevo Ministerio, quién sabe si en un momento de confianza no hablaría en exceso con personas que no fuesen demasiado… de fiar. Su habitual paranoia se disparó aún más. Con una indiferencia que no sentía dio un paseo hasta una mesa al fondo, alejada unos pasos de los dos aurores que permanecían en nómina. Éstos apenas levantaron la cabeza un instante, les contemplaron con desagrado –Evan se preguntó hasta qué punto sería fingido-, y volvieron a juntar las cabeza para charlar.

La suave música de la radio ponía un cierto fondo a la conversación, se consoló el rubio. Al tomar asiento, la dueña le dirigió una difícil sonrisa, miró a Sam con un respingo, y luego preguntó en voz alta, quizás algo chillona por el miedo:

-¿Qué desean los señores?

Sam la miró y, siguiendo un impulso de pésimo gusto, se relamió lentamente los prominentes colmillos. El efecto hubiese debido resultar ridículo, de película de la Hammer. Lo malo es que Evan sospechaba que aquel instinto había resultado real e incontenible. La leve exclamación de la mujer confirmó que aquel gesto teatral había sido tan desagradable para ella como para él. Se volvió hacia el joven analista, blanca como la cal.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla –dijo él, en tono algo ronco para disimular su propio pánico. Ella asintió y salió disparada hacia la cocina. Evan miró con cierto malhumor a Sam, que se encogió de hombros.

-Necesitamos la privacidad, ¿recuerdas? –susurró el vampiro en voz casi inaudible. Evan cabeceó ligeramente, aún más fastidiado por tener que reconocer que aquello había sido necesario. Dudaba mucho, se dijo amargamente, que la pobre mujer sintiese un gran deseo de acercarse a ellos, para cotillear o para cualquier otra cosa…

La cerveza fría se posó delante de él, guiada por la magia de la mujer, que ya no quería ni aproximarse a la mesa que albergaba al depredador. Les observaba con desconfianza desde la barra, estremecida.

Sam fijó sus ojos en ella hasta que apartó la mirada. Entonces coló la mano dentro de la capa negra hasta asir un diminuto talismán de comunicación de corto alcance, y lo activó.

-… Al norte la caza es buena –les llegó la voz indolente de Algma-. Muy buenas piezas, por lo que comentan los del Departamento.

-¿De qué tipo? –tal y como hablaba Darío, parecía tener muy escaso interés en la conversación. Evan le hubiese aplaudido por ello.

Algma se encogió de hombros, y luego respondió:

-No caza mayor, por supuesto, pero lo bastante jugosa. Aves de todo tipo. A veces lo importante no es el trofeo en sí, sino que la carne sea buena.

-No me gusta demasiado la caza. No es un deporte, es una matanza. Para eso…

-Ya, claro –interrumpió el sangre limpia rubio, dándole un trago a su vino, como si se le hubiese secado la garganta de golpe.

Evan y Sam intercambiaron una mirada significativa. No había capos de los mortífagos en la parte norte de la ciudad, pero sí numerosos espías y chivatos. Si pudiesen limpiar la zona…

-No acabo de entender tu interés en dispararle a las perdices –dijo el italiano, con cierta irritación. Algma volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-A falta de jabalíes…

Sam torció un poco el gesto. Los jabalíes eran los del círculo íntimo de Voldemort. Les estaban comunicando que no tenían ni la menor idea de dónde paraban éstos, ni tampoco su Señor Oscuro. Una pena…

-Con todos ustedes, la señorita Ray Singfield… esta famosa artista, descendiente de la familia LeFay por línea materna, nos dedicará unas palabras… -La voz femenina hablando de la artista que iban a entrevistar desde el emisor de radio cubrió un silencio breve, significativo. Iban a cambiar el tema. Perfecto… necesitaban más informes.

-¿No podemos hablar de algo más serio?

-¿De qué? –dijo en tono burlón el rubio-. ¿De trabajo? Caray, Darío, eres todo un adicto… ¿Qué pasa, te gusta ver cómo torturan a esos sangre sucia del sótano? Esa Umbridge tiene la mano dura, ¿eh…?

-No me hables de esa mujer –respondió el calvo con irritación-. Es repugnante a todos los niveles. Entiendo su necesidad de limpieza, pero todos sabemos que se ha falseado el árbol familiar, y para colmo parece disfrutar con la compañía de los Dementores…

-Calla –le cortó el rubio-. No pienso escucharte decir esas memeces…

De nuevo, Evan y Sam se miraron. Dementores. Prisioneros en los sótanos. Limpiezas de sangre…

-Señorita Singfield, háblenos de usted… ¿es cierto que desciende directamente de la famosa Fatta Morgana…? –llego la voz algo petulante de la presentadora.

-Sólo por parte de madre –respondió el tono más modulado de la cantante-. Por suerte, porque el plan de mi abuelo al parecer era continuar con la encantadora tendencia a la endogamia que ya había convertido a mi madre prácticamente en squib…

Aquello pintaba de mal en peor. A este paso iban a tener que hacer acopio de todo su buen hacer y sus conocimientos del Ministerio para poder hacer una entrada y rescatar a los hijos de muggles que hubiesen cogido prisioneros. Evan pensó en su impulsiva hermana adoptiva, en lo mucho que le gustaría a Judith hacer una entrada a lo grande, patada en la puerta y… Suspiró. No serviría de nada hacer las cosas a lo bruto, y para colmo harían más mal que bien. Se descubrirían, y las medidas de seguridad mejorarían hasta niveles imposibles… No querían tener un segundo Azkaban en pleno Londres, así que más les valía ser sutiles.

-¡Señorita Singfield! No será usted de las que creen que pueden escandalizarme con esas leyendas negras pro-muggle, ¿verdad? –rió la presentadora algo inquieta.

-¿Pro-muggle? –Ray consiguió que aquella palabra sonase como una refinada burla, de alguna forma-. No sé por qué debería pensar nada de eso… Todos sabemos que algunos magos de buena familia acaban medio idiotas porque sus progenitores se dedican a fornicar entre hermanos, en contra de toda lógica genética… es que es de sentido común que se crea un problema con ello. Y es que lo de la sangre limpia es muy bonito sobre papel, pero todos salen medio tarados. Mi madre sin ir más lejos, era medio histérica y por culpa de mis abuelos nuestra magia se volvió salvaje… por mucho que digan los panfletos del bueno de Voldie, sigue siendo verdad que los perros más sanos son los mestizos –dijo en tono desenfadado.

Se hizo un silencio terrible, tanto en antena como en el bar. Toda conversación se había detenido, y todos los presentes contemplaban ahora la radio como si esperasen que de ella surgiese un dragón llameante.

-No acaba de decir eso… ¿verdad? –susurró Darío, blanco como la cal y con ojos desorbitados, todo afán de comunicación sutil desaparecido.

-Tranquilo… es una figura pública –trató de tranquilizarlo Algma-. No ha dicho más que uno de sus famosos comentarios escandalosos… no pasará nada, además… ni siquiera la habrán oído. Y no es como si…

La mano de la dueña del bar apagó la radio, pausada pero inexorable. La mujer miró a los presentes, sonrió nerviosa y se puso a limpiar vasos.


	32. En camino

32- EN CAMINO

Silbando por la calle, la mulata caminaba a buen paso, saludando en ocasiones a los dueños de las tiendas que solía frecuentar. Su aire despreocupado ocultaba su inquietud interior: su madre le había pedido que fuese con cuidado debido a los arrestos constantes de nacidos muggle. Ella podía ser media sangre, pero la mujer mayor no tenía gran posición o influencia para protegerla si decidían ir a por su hija. Por el momento, no obstante, la habían dejado tranquila, y no pensaba permitir que aquella situación la desviase de sus obligaciones. Entre ellas estaba el llevar las provisiones necesarias al pequeño bar del que su madre era propietaria.

Al entrar en el local, Isabel se sintió sorprendida al ver la cantidad de clientes que había aquel día. Últimamente había estado prácticamente desierto, y cuatro personas equivalían ahora mismo a un llenazo. Sonrió mostrando la blanquísima dentadura, antes de percatarse de la tensión ambiente.

-Buenas tardes –saludó. Vio los ojos de uno de los clientes fijos en su cuello, y se estremeció: un vampiro…

Su madre la hizo pasar al interior rápidamente.

-Isabel, llegas tarde –la reprendió-. Y justo hoy que tenía que venir ese horrible chupasangre… no sabes lo que ha ocurrido –añadió agitadamente, sin darle tiempo a hablar o disculparse-. La cantante esa de baladas escocesas, Ray no sé cuántos… Estaba en un directo de la radio, y ha dicho cosas terribles sobre los sangre limpia. ¡Delante de los sicarios del Ministerio…! Espero que no me cierren el local por esto…

-Mamá, por Dios, tranquilízate –dijo Isabel, poniéndole las manos sobre los regordetes hombros-. No te van a cerrar el bar. Es una tontería, no te lo van a tener en cuenta, no es culpa tuya…

-¡Pero lo han oído aquí! ¿Y si…?

-Lo que deba ser, será –respondió la mulata con firmeza-, y de nada sirve preocuparse antes de tiempo.

La mujer se pasó las manos pequeñas y rechonchas por la frente, suspirando trémulamente.

-Supongo que… tienes razón, hija… -aún parecía atemorizada-. Pero, por si acaso… Sal por la puerta de atrás y que no te vean mucho, ¿de acuerdo…?

-Sí, mami –repuso Isabel, ocultando su exasperación.

Suponía que el día que tuviese descendencia, también se estresaría de esa forma. Pero por el momento, resultaba únicamente molesto…

--

El suave bamboleo del expreso de Hogwarts mecía a sus ocupantes, pero no parecía estar haciendo gran cosa por sus nervios. Lancelot contemplaba con aire lúgubre el veloz paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventanilla. Peter sospechaba que lo hacía para no tener que hablarle, puesto que no parecía habérsele pasado el malhumor de antes.

Aquella impresión se vio confirmada cuando la puerta se abrió y el pelirrojo ni siquiera volvió la cabeza. El moreno dirigió una mirada suplicante a su amigo, que ni se percató de ella, antes de girarse hacia el recién llegado, dispuesto a pedirle que se fuese más lejos y no molestara.

Sus palabras se apagaron incluso antes de salir de sus labios al ver a la desconocida chica que les miraba desde la puerta, con una sonrisa cortés en los labios bien dibujados. Parecía víctima de un pésimo teñido, con aquella pelambrera naranja de puntas blancas, y por el vivo color verde de sus iris, debía llevar ese invento muggle que cambiaba el color de los ojos -creía recordar que se llamaban lentillas-, pero el efecto, aunque contrastaba vivamente con su rostro oriental de dulces facciones y piel delicadamente dorada, no resultaba desagradable sino… extrañamente complementario. Se preguntó si se trataría de una metamorfomaga.

-Buenas tardes, ¿os importa que me siente aquí? –dijo, con perfecta corrección. La voz suave, de leve acento, logró por fin el milagro de que Lans se diese la vuelta para mirarla. Por su expresión entusiasta, todo quedó olvidado en el preciso instante en que posó los ojos sobre aquella figura menuda y redondeada. Peter no supo si reírse o enfurecerse. En fin… El pelirrojo siempre había sido un mujeriego de cuidado.

-No, claro que no –replicó sin darle tiempo al moreno a hablar-. Yo soy Lancelot DuLac, y mi amigo es Peter Skilton. ¿Cómo te llamas? No te había visto por aquí… me acordaría –dijo con gesto conocedor y pícaro.

La chica rió con suavidad antes de tomar asiento, sin perder ni un instante la expresión plácida y amable.

-Sekigatsu Hikaru –se presentó-. Empiezo este año en Hogwarts…

-¿Empiezas ahora? ¿Vienes de otra escuela? ¿De dónde? –intervino Peter, nada dispuesto a que ahora le ignorasen de nuevo. Lans frunció un poco el ceño, molesto ante la intervención que le quitaba protagonismo ante la guapa oriental, pero luego volvió a sonreír como si tal cosa. La joven le miró a través de las pestañas, antes de replicar:

-De Japón. Estudiaba con mi abuelo –concretó ella. Una gran melancolía asomó a sus ojos-. Pero murió este verano…

-¿Y cómo es que te has trasladado aquí? ¿En Japón no hay escuelas? –inquirió Lans, con curiosidad.

-¡Oh, sí…! Pero mi tío vive aquí, y como es mi único familiar vivo…

Peter miró a Lans, que le devolvió un gesto algo contrito. El moreno sabía bien lo que era perder a los padres… y Lancelot hacía años que no veía regularmente a su madre, una teclista de talento pero no muy conocida por el público en general, que viajaba constantemente por el mundo de concierto en concierto.

-Debe haber sido muy duro para ti –comentó el moreno con simpatía-. Yo también soy huérfano, vivo con mi… vivía con mi tío –rectificó-. Pero ahora le he perdido por culpa de los m… -Lans le dio un codazo-, de las circunstancias.

La chica le estaba mirando pensativa, frunciendo ligerísimamente el ceño, intentando recordar algo. Luego su gesto se aclaró de golpe.

-¿Has dicho que te llamas Skiruton… como el Auror Skiruton? -preguntó-. ¿Es él tu tío…? Lo conozco, lo encontré el día que vine a inscribirme… Es un hombre muy guapo. Te pareces a él -dijo con una sonrisa dulce y amable.

-Bah, Peter es menos guapo que su tito -interrumpió Lans, divertido por el cambio de conversación pero sin permitir que le quitasen protagonismo-. No me negarás que de los dos yo soy el más atractivo…

Peter le dio un codazo, molesto, pero Hikaru rió un poco.

-¡No eres nada modesto, Ranserotto-kun…! -exclamó, divertida. El difícil acento les hizo difícil reconocer el nombre del pelirrojo. El gryffindor soltó una risilla entre dientes, antes de responder:

-Mejor llámame Lans…

-Ransu-kun, entonces…

Los dos pelirrojos se sonrieron.

Peter miró por la ventana, sintiéndose repentinamente ajeno a aquella escena. La japonesa conocía a su tío, al hombre que durante toda su infancia había sido el centro de su vida…

¿Y dónde estaría ahora Ethan…?

--

El callejón estaba oscuro, y quizás por ello Evan se sentía un punto más nervioso de lo habitual en él al caminar junto a Sam. La noche se estaba empezando a cerrar sobre ellos, y aunque sabía que todas esas historias sobre vampiros nocturnos no eran más que pura superstición, no podía evitar sentirse más expuesto, más indefenso. Le corrían los escalofríos por la espalda como pequeñas arañas de hielo. Samuel veía mejor que él cuando no había luz, como los gatos… Normalmente la oscuridad y los espacios estrechos eran bienvenidos, tranquilizadores. Pero ahora mismo… en aquel instante se alegró de ver a los dos magos que se acercaban desde el otro extremo del callejón.

-¿No crees que te has pasado un poco, Sam? -le susurró el analista, algo inquieto. Desde que habían salido del bar, el vampiro no había abierto la boca. Ahora notó sus ojos plateados sobre él, unos segundos antes de oírle musitar:

-No es algo que haga voluntariamente -su tono resultaba algo irritado, seco-. ¿Crees que me divierte jugar a ser un monstruo…? Es como la magia… desde que me estoy… desde que… cayó el Ministerio, cada día me cuesta más… -sacudió la cabeza, haciendo bailar los largos mechones de cabello negro alrededor de su rostro.

Evan iba a replicar algo, pero se estaban cruzando con el otro par de magos encapuchados, y la prudencia le recomendó no hablar, ni siquiera para susurrar una respuesta. Sam pareció ser de su misma opinión, porque se tensó al pasar junto a los dos desconocidos.

Uno de ellos se giró para mirarles. Tenía ojos plateados, que se desorbitaron.

-¡Es él! -chilló la criatura, señalándoles-. ¡El vampiro renegado! ¡Alarma!

No le dio tiempo a decir más, porque Samuel había alzado la pistola que Judith insistía en que usara y le voló los sesos de un tiro de bala con punta explosiva. Evan apartó la cara, asqueado, antes de echar a correr. El otro mago se había tocado el antebrazo: un mortífago… Se maldijo. Si se hubiese girado y hubiese lanzado una maldición antes de que llamase a refuerzos, en vez de salir huyendo, hubiese podido evitar que les prendiesen como a conejos…

Corrió, mientras Sam disparaba hacia el hombre, que se había cubierto con un protego. En breve estaría rodeado de más mortífagos, y tal vez incluso de más vampiros… mal momento para remolonear. Dio gracias por el entreno al que Judith le había obligado a someterse. Ahora mismo le era tan necesario como el aliento que le quemaba en los pulmones al acelerar la carrera.

Y entonces, todo estuvo perdido: delante de él, girando la esquina, apareció otra silueta oscura, encapuchada, vestida de negro.

Evan gritó desesperado. El desconocido alzó la varita. El chico se encogió, cubriéndose inútilmente con las manos…

…Y fuego verde voló por encima de la cabeza del rubio. Oyó la voz clara, resuelta, de Ethan lanzando hechizos contra los atacantes. Sam y él pasaron por los lados del auror, que les cubría como podía de los mortífagos que iban llenando aquel estrecho pasillo.

-¡Corred! -les espetó el auror, sin mirarles. Alzó la mano izquierda para parar las maldiciones, haciendo de escudo humano. Extrañamente, el fuego de los mortífagos se vio retenido por su palma vendada. La luz de la magia parecía atraída por la mano extendida del auror, que detenía las explosiones fraccionándolas en mil destellos, como si el hombre sostuviese algún tipo de talismán en ella.

Evan y Sam huyeron velozmente. Ahora mismo el vampiro era incapaz de Aparecerse, mientras que Evan, que sí era capaz, no era muy bueno a la hora de llevar pasajeros con él; así que se vieron obligados a correr para perderse entre la gente, mientras Ethan caminaba hacia atrás, reteniendo a los perseguidores. El rubio comprendía a la perfección la necesidad de que el auror, que podía trasladarse en cualquier momento, protegiese a los otros dos hasta que se hubiesen perdido de vista… pero en su interior algo se retorció por la injusticia de aquella situación.

Maldito cobarde, se dijo. Siempre huyendo, incapaz de dar la cara.

Un desagradable olor a carne quemada les siguió mientras se alejaban más y más del lugar del encuentro, en dirección al coche.

--

El gran comedor estaba abarrotado de gente, pero en esta ocasión el ambiente no resultaba festivo, sino más bien lúgubre. Los chismorreos alegres y el intercambio de bromas se habían visto substituidos por susurros casi inaudibles y silencios cargados de tensión. Miradas retadoras eran intercambiadas a través de las mesas.

Lans y Peter contemplaron el proceso sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque durante el trayecto la presencia de Hikaru les había relajado y habían logrado olvidar sus problemas, ahora volvían a sentir la desagradable presión de los días pasados. ¿Qué iba a sucederles a los nacidos muggle aquel año? ¿Les quitarían las varitas, como habían oído que hacían por ley a los adultos? Lans no quería demostrar la inquietud que sentía ante tal idea, pero Peter sabía que meditaba obsesivamente sobre el tema, y que hasta cierto punto le culpaba por la pérdida de libertad de ambos. El moreno aún tendría las cosas fáciles, puesto que su familia era sangre limpia, pero el pelirrojo… se enfrentaba a grandes dificultades.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando el nuevo director se sentó a la mesa. Presentó a los nuevos profesores –mortífagos, susurró alguien, que recibió un codazo de su compañero- y se sentó a contemplar cómo los nuevos eran seleccionados para sus casas, sin que se oyera más que el suave chisporrotear de las velas y la voz del sombrero llamando a los alumnos. El sorteo de casas fue casi precipitado de puro escueto, sin ceremonias.

-¡Greythorn, Rosamund! –llamó el sombrero.

Una chiquilla rubia y pálida, de rostro en forma de corazón, se adelantó para sentarse en el banquillo.

-¡Slytherin! –no hubo aplausos mientras la niña iba hacia su mesa, con paso elegante pero nervioso. Todo el mundo parecía mirarla.

Hubo algunos susurros cuando Hikaru fue llamada. Entre la chiquillería, destacaba su estatura de adolescente. Causaba asombro que alguien tan mayor empezase curso en Hogwarts, y más en aquella época, en la cual nadie en su sano juicio se hubiese desplazado a Inglaterra… La joven, sin embargo, no pareció percatarse de la expectación que despertaba. Avanzó con una suave sonrisa, tan gentil como una brisa de verano.

"Hufflepuff", pensó Peter. O quizás… le latió el corazón deprisa. Quizás fuesen afortunados, y la tuviesen en su propia casa… Le gustaría poder disfrutar de la compañía de aquella muchacha encantadora, sin risas tontas, de delicados modales…

-¡Slytherin! –gritó el sombrero seleccionador, destrozando su ensoñación. La chica se levantó con la misma sonrisa indescifrable. Al pasar junto a Lancelot y su amigo, les dedicó un guiño de ojos verdes y chispeantes, con cierto humor. Pareció quedarse un tanto desconcertada cuando ellos la miraron de arriba abajo, con desprecio evidente. Sin embargo, esto no alteró su paso ondulante. Se sentó con las "serpientes", sin atender a murmullos.

--

El agente de la famosa cantante Ray Singfield no podía evitar retorcerse las gordezuelas y sudorosas manos, nerviosamente. La luz de las velas había sido levemente atenuada por un hechizo, de forma que la silueta aún espléndida de la mujer se entreveía detrás del biombo mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

-Vamos, Henry, no seas así -le espetó la cantante-. De acuerdo, tal vez no haya sido muy prudente por mi parte poner en evidencia de esa forma mis opiniones… pero no es la primera ni la última vez que lo hago, y de todas maneras a los artistas nadie nos toma en serio -dijo en tono ligero e irónico-. ¿Realmente crees que van a lanzar a una horda contra mí, sólo porque enuncio cuatro conclusiones lógicas que cualquier observador…?

-Señorita Singfield -gimoteó el hombre-, de veras que le agradecería que no se tomara todo tan a la ligera…

-¿Y por qué debería tomarme las cosas de otro modo? Te pago para que te preocupes por mí… -respondió la mujer, ligeramente picada porque no le había permitido terminar la frase. Estaba a punto de añadir algo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Ray arqueó una ceja, intercambiando una mirada con el hombrecillo que la acompañaba, por encima del biombo. Se terminó de anudar la chaqueta de seda que se había puesto por encima de un vestido largo plateado, y salió del improvisado vestidor.

-Señorita Singfield, quizás fuese prudente… -empezó a decir Henry al borde del paroxismo nervioso. La mujer le miró largamente, sonrió y le cortó:

-Oh, Henry, qué caballeroso por tu parte, pero no creo que…

Alguien lanzo un Alohomora entonces sobre su puerta, que se abrió de par en par. Ray y su agente se volvieron, boquiabiertos, hacia la entrada. Varios aurores se apostaron delante de ella.

-Señorita Ray Singfield. Queda arrestada.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué motivo? -preguntó la morena, intentando mantener la calma. Detrás de ella, los muebles empezaron a temblar, como cada vez que perdía el control sobre sus emociones.

-Hablará sólo cuando se le permita -repuso el hombre de masiva estatura que había hablado. Sus rasgos tenían algo de calloso, ligeramente asimétrico, como si un artista hubiese intentado crear un rostro armónico pero duro y hubiese fallado el intento al errar las proporciones. Tenía la varita alzada hacia ella, en abierta amenaza, pese a que Ray no tenía la suya a mano-. Está acusada de alta traición.

-Yo…

-¡Huya, señorita Singfield! -gritó el regordete Henry, tirándose encima de aquel hombre. Una maldición le lanzó a través del cuarto. Ray echó a correr hacia la ventana, sospechando que la red Flú estaría desconectada…

Los hechizos la alcanzaron antes de que pudiese saltar por ella. La cantante se preguntó si el cuarto daba vueltas debido al efecto de alguna maldición, o si aquellos temblores los provocaba su magia salvaje desbocada. Nunca le había sido muy útil en situaciones como aquella, en la que se descontrolaba y creaba pequeños terremotos o tornados, sin lograr ningún efecto concreto…

-Resistencia a la autoridad… -se burlaba una voz lejana-. Vamos empeorando el caso, ¿eh, sangre sucia?

Intentó protestar, pero tenía la boca llena de sangre y parecía incapaz de hablar. La tomaron sin contemplaciones por un brazo y la arrastraron, con la cabeza caída y desmadejada, preguntándose de forma distante si aquel dolor que notaba en el hombro significaría que le habían dislocado la articulación con aquellos tirones.

La última visión que tuvo de su hogar fue la de su agente caído, con una mano en el pecho y gesto de dolor. Parecía haberle dado un ataque al corazón. No respiraba.

Las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos eran incontenibles. También, por supuesto, completamente inútiles.

--

NdA: Ay… supongo que no hay nada más triste que una muerte inútil, accidental y prematura. Pobre Henry, qué poco me ha durado… esperemos que Isabel aguante un poco más.

No me tiréis piedras por meter nuevos personajes. Lo siento, lo siento… me di cuenta (tarde, como siempre) que faltaba alguien para dar cierto punto de vista más… mundano a esta guerra.

Por cierto, los personajes de los adolescentitos Lans, Peter, Hikaru y la pequeña Rosamund van a tener bastante que contar. Al principio les había asignado una trama secundaria, pero creo que al final van a tener un papel bastante más importante. Y también Neville Longbottom, al que personalmente siempre he adorado y creo que se trata demasiado poco en las novelas. Es el colmo de la mediocridad en tantos aspectos, y tan encantadoramente… real. Al contrario que Harry, que recibe apoyo de Dumbledore contra el mundo, es un chico que se las apaña solo, hasta en su heroica acción final. Me hubiese gustado que la sorpresa de la novela incluyese que Harry no fuese realmente el enemigo de Voldemort, sino este chico tan normal y esforzado. Pero claro, es que el prota es el prota XD

¿Alguien aparte de mí se pregunta cómo Neville se puso en contacto con el hermano de Dumbledore, o qué pasó con la espada de Gryffindor para que acabase de vuelta en Hogwarts cuando el goblin la había recuperado, o cómo es que Snape permitía que sus alumnos nacidos muggle usaran varita cuando por ley los hijos de muggle lo tenían prohibido…? Bien, intentaremos ir justificando estas cosillas… que para eso están las fanfics, para enmendar errores ajenos (por lo menos, aquellos que amamos la coherencia los usamos para ello XD).

Saludos a mis cuatro lectores, gracias a Alehp por su comentario (no sé si pondré el castigo… voy a estar ocupada contando escenas bastante más truculentas, por si no has tenido bastantes pistas con este episodio… XD), y espero que éste no le decepcione. Gracias también a Kuro no Naga, siempre animándome a seguir adelante (esa Horda de uno XDDD). Un saludo desde aquí a Artemis, mi niña de México, que se toma la molestia de meditar mis dudas para echar un cable cuando hace falta. Os quiero.

Ah, aclarar un detalle: no voy a dedicar demasiado tiempo a Snape, es un invitado especial… lo mismo que Tonks fue en su momento (quizás debería intentar recuperar a algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix por aquí… en algo deben andar también xD). Pero no os preocupéis, la cosa sigue adelante y seguramente aparecerá alguna vez más (por consideración a aquellos que, como yo, lloraron con la frase "mírame a los ojos". Sev, te queremos).

En el próximo episodio, volvemos a la carga con Sam y Judith, sabréis más de lo que le va a ocurrir a la pobre Ray y su enorme boca… y se descubrirá por fin qué oculta Ethan bajo sus vendajes. Por si alguien tenía curiosidad, y esas cosas.

¡Permaneced atentos! Estoy en plena racha de inspiración, así que con suerte esta misma semana tendréis más Promesas. ¡Saludos!


	33. Muestras de amor

La luz de la luna se filtraba suavemente entre las cortinas a cuadros de la vieja cocina. Uno de los fluorescentes se había rendido al fin por el exceso de magia, y el otro titilaba incierto, dando un tinte algo mortecino a la piel de los dos ocupantes de la habitación. Irian estaba preparando la cena de la niña, que observaba con absoluta parsimonia el proceso, como si no fuese con ella. Era todo un progreso, se dijo la bella criatura, tratando de no amargarse con todos aquellos problemas eléctricos. Los primeros días Leah había tenido verdaderas crisis histéricas cada vez alguien intentaba darle de comer.

No habían tardado en descubrir, sin embargo, que Leónidas no provocaba aquella reacción violenta en la pequeña, quizás por el parecido que tenía con su padre adoptivo. Evan había tenido la idea de acostumbrarla poco a poco a la presencia de otros extraños: primero, simplemente como presencias mientras el semigigante la alimentaba; luego, pasándole platos y enseres; por último, ayudándole e incluso dando cucharadas a la niña. Ahora, afortunadamente, Leah comía sin problemas de manos de Leo, Irian o Evan, que eran los tres que habían participado en el proceso. Los otros se pasaban demasiados días fuera, y de una forma demasiado errática, como para mantener esa disciplina más de tres días seguidos.

Se volvió hacia la pequeña, con una ligera sonrisa. Aunque Leah jamás las devolvía, era obvio, al menos para Irian, que de alguna forma la autista respondía a los demás, se comunicaba con ellos. De forma completamente distinta a la del resto del mundo, ciertamente… pero lo hacía. No era ninguna muñeca indiferente, por mucho que en ocasiones lo pareciera. La hermosa criatura de cabellos plateados estaba siempre muy pendiente de cada pequeño gesto de la morenita, que en ocasiones le sorprendía con algún ademán que se salía de la rutina.

Por ejemplo, ahora. La pequeña muggle había vuelto la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al pasillo, sin expresión alguna, pero con silenciosa atención. Irian dejó la cuchara que le iba a meter en la boca reposando en el plato, e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Leah? –le preguntó, con la intriga evidente en la voz. No esperaba respuesta de la niña… pero al cabo de unos segundos la obtuvo, si bien no de ella, de la puerta de entrada que retumbó al cerrarse.

Su figura esbelta y adolescente se alzó como movida por un resorte. ¿Quién diablos…? ¡Ah, sí…!

-Eh, chicos –saludó con desparpajo, antes de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle… Sólo había dos personas. Hizo una ligera mueca, mostrando su sorpresa-. ¿Ethan se ha quedado haciendo la compra? Pensaba que venía con vosotros…

-Sí –repuso Sam lacónicamente. A su lado, Evan estaba evidentemente inquieto: sus ojos bailaban, casi ocultos por el flequillo; los dedos de las manos se movían nerviosamente bajo los hombros encogidos; inconscientemente apretaba los labios… gestos pequeños, aparentemente insignificantes, pero reveladores-. Ahora vendrá –cortó el vampiro con sequedad. Sus pupilas hambrientas se fijaron durante un segundo en la yugular de la criatura de cabellos plateados. Irian no pudo evitar retroceder un poco, palideciendo y estremeciéndose. El moreno apartó la vista y salió de la cocina, escopeteado.

-¿Pero qué le ocurre a ése…? –murmuró Irian, fingiendo un aplomo que no sentía-. A ver si no se va a poder preguntar…

Evan hizo un ruido indeterminado como respuesta, así que el adolescente le hizo sentar y empezó a preparar chocolate a la taza. Leah bajó de su silla y, como una sombra silenciosa, se situó delante del rubio, mirándole sin expresión. Irian decidió que, de momento, era mejor dejar la cena, al menos hasta que la cocina estuviese más despejada y los ánimos más relajados…

-Toma –dijo, tendiéndole una taza de chocolate al rubio.

-No me ape… -empezó a decir el joven analista.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de apetecer? Estás hecho un manojo de nervios, el sexo es el mejor antiestrés del mundo y dicen que el chocolate es el mejor sustitutivo del sexo, aunque yo prefiero combinarlos –guiñó un ojo al rubio, que se sonrojó ligeramente y rió por lo bajo. Pese a que solía bromear con temas físicos y emocionales con terceros, pocas veces trataba de ellos si le atañían directamente. Irian sospechaba que carecía de todo contacto con ello fuera de los libros, cosa que explicaría su timidez al respecto… Esperó a que el joven empezara a beber, antes de añadir-. Así que traga, traga, que yo te aviso…

Evan se atragantó con el chocolate, mientras su tez cobraba un intenso color rojo. Bien, se dijo Irian. Un chico avergonzado es un chico que no se preocupa por sus problemas reales…

--

Entre tanto, Sam se había dirigido al cuarto en el cual estaba durmiendo Judith. Como cada vez que su sed antinatural se alzaba, exigente, necesitaba mirarla. Había descubierto que era la mejor forma de controlarse: le bastaba recordar aquella noche en la cocina, con ella apuntándole, hablándole, rezando… y todas sus ansias se volvían controlables de nuevo.

Incluso cuando estaba así, dormida.

El pelo le había crecido un centímetro apenas, pero había otros cambios más evidentes: la palidez de su rostro moreno, los ojos hundidos, los pómulos un poco más prominentes de la cuenta. Contuvo el deseo apremiante de pasar los dedos por aquellos ángulos duros, que evidenciaban un desgaste físico más allá de toda mesura. Hizo una leve mueca, un gesto muy humano de morderse el labio inferior, y se hirió el labio inferior. Retuvo una maldición debida al dolor: los malditos colmillos eran demasiado afilados…

El sabor de su propia sangre hizo que el fantasma de la sed volviese a atormentarle, pero lo ignoró con firmeza, fijando la mirada en la durmiente. Judith nunca había sido hermosa, pero con el cansancio de las últimas semanas parecía una sombra de sí misma. El brillo maníaco de sus ojos se estaba amortiguando, velado por el agotamiento. Le atormentaba terriblemente verla así, tan indefensa. Ni siquiera notaba que el vampiro había entrado ya, cuando su habitual paranoia la hubiese hecho saltar como un resorte sólo un mes atrás. Aquello le dolía terriblemente, más de lo que debería. Frunció un poco el ceño, meditando sobre aquel sentimiento de desolación provocado por el estado de su compañera, preguntándose a qué podía deberse. Era mucho más que preocupación entre amigos o colegas de trabajo… Abrió mucho los ojos.

Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorado de Judith, sin haberse percatado de ello?

Pensó en Gloria, su ex-novia. Poco tenían que ver ambas mujeres: la comercial no era de una belleza deslumbrante, pero su cuerpo seguía el canon de belleza de las revistas para hombres, y su espesa melena y la brillante sonrisa hacía que resultase tremendamente atractiva a todos los varones, mientras que la rubia era más bien adusta, apenas hacía una mueca sardónica y torcida para mostrar sus momentos de humor, era frágil e inestable emocionalmente hablando donde Gloria era íntegra y decidida, y tenía un cuerpo excesivamente musculoso para el gusto de una inmensa mayoría… aunque poseía el mejor culo del mundo.

Se preguntó, con cierta ironía, si eso implicaría que se había "curado" de su antigua relación. Francamente, vistas sus perspectivas románticas actuales, casi hubiese preferido no darse cuenta de lo que sentía. No era como si pudiese comentarlo con Judith, no podía declararse y añadir más peso al que ya reposaba sobre los hombros de la mujer. No se hubiese tomado bien la declaración de sus emociones en un buen momento, vista su animadversión hacia los vampiros… demasiado bien fundada y comprensible, añadió para sí con un suspiro interno. Y una guerra era cualquier cosa excepto el entorno ideal para que la chica pudiese escucharle, ya no con simpatía, sino simplemente con paciencia…

La vida era injusta. Nada nuevo en ese sentido…

Lástima que nadie le hubiese avisado de que la no-vida también apestaba.

--

En un cuarto alejado del de la rubia, Leah estaba tumbada en su lecho, con los ojos abiertos. Evan la arropó, ocultando su estado de nervios como podía, intentando no inquietarla para que pudiese dormirse. La niña le observaba en la oscuridad, como si viese a través de él. El rubio le besó la frente y esperó contando sus propios latidos hasta que la pequeña muggle fue vencida por el sueño.

Irian había sido atento a su extraña manera intentando mantenerle distraído con sus comentarios inconvenientes y perturbadores, pero en cuanto el rubio se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, había cesado de afectarle. Así que la hermosa criatura había cambiado de táctica, obligándole a hacer toda clase de tareas: darle de cenar a Leah, bañarla mientras se ocupaba de lavar platos, meterla en la cama… En otras circunstancias, Evan se lo habría agradecido, pero desgraciadamente estaba tan tenso preguntándose qué podía haberle ocurrido al auror para tardar tanto, que hubiese podido gritar al bello ser por ser tan irritante.

Pero él no exteriorizaba así sus sentimientos, así que tenía que lidiar con el nudo de su garganta de otra forma. Mecánicamente había cumplido con las tareas impuestas mientras su mente vagaba, explorando terribles posibilidades. Casi saltó cuando la puerta de entrada resonó sordamente al cerrarse, y tuvo que contenerse para no correr pasillo abajo.

El corazón le batía ferozmente en el pecho cuando traspasó el dintel de la cocina. Se quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ethan se giró hacia él lentamente. Parecía agotado, parte de su rostro estaba enrojecido como si hubiese sido sometido a una excesiva exposición al sol, pero aparte de todo ello estaba bien. Salvo por la zurda. La mano con la que había estado deteniendo las maldiciones desprendía un horrible olor a carne quemada. El auror la estaba sumergiendo en agua fría mientras Irian rebuscaba en los armaritos en pos de alguna crema para tratarle. Evan se acercó, contemplando la extremidad por primera vez libre de vendas con morbosa fascinación. Apenas quedaba nada de masa muscular o grasa, que debía haber hervido por debajo de la piel. Ahora que lo recordaba, el hombre casi nunca movía esa mano, que ahora mostraba los dedos terriblemente engarfiados, como garras.

El moreno trató de sonreírle.

-Hey, Evan… no te asustes. No duele tanto como parece, de veras… -Ethan intentó flexionar los dígitos en el agua, e hizo una leve mueca. El analista se dio cuenta, con cierta medida de horror, que las palabras del moreno debían ser verdad: debido a la gravedad de aquella quemadura, no debían quedarle apenas nervios capaces de hacerle sentir la agonía de aquella carne torturada.

Irian sacó unos cuantos tubos de un estante y se volvió hacia los dos compañeros, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Lo encontré…! Pero que me registren, no veo por ningún lado las pociones para el dolor de Judith… y cualquiera se mete a revolver entre sus cosas, con lo paranoica que es seguro que tiene algún hechizo desagradable para el intruso que toque sus pertenencias. Y mira, siempre me podéis curar luego, pero como salte otra vez la electricidad los vecinos se van a acordar de nuestra tatarabuela… Pon la manita donde yo te vea, Ethan…

El auror obedeció, contemplando al andrógino ser con gesto sumiso. Cuando Irian le empezó a extender la pasta de color amarillento y transparente, dio un respingo, síntoma de que tan insensible no estaba. Un pequeño montículo se alzaba en la zona donde se hubiesen debido marcar las venas. Evan hubiese querido llorar… y entonces vio la palma.

De golpe, el motivo por el cual Ethan podía repeler hechizos con la zurda quedó al descubierto, nunca mejor dicho: En la palma arrugada y malograda una gema brillaba, reflectando la luz en miles de facetas. La piel y carne habían literalmente hervido alrededor, y el tejido ennegrecido se había ampollado y resquebrajado. Sin embargo, unas letras doradas refulgían aún, en un serpenteante círculo alrededor de la piedra. Intrincadas siglas góticas que, en latín, componían un complejo hechizo de protección.

Los restos de un talismán deflector de maldiciones que, incluso después de destruido, continuaba ejerciendo su función… para tortura de aquel que lo había sostenido como escudo en un tiempo.

Evan dejó escapar el aire lentamente entre dientes muy apretados. Irian atendió aquel horror con un silbido que demostraba lo mucho que le había impresionado, y una mueca. Ojalá él hubiese sido igualmente franco en sus expresiones… sólo pudo agachar la cabeza y dejar que el flequillo cubriese su rostro.

-Hace algunos años me hice con un talismán poderoso –explicó el moreno con voz suave para aplacar la curiosidad de ambos jóvenes y, de paso, hacerles pensar en algo que no fuese aquel lamentable espectáculo-. Podía desviar cualquier hechizo malintencionado, e incluso hacerlo rebotar contra el agresor… Pensé que era un arma maravillosa, a lo mejor incluso capaz de rechazar una Imperdonable… En una ocasión me lanzaron un Cruciatus e interpuse el talismán para comprobarlo. Y lo retuvo. Creo que… me volví demasiado confiado en aquel momento… -su mirada se volvió lejana. Una leve sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, autodespreciativa-. Lo usaba para todo. Para cualquier cosa. Con la seguridad de que lo detendría… Hasta que un día tanta magia lo sobrecargó. La piedra lo aguantaba, claro, pero la base metálica… se me fundió en la mano. No podía soltarlo, porque había gente conmigo y yo podía esquivar, pero ellos… Así que se me derritió –se encogió levemente de hombros-. Los rehenes salieron todos con vida y en perfectas condiciones… -suspiró levemente, y sonrió de lado a Evan-. No es tan grave, de veras. Ya apenas lo noto.

-Cállate –susurró el rubio inclinando la cabeza para que no le viera los ojos cuajados de lágrimas-. Joder… cállate.

-Será mejor que vaya a pedirle a Judith algo con lo que quitar el dolor… -comentó Irian, que salió de la cocina silbando algo que se parecía sospechosamente a "Love is in the air".

Evan le hubiese enviado con gran placer a la mierda, pero por desgracia fue demasiado rápido para él.

--

El Ministerio nunca había destacado por su luminosidad y ambiente distendido; sin embargo, con la llegada de los Dementores, la atmósfera algo tenebrosa del lugar se había vuelto directamente opresiva y tétrica. Aquel no era ya un lugar donde pasar un momento agradable charlando con los compañeros mientras se tomaba un café, entre papeleos y casos variados. La temperatura ambiente había descendido, los trabajadores hablaban en quedos murmullos, las miradas eran furtivas. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a expresar abiertamente su desazón.

Por ello mismo, todos parecieron sorprendidos al oír cómo retumbaban los tacones de las botas perfectamente ajustadas de auténtica piel de dragón del heredero de los Agbar en una marcha marcial, si bien algo precipitada. En el cruce entre dos lóbregos pasillos aquel ritmo repiqueteante y acelerado se interrumpió súbitamente.

Algma y Darío se miraron unos instantes. Luego, de forma apenas perceptible, ambos se relajaron: los hombros del rubio dejaron de estar tan rígidos, mientras que el italiano casi llegó a sonreír.

-Tú también lo sabes -dijo en voz baja Algma. De alguna forma, le tranquilizaba ver al otro hombre allí con él, saber que se preocupaba tanto como él mismo. Por una vez, Ray parecía no haber dado muestra de su habitualmente pésimo gusto en hombres… Darío asintió ligeramente.

-Cuidado -le advirtió en voz baja-. Si se dan cuenta de que estamos de su lado, nos dificultarán la tarea de ayudar -apenas se había oído su voz. El inglés tuvo que centrarse en el movimiento de los labios del otro auror para saber qué había dicho exactamente. Le pareció una excelente sugerencia, que además mostraba un espíritu lúcido que buena falta les iba a hacer.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia la zona de prisiones. Algma estaba completamente decidido a mantener la sangre fría, pasara lo que pasara. Lo que no esperaba era el espectáculo que se encontró al llegar.

La celda de la famosa cantante estaba rodeada de Dementores. Parecían ansiosos por entrar en ella, y sólo los barrotes los retenían en el exterior. El rubio inspiró intensamente, antes de lanzar un Patronus de forma violenta. Aquello los alejó de la celda… Y atrajo la atención de los guardias que contemplaban la situación con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Pero qué diantre hace, Agbar? -exclamó uno de los nuevos aurores, que gozaba del favor de Umbridge y su asquerosa facción. El hombre se plantó delante del rubio y delicado sangre limpia, dominándole con su inmensa mole-. ¿Ése es el comportamiento de un mago de noble familia, protegiendo a una media sangre como si…?

-¡¡Cállese!! -le espetó Algma, furioso como nunca-. Le recuerdo que la Señorita Singfield desciende de la noble casa LeFay, ¡y que los decretos del Ministerio nada dicen de los cuarterones, sólo de los Sangre Sucia! Dejar que los Dementores se alimenten así de su miedo… ¡Vergüenza debería darles…! ¿¡No se dan cuenta que es una maga salvaje, y que su magia alimenta a esas criaturas!? ¡La van a volver loca de pánico como la dejen en esas condiciones!

Su interlocutor sonrió cruelmente:

-¿Loca…? ¿Y quién dice que no lo estaba al entrar…? Sólo un loco habría hecho las declaraciones improcedentes que ella quiso exhibir ante el mundo como una muestra de presunto ingenio… Si se le agudiza un poco más la taradura, ¿a quién va a importarle…?

Algma no pudo más, y cargó contra el hombre, golpeándole en el estómago de lleno con el peso de su cuerpo más fino, pero compacto. Una vez le hubo dado de lleno en el plexo solar, fue fácil derribarle y mantenerle en el suelo a base de puñetazos, patadas y alguna que otra maldición con la diestra, aunque no demasiadas. Estaba demasiado furioso para ser realmente efectivo con la magia.

Tuvieron que retenerle entre tres. Uno de ellos era Darío, que le retorció el brazo de la varita hacia atrás hasta poder quitársela de los dedos.

Cuando el italiano le empujó a una celda, tuvo el consuelo de que el otro hombre estaba libre todavía.

Al menos, uno de los dos había sido capaz de mantener las apariencias y la sangre fría. Merlín, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido…?

NdA: Madre del amor hermoso, lo que ha costado de escribir este episodio. Lo tenía casi acabado cuando mi ordenador decidió empezar a portarse mal y se me borró la mitad del trabajo… pude recuperar parte de lo escrito gracias a una copia de emergencia, a un teaser que había enviado a Artemis, y a muchos malos humores y reescritura… Espero que no se note en el resultado final. Me costó Dios y ayuda volver a plantear algunas de las escenas, y creo que si bien hay cosas que han mejorado, la interacción entre algunos personajes ha quedado algo menos fluida. En fin… Espero que por lo menos sea aceptable.

Un saludo a mis cuatro lectores. Sé que estáis ahí, aunque no dejéis reviews así os maten. Sigh…


End file.
